Parfum d'Asie
by mutinecherry
Summary: Au coeur de la jungle laotienne... Une médecin humanitaire, un riche américain en vacances... une rencontre, de la sensualité, une nuit... Suite de l'OS pour le concours des Sept Péchés Capitaux. LEMON, LECTEURS ADULTES UNIQUEMENT, plus de 18ans
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction comporte des scènes explicites (bien que ne comportant pas de violence), elle s'adresse donc exclusivement à des lecteurs adultes et avertis et en aucun cas à un public jeune et mineur! ****(Des logiciels de protections existent pour filtrer les contenus non appropriés aux jeunes).**

**En lisant cette histoire vous vous engagez à avoir l'âge requis. (+18)**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_._

Pov B

Dieu que la journée avait été longue! Assise en tailleurs à même la terrasse de bambou encore chaude je fumais ma cigarette avec délectation, à petites bouffées pour laisser le plaisir se distiller plus longtemps. Mon plat de riz blanc à la mangue terminait de cuire, son odeur embaumait déjà la petite maison sur pilotis qui était devenue mon refuge. Assise sur le sol je fumais et prenais mon thé, noir d'encre comme on le boit ici, en contemplant le lac serti de jungle. Débauche de verdure, monde parallèle irrigué d'un enchevêtrement de canaux aux eaux bouseuses où poussaient des jacinthes sauvages. Sur les berges, les bananiers luxuriants se prenaient dans les buissons d'hibiscus, les bambous à l'odeur fraîche formaient au dessus des canaux comme un toit de verdure. Le parfum végétal saturait l'air, on ne pouvait que respirer son abondance à pleins poumons, à la limite de la nausée, suffocante tant elle était puissante... fragrance de jungle, parfum de nature.

Le ronronnement des barques à moteur accompagnait le chant des moines de la pagode sacrée au centre du lac.

Mon regard se plongeait dans ces eaux troubles, pullulantes de vie, protégées par les Nats, esprits de la nature célébrés ici, je le laissais dériver sur les courbes du lac, tentant de m'y perdre, de m'y apaiser.

Sur la terre rougeâtre des enfants jouaient, leur cris se mêlaient à la symphonie vivante de la jungle laotienne.

Quatre ans, quatre ans déjà que chaque soir quand le jour finissait je m'asseyais ici et contemplais ce monde qui désormais était le mien. Quatre ans que la jungle m'aspirait et me dévorait, quatre ans que je me laissais emporter par cette Asie luxuriante... Quatre que l'occident n'était plus ma maison.

Tout avait commencé par une envie de tout plaquer! Par un manque de frisson, un burn-out professionnel qui me minait le morale. Onze ans de médecine pour en arriver là... Onze années de galère et d'espoirs pour finalement rien! Trois ans de pratique en tant que clinicienne hospitalière pour vouloir tout quitter. Dégoûtée de ce monde occidental qui ne correspondait pas à mes rêves, désillusions de mes ambitions professionnelles. Tant d'attentes... trop d'attentes sûrement pour en arriver à examiner des patients qui n'avaient pour beaucoup pas vraiment besoin de soins. Mes journées interminables se passaient dans la tension et la mauvaise humeur. Ce monde agressif me dégoûtait. Il me manquait quelque chose, le grand frisson, le sentiment d'être là pour quelque chose. Ma pratique n'avait rien de gratifiante, il fallait trop souvent se battre, oh oui bien trop souvent.

Tout avait commencé par une envie de partir...

Un projet fou pour moi la petite fille trop rangée, moi qui n'avait jamais tenté l'aventure, qui ne prenait pas de risque, pour moi la raisonnable! Une mission humanitaire, aux confins du Laos, le pays au mille éléphants. Le niveau de vie dans cette partie du pays était très faible, la situation sanitaire peu enviable, le manque de médecin: criant.

Alors j'avais dit oui à cette ONG qui me promettait un salaire bien inférieur à celui que j'avais dans mon pays, mais qui m'offrait mon rêve, mon frisson... et qui me garantissait une cahute au cœur de la jungle, au milieu des villages dont j'allais m'occuper, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière Birmane.

La proximité du triangle d'or de Birmanie, avec ses mines de pierres et surtout de rubis, dûment surveillées par la junte militaire au pouvoir, faisait de cette région une terre de trafiques en tout genre, terriblement mystérieuse.

Ma mission s'était prolongée, quatre ans après j'étais toujours là, sans la moindre envie de repartir. J'avais fuis l'occident, le Laos était devenu ma nouvelle patrie. Mon Asie... avec son calme et son mystère.

Le jour commençait à finir, des poignets d'étincelles solaires embrassaient le lac. Les rives commençaient à s'endormir, les paysans rentraient des champs avec sur la tête leurs paniers de légumes. Chaque villageois qui passait devant ma maison me saluait d'un grand signe de la main, j'avais depuis longtemps perdu mon statut d'étrangère... j'étais devenue leur sœur, une laotienne d'adoption qu'on respectait, qu'on saluait et qu'on ne regardait pas comme une bête curieuse.

J'allumais une deuxième cigarette et continuais de boire mon thé à petites gorgées. Les rizières dansaient dans le vent, la clameur de la jungle montait dans le ciel.

En dépit du jour finissant la chaleur était toujours suffocante, moite, asphyxiante... Ma simple chemise de lin blanc, que je portais pour seul vêtement me collait à la peau.

J'étendis mes jambes, que je trouvais trop longues et maigres, et continuais à regarder le monde autours.

La maison à côté de la mienne était allumée. Je pouvais voir une silhouette se dessiner en ombres chinoises, une silhouette qui n'avait rien d'asiatique.

Mon voisin occasionnel était un occidental, à vrai dire il venait d'arriver. C'était un américain dont l'âge devait avoisiner le mien, on le disait riche homme d'affaire, bien que je me demandais quelles affaires il pouvait envisager de faire dans cette partie du pays mangée par la jungle.

Au village on ne parlait que de lui, il voyageait sans femme, sans enfant, personne ne savait bien pourquoi il était là.

Sa maison était assez spacieuse et relativement confortable. Elle appartenait à un indien qui vivait à la ville, et qui ne venait ici que très rarement, on le disait pris dans le trafique de rubis en provenance de Birmanie. Mais il fallait relativiser cette accusation qui était si souvent servie pour parler des gens dont on ignorait l'activité.

L'occidental devait être son invité ou un locataire saisonnier.

En quatre ans je m'étais mise à parler des étrangers comme on avait du parler de moi à mon arrivée. Mais je n'aimais pas vraiment cet homme. Même si je ne le connaissais pas, je ne connaissais personne de sain d'esprit qui se promènerait dans la jungle laotienne avec un costume hors de prix. Costume qui lui allait remarquablement bien il fallait le dire.

Pour dire la vérité cet homme m'obsédait un peu... grand, les épaules carrées, un visage parfait dont les joues étaient mangées par une barbe de trois jours qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Une chevelure bronze, indomptable... j'avais pu voir son regard le jour de son arrivée ici. Deux émeraudes à l'éclat de plus parfait, un vert à faire pâlir d'envie la jungle luxuriante. Un de ces regards qu'on oublie pas... qui vous transperce de toutes parts, qui fait monter une bouffée de chaleur du fond de votre ventre.

Il avait ce genre de regard cet homme dont j'épiais depuis les fais et gestes de ma petite terrasse de bambou. Il m'intriguait. Mes rêves étaient souvent peuplés de ses yeux verts, de ses mains délicates et fines et pourtant je n'aimais pas cet homme. Et je voyais son arrivée d'un mauvais œil, comme si il venait troubler ma quiétude nouvelle en apportant avec lui les souvenirs du monde que j'avais fui.

Le soir parfois je voyais se glisser à petits pas vers sa maison une fille d'ici, de ces perles de finesse comme seule l'Asie sait en faire naître. Créature enjôleuse à la chevelure d'un noir d'encre, aux lèvres ourlées de rouges et au teint de caramel clair. Corps à louer que l'on jette aux touristes pour amoindrir la misère.

Tant de légendes circulent sur ces femmes que leur succès fera leur perte. Et l'occidental lui ne se privait pas de leur compagnie, aucune éthique ne venait l'embarrasser.

Il allait avec délectation se perdre dans ces corps de rêve qui à force d'appartenir à tout le monde n'appartenaient plus à personne.

De mon observatoire j'épiais leurs allées et venues, une fille différente à chaque fois. Ces créatures enchanteresses se déplaçaient avec finesse, silencieuses, créatures de l'ombre et de plaisir. Je les regardais se jeter dans la gueule du loup, parce que c'est bien là qu'elles allaient, ces filles à la beauté insaisissable avec lesquelles il était impossible de rivaliser.

Plus que tout c'est peut-être ça qui m'agaçait. Trop occidentale pour les asiatiques qui préféraient les femmes de leur pays, mais aussi trop peu orientale pour les occidentaux perdus ici qui préféraient les beautés sombres d'Asie... seule toujours! Quatre ans de célibat forcé... quelques trop rares étreintes, ici il fallait faire attention à sa réputation les asiatiques étaient des gens très pudiques et réservés.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment. Les journées étaient suffisamment longues et difficiles pour profiter des moments de répit. Ici il fallait faire de la médecine avec peu de choses, et souvent pour des cas graves. Et ça prenait une énergie folle.

Pov E

Comme chaque soir depuis mon arrivée ici, j'examinais avec attention la terrasse de la maison voisine de la mienne. La position des deux maisons me laissait tout le loisir de regarder sans être vu...

Ma terrasse faisait face à la plus enchanteresse des visions qui soit... la jungle parée de son camaïeu de verts qui s'étendait sur les rives du lac aux eaux troubles.

Et pourtant aussi divine que soit cette vision, ce n'est pas vers elle que se portait mon regard mais vers la maison voisine, ou plutôt l'occupante de cette maison.

Comme chaque soir elle était assise sur le sol de bambou, dans une chemise blanche toute simple, ses boucles brunes remontées négligemment sur sa tête, ce qui dégageait la vue de sa nuque gracile. Elle était belle, d'une beauté très simple et même un peu sauvage, rien de superficiel ni de trop arrangé. Il se dégageait d'elle un puissant magnétisme, une aura de beauté presque animale. Elle m'évoquait un fauve magnifique de la jungle, cette femme avait sans aucun doute une forte personnalité. Cela se dessinait dans touts ses traits, qu'elle avait d'une remarquable finesse. Sa peau de porcelaine lui donnait un soupçon de fragilité qu'on devinait illusoire. Son corps était délicatement musclé, ses jambes longues, fines et nerveuses.

Depuis que j'étais ici cette femme m'obsédait, je ne sais pas si c'est sa simple beauté, son aura presque sauvage où le fait que cette occidentale vivait seule dans la jungle laotienne... mais il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui m'intriguait... qui m'attirait.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, je ne trouvais pas de prétexte pour le faire. L'envie de la connaître m'étonnait d'ailleurs, j'étais d'un naturel plutôt froid, dur même, ne me liant pas facilement et surtout n'ayant aucune envie de le faire.

Mais cette femme là, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. On disait qu'elle était médecin humanitaire installée ici depuis quelques années... et c'est précisément ce qui allait me fournir mon prétexte.

Accoudé à la rambarde de bois je terminais mon verre, profitant des arômes subtiles de l'alcool. Mes vacances ici prenaient des airs de paradis, à tel point que je redoutais le jour de mon retours aux États-Unis...

Parti sur un coup de tête j'avais soudain eu l'envie de fuir, mon entreprise me prenait tout mon temps et toute mon énergie, mais là elle pouvait bien se passer de moi quelques temps, que je me repose loin de toute cette agitation. N'ayant ni femme ni enfant mon départ s'était organisé à la dernière minute, comme ça, sur un coup de tête... Et je ne le regrettais pas. Loin de là!

Le Laos était un pays magique... merveilleux, envoûtant.

Ayant pris soin de prendre avec moi mes pinceaux et des toiles je faisais venir chaque soir dans la maison de bois des filles d'ici, de ces filles qui vendent leur corps aux étrangers.

Contrairement à ce qu'on devait dire dans le village, je n'en avais pas touché une seule, et pourtant j'étais un très grand amateur de sexe. Mais la timidité et la pudeur asiatique ne me seyait pas... J'aimais les femmes plus expressives, plus sauvages.

Non, si je payais ces filles pour leur compagnie c'était dans le but de dessiner ou de peindre leur touchante et parfaite beauté. Étendues, nues sur le lit elles offraient à mon regard et à mes toiles le plus charmant des tableaux, la plus délicate des esquisses... Aucune d'elle ne semblait soulagée que ma demande ne concerne en rien le sexe, à vrai dire elles étaient inexpressives, se contentant de baisser leurs paupières sur leurs beaux yeux sombres et de s'étendre là, leurs cheveux dénoués et leurs corps exposés.

Mais ce soir aucune fille n'avait rendez-vous chez moi, je voulais mettre mon plan à exécution et faire la connaissance de ma charmante voisine, qui à quelques pas de moi fumait sa cigarette avec une troublante sensualité. Parfois c'est ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses que je voyais glisser dans sa tasse de thé fumant, et ce spectacle ne me donnait que plus envie de la connaître.

Pov B

Je m'apprêtais à dîner lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir m'inquiétant vaguement de l'identité de la personne qui avait besoin de moi à cette heure.

Devant le battant se trouvait mon voisin, l'occidentale... Pour la première fois je pus me plonger dans ses yeux d'émeraude sans fin... Il était encore plus beau que ce que je pensais. Je fus tirée de ma contemplation par sa voix, et mon dieu quelle voix! Un timbre chaud et viril, teinté d'un soupçon de velours.

**"-Euh bonjour! Edward Cullen." **Il me tendit sa main parfaite que je pris précautionneusement, savourant le contact de son grain de peau si lisse contre ma main.

**"-Bella, Bella Swan."**

**"-E****n****chanté Bella"** mon prénom dans sa bouche sonnait comme du miel onctueux. **"voila, on m'a dit que vous êtes médecin" **

**"-****O****ui en effet"**

**"-****E****t il se trouve que je pense avoir besoin d'un médecin." **

**"-****J****e vous en pris entrez, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?"**

**"-****J****e pense que je me suis fait piquer par un truc, je ne connais pas la région, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais..."**

En disant cela il souleva le pan de sa chemise blanche, qui galbait si parfaitement son corps finement musclé.

Je dus me faire violence pour détacher mes yeux de son ventre, où une ligne de poils sombres semblait tracer le chemin vers le paradis des perverses...

Sur sa taille une très vilaine piqûre dessinait une auréole rouge et boursouflée.

**"-En effet..." **délicatement j'approchais mes doigts de sa peau, je le sentis tressaillir lorsqu'ils se posèrent près de la plaie. Sa peau était douce, en me penchant pour examiner la piqûre je pouvais sentir son parfum, une odeur masculine de cèdre, d'ambre avec une note de camphre, un parfum envoûtant qui m'émoustillait tout particulièrement.

**"-****Ça**** date de quand?"**

**"-****H****um deux jours"**

**"-****D****e la fière? ****D****es nausées? ****V****omissements?"**

**"-****No****n rien de tout ça..."**

**"-****D****'accord, attendez j'ai un truc qui déjà va soulager la douleur, l'inflammation est assez importante".**

J'allais chercher une crème dans ma pharmacie, sautant sur l'occasion de m'éloigner un peu de lui, sa proximité me troublait trop. Je sentais un flot de désir incontrôlable m'envahir face à cet homme. Hors je détestais plus que tout perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps.

**"-Tenez, ces comprim****és**** anti-inflammatoires deux fois par jours, il y en a ****suffisamment**** là pour vous évite****r**** de courir après une pharmacie."**

**"-****M****erci."**

Je lui souris distraitement et étalais une couche de crème sur le bout de mes doigts.

**"-****Ça**** risque d'être un peu froid." **Le plus délicatement possible j'appuyais mes doigts, d'abord en périphérie de la zone douloureuse puis vers l'intérieure, le massant le plus légèrement que je pouvais. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à appliquer de la crème sur un homme... heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose avec lui, un truc qui mettait mes sens à fleur de peau, je ressentais comme des crépitements électriques en le touchant et son parfum toujours si entêtant venait me narguer et exacerber mon désir. A mesure que j'appliquais la crème je sentais un flot d'humidité envahir mon intimité. Je sentais son regard sur moi et cela me troublait.

Mon corps réagissait d'une façon étrange à sa proximité. Cet homme dégageait un je ne sais quoi de séduisant, de magnétique même. Son parfum me faisait tourner la tête, je ressentais trop sa proximité au fond de moi pour ne pas avoir peur, un désir sourd et fluide coulait dans mes veines.

**"-****V****oila, tenez je vous la laisse. Appliquez en deux fois par jour cel****a**** soulagera la douleur."**

**"-****M****erci beaucoup! Combien je vous dois pour la consultation?"**

**"-****M****ais rien du tout voyons. Nous ne sommes pas en Amérique! Et puis c'est juste une ****piqûre.****"**

**"-****D****ans ce cas accepteriez-vous une invitation à dîner pour vous remercier?"**

**"-****J****e vous remerci****e****, mais mon emploie du temps n'est jamais s****û****r vous savez."**

**"-****O****ui je comprends... mais..."**

**"-****P****ar contre mon dîner est presque prêt là, si vous voulez rester! Je n'ai que du riz à la mangue et quelques fruits mais..." **je me demande encore ce qui m'avait pris de l'invité à dîner. Cet homme que je méprisais il y a encore quelques heures! A ma décharge il faut dire que l'avoir rencontré n'améliorait en rien mon obsession. J'appréhendais ce qui allait ressortir de cette soirée. La décence aurait voulu que je le mette dehors au plus vite pour m'éloigner des tentations. Pas que je l'invite à dîner!

**"-****C****e serait parfait. Merci beaucoup! Je vais aller chez moi chercher à boire pour accompagner le repas."**

Pov E

C'était aussi inattendu qu'inespéré! Je restais quelques instants abasourdi par cette invitation à dîner, et je crois qu'elle l'était elle même tout autant. Il s'était produit un truc étrange lorsqu'elle avait massé ma piqûre, comme, je ne sais pas, une sorte de courent électrique bizarre. Je pense qu'elle l'avait senti aussi étant donné qu'elle avait tressailli. La sentir si près de moi me faisait beaucoup d'effet, je sentais mon désir pour cette femme sauvagement sensuelle s'emballer à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle. Alors la sentir à quelques centimètres seulement, ses doigts fins et méticuleux sur la peau de mon ventre, le parfum puissant qu'exhalaient ses cheveux, la finesse de sa nuque que j'avais eu tout le loisir de contempler lorsqu'elle s'était penchée sur moi... Cette femme était à elle seule une œuvre d'art, une sculpture à la fois fragile et puissance, sensuelle et délicate. Sa fine chemise de lin ne cachait pas grand chose de son corps svelte et musclé, racé même. Sous le vêtement blanc j'avais pu entre-apercevoir l'aréole brunâtre de ses seins, la chaleur moite d'Asie faisait pointer ses tétons arrogants sous le tissus.

Je ne me lassais pas de regarder cette femme, j'aurais aimé la peindre et la dessiner pour ensuite mieux la posséder, me fondre en elle, goûter sur le bout de ma langue son extrême sensualité qui je pense devait avoir la saveur velouté de la vanille.

Je pris une bouteille de rhum et repris la direction de la maison de ma charmante et mystérieuse voisine.

A ma plus grande déception elle avait troqué sa chemise de lin contre une petite robe de lin également mais au tissu un peu plus épais, qui me privait du plaisir d'admirer de façon si indiscrète le dessin de ses courbes féminines. La robe restait tout de même suffisamment courte pour mettre tous mes sens en éveil.

Installés autours de la table basse sur la terrasse de bois, face au lac qui s'endormait dans ses eaux sombres, nous dégustions le repas succulent bien que frugale.

**"-Vous êtes une excellente cuisinière!"**

**"-****M****erci, mais je ne suis pa****s certaine**** de totalement mériter ce titre. ****C****e n'est que du riz."**

**"-****J****e suis incapable de cuisiner. Alors même si ce n'est que du riz je suis impressionné!" **Son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant, de calme comme les eaux face à nous. J'étais content de le lui avoir arraché.

**"-****L****e secret en fait, c'est les mangues."**

**"-****E****t bien je m'en souviendrai si un jour je m'aventure dans une cuisine."**

**"-****V****ous ne cuisinez vraiment jamais? Vous êtes le genre de type à attendre sagement que sa femme lui prépare ses repas?"**

**"-****H****um ça pourrait presque être ça... à ma plus grande honte! A ceci pr****ès**** que je n'ai pas de femme!"**

**"-****A****h vraiment? Cela explique donc le défilé." e**lle avait marmonné la dernière phrase, comme si elle ne m'était pas destinée.

**"-****L****e défilé?"**

**"-****D****es Laotiennes qui vous "rendent visites""**

**"-****A****h! Oui je ne suis pas s****û****r que si j'avais une femme elle soit enchantée de me voir dessiner d'autres femmes qu'elle.****''**

**"-****D****essiner?"**

**"-****H****umhum, un de mes loisirs, le plus prenant je pense. Et le plus ****coûteux**** à mon avis aussi! Vu le tarif qu'elles prennent pour ça... pas de différences avec leurs "prestations habituelles" elles ne veulent pas perdre leur temps."**

**"-****V****ous voulez dire que vous faîtes venir chez vous une femme différente chaque soir, une de ces femmes qui vendent leur temps je veux dire, dans le but de les dessiner?"**

**"-****C****'est ****exactement****ce que je veux dire****! Mais est-ce que par hasard vous m'espionnez?"**

Je fus surpris de voir un rougissement s'étaler sur ses joues, elle qui semblait d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle!

**"-****Absolument**** pas! Mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas très discret, et puis les gens parlent au village vous savez. Vous devriez faire un peu attention à votre réputation! C'est important ici!"**

**"-****V****os conseils sont excellents. Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas destiné à rester ici. Mes obligations vont bientôt me rattraper."**

**"-****M****alheureusement? C'est donc si pénible?"**

**"-****H****élas oui, j'ai monté mon entreprise à ma sortie de l'université, tant qu'elle était petite c'était agréable de la gérer, maintenant c'est un véritable casse tête. Ces vacances étaient plus que nécessaires."**

Moi qui n'étais pas très bavard d'ordinaire, et qui n'aimais pas me confier... Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité de cette femme intelligente et vive ou le rhum qui me déliait la langue, mais je n'éprouvais aucune gène à me livrer.

Pov B

La soirée s'écoulait doucement, à un rythme un peu paresseux, langoureux. La nuit était noire désormais, toute vie sur le lac était endormie... il ne restait que nous sous la voûte étoilée, bercés par les bruits de la jungle. La nuit la jungle change de nature, elle devient bavarde, vivante.

A un moment je ne sais plus pourquoi je mis un peu de musique sur mon vieux poste radio.

Des tubes américains des années d'après guerre, le son était grésillant, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait capter ici de ce pays qui autrefois avait été le mien. La jungle mangeait tout et ne nous laissait que les miettes. Entendre ces vieilles voix me plongeait dans la nostalgie, comme les rivages ombrageux d'un passé lointain que l'on se résigne à quitter. Le mal de l'exilé qui parfois se rappelle... Parait-il qu'on porte en nous le chant de notre pays, j'avais préféré oublier ça mais ce soir je me rappelais. Écouter de la vieille musique avec un américain au fin fond de la jungle laotienne... reparler du pays et se souvenir.

**"Les ****États-Unis**** vous manquent parfois?" **Edward était assis à côté de moi maintenant, le long du mur de bois, face au lac. Nos genoux se touchaient et nous fumions quelques cigarettes.

**"-****R****arement... je dois dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas manqué****s**** depuis ****quatre**** ans!"**

**"-****E****t ce soir?"**

**"-****C****e soir c'est différent... Ce soir je ne me sens plus asiatique, ce soir je me sens comme ****l'étrangère**** que j'étais à mon arrivée."**

**"-****A**** cause de moi?"**

**"-****Grâce**** à vous je dirais. ****Ça**** fait du bien de se souvenir parfois. D'éviter d'oublier."**

**"-****P****eut-être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non?" **

**"-****C****'est une idée! Et vous l'Amérique vous manque?"**

**"-****J****e viens de la quitter..."**

**"-****C****'est dans ces moments là que c'est le plus dur, après on évite d'y penser."**

Le silence retomba entre nous, mais c'était un silence paisible pas un silence gênant.

Malgré la nuit tombée la chaleur était toujours présente, l'humidité aussi. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de mon dos, entre mes seins... voila pourquoi je ne portais jamais autre chose qu'une grande chemise quand je restais à ne rien faire, après on poisse et c'est désagréable.

Les moustiques voletaient autours de nous, sûr que demain nous serions piqués de partout. Mais pour le moment peu importait.

**"-****P****ourquoi dessiner des femmes nues?"**

**"-****P****our la beauté des corps."**

**"-****L****es corps ne sont pas beaux, il arrive toujours un moment où ils finissent pas nous trahir, nous dénigrer."**

**"-****C****ela n'empêche pas leur beauté éphémère..."**

**"-****C****'est peut-être vrai..."**

**"-****P****ourquoi avoir quitté les ****États-Unis****?"**

**"-****M****anque de frisson, d'espace, je sais pas trop... une fuite de ce monde qui marche sur la tête aussi, ****sûrement.****"**

**"-****L****e rhum te rend cynique!'**

**"-****T****'as une autre cigarette?"**

Je fumais ma énième cigarette en rêvassant, à ses dernières paroles? Pas spécialement... Je me laissais juste porter par le flot de mes pensées.

Mes doigts jouaient tout près des siens sur le bois tiède. Le piano! Voila ce qui me manquait le plus de mon ancien monde.

**"-****T****u danses?"**

**"-****H****e****i****n?"**

**"-****T****u veux danser?"**

**"-****J****e ne sais pas danser!"**

**"-****A****llez toutes les femmes le savent!"**

**"-****A****lors je ne dois pas être une femme."**

**"-****P****ermets moi d'en douter !" **Il s'était levé et me tendait sa main, sa belle main manucurée de pianiste ou de chirurgien.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi sur le moment ça m'avait semblé une bonne idée, toujours est-il que je glissais ma main dans la chaleur de la sienne.

Il nous fit tournoyer lentement. La proximité entre nos deux corps me troublait. J'étais presque collée à lui, sa main dans le bas de mon dos caressait distraitement ma hanche.

Il sentait bon, de cette odeur proprement masculine qui me mettait les hormones en ébullition. La moiteur ambiante faisait coller sa chemise à sa peau. Sa précieuse chemise blanche qui devait coûter une fortune si on se fiait à sa douceur. La chaleur d'Edward avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant. Je sentais mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et surtout mon sang s'affoler dans mes artères.

Sans me poser plus de question je collais ma tête contre son torse, appréciant sa fermeté d'homme, me délectant encore et toujours de sa savoureuse odeur.

Je ne fus même pas surprise lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule. Voyant que je ne protestais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait d'ailleurs, son baiser avait la fraîcheur sucrée d'une fleur de lotus, elles migrèrent dans le creux de mon cou.

Son baiser se fit plus insistant, exigent. Je lui cédais du terrain avec délice. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait d'aspirer doucement ma peau, de suçoter cette zone si sensible.

Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches, les miennes n'étaient pas en reste non plus, je caressais tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Je m'enivrais de sa présence si près de moi, je me délectais de sa chaleur, de ne plus me sentir seule.

Nous continuions de tournoyer lentement. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient maintenant à mon oreille, la taquinant, l'aspirant dans sa chaleur doucement. Il léchait avec application le tout petit creux là, juste derrière le lobe, zone si sensible aux caresses.

La jungle tout autours continuait à bourdonner, indifférente au ballet de nos corps enlacés. Je déposais un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Le vieux poste crachotait sa musique grésillante.

**"-Edward j'ai envi****e**** de toi."**

**"-****M****oi aussi..." **pleine d'assurance je pris sa main et l'entraînais vers mon lit.

La moustiquaire se referma sur nous comme un rideau sur une alcôve. Et pour la première fois je pus goûter à ses lèvres, ses vibrantes et chaudes lèvres qui avaient comme une saveur de paradis, un goût de **luxure**.

Je me frottais contre lui, tout mon corps en ébullition alors que je sentais ses mains partout sur moi, me câlinant à mille endroits à la fois.

Les bretelles de ma robe avaient glissé, dévoilant le haut de ma poitrine qu'il embrassa avec **envie**.

Pov E

Elle était au dessus de moi, son corps créant une délicieuse friction contre mon sexe. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à m'allumer de la sorte. Ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle court et ses yeux brillants.

A califourchon sur moi elle ôta sa robe d'un mouvement fluide. Il ne restait comme seul rempart que son petit shorty de dentelle noire. Ses petits seins aguicheurs pointaient vers ma bouche d'une manière impérieuse. Je m'empressais de venir happer les pointes, petites framboises dans leur corolle sucrée.

La peau de Bella était salée, avec un petit quelque chose de sucré en même temps, subtil mélange, un peu aigre doux, à mi chemin entre la puissance et la fragilité.

**"-****T****u me fais confiance?" ****s**a voix n'était plus qu'un murmure chargé de désir.

**"-****B****ien sur."**

**"-****L****aisses moi te faire du mien."**

Elle se pencha, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer son délicieux petit postérieur moulé dans la dentelle noire, et sortit un fouloir de la commode.

Elle glissa le bout d'étoffe de soie de long de mon torse que ma chemise déboutonnée laissé à la vue, puis le glissa dans mon cou comme pour m'en faire apprécier la douceur, avant de saisir mes deux poignets et de les élever au dessus du lit.

Elle noua mes mains à la tringle de bambou, entravant tous mes mouvements dans une délicieuse prison de soie.

Je me sentis devenir encore plus dur. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ce plaisir et j'étais très excité de le vivre maintenant.

Bella continuait de se frotter à moi, j'aurais presque pu l'entendre ronronner. Cela ne faisait que renforcer l'image de félin que j'avais associée à cette femme mystérieuse.

Avec des gestes experts elle m'enleva jusqu'au dernier vêtement, me laissant nu, à la merci de son regard carnassier.

Je la vis s'attarder sur mon membre fièrement dressé, semblant le juger avec satisfaction.

Elle s'agenouilla au pieds du lit, ses doigts traçaient habilement les contours de la plante de mes pieds. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse nouvelle. Sa bouche chaude et humide se posa dans le creux de ma cheville puis remonta jusqu'à mon genoux. Elle taquina de la pointe de sa langue mon creux poplité, je me laissais aller au plaisir de cette caresse si sensuelle. Je pouvais voir les seins fermes et impertinents de Bella dressés vers moi, cela ne faisait que renforcer mon désir pour elle.

Alors que sa main comblait mon autre jambe, ses lèvres remontèrent vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse, laissant une traînée brûlante de baisers.

Ignorant mon membre gonflé qui criait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, elle traça de la pointe de sa langue les contours de mes abdominaux, vient mordiller durement mes tétons avant de marquer mon cou en l'aspirant entre ses lèvres pulpeuses avec force.

J'accueillis avec joie sa bouche quand elle vient se poser sur la mienne. J'eus à peine le temps de goûter la saveur de son baiser que je perdis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle avait glissé avec la rapidité d'une panthère vers mon bas ventre et se préparait à engloutir mon membre avec le regard d'un chat s'apprétant à dévorer un canaris.

Jamais encore je n'avais pris autant de plaisir à être dans la bouche d'une femme. Bella était excessivement douée. La pointe de sa langue ne cessait de taquiner mon gland alors que le plat de son muscle chaud caressait toute la longueur. Mais le meilleur était quand elle m'aspirait entièrement en elle, pompant durement et serrant la base de ma queue dans l'étau de sa petite main. Je me tortillais, retenu par mes liens, mes possibilités de mouvements étaient très limitées, et cela décuplait mon plaisir.

Je faisais tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas jouir maintenant, pour profiter encore un peu de cette caresse. Mais lorsque je ne pus me contrôler, que je sentais que ma jouissance serait libératrice, Bella se retira et me regarda avec un sourire enjôleur.

**"-Non, pas tout de suite, laisse moi profiter encore un peu."**

Elle remonta le long de mon corps et s'accroupit au dessus de mon visage, son intimité encore dissimulée par son sous-vêtement.

Avant d'essayer d'enlever son shorty à l'aide de ma bouche étant donné que mes mains étaient toujours prisonnières, je commençais par donner un coup de langue sur le morceau de dentelle, recueillant sur ma langue les perles de désir qui s'étaient échappées.

Elle m'aida dans ma besogne vu le peu de liberté de mouvement que j'avais. Je ne la fis pas languir plus longtemps et passais ma langue le long de cette fente juteuse, comme une mangue trop mure. Elle avait un goût divin, un goût sucré et capiteux. Je la lapais avec envie, avec frénésie même, comme un chaton affamé, me délectant de cette douce ambroisie qui coulait sur ma langue.

Pov B

Sa langue était magique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Lorsque je me sentis sur le point de venir, je détachais ses poignets et les massais quelques secondes, une bonne manière de faire descendre la tension et de profiter encore un peu du plaisir.

**"-Edward viens! Viens en moi maintenant!" **mon ton était suppliant, ma voix étouffée par le désir.

Lorsqu'il enfonça sa verge si dure et gonflée au fond de mon intimité je me sentis écartelée, mais au paradis. Il me prenait avec force, nous gémissions tous les deux de nous sentir si intimement liés.

J'embrassais ses lèvres avec gourmandise et urgence, je le serrais contre moi pour le sentir toujours plus proche, toujours plus loin en moi. Nos corps étaient trempés par la sueur, je cueillais du bout de ma langue les gouttelettes qui couraient le long de son front. Nous tombâmes dans la jouissance ensemble, liés l'un avec l'autre de façon si intime.

Notre cris se perdit dans le murmure de la jungle, dehors la vieille radio grésillait toujours, le lac devait maintenant être couvert de brumes épaisses... la nuit vivait et palpitait au cœur de la luxuriante Asie. Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour tenter de retrouver notre souffle, nous les deux étrangers égarés ici qui venions de nous trouver. Et ce soir nous savourions sur nos langue le parfum subtile de l'Asie...


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis la suite de cette OS qui du coup n'en est plus un! Merci pour m'avoir donné la 9ème place du concours._

_Merci à ceux qui ont voté, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. Merci aussi pour vos mise__s__ en alerte et favoris._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre__s__ comportera cette histoire, si elle sera courte ou plutôt longue._

_Je vous souhaite à tous des très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!_

Pov B

Nous avions du nous endormir à un moment donné... Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent je ne distinguais rien d'abord, la nuit était encore dense et pourtant aux travers de ses ramures d'encre s'infiltraient quelques éclats de lumière bleutée. Le jour se lèverait bientôt, une nouvelle journée viendrait dans la jungle Laotienne.

Je tirais sur nous le drap râpeux, si les jours vibraient d'une écrasante chaleur ce n'était pas le cas des nuits qui étaient fraîches et piquantes sur les rives du lac.

Edward dormait, paisiblement. Son bras passant au dessus de ma taille m'emprisonnait dans son étreinte, m'empêchant toute fuite bien que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de fuir.

Je m'approchais de lui et humais dans son cou sa fragrance virile. Ma bouche traça des arabesques câlines, je récoltais des perles de sueur séchée, douce saveur salée depuis si longtemps oubliée.

Me fondant dans son étreinte je goûtais le bonheur d'un homme dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas connu ces plaisirs charnels depuis si longtemps... Maintenant que je venais d'en avoir une bouchée des plus savoureuses j'allais avoir toutes les peines du monde à m'acclimater de nouveau à ma vie ici. Pas d'homme... c'était le poids le plus lourd à porter de mon exil.

Je regardais le jour se lever à travers les persiennes entre-ouvertes. La clarté bleue de l'aube s'infiltrait tout doucement dans la chambre. La magie de la nuit s'était éteinte, le vieux poste ne crachotait plus sa musique à l'extérieur. La moiteur avait laissé place à la vivifiante fraîcheur du matin... Le songe charnel de notre nuit n'était plus qu'un souvenir, la vie devait reprendre son cours et moi je devais travailler.

J'ignorais ce que deviendrait ma relation avec Edward, allions-nous nous revoir? Sûrement, il était mon voisin. Allions-nous passer le temps qu'il lui restait ici d'une agréable manière? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Hier était une enclave temporelle dans notre quotidien, un fragment de poussière qui n'était pas destiné à se produire mais qui était arrivé, à la faveur d'une nuit alcoolisée ou d'une monotonie insipide qui nous emprisonnait tous les deux... Toujours est-il que c'était arrivé, ignorant tout de la façon dont il comptait gérer ça je décidais de laisser couler, de voir où le vent nous porterait, de toute façon je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que ça.

Mon corps portait les stigmates de notre nuit, des perles de sueur avaient séché dans la vallée de mes seins, parfumant ma peau d'une senteur épicée et musquée. Je quittais la chaleur des bras de mon amant d'un soir, ne pouvant profiter plus longtemps de sa compagnie et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

La douche délaça mes muscles avec efficacité, c'était comme sentir les nœuds couler et se défaire sous la caresse de l'eau chaude.

Je lavais mes cheveux folâtres ce matin. La senteur de la fleur d'Ylang imprégnait ma peau d'une brume de fraîcheur agréable.

Je sortis vivifiée, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de chaleur suffocante. Mes muscles pourtant dénoués par la caresse de l'eau m'élançaient comme pour me rappeler le plaisir de ma nuit. C'était comme un rappel agréable de cette soirée de sensualité, un rappel que j'emportais avec moi pour la journée. Lorsque ce serait trop dur je pourrais toujours m'y replonger pour trouver un peu d'apaisement.

En prévision de la chaleur qui aujourd'hui encore ne manquerait pas de tomber sur la région, j'enfilais une simple tunique courte d'un bleu sombre. Le col Mao qui allait me démanger furieusement après quelques heures de marche dans la montagne contrebalançait avantageusement le peu de longueur de la tunique. Malgré la chaleur, malgré la difficulté du travail je devais rester stricte dans mes choix de vêtements pour gagner la confiance, les asiatiques étaient très pudiques.

Je passais par la chambre pour constater qu'Edward dormait toujours. Sa tête reposait maintenant sur le côté du lit que j'avais occupé. Je restais quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte à le regarder dormir. Il ne subsistait aucune trace de l'homme d'affaires dur et guindé, seulement l'image touchante d'un petit garçon profondément endormi.

Je secouais la tête, furieuse que de telles pensées me traversent l'esprit. Dans la cuisine je préparais mon petit déjeuner et le pris comme à mon habitude sur la terrasse de bambous face au lac encore blotti dans ses brumes vaporeuses. Les sons de la nuit s'étaient éteint dans l'obscurité de la jungle. Seul le clapotis de l'eau et le chant discret des oiseaux troublaient le silence.

Je fermais les yeux pour le laisser me pénétrer, ces rares moments d'apaisement de la nature étaient un luxe que je ne voulais pas manquer. Toute la journée la jungle chanterait bruyamment, seulement le matin elle prenait quelques repos et laissait l'oreille se délecter de la saveur fraîche du calme.

Le bouillon de riz et de champignons me brûlait la langue, comme une caresse de feu il descendait dans ma gorge. Ce repas serait le seul avant de nombreuses heures... je n'avais aucune idée de quand je pourrais m'arrêter le temps de manger quelque chose. C'était tous les jours pareil, il fallait composer avec l'incertitude, toujours...

Pour rendre mon déjeuner plus consistant je mangeais quelques morceaux de mangue de la veille et un peu de riz froid. Du bout de mes baquettes j'attrapais le reste des champignons au fond du bol d'émail puis repoussais le tout. Un flash incongru de souvenirs du passé me traversa. Je me souvenais de mes petits-déjeuners là bas, en occident... Depuis quatre ans tout avait changé pour moi, même mes habitudes alimentaires, surtout mes habitudes alimentaires. Je me demandais quelle sensation ça ferait de manger un pancake... j'en avais oublié le goût, et même la consistance. Je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler... comme tant de choses que j'avais oubliées depuis que j'avais abandonné ma vie aux portes de l'aéroport.

C'était étrange de repenser à ça, d'ordinaire jamais ces pensées ne me traversaient, j'étais pleinement satisfaite de ma vie ici, en dépit de la solitude, j'avais fait de cet endroit ma nouvelle maison. Alors pourquoi me torturer avec ces souvenirs qui devaient demeurer oubliés. Décidément Edward détraquait tout chez moi, l'excès de plaisir me faisait perdre la tête.

Le temps passait et je ne pouvais m'accorder le loisir de rêvasser ainsi. La journée serait longue, comme celle d'hier, comme celle d'avant hier... comme elles l'étaient depuis quatre ans.

Avant de quitter la maison je passais par la chambre. Edward émergeait doucement du sommeil. Ses yeux étaient embrumés et ses cheveux en bataille, tant de désordre lui donnait un petit côté enfantin qui finalement ne lui sciait pas mal, tellement différent de ce qu'il était réellement.

_**"-Je dois partir, il y a un peu de bouillon de riz dans la cuisine et du thé. Lorsque tu quittes la maison glisses la **__**clé**__** sur la poutre à l'entrée. Bonne journée."**_ Je disparus avant qu'il n'eut pu répondre quoique ce soit, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ce lendemain. Je ne voulais pas voir dans ses yeux de la gène ou du regret, car pour ma part je ne regrettais rien. Cette soirée était comme un sursaut de vie pour moi, mon quotidien manquait de saveur, d'une épice capiteuse qui l'aurait rendu plus savoureux. Je l'avais trouvée alors je ne voulais pas qu'il me gâche mon plaisir. Rêver, encore quelques heures...

Chaque matin avant d'entamer ma tournée des villages je devais me rendre à l'agence qui m'employait. Elle distribuait le travail, enregistrait les appels de la nuit, gérait le planning.

Elle était située à quelques kilomètres en amont de la rivière, je n'avais pas à me plaindre j'étais celle qui en était le plus proche. Nombre de médecins devaient faire des kilomètres et des kilomètres chaque jour ou presque pour s'y rendre, d'autres géraient leur travail par communications téléphoniques. Moi, je n'avais qu'à prendre le petit bac à moteur accroché sur le ponton face à ma cahute et naviguer sur les eaux douces de la rivière.

L'exercice exigeait un peu de doigté et surtout beaucoup d'habitude, à cette heure matinale les brumes épaisses qui couvraient le lac étaient encore plus opaques sur le cours d'eau.

A mes pieds sur le sol humide de la barque était posé mon sac de vieille toile kaki, tout ce qui me serait utile était contenu dedans. Mon stétho, mon marteau à réflexes, un tensiomètre qui n'était plus de la première jeunesse et le plus de médicaments que je pouvais grappiller à l'agence. Car en dépit de tous les efforts que l'on pouvait faire, en débit de toute notre bonne volonté ce soucis matériel était celui qui était le plus difficile à gérer. Cette aide humanitaire qui n'arrivait jamais, ces colis thérapeutiques qui devaient arriver de la grande ville et qui restaient bloqués quelque part dans la campagne, revendus au marché noir, volés ou tout simplement jamais envoyés...

Ici on pratiquait une médecine différente de partout ailleurs, se contenter des maigres moyens, parer au plus urgent mais bien souvent se résigner à ne rien faire. Et c'était ça le plus dur je crois... ne rien faire! Rester là à attendre alors que dans notre tête se mettaient en place tous les rouages consciencieusement appris des thérapeutiques à appliquer. Ne rien tenter par faute de moyen alors que toutes les belles cases du diagnostic étaient remplies, qu'il n'y avait aucun grain de sable, rien d'un peu dérangeant qui manquait ou ne correspondait pas. Des cas d'école parfaits... de ceux qu'à la fac on nous présentait et qu'on ne retrouve presque jamais dans la vraie vie. De ceux pour lesquels il y aurait des choses à faire...

Oui c'était vraiment ça le plus dur, de se dire que ce qui en occident pourrait être soigné à coup de traitements agressifs mais efficaces devait se contenter ici de mener à l'agonie.

A mon arrivée au Laos, animée de la meilleure volonté du monde et d'un complexe de superwoman tenace je me débattais dans cette boue épaisse, je ne pouvais me résigner... Habituée à la facilité d'occident, parfaitement entraînée à la mise en place des traitements, je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire, à attendre et à accompagner. Au cours de mes stages déjà, là bas dans la lointaine Amérique, le palliatif ne me seyait pas, je n'avais pas encore acquis cette capacité de résignation. Je n'avais pas accepté de ne pas être un super héros, de ne pas sauver toutes les vies, de ne rien sauver du tout. Cet apprentissage pour moi avait été brutale, lorsque perdue en pleine jungle j'avais du me débrouiller seule, harceler mes supérieurs pour avoir plus de médicaments... M'agiter comme un moustique impatient pour des résultats quasi inexistants... j'avais compris, enfin, que parfois le mieux à faire était de tenir la main sans se démener dans le vide. A mon arrivée j'envoyais chaque cas jugé urgent à la grande ville dans l'espoir bien naïf de les faire hospitaliser dans l'un des trop rares centres de soins... Et puis finalement j'avais appris à me taire et à me résigner... Le grand père dévoré par son cancer pancréatique foudroyant n'avait pas sa place dans une chambre médicalisée surchauffée. Pour ce cancer qui déjà dans les pays riches promettait bien peu de chances de rémission, il valait mieux rester là et accompagner cet homme en lui évitant les souffrances, plutôt que de l'arracher à sa famille, à sa maison qu'il avait toujours connue, à tout ce qui avait composé sa vie pour qu'il s'en aille mourir dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas familier...

Oui cet apprentissage avait été brutale, et parfois encore il l'était, se résigner était en médecine la chose la plus difficile à faire. Admettre qu'en dépit de nos connaissances on ne pouvait rien faire, admettre que des gens meurent alors qu'ailleurs on aurait sûrement pu les soigner...

La tête pleine de ces pensées, de cette rétrospection nécessaire, je poursuivis mon chemin sur le cours d'eau boueux de la rivière.

Les rives parées de verdure luxuriante se réveillaient, le soleil doré dardait ses rayons dans l'amas d'émeraudes. Les bambous tanguaient dans la brise légère, la chaleur montait doucement sur la terre. Je respirais de grandes bouffées du parfum encore frais de la jungle au sortir de sa nuit. Dans cette fragrance végétale et fraîche, flottaient quelques notes de lotus.

Je saluais sur les rives les paysans déjà au travail, affairés dans les jardins flottants ou dans les rizières bercées par les vents.

Autours des femmes qui d'une mains relevaient les pans de leurs robes de lin fané et de l'autre cueillaient les petite feuilles de thé d'un vert tendre, les enfants couraient. A demi nus pour la plupart ils jouaient à se poursuivre dans ce marécage boueux.

Au passage de ma barque tous relevaient la tête et reconnaissaient ma tignasse brune et ondulée brillant dans le soleil, ils me saluaient de grands signes. J'étais une des leurs désormais, je faisais parti de leur grande famille. Je n'étais plus l'étrangère...

Le jour où enfin j'avais cessé de combattre les croyances populaires, lorsque j'avais cessé de vouloir imposer mon savoir médicale objectivé face à leurs cultes, j'avais gagné le respect. Le jour où je pus m'asseoir et me taire, observer les rites la bouche close j'avais gagné le droit d'être des leurs. Dans cette région bercée de pensées chamaniques il fallait être extrêmement prudent, ne pas heurter les gens et concilier leurs coutumes à nos habitudes de travail. Ça avait été un apprentissage difficile et fastidieux, mais maintenant j'avais la certitude d'être écoutée, et même comprise, j'avais pu par mon silence défier leur méfiance à l'égare de l'étrangère que j'étais.

Dans le jour toujours plus ensoleillé et chaud, je contournais la pagode sacrée vers laquelle une procession se dirigeait déjà. Les barques parées de rubans blancs avançaient vers l'îlot au centre des flots. Mêlé au clapotis des vaguelettes sur la coque des embarcations, s'élevait dans l'air matinal le chant des pèlerins. Clameur familière et vibrante qui chaque matin accompagnait mon périple aquatique. J'avais la certitude de ne jamais pouvoir abandonner ça... ma vie occidentale semblait bel et bien terminée, je ne pourrais renoncer à cette paix et à ce calme que seule la jungle d'Asie peut nous apporter...

Pov E

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux tant la lumière qui filtrait aux travers des persiennes était vive. La chaleur était déjà écrasante, presque suffocante et moite. Je sentais des gouttes de sueurs dévaler de mon front, tremper mes cheveux. Le draps un peu râpeux m'irritait la peau déjà mise à mal par la touffeur environnante.

Je sentais flotter comme une brise un parfum délicat, un parfum féminin. Mais en tâtonnant le lit de mes mains je le trouvais vide, désespérément vide.

Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, ni même chez moi. Les yeux perdus dans les voiles de la moustiquaire je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et de retrouver mes souvenirs.

Bella, ma voisine... la soirée, la nuit... Tout me revient pas brides, par vagues presque ininterrompues, chaque nouveau souvenir était encore plus délicieux que le précédent.

Je me remémorais chaque détail de notre soirée, et de notre nuit... tout avait été tellement au dessus de mes espérances.

Presque midi... je me souvenais de ses paroles du matin, elle avait du quitter la maison à l'aube. Ne supportant plus cette chaleur indicible je me levais, remis un peu d'ordre dans le lit aussi froissé que mes cheveux et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Le bouillon dont elle m'avait parlé le matin était posé sur la table, dans un bol couvert pour éviter la visite des insectes. Je le fis réchauffer et le bus à longues gorgées, savourant son goût un peu salé. Je n'aurais pas pu avaler ça le matin comme elle l'avait sûrement fait elle. Un peu de riz, je croquais dans quelques fruits disposés sur l'assiette et nettoyais rapidement la cuisine. Elle m'avait fait l'honneur de ne pas me mettre dehors ce matin, je tenais à lui laisser la maison en état.

Le plus sage maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici aurait été de retourner chez moi, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Vagabonder au milieu de ses objets familiers me donnait un plaisant sentiment d'être proche d'elle, de la sentir à mes côtés.

Cette femme m'avait décidément envoûté, je ne me reconnaissais pas, moi l'amant d'une nuit toujours disparu au matin.

Je déambulais presque nu dans sa maison, m'imprégnant de son univers.

La sueur continuait de dévaler ma peau, la rendant désagréablement moite et humide. Je finis par me décider pour une douche. Chez elle puisque quitte à être impoli, autant l'être jusqu'au bout!

La salle de bain était minuscule, spartiate, n'ayant rien du confort qu'on aurait pu en attendre. Bella se contentait de peu de choses, elle vivait comme les autochtones, enfin ceux ayant des revenus confortables. Rien d'ostentatoire ni d'exigeant. Cette femme était une énigme, elle était forte, presque résignée, un brin sauvage aussi.

Je me douchais avec son gel parfumé, sentir son parfum couler sur ma peau me faisait me sentir plus proche d'elle encore et ravivait mon envie de la sentir dans mes bras, sous moi, ma bite enfouie dans ses profondeurs. C'était une amante hors pair, tigresse, chaude, délicieuse.

Je ne pouvais pas passer la journée chez elle à l'attendre, ça aurait paru bizarre, alors je fermais la maison. Je voulais la revoir, vite, le plus tôt possible, aussi je gardais la clé avec moi et ne la laissais pas comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je pourrais toujours faire passer ça pour une négligence et au moins ainsi elle devrait venir me voir.

Je passais l'après midi à me promener dans la forêt, toujours près du village, sur les sentiers maintes fois foulés par les paysans, je ne voulais pas me risquer au dehors, dans la jungle sauvage. Magnifique et magnétique elle m'attirait inexorablement vers elle et je devais lutter pour ne pas lui céder, pour ne pas la laisser me dévorer. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle agit cette jungle luxuriante, elle vous attire dans ses filets de verdure, vous emprisonne et vous dévore. On raconte que jamais plus on ne peut se passer de la jungle une fois qu'on y a goûté, pire que le désert encore, sans cesse on veut y revenir. Je comprenais ça sans peine, sa force magnétique était puissante, toute aussi irrésistible que les dangers qu'elle refermait. Sans guide je n'avais aucune chance de survie au milieu de son labyrinthe foisonnant. Je ne parlais pas la langue du pays et je n'avais aucune envie de passer du temps avec un guide touristique, et un paysan du lac était exclus, jamais ils n'auraient accompagné un étranger sur leurs terres...

Je pensais à Bella, peut-être accepterait-elle un jour de m'emmener dans sa tournée des villages, j'avais une folle envie de la voir interagir avec les gens d'ici, elle les comprenait, ils l'acceptaient...

J'imaginais ses longues jambes nerveuses parcourir les sentiers de terre brune et poussiéreuse, la sueur courant entre ses seins ronds et fermes, ses cheveux se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas alors que le soleil aveuglant darderait ses rayons sur nous, pauvres fous téméraires gravissant la montagne.

Elle me donnait des envies de nature, des envies de découvrir la vie ici, de la découvrir vraiment. Moi aussi je voulais fuir ce quotidien qui m'emprisonnait, moi aussi je me prenais à rêver de fuir mon pays... Mais je n'avais pas sa force, ni son courage. J'étais ici en simple touriste et je savais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Je n'avais pas la force de caractère suffisante pour laisser la jungle me consume et me dévorer...

Je rentrais de ma promenade épuisé et fourbu. La piqûre sur mon ventre m'élançait douloureusement, mes muscles me tiraillaient et brûlaient. Sur ma peau abîmée par le soleil, la poussière se collait à la sueur qui n'en finissait plus de couler. Je me sentais sale, fatigué, mais tellement vivant! Je pris une douche, depuis mon arrivée ici j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça.

Le soleil amorçait sa descente derrière la cime immense des arbres. Bella ne tarderait pas à rentrer... Mes contemplations clandestines m'avaient apporté une parfaite connaissance de son emploie du temps.

Propre et vivifié je sortis sur le balcon pour ne rien manquer de son arrivée.

Il ne me fallu pas attendre longtemps, la petite barque à moteur glissa sur la rivière sombre. Elle sortit sur le ponton de bambou, ses jambes dénudées brillaient dans le soleil, sa peau semblait dorée et tellement douce même d'ici. Ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos, à peine relevés, les efforts de la journée avaient dénoué sa coiffure. Ses mains musclées par le travail attachèrent la corde autours de la poutrelle de bois. Chargée de son sac elle se dirigea sur la jetée en direction de sa maison. Pas une fois elle ne leva le regard vers moi. J'en fus soulagé, je n'aurais eu d'autres choix que de lui apporter ses clés, hors je voulais qu'elle vienne frapper à ma porte, j'aurais ainsi plus de possibilités de la retenir pour la soirée.

Sa tunique bleue enserrait son corps délicieusement, ce petit corps nerveux que j'avais eu tant de plaisir à voir bouger sous moi et sur moi... Cette femme étonnante chantait pour moi comme une sirène envoûtante, toutes mes pensées de la journée avait été tournées vers elle.

Je la perdis de vue, mais pas longtemps. Quelques coups discrets mais énergiques furent frappés. Ma déesse d'Asie venait de rejoindre mon antre où je comptais bien la capturer.

Pov B

Mes clés étaient introuvables, et la porte close. Edward avait du les garder, à dessein ou non je ne pouvais le savoir. J'osais espérer qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête en les oubliant. Il avait occupé toutes mes pensées de la journée. J'étais seule depuis si longtemps que je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée pour m'empêcher de sombrer, éviter de m'enfoncer dans ma solitude pesante...

La journée avait été longue, épuisante, suffocante. Même après quatre années passées ici je ressentais les effets de cette chaleur moite. La mousson approchait et dans la touffeur de l'air, dans l'humidité ambiante on la sentait... J'étais pressée de me débarrasser de mes vêtements collants de sueur et de poussière, ma peau en était toute brunie.

Je montais chez Edward et frappais à sa porte, j'aurais préféré le voir à un autre moment, quand je me serrais débarrassée de toute cette crasse et de ma fatigue. Quand dans l'eau fraîche mes muscles auraient pu se délasser.

Je chassais une mèche de cheveux de mon visage quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**"**_**-Salut"**_

**"-****S****alut, je pense que tu as gardé mes clés... enfin j'espère sinon je suis enfermée dehors!"**

_**"-**__**A**__**h oui attends, entres j'ai oublié de te les laisser." **_Sa voix ne sonnait pas très assurée, j'étais sûre maintenant que son excuse était fausse.

Je le suivis dans le salon d'allure coquet, les meubles de bambous et de bois étaient harmonieux, la maison d'apparence confortable.

Autours d'une table basse de gros fauteuils de rotin semblaient inviter à une détente agréable après une journée de travail.

**"-C'est sympa chez toi."**

**"-****C****e n'est pas vraiment chez moi mais je suis ****content**** que ça te plaise. Je t'en pris installes toi. Tu préfères quoi jus de fruit? Rhum?"**

**"-Edward je serais vraiment ravie de passer du temps avec toi, mais je n'ai envie que d'une chose là, une douche et de changer de vêtements!"**

_**"-**__**Ça**__** fait deux choses ça! **__**E**__**t j'ai une douche aussi tu sais..." **_Il m'adressa un de ses sourires en coin létale pour ma petite culotte. Je pris quelques instants pour le détailler. Ses cheveux encore humides tombaient sur son front, dans un désordre improbable et sexy trahissant une douche récente. Il portait une chemise bleue pâle, dont les manches courtes faisaient saillir ses bras puissants et musclés, couverts de fins poils noirs. Je me pris à rêver de ces bras autours de mon corps mince... Sa chemise entrouverte sur sa poitrine me laissait tout le loisir de dévorer son torse du regard... un torse que je savais musclé juste comme il fallait. Il portait un jean sombre et je pensais que c'était la première fois que je le voyais habillé décontracté. Ses pieds nus reposaient sur le sol de bambou sûrement tiède. Dieu du ciel, même les pieds de cet homme étaient sexy, un mélange de virilité et de décontraction terriblement excitant.

Soudain je réalisais que je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter, même si je devais renoncer à ma douche, je voulais rester en sa compagnie, pouvoir encore admirer son corps parfait et son visage divin. Pouvoir fantasmer sur cet homme qui la veille seulement avait fait à mon corps des choses merveilleuses et indicibles.

**"-Ah oui vraiment?"**

**"-****H****umhum... et du savon, et du shampoing... Elle est grande et tu pourrais y passer le temps que tu veux."**

**"-****V****raiment? Mais dans ce cas tu devrais aussi me prêter une chemise."**

_**"-**__**T**__**u pourrais très bien rester nue aussi tu sais."**___Il s'était rapproché de moi et son doigt chaud glissait dans mon cou. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, son contact faisait voleter des papillons dans mon ventre, je sentais mon intimité me tirailler agréablement. J'avais envie de lui... de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

**"-****M****ais si tu veux vraiment une chemise je peux aussi t'en prêter une... du moment que tu passes la soirée avec moi, je suis prêt à toutes les concessions!"**

Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, tout près de sa bouche, délibérément provocante.

Pov E

Elle prenait sa douche, dans ma maison... je devais me faire violence pour ne pas la rejoindre, mais ça aurait été légèrement mal venu et précipité.

Son baiser m'indiquait qu'elle ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé la vieille et j'espérais bien pouvoir réitérer l'expérience aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit après quelques temps les cheveux humides cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle sentait mon odeur, un mélange de cèdre et de santal. C'était troublant de voir qu'elle sentait moi, avec juste un soupçon de son parfum à elle.

Sa chemise, enfin ma chemise blanche trois fois trop grande couvrait le haut de ses cuisses. Le premier bouton était ouvert et son voisin se nichait au creux de ses seins. Je parvenais difficilement à détacher mon regard de ce petit point niché là où j'aurais voulu me blottir.

La voir porter mon vêtement me fit un effet étrange, plaisant, je la sentais plus proche de moi ainsi. Ses petits pieds nus glissaient sur le sol encore tiède, elle avait des pieds charmants, mignons et sexy, un peu potelets. Elle tenait au bout de ses doigts ses espadrilles poussiéreuses. La chemise blanche collait à sa peau humide révélant dans un savant jeux de transparences son corps exquis. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne me repoussa pas et au contraire se colla plus contre moi.

Je ne résistais pas et embrassais ses lèvres sucrées et pulpeuses. Sa langue vint chatouiller la mienne, notre baiser était brûlant, mouillé, vibrant. Sa bouche jouait contre la mienne, prenait vie avec la mienne. Je goûtais sa saveur du bout de ma langue, me délectant de la sentir si proche.

Nous étions assis sur les gros fauteuils de rotin. Tous près l'un de l'autre. Elle buvait son verre de rhum avec un aplomb tout masculin, ce mélange subtil de féminité et de force était diablement sexy, toute ma Bella était sexy! Je regardais le liquide ambré couler entre ses lèvres chaudes, c'était un spectacle hautement érotique.

Ses espadrilles gisaient sur le sol. J'avais pris ses petits pieds nus entre mes mains chaudes et en massais la plante, les chevilles délicates et graciles. Comme un petit couple se retrouvant après une journée de travail. Cette pensée me plaisait, elle ne m'était pas dérangeante et en vérité je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'on le soit... ce petit couple paisible!

**"-Dure journée?"**

**"-****L****ongue surtout, crapahuter dans les montagnes sous la chaleur de plomb n'est pas la chose la plus agréable ****qui soit****. La mousson arrive bientôt et c'est un soulagement, même si je passerai mes journées avec des vêtements trempés, au moins il ne fera plus si chaud! Mais non il y a des journées bien pires..."**

**"-****J****'imagine... Tu dois voir des choses ****inexistantes**** partout ailleurs..."**

**"-****Q****ui ne devraient surtout plus exister, mais parfois il faut se résigner, faire du mieux qu'on peut, même si ça ne suffit pas toujours, même si ça ne suffit jamais..."**

**"-****J****e te trouve ****extrêmement**** courageuse."**

**"-****J****e ne le suis pas."**

**"-****J****e pense que si, tu as tout sacrifié pour cette vie, pour ces gens."**

**"- ****C****'est ****surtout ****eux qui m'ont tout apporté, je n'ai pas sacrifié grand chose. J'aurais pu me contenter de faire ma mission et de rentrer, comme c'était prévu. C'est parce que j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait que je suis restée, enfin je crois que c'est pour ça."**

**"-Tu es donc parfaitement heureuse?"**

**"-****P****ourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est une question piège?"**

**"-****Ça**** n'en est une que si tu ne penses pas vraiment ta dernière phrase..."**

**"-****N****on tu as raison, il manque toujours quelque chose. Mais cela sera toujours le cas non? Au moins j'ai trouvé ****l'apaisement**** et aussi ce frisson que je recherchais tant. Et je ne me sens plus que comme un simple bien de consommation. C'est ça plus que tout encore que je ne supportais pas. La société occidentale est tellement puante, tellement individualiste, elle a sacrifié tous ses idéaux ****e****t je n'étais pas ****prête**** à sacrifier les miens."**

**"-****D****onc tu es partie... ça c'est ce que je trouve courageux. Abandonner son pays pour ne pas perdre son idéale."**

**"-****C****'était surtout une fuite en avant... Et quand on court sans vraiment savoir où on va, la seule façon de ne pas tomber c'est de courir encore plus vite. Je n'ai pas tant sacrifié tu sais..."**

**"-****M****ais tu es seule, seule dans un pays qui n'est pas le tien, ou qui n'aurait pas du l'être, très seule..."**

**"-****O****n ne peut pas tout avoir, là encore il faut se résigner. Mais ****c'est vrai, ****cette solitude est mon plus grand poids."**

**"-****S****i c'était à refaire tu referais la même chose?"**

**"-****J****e pense oui... je n'aurais pas d'autre choix et si il faut offrir sa solitude sur l'autel des idéaux c'est finalement un mince prix à payer. Et toi que fuis-tu vraiment? Personne ne vient se perdre au ****cœur**** de la jungle si il ne fuit pas quelque chose..."**

**"-****M****a vie, je crois que moi aussi je fuis ma vie... mais je n'ai pas ton courage, ce n'est que temporaire. Je ne peux penser à sacrifier tout ce que je suis."**

**"-****P****lutôt tout ce que tu as..."**

**"-****M****ais finalement les deux sont ****intrinsèquement**** liés, je ne peux ****pas**** défaire le tout et cloisonner. Je n'ai pas ce courage alors je fuis seulement pour quelques temps, dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu d'apaisement, que tout ce cauchemar de lassitude qu'est devenu ma vie cesse."**

**"-****J****e ne dirais pas que tu manques de courage, mais plutôt que tu manques de ****lâcheté.**** Tout ab****a****ndonner suppose fuir, mais toi tu referas face à tes responsabilités e****t**** ça j'en suis incapable, je me terre ici, et je me résigne..."**

Après avoir parlé longuement, s'être épanché, je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années et je découvrais avec plaisir que ça faisait du bien, de se confier comme ça... après tout ce temps passé à se raconter nos vies je lui montrais mes peintures et mes esquisses.

Je l'observais alors qu'elle elle observait mes toiles. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. En regardant les peintures les plus osées, un rouge délicat colorait ses joues, c'était incongru mais d'une façon charmante, elle qui était si forte, je ne me serais pas attendu à la voir rougir.

Ses tétons pointaient sous le fin tissu de la chemise, je pouvais presque sentir le parfum de son excitation qui réveillait la mienne...

**"-Elles sont magnifiques Edward, tu es vraiment un artiste, il se dégage une sensualité de ces toiles..."**

**"-****J****'aimerais t****e****dessiner.****.. nue..."**

**"-****T****u sais tu n'es pas obligé d'en passer par là pour me voir nue..."**

_**"-**__**J**__**'aimerai quand même le faire... Et donnes moi cette fameuse méthode pour te contraindre à te déshabiller..."**___Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin et ses doigts détachèrent un premier bouton de la chemise, celui juste au creux de ses seins... Les pans s'écartèrent, révélant une parcelle de sa peau laiteuse. Puis un autre bouton, un troisième, c'est son ventre plat maintenant qui s'offrait à ma vue. Le dernier me révéla son intimité déjà luisante de désir. Je restais quelques secondes à la contempler, magnifique dans la lumière du soir...

Elle crocheta mon cou de ses bras et me rapprocha d'elle. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent l'une sur l'autre dans un baiser d'abandon. Je passais un bras derrière ses genoux et la portais comme une jeune mariée dans la chambre.

Sur mon lit immense couvert de draps blancs elle ressemblait à une perle dans son écrin. Elle était belle, envoûtante.

Tel un prédateur je fondis sur elle, embrassant le haut de sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon désordonnée.

Je cueillis dans ma bouche gourmande son petit téton rose tendre, je le malmenais, la faisant gémir d'envie. Ma bouche descendit le long de son ventre. M'attardant sur son nombril je fis monter le désir en elle en soufflant sur son épiderme. Sa petite chatte coulait d'envie, je pouvais voir des perles humides sur ses lèvres. Sans jamais poser ma bouche j'effleurais son mont de Vénus, glissant juste la pointe de ma langue le long de son clitoris qui se décapuchonna pour poindre vers moi. Bella se cambra, désireuse de plus de contact. Mon érection était douloureusement comprimée dans mon jeans, aussi je la libérais alors que je continuais de lécher Bella. De profonds coups de langue venaient récolter son humidité, je me délectais de son goût capiteux, sublime ambroisie. Sa jambe passée sur son épaule m'offrait tout l'accès à sa fente mouillée. Ses petits doigts nerveux tiraient mes cheveux à la recherche de plus de plaisir, j'aimais ce contact qui nous rapprochait, nous fondant l'un dans l'autre.

Elle n'était plus que gémissements lascifs, complaintes de plaisir. Elle avait empoigné ses seins alors que je dévorais toujours son intimité brûlante. La pointe de ma langue titillait sans cesse son bouton de rose dardé de plaisir. Son orgasme nous surprit tous les deux, elle poussa une profonde complainte avant de se liquéfier dans ma bouche.

Pov B

Je retombais mollement de mon orgasme fou. J'avais joui à me faire recourber les orteils de plaisir. Edward était tellement doué avec sa langue que j'aurais voulu qu'il me lèche pour toujours. Ma mains continuait de grattouiller la base de sa nuque alors qu'il embrassait mes cuisses. Il remonta doucement, la pointe de sa langue tançant un chemin entre mes seins mouillés de sueur. Il m'embrassa et je pus sentir sur sa langue les fruits de mon plaisir.

**"-Bébé viens en moi maintenant!"**

_**"-**__**T**__**out de suite ma belle, j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée tu sais.**__**''**___Son sexe dur et gonflé s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans mon intimité surchauffée.

**"-Putain Bella c'est tellement bon!"**

_**"-Oui Edward plus fort!" **_Il me prit fortement, juste comme j'aimais.

Je sentis mes parois l'enserrer comme si elles ne voulaient jamais le lâcher. Je jouis autours de son membre enfoncé en moi en hurlant tout mon soûle. Ma jouissance déclencha la sienne, il vint en plusieurs jets brûlants au fond de mon ventre.

Haletants tous les deux nous savourâmes la sensation de délicieux apaisement que nous avait donné notre orgasme.

Le visage enfoui dans mon cou Eward me respirait alors que je caressais son dos musclé. Mes doigts glissaient sur le satin de sa peau, traçant le dessin de ses muscles bandés.

Nous restâmes longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'avais posé ma tête sur son torse et sa main me caressait les cheveux, presque tendrement. La nuit tombait doucement et les bruits de la jungle qui s'éveillait venaient jusqu'à nous. Il faisait chaud encore, nos corps transpirant retrouvaient une respiration normale. La douceur des draps caressait ma peau, je me sentais bien, apaisée. Ma solitude ne me pesait plus, j'avais comme trouvé mon port d'ancrage après des années d'errance. Je ne voulais pas le quitter ce port, je me sentais trop en sécurité ainsi amarrée.

**"-Un jour tu ****m'emmèneras**** avec toi dans les villages? Je ne connais encore rien de ce pays, j'ai envie que tu me le fasses découvrir!"**

**"-****S****i tu veux. Combien de temps restes-tu encore ici?"**

_**"-**__**P**__**lus qu'une semaine maintenant **__**malheureusement**__**..." **_Une semaine, voila tout le répit qui m'était accordé. Dans une semaine il retrouverait sa vie et moi la mienne, lui son Amérique et moi ma solitude... Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une distraction, aussi plaisante soit-elle, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une compagnie de vacances... Une semaine et je devrais m'éloigner de ce port où je venais à peine de m'amarrer, parcourir les mers encore, bercée par les flots tanguant des marées, avec pour seule compagnie ma solitude...

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu... Je poste la suite je sais pas trop quand. Le plus tôt possible._

_Pour ceux qui suivent Une nuit d'été le prochain chapitre devrait arriver demain je pense, et celui du Manoir la semaine prochaine. Voila voila._

_Merci de me lire et j'attends vos impressions..._

_A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Avec du retard voila le nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, j'espère que vous aimerez __malgré__ tout!_

_Je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup plus rapide, le week-end prochain normalement!_

_Je sous souhaite avec un peu de retard une très bonne année!_

_Je fais rarement de la pub mais là je voudrais en fair__e__ pour deux fictions que j'aime beaucoup: __**www. fanfiction s/6672068/1/High _Anxiety_Version_ Francaise;**__ traduite par Pomme d'Or, cette histoire est magnifique!_

_Et la deuxième: _

_**s/7611048/1/La_matheuse_paumee_et_le_footballeur_b ranche **__écrite par Space Bound Rocket, que j'aime énormément aussi._

_Maintenant place au chapitre! N'oubliez pas ma petite review ;)_

Pov E

Le soleil ne semblait pas encore levé, derrière mes paupières il n'y avait que la nuit. Une caresse fraîche sur ma joue me tirait doucement du sommeil. La main de Bella traçait des cercles légers sur ma peau qui s' hérissait à son contact. Je serrais sa taille de mon bras pour la rapprocher de moi, ses courbes douces et nerveuses se pressaient contre mon corps. A peine tiré de ma nuit j'avais déjà envie d'elle... le corps de cette femme était comme une drogue, enivrant et promesse de mille plaisirs.

Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensemble désormais. Le temps filait vite et nous voulions profiter de nos derniers jours. Tout ça allait me manquer! Elle allait me manquer lorsque je quitterais ce pays de rêves et d'exotisme, lorsque je devrais me couler de nouveau dans ma vie morne et sans attrait.

Ces vacances m'avaient apporté tellement plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais elles avaient aussi chamboulé tout mon monde intérieur, oh pourtant si bien rangé! Moi l'homme sans attache m'était lié à ce petit bout de femme. Elle était aussi perdue que moi dans les vastes remous de la vie, et pourtant sa force était sans faille, son courage immense. Bella était entrée dans ma vie comme une comète aveuglante, bouleversant tout sur son passage, mais elle m'apportait aussi un message d'espoir. Cette femme avait été capable de prendre son destin en main. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire de même, avoir son courage et sa force d'esprit. La force d'envoyer au loin toute cette vie de merde qui m'emplissait d'une telle lassitude. A quel moment ça avait foiré? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Un jour j'étais un jeune homme plein d'ambition à qui le monde souriait et le lendemain j'étais un riche homme d'affaire plein de lassitude et de dépit. Mon travail ne m'apportait plus ni le piment ni le frisson qu'il m'apportait au tout début. Mon entreprise vivait bien, plus que bien même, mais mon cœur était mort, il ne palpitait plus de joie et d'envie dévorante comme autrefois. J'avais beau me perde dans mes loisirs sans fin rien ne parvenait à me réchauffer, j'étais glacé, et mort...

J'ouvris les yeux sur le corps de Bella étendue près de moi, elle était totalement réveillée et semblait pressée que je sorte du lit.

Rien n'avait pu me réchauffer sauf cette femme... cette femme plus précieuse que la plus belle des pierres d'Asie, cette femme étonnante, mélange subtil de force et de fragilité.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour moi. Bella avait accepté que je l'accompagne dans les villages. J'étais impatient de la découvrir au travail, de découvrir ce pays enchanteur dont je ne savais rien finalement en dépit des quelques semaines passées ici!

Je rêvassais encore lorsque Bella quitta le lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Le temps pressait.

Nous prîmes un solide petit déjeuner, un bouillon salé accompagné de riz à la mangue, la journée allait être longue et épuisante.

L'aube s'infiltrait doucement aux travers des rideaux de bambous. Le lac devant nous s'éveillait, les brumes le recouvraient tel un voile cotonneux. Le spectacle était magnifique, envoûtant, presque magique.

Je couvais des yeux ma compagne qui s'activait dans ses préparatifs matinaux. Revêtue d'un petit short en jean qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et d'une tunique en coton blanc elle était un appel au sexe, criant de sensualité. Elle couvrit ses cheveux d'un chapeau conique à la mode orientale et m'entraîna à sa suite sur le ponton.

**"-Tu vas mourir de chaud habillé comme ça!" **

_**"-**__**J**__**e n'ai rien d'autre..." **_Je portais un pantalon décontracté de toile claire et un polo fin mais j'avais conscience que ma tenue était loin d'être appropriée, mais après tout, je n'avais pas prévu de crapahuter dans la montagne lorsque j'avais décidé de passer mes vacances ici.

Les doigts de Bella détachèrent la corde qui retenait la barque amarrée, ses gestes étaient précis, trahissant une grande habitude de la chose.

Bella était silencieuse, offrant son visage à la brise délicate qui faisait onduler ses cheveux, elle était belle! Ses traits d'une exquise finesse reflétaient pourtant une dureté qu'ils n'auraient pas du avoir. Je ne connaissais presque rien de son passé mais j'avais la certitude que cette femme avait souffert, plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Cette constatation m'était très déplaisante, j'aurais voulu que la vie l'épargne de tout, une femme comme elle ne méritait pas de souffrir.

La barque filait sur la rivière, le murmure de la jungle emplissait l'air, différent de ce qu'il était pendant la nuit, plus étouffé, plus mystérieux. Je tentais de percer de mon regard le rideaux végétal qui nous entourait, mais je ne pus rien voir d'autre que la jungle luxuriante, partout, à perte de vue.

Nous arrivions près d'une petite pagode d'où s'évaporait un chant mélodieux et aérien, je ne comprenais rien des rites d'ici, mais j'aimais observer leur beauté, tout n'était que langueur et sérénité.

Nous passâmes rapidement à l'agence qui employait Bella, je restais à la porte pour ne pas interférer dans son travail. Les rues de la petite ville étaient déjà animées malgré l'heure matinale. Une cohorte d'écoliers dans leur petite tenue bleue courraient dans les rues pour se rendre à l'école, leurs rires joyeux emplissaient l'air.

Une groupe de femmes, paniers au bras se rendaient au marché en se racontant les derniers potins du village.

Il faisait déjà chaud. Dans les rues flottait une odeur à la fois amer et sucrée, lourde et onctueuse. Je respirais profondément ce parfum d'ici, qui avait quelque chose de résolument exotique, de résolument différent.

**"-Tu es prêt?"**

_**"-**__**O**__**ui bien sur."**_

_**"-**__**A**__**lors allons-y! Je te préviens la journée va être longue **__**et**____**fatigante**__**! Nous devons nous rendre dans les montagnes, là bas" **_Elle me montra de son doigt tendu le mont qui nous faisait face. Le sommet dentelé baignait encore dans la brume.

Habitué à l'effort physique je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure et suivis Bella dans le petit sentier de terre rousse.

Notre organisme devait s'habituer à l'effort, alors aucun de nous ne parlait. Le parfum végétal et sucré de la jungle embaumait l'air, le cris des oiseaux déchirait de ciel alors que le murmure du vent dans les feuilles accompagnait leur chant.

Je me sentais bien et apaisé, cette sérénité m'avait quitté depuis si longtemps que je la goûtais avec bonheur, avec délectation même.

Les cheveux de Bella ondulaient dans son dos, son chapeau de paille lui donnait une allure toute orientale, elle était sublime.

Nous nous enfoncions toujours un peu plus au cœur de la jungle, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel se rappelait à notre bon souvenir. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus moite, de plus en plus suffocante. Le chemin dégageait une poussière épaisse et brune lorsqu'on le foulait de nos pas. Je contemplais les petites chevilles graciles de Bella qui caracolait devant moi, la terre brune maculait sa peau burinée par le soleil.

Le sentier était abrupte et la pente raide. J'étais reconnaissant à Bella de ne pas me faire la conversation, je devais économiser mon souffle qui se faisait rare tant la touffeur de l'air était difficilement supportable.

Nous traversâmes un pont suspendu de bambous qui enjambait le lit d'une rivière. Je contemplais les eaux boueuses et mouvantes au dessous pas tout à fait rassuré.

**"-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?"**

_**"-**__**H**__**eu Bella tu es s**__**ûre**__** qu'il est solide ce pont?"**_

_**"-**__**J**__**e n'en ai pas la moindre idée! Mais j'y passe souvent. Bien sur qu'il est solide. Les montagnards l'empruntent tous les jours. Allez et moi qui pensais que tu étais un mec!"**_

_**"-**__**J**__**e crois que tu as déjà eu le plaisir de vérifier ce fait non?"**_

_**"-**__**L**__**e plaisir hein? **__**Q**__**ui te dis que je l'ai vérifié avec plaisir?" **_Son sourire était narquois et moqueur mais ses yeux rieurs me démontraient tout le contraire de ses affirmations.

_**"-**__**J**__**e dirais que tes hurlements dans l'orgasme étaient une bonne preuve!" **_En disant cela je m'étais rapproché d'elle, ses seins ronds se pressaient contre mon torse et je pouvais tracer du bout de ma langue un chemin dans son cou parfumé. Je goûtais sa peau que la sueur rendait légèrement salée. Je me sentis devenir dur instantanément lorsque son parfum enivrant me frappa de plein fouet.

_**"-Monsieur le pervers on a autre chose à faire!" **_Elle frappa gentiment mon torse et s'éloigna sur le pont de bois, ne me laissant d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Le bois tanguait dangereusement, j'accélérais l'allure pour le quitter au plus vite, en effet je manquais peut-être de courage mais c'était le truc le plus dangereux que je n'avais jamais eu à affronter!

Pov B

Après une longue marche nous arrivâmes au premier village que je devais visiter aujourd'hui. Généralement ce n'était pas moi qui faisais le planning des visites, mais l'agence, pour me simplifier le travail. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée difficile, plus que je ne l'avais prévu finalement, les villages de montagnes étaient éloignés, tellement éloignés que nous les voyons moins que ceux dans la vallée, les cas étaient plus graves souvent, et l'effort pour s'y rendre beaucoup plus intense.

Je regrettais presque d'avoir embarqué Edward avec moi, j'avais bien vu qu'il peinait pendant la montée, et pourtant ce n'était que le début. Mais son sourire était tellement grand lorsque je lui avais annoncé que sa journée visite était aujourd'hui que je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Il semblait sincèrement intéressé et cela me faisait plus que plaisir, j'avais envie de lui faire découvrir ce pays qui était devenu le mien, mon refuge. Peut-être même secrètement j'avais envie qu'il abandonne son occident de grisaille pour s'installer ici. Je savais bien que cette envie était folle et illusoire et qu'il ne le ferait pas, qu'il était complètement vain de quelque part l'espérer, mais voila, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter... J'étais bien avec cet homme qui m'était pourtant si antipathique il y avait quelques semaines encore. Nous partagions beaucoup finalement et surtout il apaisait ma solitude... J'appréhendais notre séparation, je ne savais comment retourner au quotidien après ça...

Le village était reculé, quelques maisons en bois, bien plus grandes que dans la vallée ou même dans la plaine où tout coûtait plus cher.

Chaque habitation était en hauteur, sur pilotis, en dessous c'était les bêtes, les villageois pensaient ainsi protéger leur bétail des tigres. Il n'en restait que bien peu dans les montagnes, presque plus en fait, mais les croyances ont la vie tenace.

Le gouvernement avait établi des programmes pour réformer ça, pour que les gens comprennent que vivre ainsi n'était pas hygiénique, voir même dangereux. Mais dans ces villages reculés, la seule science est celle que l'on tient de ses ancêtres... Je ne me battais pas contre ça, ces gens avaient mon respect et leurs croyances aussi, il n'y avait qu'à ce titre que je pouvais obtenir le leur.

_**"-**__**L**__**es gens ici parle**__**nt**__** Nung . La difficulté dans les montagnes c'est qu'il y a tant de dialectes différents qu'il est parfois très difficile de se comprendre."**_

_**"-**__**C**__**omment fais-tu?"**_

_**"-**__**L**__**e Nung je le parle, un peu. Pour le reste avec l'aide d'autres villag**__**e**__**ois, chacun apporte un peu de ses connaissances et finalement on y arrive. Faire de la médecine ici suppose se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord. Rien n'est jamais simple.J'aime beaucoup ce village, j'ai une amie ici. C'est une vieille femme vénérable qui m'a beaucoup appris des techniques **__**traditionnelles.**__**" **_

_**"-**__**J'**__**étais pourtant persuadé que les médecins ne croyaient que dans la science!"**_

_**"-**__**C**__**'est la plupart du temps le cas. Mais il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas renier. Certains remèdes traditionnels sont vraiment bons! **__**P**__**our le reste, pour ceux qui n'ont aucune validité thérapeutique, il ne faut pas dénigrer la force de l'esprit!"**_

_**"-**__**T**__**u sembles très **__**respectueuse**__** de ces cultures."**_

_**"-**__**I**__**l le faut! Ces gens n'ont pas attendu qu'on arrive pour vivre!"**_

J'aimais expliquer à Edward ma vision des choses, j'aimais sa curiosité et sa façon de ne pas juger.

Je connaissais les gens ici, la plupart allaient bien il fallait simplement surveiller, contrôler, les conseiller aussi, surtout pour les enfants. Bien que souvent ces conseils étrangers tombaient dans l'oublie. J'avais leur confiance mais les croyances de leurs ancêtres étaient bien plus fortes. Et je ne pouvais résolument pas leur en vouloir pour ça.

Dans cette partie reculée du monde il existait des maladies infectieuses redoutables, presque inconnues ou disparues ailleurs. La fièvre typhoïde était courante, les hépatites fulgurantes, des cas de lèpres sévères existaient! Le palu faisait des ravages.

Un simple diabète insulino-dépendant était une catastrophe ici, il y avait justement un diabétique dans ce village, je devais à chacune de mes visites contrôler sa glycémie, le fournir en seringue pour son insuline, en priant pour qu'elles ne soient pas revendues au marché noir... Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait l'air de tenir, mais c'était une lutte de tous les instants. Et c'était le cas pour tant de choses... Les gens étaient si démunis de médicaments que c'était effrayant, loin des débordements et du gaspillage occidentale! C'est ce que j'aimais dans ma nouvelle vie, mais l'énergie que je devais dépenser était considérable et m'épuisait à petit feu.

Nous approchions de la première maison. Je la contournais pour me rendre à la petite citerne recueillant les eaux de pluie. Une gouttière de bambous les acheminait dans le bassin. Je me déchaussais et me lavais les pieds maculés de poussière et la tête.

Edward me regardait, je sentais ses yeux pleins de douceur posés sur moi. J'étais un peu gênée d'être surprise dans ce moment qu'étrangement je trouvais intime. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et lui mouillais la tête. Il imita mes gestes et débarrassa ses pieds et ses chevilles de la poussière rougeâtre.

Nous laissâmes nos sandales près de la citerne et nous dirigeâmes vers la petite échelle.

Habitait ici une famille nombreuse, les six enfants étaient tous en bas âge. J'avais entendu dire que le couple en avait perdu trois au début de leur mariage, alors ils me voyaient arriver avec plaisir, espérant que le reste de leur famille soit épargnée. La mortalité infantile dans les provinces reculées du Laos était une des plus élevée du monde...

J'examinais les six enfants qui regardaient Edward avec des yeux curieux, aucune méfiance juste un grand étonnement.

Leur mère était une femme pleine de douceur et de tendresse. Après mon travail elle nous installa dans la petite cuisine, au coin du feu qui était vif malgré la chaleur du soleil et nous servit un thé fumant accompagné de beignets fris. Malgré leurs faibles moyens les gens ici étaient incroyablement généreux. Je voyais bien que leur sens de l'hospitalité gênait un peu Edward, l'occidental qui n'était pas habitué à ça. Je lui pris la main sous la table pour le rassurer, il semblait être un petit enfant qui ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire par peur de déranger.

Je discutais un peu avec la femme, son mari était au champ à cette heure du jour, les enfants qui venaient de rentrer de l'école se préparaient à le rejoindre.

Nous continuâmes la visite des villageois, chacun d'eux nous offrit des pâtisseries ou des fruits pour nous remercier. Je recevais mon salaire de l'agence, grâce aux aides du gouvernement ou de la communauté internationale, si les villageois avaient du me payer ils ne pourraient se faire soigner.

Je devais souvent refuser les présents alimentaires qu'ils me faisaient ou je repartirais avec des paniers pleins de nourriture à chaque fois.

A mesure que nos visites se poursuivaient je sentais Edward se détendre, accepter plus facilement un morceau de fruit ou un peu de thé et j'en étais heureuse, ça me plaisait de le faire entrer dans mon univers, oui ça me plaisait beaucoup. Depuis qu'il était ici je ne me sentais plus seule, j'étais totalement apaisée alors je redoutais le jour, qui n'était plus si loin maintenant où il monterait dans son avion pour rejoindre ce pays qui autrefois avait été le mien... Serais-je capable de le suivre? Non je ne crois pas... et de toute façon je ne n'étais qu'une distraction exotique et éphémère dans sa vie. Je ne devais pas m'attacher, je m'accrochais désespérément à cette idée, sans y parvenir vraiment... A mesure que le temps passait mes pensées se tournaient vers lui de plus en plus, j'étais terrifiée et heureuse à la fois. Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Avant de quitter le village nous allâmes rendre visite à la vieille Makana qui au fil de mes années ici était devenue mon amie. Cette femme descendait d'une longue lignée de chaman, si d'abord elle avait vu mon arrivée d'un très mauvais œil j'avais finalement gagné sa confiance et nous nous apprécions beaucoup. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de choses qu'elle m'avait apprises alors je ne manquais jamais de venir la voir lors de mes passages au village.

Délaissant l'entrée principale réservée aux étrangers et aux invités de marque, j'empruntais le petit escalier de service, Edward à ma suite. J'étais amie avec Makana alors je passais par l'entrée réservée aux amis proches.

Elle nous accueillit chaleureusement comme toujours. Je lui donnais les pots de crème pour soulager ses articulations douloureuses. Elle dardait sur Edward un œil curieux et franc. Makena ne méjugeait jamais les gens, au sourire qu'elle m'offrit je sus qu'elle le considérait comme quelqu'un d'honnête.

J'admirais le visage de la vieille femme vénérable. Elle était bien plus âgée que la majorité des habitants d'ici, sa peau mate burinée par le soleil se striait de petites rides, comme un vieil arbre centenaire. Elle m'avait dit un jour que les rides se méritaient, qu'elles étaient la preuve de notre sagesse et de notre expérience et je n'avais pas de mal à la croire. De ma vie je n'avais jamais rencontré de femme aussi sage et juste que Makena.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment dans la petite cuisine, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis quelque temps déjà. Elle parlait quelques mots d'anglais, mais je traduisis la majorité de notre conversation pour Edward.

Pov E

J'étais impressionné de voir Bella interagir avec les gens d'ici. Ils lui faisaient confiance, l'appréciaient, et parce que j'étais avec elle il m'accueillait comme l'un des leurs. Cette sensation était troublante et nouvelle pour moi plus habitué à l'âpreté des gens qu'à leur gentillesse!

Je quittais le village un peu ému, ces gens étaient des perles rares, le monde occidental avait perdu cette simplicité et cet altruisme.

Nous reprîmes notre route à travers la jungle sous un soleil de plomb. La densité des feuillages ne parvenaient pas à nous protéger des rayons ardents. La touffeur de l'air était suffocante et l'humidité moite s'infiltrait partout. Je poissais de sueur, il faisait lourd. Mes muscles protestaient douloureusement contre l'effort, il me semblait qu'ils étaient en feu. Je comprenais maintenant la raison du corps musclé de Bella, elle était habituée à cet exercice.

Le sentier de terre ocre s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la jungle. Je n'aurais jamais osé m'aventurer ici seul, la forêt semblait murmurer sa complainte. Il n'y avait rien autours de nous, rien d'humain, seuls les arbres immenses nous entouraient. Les cris des oiseaux rythmaient nos pas, on se serait cru au bout du monde.

J'espérais que la marche ne serait pas encore très longue, j'étais fourbu et épuisé, j'admirais l'aisance de ma compagne qui ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur.

_**"-Encore un peu d'effort, nous allons bientôt faire une pause." **_Elle avait du deviner mes pensées ou alors mon teint rouge parlait pour moi.

_**"-**__**T**__**u verras ça va te plaire!" **_Nous marchâmes encore un peu, toujours plus loin au cœur de cette jungle aussi mystérieuse qu'envoûtante.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur la fossette mignonne au creux des reins de Bella, même fourbu par l'effort je pensais à son corps et aux délices qu'il pouvait me procurer.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement j'étais tant absorbé par ma contemplation que je faillis lui rentrer dedans.

_**"-Regardes, c'est magnifique n**__**on**__**?" **_Devant nous s'étendait le spectacle le plus surprenant qu'il m'eut jamais été donné de voir.

Une cascade gigantesque alimentait un bassin naturel aux confins de la montagne et de la jungle. Trop distrait je n'avais pas remarqué son murmure qui se faisait assourdissant à mesure qu'on approchait. Les eaux tumultueuses dévalant les rochets ravissaient le regard après tant d'heures de marche.

Le paysage était magnifique, surprenant, incroyable. La jungle s'écartait pour livrer le passage au torrent qui coulait du bassin bordé de sable fin. Les fleurs poussaient partout, gigantesques, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Je parvenais à peine à décrocher mon regard de cette contemplation.

Je suivis Bella sur les rives, elle ôta son sac de ses épaules et me tendit une bouteille d'eau que j'acceptais avec joie tant j'étais assoiffé.

Je me détournais d'elle pour profiter encore du paysage et ne la vis pas ôter ses vêtements qui tombèrent de façon désordonnée sur le sable.

Sous mes yeux ébahis elle couru vers le petit lac ne portant pour tout vêtement que son shorty de dentelle sombre. Le soleil faisait miroiter sa peau ambrée. Sans attendre plus longtemps je me débarrassais de mes vêtements, trop pressé de la rejoindre.

**"-Oh putain l'eau est glacée!"**

_**"-**__**A**__**h oui tu trouves? **__**Décidément**__** Cullen tu es une mauviette!"**_

_**"-**__**P**__**la**__**ît-**__**il?" **_Son rire cristallin s'éleva dans la jungle, j'aimais l'entendre rire! Je nageais vers elle qui dardait sur moi un regard moqueur.

Ainsi baignée dans les eaux de la montagne elle était encore plus belle. Près d'elle c'est son parfum qui me frappa d'abord, puis ses seins que l'eau ne couvrait pas, mouillés d'une pluie de gouttelettes cristallines.

Je déglutis difficilement à la vue de ces monts offerts, ses pointes étaient dressées, comme pour m'inviter à les caresser, et j'en mourrais d'envie...

Je posais ma main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de moi. Sa peau était fraîche et douce sur mes doigts. Ses courbes fines et délicieuses se pressèrent contre mon corps avide d'elle. Ses cheveux tombaient en longue cascade brune et mouillée sur son épaule. Son regard dardé sur moi était incandescent et mutin. Putain qu'elle était belle! Je l'imaginais comme une perle rare dans son écrin d'eau, une perle précieuse qu'il fallait chérir, et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Ma bouche alla trouver son épaule dont la peau était plus douce que de la soie. Je traçais une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son cou, là où son parfum était si enivrant!

Ma bite était dure comme du roc, elle avait un besoin pressant de cette femme.

Bella me regardait en se mordillant la lèvre, ce geste me rendait fou, c'est moi qui voulais prendre sa lèvre entre mes dents! Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne, d'abord avec lenteur, goûtant le satin de sa peau. Presque timidement elle me rendit mon baiser, nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble avec tendresse, c'était quelque chose de nouveau ça.

Avide de plus je finis par lécher sa lèvre pour récolter le droit de la goûter elle. Timidement ma langue s'aventura dans sa bouche, la caressa, lui fit l'amour lentement. Je sentais son goût sur ma langue et putain c'était meilleur que tout les paradis d'ici où d'ailleurs. Le goût de Bella m'enivrait, me rendait totalement dingue!

Je pétrissais ses hanches alors que ses mains à elle se perdaient dans ma tignasse désordonnée. Ses petits doigts nerveux fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, me grattaient le crâne. Ma belle voulait plus, et j'étais tout disposé à lui donner.

Je goûtais sa bouche comme on goûte un fruit mur et succulent, avec impatience, avidement.

Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble dans un ballet lascif plein de saveurs. Jamais je n'avais embrassé comme ça, je mis tout mon cœur dans ce baiser, je me livrais à elle, totalement! Son muscle chaud et mouvant tentait de dompter le mien et lui livrait une bataille sans merci.

Lorsqu'elle mordilla ma lèvre je ne pus retenir un gémissement rauque qui se perdit dans sa bouche. Elle pleurnicha en retours et ce son envoya directement une langue de chaleur à mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus de bander, de la réclamer elle.

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je glissais ma main vers son petit cul simplement recouvert de dentelle mouillée. Je le pétrissais fermement, la collant un peu plus contre moi, ses seins ronds et dardés collés à mon torse.

Nos bouches n'en finissaient pas de se dévorer, de se livrer bataille. Je la pénétrais de ma langue, réclamant mon du de façon exigeante, je voulais m'enivrer d'elle.

Nos corps étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, comme deux serpents d'eau en train de frayer. Je la voulais, putain je la voulais tellement! Jamais je n'avais désiré une femme aussi fort que celle-ci! Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait fait ainsi bander avec un simple baiser, quel était dont le pouvoir de Bella Swan? Ma fée envoûtante...

**"-Cullen qu'est-ce que je sens là?"**

La main de Bella, aussi caressante que mutine s'était faufilée sur mon boxer, elle flattait mon membre tendu sous le textile.

_**"-Il me semble que tu as mis en doute ma virilité quelques fois aujourd'hui non? C'est la preuve que ce que tu disais e**__**s**__**t faux, tu le vois maintenant?" **_Je continuais de picorer son cou de baisers, elle sentait tellement bon et avait la peau si douce.

**"-J'en ai une petite idée en effet!"**

_**"-**__**P**__**etite?"**_

_**"-**_**E**_**nfin grosse! **__**Énorme**__** même on dirait... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre petit Eddy dans cet état?"**_

_**"-**__**P**__**etit?"**_

_**"-**__**A**__**rrêtes de complexer Cullen! Tu as une grosse queue et tu le sais! **__**P**__**as la peine d'en faire une montagne hein!" **_elle avait murmuré ces mots à mon oreille. Entendre sa petite bouche dire des mots sales me rendait fou!

Pour la punir et surtout parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, je descendis ma bouche sur ses seins voluptueux. Son petit téton rose pointait vers moi comme pour réclamer les caresses de ma langue, je le comblais avec joie mais bientôt je mordillais du bout des dents cette petite framboise succulente offerte à ma gourmandise.

Bella gémit fortement et se cambra vers moi. Elle pleurnichait en gémissant pour que je continue encore.

Je la comblais d'attentions, dévorant ses seins au goût de paradis.

Sa main s'était aventurée dans mon boxer, elle caressait ma queue avec douceur.

**"-Je crois que ce bout de tissu est de trop tu ne crois pas?"**

_**"-**__**I**__**l y en a un autre qui est de trop!" **_en disant cela je passais un doigt sur son centre brûlant encore recouverte de dentelle.

Nous nous débarrassâmes rapidement de nos vêtements et aussitôt fait sa main vint entourer ma verge, elle la pressa fortement, me branlant, je réalisais que je n'avais été caressé ainsi dans l'eau d'un lac, c'était foutrement érotique.

Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour la goûter. Je nous fis avancer en direction des rochets près de la cascade. Leur hauteur était parfaite, le cadre somptueux.

La cascade nous envoyait une pluie de gouttelettes fraîches. Je fis asseoir Bella sur la surface abrupte et rugueuse. Tout son corps mouillé s'offrit au soleil. Sa petite minette lisse juste ouverte devant mes yeux.

Je déposais un baiser sur son mignon petit nombril et descendis vers ce centre chaud dont les effluves m'attiraient tellement. Elle était trempée d'envie. Je glissais dans ses plis humides, nous gémîmes ensembles, elle de plaisir et moi pour son goût divin, ambroisie merveilleuse dont je ne pouvais me lasser.

POV E

Edward avait la tête enfouie entre mes cuisses. Sa langue caressante et brûlante jouait dans mes remplis, il me dévorait avec envie, me faisant mouiller de bonheur. Je me rependais sur sa langue et il léchait mes jus comme si c'était la ligueur la plus douce qui soit.

**"-Putain Edward si tu savais comme c'est bon!"**

_**"-**__**E**__**t toi si tu savais comme tu es belle ainsi étendue pour moi!"**_

Ses paroles m'enflammaient, il était tellement beau ainsi baigné dans le halo de soleil. La lumière miroitait dans les gouttelettes qui dévalaient son corps, le faisant presque scintiller.

Ses cheveux de bronze dans un désordre improbable lui donnaient un air plus que sexy. Les papillons s'affolaient dans mon ventre, j'avais envie de lui, de plus de lui! Sans me faire languir plus longtemps il glissa en moi, me comblant profondément. Mes parois se distendaient pour livrer passage à son membre. C'était tellement bon de se sentir comblée comme ça.

Nos peaux humides claquaient l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit aussi obscène qu'excitant!

Edward me tira vers lui, je collais mon torse contre le sien en parsemant son cou de baisers, il avait si bon goût et sentait si bon.

Notre jouissance était proche. Dans mon ventre enflait une boule de plaisir, tous mes membres se mirent à trembler et je jouis fortement autours de lui, il ne tarda pas à me retrouver dans un paradis de volupté.

A bout de souffle, il me prit contre lui, les flots frais nous berçaient doucement. Nous nous remettions de notre jouissance. Notre moment était plein de tendresse. Mes jambes entouraient la taille d'Edward et je me pressais contre lui, une de ses mains posée sur mes fesses maintenait la position et l'autre traçait des cercles dans mon dos.

J'avais blotti ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et embrassais parfois sa peau si douce.

La jungle continuait de murmurer autours de nous, nous étions seuls au monde, liés dans la tendresse.

Mes yeux plongement dans ceux d'Edward et nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser plein de douceur. Sa bouche bougeait contre la mienne avec tendresse. Il me semblait que plus rien n'était innocent entre nous, malgré la bestialité de nos ébats il y avait maintenant toujours de la douceur ensuite.

Dans les yeux d'Edward je me reflétais différemment... je semblais précieuse pour lui et il était clair qu'il l'était pour moi... Nos corps s'étaient trouvés d'abord, mais maintenant même nos esprits se liaient, nous nous comprenions plus que nous voulions nous l'avouer...

_Merci de me lire et à très vite!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir tout le monde! J'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous réchauffer un peu par ce temps glacial et neigeux!_

_Je suis désolée du retard! Mon stage à commencé la semaine dernière et je n'avais vraiment pas de temps du tout! ça va aller mieux je me suis un peu organiser maintenant!_

_Merci beaucoup à __**Elchep, Céline68990, Dan **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que mes descriptions te font un peu voyager! ça me fait vraiment plaisir!), __**Bellardtwilight, Julia05, Soraya2107, Laccro**__ (merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite laors...)__** Elphina, PatiewSnows, Rosabella01, Mafrip, Ronnie32, Jackye, LyraParleOr, Doudounord2, Lamue12, Petitegrs**_ _pour vos adorables review qui sont une vraie motivation!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mise en alerte et favori!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

Pov E

Après ce moment qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire comme "l'orgasme de la cascade",la journée fût encore longue. Il est très probable que j'ai marché plus dans cette journée qu'au cours des dix dernières années de ma vie, j'étais litteralement épuisé et mes muscles en feu étaient là pour me rappeler les douloureux efforts physiques de notre randonnée en montagne. Bella marchait à mes côtés, avec la légèreté et l'aissance d'une gazelle, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatiguée!

Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière la cîmes des immenses arbres de la jungle, la température se faisait plus douce et plus claimante. Chaque millimètre de ma peau me démangeait, cette sensation pour le moins désagréable était très certainement due à l'épaisse couche de poussière et de sueur mêlées qui me recouvrait.

Nous arrivâmes au village avant que la nuit n'établisse ses quartiers sur la jungle. Bella passa rapidement à son agence faire le bilan de sa journée pendant que je l'attendais dehors dans l'agitation naissante de la ville.

Les paysans rentraient du champs désormais, les femmes piallaient de portes en portes pour rassembler leurs enfants dispersés dans les rues. C'était l'heure du repas, le seule que les familles partageaient vraiment.

La ville sentait bon, ce mélange un peu capiteux et oriental d'épices et de jungle. Cette senteur de plats fris ou sucrés qui se répendait dans les rues comme la promesse d'heures plaisantes. Je goutais sur ma langue la douce saveur de l'Asie, ce parfum de voyage aussi doux et mélodieux qu'un souvenir. Lorsqu'on sentait les rues d'Orient à l'heure du soir on avait la sensation de rentrer chez soi, d'avoir déjà vécu là au milieu de ces parfums aussi entêtants que subtils.

_**"-Que dirais-tu de diner en ville ce soir?" **_ma compagne venait de me rejoindre. Elle glissa sa petite main menue dans le creux de la mienne et je me surpris à aimer cette sensation. On ressemblait à un couple à se promener ainsi dans la nuit tombante et étrangement j'aimais ça, j'aimais que les gens nous regardent comme si nous étions liés. Décidément la sauvage Bella avait sur moi un effet surprenant!

_**"-ça me semble être une excellente idée!"**_

_**"-alors viens, suis-moi!" **_Elle m'entraina dans une petite ruelle qui longeait le canal. Des maisons qui bordaient la route emmanaient des cris joyeux, comme une douce mélopée de bonheur.

Bella semblait heureuse, il débordait d'elle une vraie joie de vivre qu'il était peu coutumier de la voir exprimer, elle qui semblait d'habitude si lasse.

Dans la petite ruelle des portoirs pleins de couleurs débordaient des boutiques. Un joyeux bazard se répendait sur le pavé sale de la rue, les étoffes suspendues ça et là chatoyaient dans le soleil doré du jour finissant. Quelques femmes leurs paniers au bras échangaient quelques mots avec les vendeurs cachés au fond de leurs petites échoppes.

Une musique flottait dans la ruelle, à chaque étalage elle était différente, tout cela créait une mélodieuse cacophonie qui se perdait dans l'air du soir. La chaleur se faisait moins étouffante et une petite brise agréable faisait voleter les cheveux de Bella.

Mes yeux n'en finissaient pas de parcourir les étales couverts de bijoux et d'objets, de patisseries ou de fruits. Bella s'arrêta devant une échoppe où étaient suspendues des robes de coton de toutes les couleurs. Son regard se porta sur une petite robe jade qui irait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux chocolats.

Bien qu'elle instista pour refuser, je ne lui laissais pas le choix et lui offris cette petite robe qui semblait lui faire tant envie. Il faut bien avouer que le cadeau serait aussi un peu pour moi, mon geste n'était pas totalement altruiste! Le tissu très fin me laisserait le plaisir de dévorer ses courbes délicates du regard.

Le marchant lui offrit de l'essayer maintenant. Lorsqu'elle sortit du petit recoin sombre dans l'arrière boutique j'eu presque le souffle coupé tant elle était belle.

La robe très simple tombait bien au dessus des genoux, l'encolure était suffisament dégagée pour offrir aux regards la naissance de sa douce poitrine.

_**"-Respires tu commences à devenir légèrement dyspnéique là!"**_

_**"-arrêtes de parler chinois tu veux! Tu es époustoufflante!" **_En disant cela je la pris dans le creux de mes bras et embrassais son cou parfumé où la peau était plus douce que la caresse d'un pétale de rose.

_**"-N'exagérons rien!"**_

_**"-ce n'est que la stricte véritée!" **_Je la fis tourner pour mieux la regarder. Le dos de sa robe était échancré. Elle était si sensuelle et belle! Ce mélange de force et de subtilité qui la caractérisait tant me faisait littéralement fondre. La couleur de le robe, claire et limpide contrastait son teint joliment bruni par le soleil.

Main de la main nous poursuivîmes notre route le long de la ruelle poussièreuse et colorée.

_**"-On va dîner ici!" **_Nous étions arrêtés devant un petit restaurant décoré de lampions de papier rouge. L'endroit avait l'air assez simple et accueillant. Sur une petite pancarte de bois ou la peinture rouge s'écaillait, on pouvait lire _**phô**_ je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

_**"-C'est une soupe Vietnamienne, traditionnellement préparée avec du boeuf, tu verras c'est très bon! La tenancière est mariée avec un Vietnamien, les gens ici en sont très friands!" **_

Nous entrâmes donc dans la petite échoppe à la fois Laotienne et Vietnamienne. L'odeur était délicieuse, chargée de piments et d'épices, un peu lourde et alléchante.

L'eau me vient instantanément à la bouche en sentant ce délicieux parfum.

La tenancière semblait bien connaître Bella, les deux femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement alors que l'Asiatique dardait sur moi un regard curieux.

Nous fûmes installés dans un petit coin tranquille qui donnait sur le canal. Le lieu était intimiste, quelques rares habitués mais rien qui ne pourrait venir perturber notre petite bulle.

Bella commanda donc pour commencer le dîner le fameux Phô qui était excellent. La chaleur se répendit en moi très vite, mais ce n'était pas désagréable finalement, et pourtant la touffeur de l'air ne s'était que peu apaisée.

Les plats couvrirent vite notre petite table un peu crasseuse il faut bien l'avouer. Je pensais avec ironie que le moi d'avant ne se serrait jamais installé là pour dîner. Le chez d'entreprise jeune et dynamique que j'étais en Amérique n'aurait jamais pu manger au fin fond d'une petite échoppe sombre où les odeurs de cuisine saturaient l'air. Sur une table qui s'écaillait sous le poids des années. L'homme glacial que j'étais alors aurait quitté le restaurant en menançant d'appeler les services d'hygiène. Mais c'était avant...

Avant le Laos, avant la jungle, avant Bella... Depuis ma vie avait prit un autre sens, mes priorités étaient devenues toutes autres. Depuis j'étais redevenu le jeune homme simple et gai que j'étais avant l'entreprise, avant les responsabilités! Et cette bouffée d'air frais faisait un bien fou! J'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir respiré si librement depuis des années, et finalement c'était le cas!

Je couvais d'un regard doux la femme devant moi, qui mangeait son riz avec une dextérité dont j'étais incapable. Cette femme qui m'avait rendu à la vie, cette femme qui avait fait de moi un homme moins malheureux! Je me plongeais dans ses grands yeux chocolats si doux et pensais au chemin parcouru! A ses côtés j'avais appris que toujours quelque part il y avait plus à plaindre que nous, cette constatation me faisait me sentir plus vivant, finalement je n'avais pas le droit d'être malheureux, en tout cas je n'avais plus le droit de l'être! Je devais me prendre en main c'était évident! Elle l'avait bien fait elle... Elle n'avait pas attendu pour prendre en main les clés de son destin. Je l'admirais tellement pour ça! Pour avoir été capable d'envoyer ballader sa vie d'avant, de changer sa destiné qui ne lui correspondait plus! Je n'avais pas ce courage! Elle avait beau dire que sa fuite était de la lacheté et en aucun cas du courage, je ne pouvais le croire, elle avait eu la force de devenir ce qu'elle voulait être et ça, ça n'avait rien de lache!

Le dîner était succulent. Je mangeais avec mes doigts qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entrer en conctact avec de la nourriture les crevettes grillées relevées d'épices. Le feu se propagea dans ma gorge dès la première bouchée.

_**"-Non ne bois pas! Tiens manges ça!" **_Du bout de ses baguettes Bella me tendait en souriant un peu de riz gluant qui apaisa vite le piment. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa bouche gourmande qui croquait avidement un morceau de manque. Un peu de jus sucré coulait le long de ses lèvres pleines et roses. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par son petit bout de langue qui venait lécher sensuellement le coin de sa bouche. Elle ignorait tout de son incroyable pouvoir de séduction, mais cette femme était la sensualité incarnée! Chacun de ses gestes dégageait un pouvoir érotique, son côté fort et sauvage me fascinait!

_**"-Poulet aux amandes, goutes tu n'as jamais rien mangé de meilleur en Amérique!"**_

_**"-Bella je vais exploser à force de manger là!"**_

_**"-Il ne me reste que très très peu de temps pour te faire découvrir les merveilles de ce pays alors il faut en profiter! Manges!"**_

La soirée qui jusqu'alors était gaie et emprunte de légèreté s'allourdit soudain. La menace de notre séparation prochaine faisait peser sur nous une épaix de Damoclès qu'il nous était pas toujours possible d'ignorer!

Soudain je n'entendis plus ni la musique ni le joyeux bourdonnement des conversations autours de nous. Je n'entendais ni ne voyais plus rien d'autre que cette femme fascinante devant moi qu'il allait bientôt me falloir quitter.

Je repensais à ce pays et à ses rivages chatoyants, à sa jungles brûlante et avide, à ces gens des montagnes qui vivaient avec rien, et je repensais à ma vie d'avant... à mon luxueux burreau dans l'immense tours de verre, à mon café trop noir du matin, à ma famille que je ne cessais de négliger pour cette entreprise qui me dévorait lentement... à cette vie qui m'avait arraché à ce que j'étais avant...

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées où se mêlaient Amérique et Asie lorsqu'une main apaisante et amie se posa sur la mienne. Bella traça des cerles rassurants sur mon épiderme qui n'en finissait pas de la vouloir. Je soufflais profondément pour chasser toutes les incertitudes de mon esprit et simplement profiter du peu de temps qui nous était encore offert!

_**"-Ni penses plus, cela n'ammène que des tracas!" **_je n'avais rien dit qu'elle avait déjà deviné ce qui me chagrinait tant! Ce voyage au bout du monde m'avait apporté la rencontre avec une âme si semblable à la mienne que ça en était effrayant! Ma faiblesse avait rencontré sa force et mon détresse la sienne... Elle était aussi seule que je l'étais mais aux travers des ses yeux bruns et résignés elle me montrait le chemin à suivre pour vivre avec cette solitude.

Pov B

La fin dîner fût plus pesante que le début. J'appréciais moins la saveur des plats maintenant que je réalisais que c'était le seul repas que j'aurais l'occasion de partager avec Edward dans une petite échoppe de rue.

Je me sentais soudain très lasse! Allanguie d'une pesante tristesse! Il partait bientôt... Dans peu de temps il monterait dans cet avion qui l'emporterait au loin... J'ignorais encore comment j'allais me relever de ça! Comment je pourrais recontruire mon quotidien après que ma solitude eut repris ses droits sur ma vie!

Lorsque nous quittâmes le petit restaurant la nuit était profonde. Les voix dans la rue s'étaient tues, seul le bourdonnement de quelques échoppes troublait le murmure de la jungle.

Nous reprîmes la bac à moteur pour rentrer. La nuit était étoilée, les points lumineux dans le ciel scintillaient de mille feux.

Les habitants des maisons semblaient endormis, il n'était pas vraiment tard pourtant! Mais ici on vivait au rythme du soleil.

Nous arrivâmes chez Edward une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je me sentais soudain très lasse et épuisée. La mélancolie nous engourdissait tous les deux.

_**"-Je vais prendre une douche!" **_J'avais passé tant de temps chez lui dernièrement que j'avais mes aises.

En traversant la grande chambre confortable je pris une de ses chemises. Dans un coin près de la commode ses valises étaient posées comme un dangeureux rappel de son départ prochain. Notre relation avait été aussi vibrante qu'éphémère...

Je chassais le mélange de poussière et de sueur sur ma peau avec une véritable délectation! Le parfum du gel douche d'Edward m'entourait d'une bulle protectrice et apaisante. J'inspirais profondément pour le sentir pénétrer mes poumons.

Mes cheveux encore humides de ma douche tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules en trempant le tissu fin de la chemise que je portais pour tout vêtement.

Avant qu'il parte je devrais penser à lui subtiliser une de ses chemises...

Je retrouvais Edward sur la terrasse, il contemplait le lac d'un oeil un peu triste. Cette soirée laissait sur les lèvres comme un gout de départ, un gout d'adieu un peu amère!

Son regard devient brûlant en parcourant mon corps. L'humidité rendait la chemise transparante, elle ne dissimulait presque rien de ma nudité.

Il s'approcha furtivement de moi comme un prédateur en chasse et embrassa mon cou tout près de mon épaule. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau alors que je gémissais à la sensation de ses lèvres brûlantes sur moi...

_**"-J'aime sentir mon odeur sur toi! Je vais me doucher."**_

Je préparer du thé en essayant de ne pas fantasmer sur le corps de mon appolon sous la douche.

J'étais sur la terrasse, assise sur le sol de bois lorsqu'il arriva près de moi avec deux verres de liquide ambré à la main.

Il s'assit tout contre moi, sa jambe reposait contre la mienne, nue... ce contact fit crépiter au fond de mon ventre une multitude de petits frissons.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et m'en tendit une. La fumée vaporeuse vient bientôt nous entourer de sa brûme. Nous buvions notre rhum à petites gorgées, nous délectant de sa brûlure dans notre gorge. Comme le premier soir...

La jungle vibrait autours de nous, nous la sentions grogner, menaçante et terriblement vivante! Son parfum se distillait dans l'air et dans nos poumons où il se mêlait à l'odeur virile du tabac. J'inspirais profondément et posais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward qui m'entoura avec son bras pour me maintenir encore plus proche de lui.

_**"-ça va tellement me manquer..."**_

_**"-quoi?"**_

_**"-cette jungle, cette chaleur, ce pays! Toi..."**_

Je ne répondis rien et me serrais encore un peu plus contre lui. J'avais la sensation que nos deux âmes s'étaient accrochées à la minute où elles s'étaient rencontrées! Ce qui au départ devait être une relation anodine destinée à tromper notre solitude n'avait désormais plus rien d'anodin... nous nous étions attachés! En dépit de toutes nos obligations nous nous étions attachés l'un à l'autre et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur je crois!

J'avais besoin de le sentir plus proche de moi encore, besoin de me fondre en lui pour oublier que ces instants étaient les derniers...

Conquérante je m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, collant nos centres ensembles pour nous sentir proche l'un de l'autre. J'embrassais ses lèvres lascivement. Sa bouche avait un gout de paradis. Je lèchais sa lèvre inférieure et il m'offrit l'accès à sa langue. Je sentis sur moi son gout ennivrant, nos muscles chauds bataillaient l'un avec l'autre, cherchaient à se dominer, à se fondre en l'autre. Je gémissais sans pouvoir me retenir, j'avais la sensation que mon coeur qui battait la chamade allait exploser. Il me serrait contre lui, ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches avidement.

Lorsque l'air vint à manquer et que nous dûme rompre notre baiser, je pris une longue bouffée de tabac qui détendit chacun de mes muscles. Sensuellement je soufflais la fumée dans sa bouche restée entre-ouverte et collais mes lèvres aux siennes. J'avais la sensation d'être plus proche de lui que jamais je n'avais été proche de quelqu'un!

Ses grands yeux verts où perlait la tristesse sondaient mon âme. Je m'ouvrais à lui comme à nulle autre encore!

Ne pouvant réfrener plus longtemps mes pulsions je détachais les boutons de sa chemise pour gouter du bout de ma langue son torse morméen.

Je traçais le dessin de ses muscles et descendis vers son sexe dressé et dur sous la toile de son pantalon.

Avidement je finissais de le déshabiller, il m'aida en tendant les hanches. Nos repsirations étaient halentantes et précipitées!

Lorsque sa queue jaillit devant mes yeux gourmands je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation! Je pouvais enfin déguster ma friandise préférée! J'embrassais le bout où perlait déjà une goutte d'humidité. Edward poussa un grognement rauque qui déclancha un raz de marrée entre mes cuisses!

Je le pris profondément dans ma bouche, le suçotant, l'aspirant. Ma langue traçait le chemin de sa veine alors qu'il haletait, qu'il réclamait plus de contact. J'aimais le sentir ainsi en mon pouvoir, complètement à ma merci!

Je pris sa bite au fond de ma gorge, menaçant de me faire étouffer tant elle était longue, et grosse!

_**"-Oh putain Bella c'est tellement bon! Oui juste comme ça!" **_Il pleurnichait d'impatience! J'aimais le rendre si désireux de ma bouche! Il me rendait gourmande!

Je bourdonnais autours de lui en comtemplant ses traits déformés par la jouissance! C'était tellement bon!

_**"-Bella je vais pas tenir!"**_

_**"-alors laisses toi aller!" **_Mes paroles déclanchèrent son orgasmes et il se répendit dans ma gorge en plusieurs jeais brulants.

Je me délectais du gout de son jus en passant sensuellement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour récolter les quelques gouttes malencontrement oubliées!

Edward m'attira à lui pour un baiser langoureux où il put se gouter en moi. Je n'étais plus que gémissements d'exitation et boule de désir!

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son il me basculait pour coller mon intimitée luissante de mouille devant ses lèvres gourmandes.

Ma tête reposait sur le sol de bois qui conservait la chaleur du jour. Les jambes largement entrouvertes j'offrais mon abricot juteux à sa langue.

Il se mit à lécher ma fente d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Sa langue me fouillait, pénétrait mon vagin durement. Il aspirait mon clitoris dardé entre ses lèvres chaudes.

Les vagues de mon orgasme montaient en moi avec la force d'une houle en pleine mer. Il gémissait contre moi et ce bourdonnement sur mon centre chaud m'emporta au loin... Les vagues du plaisir me submergèrent lorsque la boule de chaleur explosa au fond de mon ventre. J'étais haletante et tremblante dans ses bras... incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement tant le plaisir qui m'avait terrassée était puissant!

J'étais blottie contre lui, la sueur dégoulinait entre mes seins mais je n'en avais que faire! La chaleur m'entourait comme un halo mais c'était bon de se sentir ainsi!

Le doigt d'Edward glissait dans mon dos, faisait naître en moi des sensations agréables.

_**"-j'ai envie de te dessiner Bella!"**_

_**"-hein?"**_

_**"-je veux emporter avec moi le souvenir de toi juste après la jouissance! Tu es tellement belle! Laisses moi te dessiner je t'en pris!"**_

_**"-quoi maintenant?"**_

_**"-oui... nous avons toute la nuit non?" **_

Il est vrai que je ne travaillais pas le lendemain pour profiter avec Edward de son dernier jour au Laos..

_**"-D'accord!"**_

_**"-tu es d'accord?"**_

_**"-ça semble te faire tellement plaisir!" **_Je traçais du bout de mes doigts de dessin de ses joues pour lui montrer à quel point son plaisir m'importait! Je voulais qu'il soit bien!

Je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur mais la main chaude d'Edward enroulée autours de mon poignet m'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

_**"-restons sur la terrase! Sur la méridienne ça sera parfait!" **_Sous son regard brûlant je me dirigeait vers la méridienne de bois qui avait un seul coussin.

_**"-Enlèves ta chemise, enfin ma chemise et allonges toi." **_Ses paroles étaient un peu étouffées, comme si une boulle d'excitation obstruait sa gorge.

Sous son regard incandescent je fis glisser la chemise le long de mon corp. Je me sentais un peu rougir de ce que j'allais faire, toute ma belle assurance avait disparu.

Le bois était chaud et doux sous ma peau. Je m'allongeais face à mon amant.

_**"-Parfait comme ça, écartes un peu plus les jambes, remontes ton bras. Voila! Tu es magnifique!" **_

Je rougis d'être ainsi exposée face à lui. Mes cuisses écartées offraient mon sexe à son regard, mes seins se tendaient sous l'excitation. Je me sentais à la fois vulnérable et enflammée.

Edward disparu dans la maison le temps de prendre son matériel.

J'en profitais pour fermer les yeux et me relaxer. C'était inédit et je me sentais très peu sure de moi!

Les yeux clos je m'imprégnais du chant ronronnant de la forêt et de son parfum capiteux. Je me sentais comme transpercée par les éléments, faire corps avec la nature et me fondre en elle.

Le pas d'Eward sur le plancher de bambou me tira de ma rêverie. Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors qu'il s'installait sur un siège face à moi, mais l'intensité entre nous était à son paroxisme. Nos yeux se fondaient ensembles, nos âmes se soudaient!

Son regard se fît plus concentré alors qu'il commençait à m'immortaliser sur le papier.

Je me plongeais dans ses océans de jade pour ne pas penser à mon corps nu qui allait être fixé sur le dessin.

Bien que la température fut douce et pas froide le moins du monde, les pointes de mes seins étaient érigées! Je sentais même l'humidité perler de mon sexe. Etre offerte à ses yeux d'artiste faisait enfler en moi une bulle de voluptée.

Cela dura longtemps... mon corps commençait à être engourdi mais je ne bougeais pas. Tout au plus je mordillais ma lèvre lorsque les doigts longs et affinés de mon amant glissaient sur le papier où reposait l'image de mon corps nu!

_**"-Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment en rougissant ainsi!"**_

_**"-il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches!"**_

_**"-petite coquine je suis certain de le savoir en fait!"**_

_**"-ah oui, voyons si tu es si fort! A quoi je pense alors?"**_

_**"-je dirais à mes mains sur toi en train de te donner du plaisir. Ou peut-être... plus..."**_

_**"-mhhhhhhhhhhh"**_

_**"-coquine j'en étais sur! Si tu savais comme tu es belle est sensuelle comme ça!"**_

Pov E

Jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de plaisir en dessinant une femme. Bella s'offrait à la pointe de mon crayon dans une pause lascive, et j'avais tout le mal du monde à me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus!

L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricté et de tension. La jungle semblait respirer autours de nous. La nuit elle changeait et devenait plus envahissante et vivante, on la sentait vibrer autours de nous. Il faisait chaud encore, sous mes pieds le bois diffusait une douce chaleur et j'étais sur qu'il en était de même pour Bella.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée! Je continuais d'immortaliser le corps de ma déesse de luxure pour l'emporter avec moi. Loin la bas, en Amérique je pourrais me rappeler cette beauté sauvage qui m'avait sauvé de ma lassitude.

Sous prétexte d'estomber mon dessin j'effleurais ses seins tendus de desir sur le papier. La voir ainsi était scandaleusement indescent. De toute les femmes nues que j'avais dessinées, aucune n'exprimait autant de voluptée, aucun dessin n'avait un pouvoir si hautement érotique que celui de ma Bella...

Je me réveillais avec une douce odeur fruitée qui me chatouillait le nez. Le soleil s'infiltrait par les persinennes, il devait être tard! Il faut dire que nous n'avions que peu dormi!

Mon corps était intimement enroulé autours de celui de Bella, une de mes mains reposait sur son ventre plat et musclé et l'autre prenait en coupe son sein.

Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi proche d'une femme que je l'étais de Bella en ce moment... C'était étrange de contempler cette femme endormie contre moi! Et c'était cinique de penser que le seule avec qui j'avais partagé cette intimité était celle que je devrais quitter la nuit prochaine...

C'était mon dernier jour au Laos! En début de nuit je prendrais ce maudit avion qui me ramenerait en Amérique... Loin de la touffeur de l'air et de la jungle, loin de ce mystérieux pays, loin de cette américaine exilée qui avait su toucher mon coeur!

Mon corps était endolori de partout! Surement à cause de la longue marche de la veille et de nos acivités nocturnes! Je laissais le petit ange pronfondément endormi et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Bella remua un peu en sentant la perte de ma chaleur contre elle.

Je pris une longue douche fraîche, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça ici, me doucher!

L'eau me fit un bien fou! Elle délassa mes muscles et me revigora, j'allais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui! Je ne voulais pas perdre une seule minute avec Bella!

Je sortis de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette enroulée autours de la taille. De toute façon je n'avais pas prévu d'être beaucoup habillé aujourd'hui!

Une délicieuse odeur de café flottait dans la maison. Bella avait quitté le lit, je la trouvais sur la terrasse, elle portait encore uniquement une de mes chemises.

Je m'approchais d'elle accoudée à la rembarde de bois. Attiré par son corps comme un papillon l'était par la lumière j'enroulais mon bras autour de sa hanche et embrassais son cou avant de poser mes lèvres sur les miennes en collant mon érection matinale contre son petit cul bandant et à peine recouvert.

_**"-Bonjour toi! Tu sais que mes vêtement te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à moi?"**_

_**"-ça c'est uniquement parce que tu es un pervers qui ne cherche qu'à me déshabiller!" **_Je me surpris à penser que son sourire était la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait voir le matin.

_**"-c'est pas faux! Il fait de toute façon trop chaud pour resté habillé!"**_

Comme un vieux couple nous buvions notre café en regardant le lac et ses abords baignés de soleil. Les habitants nous saluaient en passant devant la maison. Enfin surtout Bella, moi j'étais encore l'étranger à leurs yeux!

Mes mains ne restaient jamais bien loin du corps de ma déesse d'amante, je voulais me rassasier d'elle tant que j'en avais encore le temps!

_**"-Tu vas me manquer tu sais! Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais j'appréhende beaucoup ton départ! Mon quotidien à tellement changé avec toi..." **_Sa sincérité me toucha! Bella était une femme forte qui se confiait rarement... savoir qu'elle appréhendait autant que moi notre séparation me rassurait quelque part!

_**"-Moi aussi ma bella! Si tu savais comme moi aussi... l'Occident qui me paraissait déjà si fade avant va être d'une tristesse encore plus insipide maintenant!" **_Nos regards se soudèrent et je sus que nous pensions la même chose.

J'embrassais le sommet de sa tête comme pour nous rassurer tous les deux.

J'appréciais qu'elle ne me demande pas de quitter ma vie pour rester ici, j'amais le fait qu'elle soit une femme si intuitive et compréhensive!

Nous passâmes la majeur partie de la journée dans la chambre. La chaleut était toujours aussi suffocante et moite. Nos corps étaient couverts d'une pellicule de sueur mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous coller l'un à l'autre. Nous avions passé la journée à nous caresser, à nous caliner, à faire l'amour à l'ombre de notre chambre.

Dehors le lac vivait paisiblement sa journée mais nous étions au dehors, au dehors comme nous aurions voulu être au dehors du temps pour que ces instants n'aient jamais de fin!

Bella se réveillait doucement d'une petite sieste. Seulement quelques heures avaient passées depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été en elle mais j'en avais encore envie! Non besoin même! J'avais besoin que nos corps se fondent ensembles pour ressentir sa présence, pour me rassurer, pour oublier que c'était la fin!

_**"-J'ai envie d'essayer un truc."**_

_**"-hum quoi?" **_Bella venait de se réveiller mais déjà elle picorait ma bouche et mon cou de baisers. Ne pouvant se rassasier de moi comme je ne pouvais me rassasier d'elle!

_"__**-Tu te souviens de notre première nuit?"**_

_**"-comment oublier!"**_

_**"-je veux te rendre la pareille! Tu m'as mis à ta merci cette nuit là, à moi de le faire maintenant! Je te veux soumise et attachée pour moi ma belle. Tu veux?"**_

_**"-tu parles trop Cullen! Bien sur sur je veux!" **_Elle venait de prendre ma main pour la glisser le long de son ventre.

Je pris une cravates de soie pour réaliser mon forfait. J'étais sur que plus jamais je ne pourrais la porter sans penser à ma belle perle d'Asie, mais c'était encore un moyen de se souvenir alors je le prenais avec joie!

Bella était nue allanguie sur le lit, plus lascive et sensuelle que jamais. Les pointes de ses seins érigées semblaient me défier! La voir comme ça, une étincelle de désir au fond des yeux m'allumait complètement! J'avais joui de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui mais ma bite était encore plus dure que du bois!

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit et glissais ma main le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Sa peau était chaude et humide à cause de la chaleur de l'après midi. Elle était si désirable!

Délicatement je la caressais avec ma cravate. Elle gémissait à la caresse de la soie sur son épiderme. Son regard était brûlant, pénétrant!

J'attachais ses poignets avec douceur à la tête du lit.

_**"-Ecartes tes jambes. Si tu savais comme tu es belle ainsi offerte pour moi!" **_je commençais par butiner la peau de son cou, puis de sa poitrine avant d'aller taquiner ses tétons dressés comme une petite bite. Je les mordillais alors qu'elle gémissait volupteusement. Je me délectais de leur gout de paradis et les comblais longtemps de caresses avant de descendre contre son ventre. Je soufflais sur son intimité où perlait l'excitation. Elle ruait des hanches vers moi à la recherche de plus de contact.

_**"-Ne bouges pas! **__**Tu devras encore attendre un peu! Tes seins sont parfaits tu sais ça ma belle? Ca doit être si chaud et doux juste là!" **_Je pinçais son mamellon un peu durement, un cris excité me répondit.

Ne pouvant me contenir plus lontemps je viens glisser mon sexe entre ses deux lobes parfaitement dessinés. La sensation de sa vallée chaude et de ses seins qui me serraient le membre était déliceuse! Impertinante elle sortit son petit bout de langue rose pour lécher mon gland lorsqu'il passa près de sa bouche.

Je n'allais pas durer longtemps si je continuais ainsi alors j'abandonnais sa poitrine pour glisser le long de son corps. Je traçais un chemin de baisers vers le sud de son anatomie qui exaltait un parfait d'excitation ennivrant!

Avec une lenteur délibérée j'insérais un doigt dans son vagin brûlant.

_**"-Oh putain c'est bon!" **_

_**"-tu aimes ma belle? Tu aimes que je te donne du plaisir avec mes doigts?"**_

_**"-ohhhh oui!" **_Je pompais en elle un peu plus fort en contemplant son corps se tortiller de plaisir. La vision était divinement érotique!

Lorsque je la sentis sur le point de jouir je retirais mes doigts. Elle poussa un long cris de frustration qui me fit sourire, elle était tellement gourmande!

Lorsque j'entrais en elle, nous poussâmes tous les deux une longue complainte de plaisir!

Je la pris d'abord avec lenteur puis avec de plus en plus de force. J'avais posé mon front sur le sien et nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient, en même temps que nos regards enfièvrés!

_**"-Je vais pas tenir longtemps ma belle! Viens, viens pour moi!" **_elle était si proche...

Ses paroies se resserant autours de ma bite déclanchèrent ma jouissance. Le raz de marée nous terrassa au moment où j'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne et mêlais ma langue à sa langue!

Pov B

Edward venait de m'offrir un orgasme d'une violence inoüie! Je sentais encore mes membres tous engourdis par le plaisir alors que nous nous douchions ensembles.

Notre douche fût un moment plein de tendresse, il lava soigneusement mes cheveux, tous ses gestes étaient emprunts d'une grande douceur!

La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin. C'est la mort dans l'âme que j'aidais Edward à rassembler ses affaires. Ca me déchirait littéralement le coeur de l'aider à faire ses bagages mais je devais m'y faire, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix...

Aucun de nous deux ne parlions vraiment, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de mélancolie, un parfum d'adieu...

Je cuisinais le repars alors qu'Edward finissait de remettre la maison en ordre.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée nous nous retrouvâmes une dernière fois dans le grand lit au draps frais qu'il venait de changer.

Il me fit l'amour avec tendresse et lenteur... C'était comme si nos corps se disaient adieux. Nos regard fondus ensembles étaient humides et pleins de tristesse... Lorsque notre orgame vint nous cueillir je serrais les jambes pour le garder encore un peu en moi, pour conserver notre proximité qui bientôt ne serait plus qu'une chimère...

Ce fût la dernière fois qu'Edward Cullen me fît l'amour cette nuit là...

_Voila c'est tout pout ce soir! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! _

_Je poste un début de semaine un chapitre du Manoir et un d'Une nuit d'été pour ceux que ça interesse!_

_Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde, voila le nouveau chapitre! _

_Alors petite apparté pas très intéressante, mais comme vous lisez cette histoire j'ai envie de vous faire partager ma petite crise existantielle (très réjouissant je sais^^)! Cette fic est mon plus gros défis en fait, c'est la moins lue de mes histoires mais c'est vraiment celle qui me donne le plus de mal! Je vous promets que dans ma tête c'est beau, étrangement quand ça sort ça l'est tout de suite un peu moins^^! Le long délai de publication était du à ça alors j'espère que ça ne va pas trop se ressentir dans le chapitre!_

_Voila mon petit cris de désespoir est passé, place aux remerciements!_

_Merci à: __**Dan **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review! ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire! Le départ d'Edward arrive en effet... j'espère que cette suite te plaira!), __**Bellardtwilight, Silver **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début!), __**Rosabella01, Ronnie32, Jackye, Celine68900, SoSweetySoCrazy, Laccro **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! malgrès la séparation! Merci de me lire.), __**Mafrip, Lamue12, Sinzacana, Elphina, LyraParleOr, Julia05, Titenoee, Dex-Dazzling, Doudounord2, Soraya2107, Petitegrs, CherryBomb59400**__ pour vos adorables reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir!_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!_

_J'ai écouté cette musique en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre: Fly de Ludovico Einaudi: http: / www. /fr/search/fly#/search/fly%20ludovico%20einaudi_

_Les personnages appartient toujours a SM, je ne fais que jouer avec!_

Pov B

A l'aurore nous prîmes la route. Le jour n'était même pas tout à fait levé lorsque nous arrivâmes au village. Les rues baignaient encore dans la morne grisaille de l'aube, désertes, seuls quelques badots allant vers les champs foulaient la poussière du pavé.

Dans les demeures de bois sec s'élevaient le murmure du matin, des familles réunies autours du déjeuner. Les enfants se préparaient pour l'école, seul le chant du matin troublait la quiètude de village encore baigné de nuit.

Le vieu Koa n'était pas encore à son échoppe tant l'heure était matinale. Il était le seul au village à posséder une voiture alors il louait gracieusement ses services comme taxi aux villageois ayant besoin de se rendre rapidement à la grande ville. Et c'est tout à fait de ça dont nous avions besoin aujourd'hui.

La veille nous avions prévenu Koa du voyage à faire, sa voiture avait été pour moi la seule alternative pour garder Edward un peu plus longtemps. Sans cela il aurait du quitter la village la veille par l'autocard qui passait une fois par semaine. J'avais pu gagner un sursis, une nuit de plus avec lui...

Nous allâmes à la maison de Koa, sa vieille femme ridée et édentée nous ouvrit la porte chaleureusement, considérant Edward avec un oeil curieux mais sans malveillance.

Le vieux Koa s'excusa mille fois de son petit retard et rapidement nous nous mîmes en route. La voiture d'un autre âge faisait s'envoler des nuages de poussière sur le chemin cabossé qui quittait le village.

J'accompagnais Edward à Louang Namtha où il prendrait un petit avion pour la capitale puis pour l'Amérique ensuite...

Les yeux plongés dans les rizières verdoyantes qui commençaient à se baigner de soleil, je sentais la main d'Edward sur la mienne, la douceur de ses doigts sur mon épiderme, sa présence maintenant devenue éphémère...

La poussière que soulevait la voiture à notre passage s'infiltrait partout, nos bronches protestaient douloureusement contre son intrusion et il n'était pas rare qu'un de nous tousse pour tenter de s'en débarasser.

Le vieux poste crachotait un chant d'Asie, un peu grinçant, vaguement mélodieux et résoluement exotique.

Je pensais aux semaines écoulées, je pensais à ma vie qui avait vacillé du côté de rivages inconnus. Tout ce qui était bien rangé avant l'arrivée d'Edward n'était maintenant qu'un champs de pagaille, il me faudrait réorganiser ma vie et dompter son abscence. Je redoutais la solitude... Et pourtant j'y étais habituée! Trop peut-être finalement, je la supportais de moins en moins, comme une vieille compagne acariâtre dont on aurait voulu pouvoir se séparer...

Je ne regardais pas Edward de peur de laisser couler mes larmes. Une pesanteur sans nom engourdissait tout mon être, je me sentais déjà lasse, épuisée de vivre sans lui et pourtant il n'était même pas encore parti...

Nos doigts étaient liés, nos corps si proches que son parfum m'entourait de sa brume apaisante. Nous regardions certainement le même paysage de verdure mais j'ignorais tout des pensées qui le traversaient à ce moment là...

La route vers Louang Namtha aurait pu être courte, mais la mauvaise qualité du chemin la rendait interminable! Les cahots ne cessaient de me projeter vers Edward, nos deux corps se serraient dans une étreinte désordonnée, bref rappel des moments que nous avions vécus le mois dernier.

Cet homme avait su capturer de moi quelque chose qu'aucun n'avait encore pu obtenir! Quelque chose en lui me touchait au plus profond de mon être, je m'étais attachée... c'était indéniable, mais je devais laisser toutes ces choses sur le bas côté et l'oublier... Nos vies n'étaient pas compatibles, moi ici, lui là bas... notre rencontre avait été si intense simplement parceque nous savions qu'elle serait brêve et éphémère, petit moment de grace dans la marrée de nos vies, petite enclave de bonheur pour dissiper la grissaille de nos existences! Je chérirais ces souvenirs avec amour, me promettant de m'en rappeler toujours, lorsque la solitude se fairait trop épaisse et insoutenable.

Edward posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, je frissonnais au contact de sa langue caline et chaude sur ma peau où dévalaient déjà les premières gouttes de sueur d'une journée qui serait chaude. Je me pressais contre lui, profitant de son étreinte jusqu'au bout... Un long soupir lourd de sens nous échappa, aucun de nous n'était dupe, la séparation allait être cruelle!

Les montagnes avaient laissé place à la plaine, la route était moins mauvaise, les rizières interminables dansaient dans la brise.

Dans les plantations de thé longeant la route, les femmes afférées à la ceuillette levaient la tête au passage de la voiture crachotant sa fumée noire épaisse.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, nous n'en avions nul besoin pour savoir ce que ressentait l'autre, nous étions allanguis de la même pesenteur et de la même tristesse!

Au loin dans la pleine se dessinaient les toits blancs de la ville de Louang Namtha. Nous y arrivâmes trop rapidement à mon gout, ce chemin avait eu des airs de supplice mais au moins j'avais pu jouir de la compagnie d'Edward, encore quelques temps..

Koa qui devait faire quelques courses en ville nous laissa à l'entrée du petit aéroport de bois blanc. Lorsque je retrouverai cette vieille voiture à la peinture bleue défraîchie, Edward se sera déjà envolé pour une destination lointaine... il sera en chemin pour retrouver sa vie, et notre pays qui désormais n'était plus le mien...

La dernière fois que j'avais foulé les dalles du petit aéroport provinciale, je venais de quitter ma patrie, ma terre native... Depuis quatre ans je n'avais pas quitté le nord ouest du Laos... Lorsque ce matin de juin je m'étais retournée pour voir la carlingue blanche du petit avion qui m'avait ammenée ici décoller, j'avais tiré un trait sur ma vie, sur mon ancienne vie...

Les aéroports avaient toujours eu pour moi l'air de lieux de passage entre deux mondes... dans ces lieux froids et glaciales se répendaient toutes les tristesses et les joies, les espoirs commes les désillusions... On ne passait pas les porticles de sécurité quand on ne cherchait pas quelque chose... que ça soit un besoin d'évasion ou une fuite, on était toujours là pour une bonne raison!

Celle d'Edward aujourd'hui était simple... il rejoignait sa vie. Il quittait l'enclave exotique, la petite parenthèse enchantée qui avait troublé sa vie, il allait désormais retrouver sa place, parmis les siens, dans son pays!

Quelle était ma place à moi? Déracinée par le vent, perdue dans un pays qui n'était pas le mien, portée au grès des embruns comme l'exilée que j'étais... M'étais-je vraiment enracinée ici? Dans ce pays de jungle et de verdure, si différent du mien? Loin de ma famille que je n'avais pas revue depuis quatre ans? A qui je n'avais pas écris depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient du m'oublier? Où étaient mes racines dans ce vaste monde? Je regardais Edward près de moi qui me semblait aussi perdu que je l'étais. Ca aurait pu être lui ma terre native, mon port d'attache dans l'immensité du monde. Mais il quittait ma vie aujourd'hui...

Le premier appel pour le vol d'Edward fût annoncé... Les familles autours de nous qui se rendaient à la capitale rassemblaient leurs bagages et les enfants.

Nous ne bougions pas, ne parlions pas non plus... Edward me serrait contre lui et je pensais avec émotion que c'était certainement la dernière fois que je tenais cette place dans ses bras... Une boule obturait ma gorge, me faisant déglutir avec difficulté, mes yeux menaçaient de ses voiler de larmes, je m'exortais à être la femme forte que j'avais toujours étée, même dans les situations les plus difficiles, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change maitenant!

Lorsque le dernier appel rententit dans le hall désert, un frisson d'effrois me traversa... cette fois c'était vraiment terminé, il n'y avait plus de sursis, plus d'espoir non plus... c'était la fin et je devais me faire à ça! Au moins faire bonne figure le temps qu'Edward disparaisse.

Il resserra son étreinte et se tourna enfin vers moi.

Ses grands yeux verts étaient assombris d'une certaine peine.

_**"-Je vais devoir y aller..." **_sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'habitude, plus étouffée aussi.

_**"-Je sais."**_

_**"-Bella je..." **_je posais doucement mes doigts sur ses lèvres, il devait se taire ou j'allais m'effondrer et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais!

_**"-Non ne dit rien... ne gachons pas tout maintenant." **_Il se tut mais son regard vibrait d'une grande intensité.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord notre baiser fût doux. Nous prenions le temps de nous gouter, nos lèvres s'effleuraient doucement, tendrement même. Je me délectais de leur contact frais sur les miennes. Embrasser Edward était terriblement bon, une envolée de papillons s'agitait dans mon ventre, mon corps se tordait de bonheur de le sentir contre moi, et de tristesse que tout cela doit fini! Timidement il lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour me réclamer l'accès à ma langue que je lui accordais sans peine. Elles dansèrent ensembles, une danse d'adieu et de reconnaissance, j'essayais de lui transmettre toute ma gratitude pour les moments passés ensembles, pour la douceur qu'il avait apporté dans ma vie.

Je me sentais comme chez moi en embrassant Edward, cette sensation curieuse que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps était si agréable! Ne plus se sentir seule et déracinée... Mais tout cela allait finir. Nous dûmes finalement nous séparer, Edward devait embarquer.

_**"-Un jour tu reviendras en Amérique?" **_sa voix sonnait douloureusement, comme si chacune de ses paroles lui coutait un effort terrible.

_**"- J'en ai fini avec l'Amérique Edward..." **_Il poussa un soupir pronfond qui s'accordait à mes propes sentiments, je me sentais si lasse et épuisée!

_**"-Je sais... alors c'est moi qui reviendrai!"**_

_**"-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir..." **_Il ne répondit rien, il savait lui aussi... il savait que ce nous était éphémère et que c'est ce qui avait fait toute sa beauté, nos routes s'étaient brièvement rencontrées, mais elles n'étaient pas destinées à rester côté à côte, nos vies étaient trop éloignées.

Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec rage et désespoir.

Il passa le porticle et se retourna une dernière fois vers moi. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans ses océans de jade embrumés de larmes, les miennes dévalaient maintenant mes joues librement.

Je vis sa tignasse cuivrée disparaître dans la passerelle et je poussais un soupir déchirant. C'était fini... l'Amérique le reprenait dans son antre et moi l'exilée je restais ici...

Longtemps je restais figée dans ce hall qui avait perdu toute chaleur, sur la piste la carlingue blanche limineuse du petit avion qui entrainait Edward loin de moi scintillait dans le soleil puis disparu dans les cieux d'un bleu limpide...

Combien de temps étais-je restée ainsi à pleurer? Je l'ignore... La voix un peu rocailleuse du vieux Koa s'éleva près de moi. Il me demandait si tout allait bien.

Incapable de lui répondre je le suivis vers la sortie.

La vieille voiture d'un bleu fané repris sa route vers le village. La poussière tourbillonait toujours autours de nous. Je ne voyais devant mes yeux qu'un océan de verdure tanguant au grès des larmes qui obturaient ma vue. La musique me semblait déchirante quant je l'entendait entre mes sanglots.

Koa fixait la route sans jamais détourner le regard, il était surement géné de mon manque de retenue et de pudeur.

Le retours avait bien pu être court comme interminable, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée! Toute engluée dans ma tristesse j'avais perdu la notion du temps et me laissais porter au grès de mes sanglots.

La plaine laissa place à la montagne, la jungle était plus épaisse et la route n'était maintenant plus qu'un mince chemin de terre creusé de profondes ornnières. A quoi pensait Edward maintenant? A sa vie qu il l'attendait à Seattle où à ce pays de verdure luxuriante qu'il quittait? Peut-être à moi? L'occidentale presque Asiatique perdue au coeur de la jungle sauvage. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il était l'heure de tirer un trait et de poursuivre ma vie, le moins mal possible! Cette parenthèse enchantée était une enclave dans ma vie, et cela devait rester ainsi...

Une fois au village je pris le bac à moteur pour rentrer chez moi, dans cet endroit qui était le seul que je pouvais appeler ma maison. Mes yeux se perdaient dans les flots de la rivière, mes yeux humides ne pouvaient se détacher de leur surface mouvante et calme, j'aurais aimé avoir le même sérénité mais la tempête faisait rage en moi.

La maison qu'Edward occupait enfonça en moi comme un poignard acéré, je suffoquais presque de douleur à voir cette maisonnet de bois où j'avais passé tant de bons moments. Voir tous les jours sa face arrogante allait être difficile à gérer...

Je rentrais, la mort dans l'âme. Chaque coin de la maison me rappelait lui... Sur chaque fauteuil je revoyais nos corps enlacés, sa présence semblait flotter partout, son parfum était encore présent.

Je fis le tours de ma cahute comme on le fairait d'une demeure saccagée par la tempête, avec circonspection, le regard morne, évaluant les dégats.

Dans la chambre je me souviens de nos nuits ici, de son corps reposant contre le mien, de sa bouche partout sur moi.

Son parfum embaumait la pièce, comme un douloureux rappel de ce que j'avais perdu.

Je décidais de changer les draps, je ne pourrais dormir dans ce lit où tant de fois il m'avait fait l'amour en sentant son parfum encore imprimé sur l'oreiller.

La mort dans l'âme je rangeais la chambre et découvris sur un fauteuil oubliée, une de ses chemises blanches.

La vue brouillée par les larmes et la gorge douloureuse je portais l'étoffe soyeuse à mon nez. Un concentré de sa senteur ambrée s'exaltait de la chemise. Je repirais prodondément alors que mes larmes courraient à n'en plus finir sur mes joues déjà bien trop rougies.

J'hôtais mes vêtements pour sentir contre moi cette étoffe qui me rappelait tant mon amant. Il me semblait sentir la caresse de ses doigts sur ma peau avide de lui. Je me sentais tellement mal, et vide... comme si toute substance désertait mon être, comme si il ne restait de moi qu'une coquille vide à la dérive sur un océan de larmes.

Je m'assis dans un coin sombre de la pièce et pleurais comme jamais encore je ne l'avais fait, même la séparation avec ma famille quatre ans plus tôt n'avait pas fait couler tant de larmes!

Je pensais être blindée, avoir pour me protéger des sentiments une solide armure que mon métier m'avait tissé, mais ce mur se fissurait aujourd'hui et il ne restait que la désolation.

Je passais la journée dans ce petit coin sombre alors que la chaleur suffocante et moite du jour commençait à envahir la maison. Mes yeux étaient douloureux à force de pleurer, ma gorge sèche brûlait sous les sanglots. Je me sentais plus seule et perdue que jamais, moi, l'exilée qui avait retrouvé un peu de chaleur humaine je me retrouvais propulsée dans ma solitude après avoir cru pouvoir la fuir.

Ce soir plus que jamais encore je me sentis loin de chez moi, exilée et seule au bout du monde, dans ce pays qui ne m'avait pas vu naitre, au milieu de ces gens dont je parlais que mal la langue, loin de ma famille, loin de celui qui au cours de quelques semaines avait été mon amant, celui qui venait du même émisphère que moi...

Le lendemain je repris mon travail, c'était je crois la seule chose capable de m'occuper un peu l'esprit. J'allais finir par tomber folle si je continuais à penser à Edward sans arrêt!

La mousson allait arriver, on sentait déjà l'air se charger d'humidité. Le ciel était terne et lourd. La journée fut harrassante, je tentais par tous les moyens de me distraire de mes sombres pensées mais quand l'heure de rentrer arriva, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Retrouver la maison supposait retrouver mes souvenirs d'Edward et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir gérer ça. Ca allait s'avérer un peu compliqué mais je devais laisser le temps à la blessure de cicatriser. C'était bien trop à vif pour affronter mes souvenirs encore.

Sur le chemin du retours je m'offris un petit répis et pris la direction du sentier menant au rocher qui surplombait les rizières. Cet endroit niché entre les montagnes, dominant la riviaire et les rizières était apaisant. Je pensais avec tristesse que j'aurais aimé emmener Edward ici, j'étais certaine qu'il aurait adoré cet endroit.

Je m'assis sur le gros rocher qui conservait la chaleur du soleil et laissais mes yeux se perdre dans les rizières dansant dans le vent.

La brise faisait onduler les tiges d'un vert tendre, aussi intense que les yeux d'Edward...

Le parfum de l'Asie m'envahissait, une senteur légère d'eulalyptus et de verdure, un soupçon piquant d'ambre, un embrun capiteux de sental.

Edward devait être en Amérique maintenant... il n'avait pas appelé, n'avait pas envoyé de mail non plus... A sa demande je lui avais donné le numéro qui lui permettrait de me laisser un message à l'agence qui disposait aussi d'une connexion internet, je n'avais pas le téléphone dans mon petit village perdu sur le lac, mais ce matin en allant prendre mon planning j'avais vérifié mes messages, ce que je faisais rarement n'ayant plus aucun contact avec le monde qui autrefois avait été le mien... Et il n'avait pas appelé... pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs? Mais j'aurais aimé avoir un message de lui, cele m'aurait fait me sentir moins seule.

Le regard perdu dans la mer végétale je rejouais devant mes yeux humides de larmes nos derniers jours écoulés..

Edward continuerait encore longtemps à me hanter, c'était une certitude inéluctable...

Pov E

Lorsque j'atteris à seattle la grisaille me prit à la gorge comme une vieille ennemie qu'on aimerait ne plus jamais voir. Une fine pluie tombait sur la ville, le ciel était opaque et gris.

L'aéroport grouillait de monde, tous les gens étaient si pressés, si stressés, après quoi courraient-ils donc sans cesse ainsi? Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt j'étais un de ces hommes afférés qui ne prenait jamais le temps de regarder le monde qui l'entourait...

Tout cela avait bien changé désormais!

Je pris un taxi jusqu'à chez moi. Je traversais la ville comme un étranger, la pluie dévalait les vitres de la voiture, brouillant ma vue d'un rideaux de larmes célestes. Tout ici avait l'air si morne et triste.

Ma maison me semblait encore plus froide que d'ordinaire, les grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur le Pacifique qui faisait face à la maison. Adossée à une falaise abrupte elle semblait dominer les éléments. Je travsersais le hall immense et clair, la décoration ne m'avait jamais parue si impersonnelle et froide.

Je rentrais chez moi sans avoir l'impression de retrouver mon foyer, je ne me sentais pas bien là entre ces murs clairs et vides, au milieu de ce décors de solitude qui ne m'apportait pas la moindre chaleur.

Je délaissais mes bagages dans un coin, je pouvais me résoudre à me réinstaller dans ma vie, cela aurait supposé mettre de côté mes souvenirs d'Asie, accepter que désormais ils ne soient plus que des souvenirs.

J'étais de nouveau chez moi et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais sentis si exilé qu'aujourd'hui, comme un étranger dans ma propre demeure.

Je me servis un verre d'alcool fort et tentait de dompter les émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. Je posais mon front contre l'imense baie vitrée et regardais la nuit tomber sur le Pacifique. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, je retrouvais la grisaille, la même qui impreignait tout mon coeur depuis mon retours ici.

Mon téléphone que je venais de rallumer ne cessait de sonner. L'enclave de paradis était belle et bien terminée, je devais dès demain reprendre mes responsabilités et oublier la chaleur de cette Asie et de cette femme qui pendant quelques trop brèves semaines avaient fait battre mon coeur et réchauffé mon corps comme jamais encore...

Le lendemain je pris ma luxueuse voiture et allais jusqu'à mon entreprise au sommet d'une tours de verre gigantesque au coeur de Seattle.

Le hall de marbre blanc était encore plus glaçant qu'à l'ordinaire. Je sentais peser sur mes épaules ce costume et ces responsabilités que j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir encore fuir.

_**"-Monsieur Cullen, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmis nous."**_

_**"-merci Angela"**_ je répondais au salut, ignorais les sourires et traversais les couloirs de cette entreprise que j'avais battie de mes mains. Celle qui était autrefois ma fierté et ma raison de vivre n'était désormais plus qu'une charge pénible qui transformait ma vie en cauchemard de lassitude.

_**"-Monsieur Cullen, vous nous avez manqué!"**_

_**"-bonjour Tanya" **_Je saluais les employés avec le même respect qu'avant mais je me sentais si vide et lasse de tout ça...

Mon assistante me remit une pile de dossiers tellement épaisse que j'en avais déjà mal à la tête! Comment allais-je pouvoir de nouveau supporter tout cela?

La journée traina en longueur et elle fût épuisante! J'écoutais le conseil d'administration d'une oreille distraite, mon esprit voguait tellement loin d'ici. Devant mes yeux dansaient les rizières, sur ma peau flottait la caresses du soleil. J'imaginais une longue chevelure brune onduler dans le vent, de grands yeux chocolats rieurs encrés dans les miens...

_**"-Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Cullen?"**_

_**"-pardon?"**_

_**"-l'investissement Gordon?"**_

_**"-oui Ben je vous fais confiance pour cela" **_de quoi me parlait-il réellement? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mon esprit était bien trop loin de cette immense salle de réunion plus froide qu'un tombeau!

Je rentrais chez moi épuisé par cette journée qui fut si triste et morne qu'elle ne laissait dans mon esprit pas le moindre souvenir palpable. J'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu mon temps et j'avais l'intime conviction que cela serait ainsi désormais!

Ma maison était vide et silencieuse, comme chaque soir... La solitude épaisse vibrait partout autours de moi, le silence semblait crier à mes oreilles dans un vacarne assourdissant.

Je délassais ma cravates et la jetais sur le sol. J'étais si fatigué de tout! Quand ma vie cesserait-elle de m'échapper ainsi?

Je n'avais pas appelé Bella... L'idée de laisser un message me répugnait, c'était sa voix que je voulais entendre...

Je sortis le potrait que j'avais fait d'elle il n'y a pas si longtemps... Son corps d'une beauté arrogante me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fait de moi un homme faible et sentimentale.

Je couvais du regard ces courbes délicieuses, me rappelais de la douceur de sa peau chaude baignée se soleil, du gout fruité de ses lèvres...

J'installais le portait dans la seule pièce qui pour moi avait encore du sens dans cette immense maison froide et vide où ne vivait que ma lancinante solitude. Le salon où tronait en majestée le piano à queue noir que je conservais de mon enfance. J'installais Bella devant cet instrument qui était le seul capable de rendre ma vie moins morne et moins triste.

Comment s'accomode t'on à la solitude? Penser pour soi seul est le plus grand des supplices. J'étouffais tellement ici! Dans cette vie qui ne me correpondait plus, j'avais besoin de mon paradis exotique! Comment oublier ces brefs instants de bonheur et se fondre dans la grisaille de mon quotidien? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Après avoir gouté au bonheur d'être deux retrouver la fraîcheur d'un lit vide faisait naître dans ma gorge une boule douloureuse et brûlante.

Je sortis dans la fraîcheur du soir et empruntais le petit sentier qui descendait aux falaises.

Les vagues chargées d'écume s'écrasaient contre les rochers dans un vacarne terrible.

Je respirais de grandes bouffées de cet air marin chargé d'iode et de sel et je pensais à Bella. Que faisait-elle en ce moment? A quoi pensait-elle? Je l'imaginais dans sa petite maison de bois, ne portant pour tout vêtement que sa chemise de lin blanc tant la touffeur de l'air était infernale. Je pensais à mon américaine exilée au fin fond du monde qui avait trouvé son exotisme, son frisson, quelque chose capable de faire vibrer sa vie.

Je repensais à ses grands yeux sombres et tendres où brillait une certaine dureté, regard des gens qui ont vu plus qu'ils n'auraient du voir.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle aurait pensé de cet endroit, de ces falaises d'où on pouvait contempler le soleil se baigner dans l'océan. Je songeais avec nostalgie que là bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan, il y avait ma perle d'Asie, perdue quelque part au coeur de la jungle luxuriante...

J'essayais de l'imaginer ici, dans cette maison de verre et d'acier si impersonnelle et glacée... non Bella ne pouvait s'accorder dans un tel paysage, elle était bien trop sauvage pour cette ville de grisaille.

Je repirais les embruns marins, le coeur chargé de tristesse. Je ne cherchais plus à retenir mes larmes qui dévalaient le long de mes joues rougies par le sel. Je me sentais si impuissant et seul! Une rage sourde montait en moi j'avais l'impression de souffrir le martyre moi qui n'avait jamais fait grand cas des sentiments et des mièvreries! Mon âme s'étaient accrochée à celle de cette exilée et la séparation avait des allures de déchirure, j'avais l'impression que tout mon être saignait de frustration.

Qui a t'il de pire que de subir une vie qui ne vous correspond plus?

Lorsque la nuit fût d'encre je me décidais à rentrer. Je passais de longues heures ce soir là dans le salon à fumer et à boire, les yeux perdus dans le portrait de ma princesse d'Asie, de mon amour éphémère...

_**Bella, **_

_**Je préfère t'écrire ce mail que de te laisser un message à ton agence**__... __**J'espère que tu vas bien! Seattle n'a hélàs pas changé en mon absence, la pluie tombe à flot et le ciel fait sa tête des mauvais jours.**_

_**Je n'ai pas pu t'écrire plus tôt, les vautours qui reignent autours de moi ne m'ont pas laissé une seconde de répit! Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été très efficace au conseil d'administration mais au moins j'ai fais de la figuration, cela à eu l'air de leur convenir.**_

_**J'imagine que toi aussi tu dois avoir repris ton travail...**_

_**Je voulais simplement te dire que les jours que nous avons passés ensembles étaient les plus beaux que j'avais passés depuis bien longtemps.**_

_**A l'aéroport tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, mais j'aimerai simplement te dire merci. Je me suis sentis moins seul et moins perdu à tes côtés, c'était comme si ma vie retrouvé un semblant de sens. Alors pour ça je te remercis!**_

_**Je ne sais pas si un jour nous aurons l'occasion de nous croiser de nouveau, ici ou là bas, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, mais je l'espère de tout coeur! J'aimerai être encore à tes côtés, mais nous savons tous les deux que celà est impossible alors il ne me reste plus qu'à cherir les souvenirs de nous. **_

_**Ce soir (il doit être tôt encore pour toi), je t'imagine à ton balcon, dans cette chemise de lin blanc qui te va si bien, j'imagine tes longs cheveux se balancer paraissement dans le vent et je me sens moins seul...**_

_**J'ignore ce que nous deviendrons, je ne sais même pas si au fond de ta jungle si tu auras ce message. Je ne sais si un jour nous nous reparlerons mais je voudrais que tu saches que je te t'oublis pas, ma petite exilée orientale. Mes souvenirs flotteront encore longtemps dans ma mémoire, j'espère à jamais...**_

_**Prends soin de toi, concerve cette force qui fait de toi un être si exceptionel, je t'admire plus que tu ne peux imaginer ma douce Bella!**_

_**Gardes au fond de ton coeur une place pour cet occidental un peu perdu qui a trouvé à tes côtés un apaisement à ses tourmants. **_

_**Lorsque j'étais enfant ma mère me lisait souvent cette phrase : "quels que soit vos rêves gardez dans le désarroi bruyant de la vie la paix de votre âme. Avec toutes ses perfifies, ses besoignes fastidieuses et ses rêves brisés, le monde est pourtant beau! Prendez attention... tachez d'être heureux!" *****_

_**J'avais perdu la foie en ce message depuis bien longtemps... mais te rencontrer m'a donné envie d'y croire de nouveau! Tu m'as montré que le monde pouvait être beau..**_

_**Soit heureuse Bella, je ne connais personne qui le mérite tant que toi!**_

_**Tu vas me manquer... ton rire me manque déjà...**_

_**Peut-être à un jour nous nous reverrons, ma douce perle d'Asie, dans cette vie ou une autre.**_

_**Edward **_

_*** Le Voyage de Théo (Catherine Clément)_

_Voila, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Le prochain chapitre du Manoir est pour cette semaine._

_Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je ne vous présente même plus mes excuses pour le retard... vous êtes habitués maintenant, mais j'en suis désolée quand même!_

_Me voila avec la suite!_

_**Merci à LyraParleOr d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je lui ai envoyé sans même l'avoir relu alors merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour le corriger!**_

_Merci à: __**Dan38, Lia-et-Eli, Toute petite etoile, Aelita48, Lydvynn **__(merci pour ta review! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ne pas te faire pleurer alors ;) j'epsère que cette suite te plaira!), __**Nilua, Adore Youu, Rosabella01, PatiewSnows, Celine68990, Bellardtwilight, Ccile**__ (merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est beaucoup de compliments que je ne suis pas certaine de mériter mais en tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir se savoir que tu aimes cette histoire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que je pourrais continuer un peu à te faire voyage!), __**Laccro**__ (merci beaucoup pour ta très touchante review au dernier chapitre! çe ma fait plaisir que tu ai écouter ma petite suggestion musicale, désolée d'avoir fait couler quelques larmes, je te rassures j'ai un peu pleuré en écrivant aussi^^ Pour ce qui est de la suite ne t'inquiète pas je terminerai cette histoire, et ce quelque soit le nombre de review! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci de me lire)._

_**Nana10 **__(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente de savoir que malgré la séparation tu apprécie cette histoire! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps à l'écrire! Merci de me lire!)._

___(je pense avoir répondu à ta review mais j'ai eu un bug de connexion juste après donc finalement je n'en suis pas sur... si tu n'as pas eu de réponse ne m'en veut pas!), __**LyraParleOr, Ronnie32, Lamue12, Elphina, Jackye, SoSweetySoCrazy, Bina1996, Julia05 **__pour vos adorables reviews, c'est une vraie motivation pour écrire!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et favori!_

Pov B

Des semaines avaient passées, des mois même depuis le départ d' Edward... Il était en Amérique depuis maintenant trois mois... trois longs mois pendant lesquels il m'avait fallu combler le vide que laissait son absence. Ou plutôt tenter de le combler, inutile de dire que j'échouais lamentablement. Je me sentais si vide et lasse.

Je me consolais en pensant aux trop rares nouvelles de lui que j'avais. Depuis son premier mail qui avait fait couler le long de mes joues des torrents de larmes nous n'avions pas cessé de nous en envoyer.

Tous les quinze jours je pouvais me rassurer en lisant ses mots, si chauds et réconfortants. C'était comme un bref rappel de lui et de nos moments de bonheur, comme une amarre à mon pays natal.

Je me sentais moins seule, perdue dans cette jungle d'Asie en pensant que là-bas, de l'autre côté du Pacifique quelqu'un pensait à moi, parfois...

Edward c'était comme un secret, une petite enclave de paradis qui me faisait me sentir choyée, notre brève correspondance apaisait ma solitude. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cet Américain que je trouvais si hautain à son arrivée prendrait une telle place dans ma vie, celle d'un correspondant secret.

Nous reverrons nous un jour? Très honnêtement je ne le pensais pas, nos vies n'avaient rien de compatibles, notre bonheur d'être ensembles avait été si fort justement parce que nous savions qu'il était éphémère.

Mais je ne m'apitoyais pas sur mon sort ni ne pleurais son départ, après tout ça devait se passer comme cela et aucun de nous n'avait envisagé quelque chose de différent!

En dépit de notre éloignement, en dépit de notre incompatibilité plus que manifeste j'étais heureuse de garder un mince filin qui me reliait à lui. Lire ses mots était un réconfort sans nom!

Nous jetions dans nos mails tout ce que nous ne pouvions dire à d'autres, si j'étais seule dans ma jungle asiatique, il l'était tout autant dans l'immense Amérique.

Nous étions comme deux âmes en peine et solitaires qui de temps en temps voguaient l'une vers l'autre pour se sentir moins seule.

Je commençais doucement à apprivoiser le vide, a réapprendre à vivre comme avant. Edward était un beau souvenir je ne voulais l'entacher avec la tristesse de son départ!

La fin de la mousson était arrivée, la jungle était plus verte que jamais et la nature vibrante de vie.

Pour ne plus avoir le temps de penser à ma solitude j'avais pris en charge le centre des maladies infectieuses. Lynda l'australienne qui s'en occupait avant moi était arrivée au bout de sa mission et s'était envolée pour son pays natal. Nous n'étions pas tous des déracinés jetés là par le vent sans promesse de retours au pays. A vrai dire j'étais la seule à rester ici, la seule qui avait prolongé sa mission de quelque mois pour la rendre indéfinie. En quatre ans j'avais vu l'équipe soignante changer de nombreuses fois, je n'étais plus l'étrangère mais une médecin d'ici dont on ne sait pas bien d'où elle vient.

Mon travail au centre était harassant, ajouté à cela, mes fonctions quotidiennes me faisaient passer des journées dans un état de fatigue extrême, mais au moins je n'avais plus le temps de penser...

Les maladies infectieuses ravageaient le pays, les traitements lourds et coûteux étaient très peu accessibles, comme toujours il fallait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord, supplier pour plus de trithérapie, se battre avec l'aide internationale et tenter d'apaiser les souffrances sans promesse d'y parvenir vraiment. C'était comme se débattre dans une vaste flaque de vase, visqueuse et collante qui emprisonnait tous nos mouvements.

En arrivant ici le mythe du sauveur occidental qui parcourait le monde pour soulager les souffrances s'effondrait. Pas de glorification car finalement nous n'avions pas la possibilité de faire grand chose, et surtout pas de changer la face du monde. Nous nous débattions avec un mur géant d'impossibilités. Mais j'aimais mon travail, il me donnait la sensation d'être vivante, utile!

Le centre des maladies infectieuses qui ajoutait à mon quotidien son lot de souffrances et d'horreurs me faisait oublier le vide et l'absence...

Lynda avait été remplacée par un homme à peine plus âgé que moi: Garrett, une force de la nature et un esprit tranquille. Médecin humanitaire depuis de nombreuses années, habitué à être promené au gré des vents et de ses missions dans chaque coin du monde, il avait su très vite s'adapter ici. La jungle l'avait adopté autant qu'il avait adopté ce pays.

J'aimais parler avec lui, sa conscription de villages étant proche de la mienne j'avais été chargée de lui montrer son travail.

Il fallait bien avouer que la présence de Garrett apaisait le vide laissé par Edward. En quelques mois ma vie avait tant changée! D'ordinaire un peu taciturne et ne parlant pas avec grand monde j'avais en si peu de temps pu me faire deux amis, et deux confidents!

J'appréciais la force de caractère de mon nouveau collègue, son optimisme à tout épreuve, ses conseils judicieux et sa tranquillité. Garrett était un atout précieux pour mon travail et son expérience était sans borne. Nous passions parfois de longs moments à discuter depuis qu'il avait rejoint le centre des maladies infectieuses où la présence de deux médecins n'était pas de trop.

Anglais **natif **mais ayant quitté son pays depuis bien longtemps il racontait nombre d'anecdotes de ses voyages. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son pays, il devait y avoir une raison, nous avions tous une raison pour nous jeter dans cette aventure qui nous éloignait tant de nos familles et de nos vies. Aucun de nous n'était des saints emplis d'altruisme, c'était avant tout pour nous que nous partions!

Garrett posait peu de questions alors je ne lui en posais pas en retour. Son regard vif et bleu semblait lire les profondeurs des âmes, extrêmement intuitif il savait tout de suite lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et pourtant nous nous connaissions depuis si peu de temps!

Charmeur je ne pouvais nier qu'il l'était! Mais sa conversation était si agréable et apaisante que je ne m'en formalisais pas. Et surtout que n'aurais-je pas fait pour oublier Edward qui tel une comète avait traversé ma vie, aveuglant tout sur son passage pour ne laisser ensuite qu'un immense vide!

Une longue journée s'achevait. Le bac à moteur glissait sur les eaux troubles de la rivière. Je glissai ma main dans l'eau pour apaiser un peu la bulle de chaleur qui m'enveloppait, la sueur glissait le long de mes jambes, entres mes seins... l'eau fraîche était la bienvenue.

Les ombres s'étiraient doucement sur le lac, pleine de nostalgie je pensais à Edward... Edward si séduisant dans sa chemise banche collée sur son torse parfait, ses yeux d'un vert si semblable aux couleurs de la jungle. Cet Edward qui était venu me trouver aux tréfonds de l'Asie pour me sortir de ma torpeur, de ma solitude. Chaque fois que mes pensées s'aventuraient sur ces rivages, mon cœur semblait battre un peu plus vite. Je ne pouvais nier qu'entres nous il y avait eu bien plus qu'une attirance physique, j'avais eu la sensation de trouver une âme semblable à le mienne, si seule et perdue dans le vaste monde...

Tout cela était terminé maintenant. Même si l'apprentissage de son absence se faisait doucement, il persistait au fond de ma poitrine une douleur lancinante et diffuse, la douleur du vide.

J'amarrai la barque au ponton du village. La journée avait été longue mais il fallait encore que je fasse mon rapport à l'agence. J'espérais vaguement trouver un mail d'Edward mais je savais que cet espoir était utopique, les quinze jours n'étaient pas encore écoulés, je n'aurais pas de ses nouvelles avant un moment encore.

_**"-Hey Bella!"**_

_**"-salut Garrett, bonne journée?" **_momentanément je me perdis dans ses yeux rendus si bleus par le soleil. Garrett avait de très beau yeux, à vrai dire il était très séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns un peu fous, son nez aquilin bien dessiné, ses lèvres **boudeuses** et son teint mat buriné par le soleil.

Ses voyages l'avaient fait vieillir un peu prématurément, il paraissait plus mature qu'il ne l'était en réalité, cela n'ôtait pourtant rien à son charme.

_**"-Longue journée! Mais elles le sont toujours non? Tu aurais le temps de prendre un verre ce soir?"**_

_**"-oui pourquoi pas! Je passe à l'agence avant et ensuite je suis tout à toi!"**_

_**"-si seulement..." **_

Galant il m'ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrai dans la fraîcheur de l'agence pour faire mon rapport et organiser ma journée du lendemain.

Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier mes mails ce soir-là, après tout Edward ne devait pas m'en avoir envoyés et c'était bien le seul contact que j'avais dans le monde occidental! A quoi bon faire attendre Garrett!

_**"-Au Kinali ça te tente? On pourrait y dîner, il est déjà assez tard."**_

_**"-bonne idée je meurs de faim et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au marché récemment!"**_

Nous marchâmes côte à côte dans les rues animées qui se couvraient d'ombres doucement. La nuit tombait, la chaleur moins écrasante devenait agréable grâce à une petite brise fraîche qui faisait virevolter mes cheveux.

Le parfum des rues d'Asie le soir était incomparable, une saveur d'épices et de musc, un soupçon de lotus, une senteur qui ouvrait l'appétit, d'autant que je n'avais presque rien mangé de la journée.

Nous nous installâmes dans le petit restaurant populaire où bruissait les conversations des habitués. Une senteur lourde et capiteuse embaumait l'air, un vieux poste crachotait un chant religieux qui se perdait dans le piaillement incessant des conversations.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où j'avais dîné dans un tel lieu avec quelqu'un...

Cette autre fois c'était un homme magnifique aux cheveux cuivrés et aux mains soignées qui était assis face à moi, sa voix me transportait dans ses contrées inconnues, dans son regard je me sentais belle et importante... C'est autre homme était Edward, mon insaisissable Eden d'Amérique qui ne m'avait été offert que pour bien peu de temps...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées pleines de nostalgie.

Mon bref moment d'égarement n'avait pas échappé à Garrett qui soucieux posa sa main sur la mienne.

_**"-A quoi pensais-tu pour être si loin?"**_

_**"-oh rien d'important... de vieux souvenirs"**_

_**"-le mal du pays? Il nous saisit dans les moments où l'on s'y attend le moins..."**_

_**"-non, mon pays c'est ici maintenant..."**_

_**"-depuis combien de temps l'as-tu quitté?"**_

_**"-quatre ans..."**_

_**"-c'est long pour une mission! Tu as signé pour combien de temps ici?"**_

_**"-indéfiniment..."**_

_**"-d'accord. L'humanitaire est une bonne façon de fuir ses fantômes."**_

_**"-il n'y en a pas... juste le vide, c'était ma motivation pour partir. Je suppose que d'avoir remplacé ce vide par la solitude n'est pas si mal."**_

_**"-il y a un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas seule tu sais..."**_

Son pouce traçait des cercles rassurant sur le dos de ma main. Il avait la peau chaude, apaisante, comme l'était toute sa personne.

Avec Garrett il n'y avait pas de frissons, pas de sensations exacerbées, juste une profonde tranquillité. Et ce n'était pas si mal finalement, c'était apaisant et doux. Garrett était très doux...

Il était rassurant et j'avais désespérément besoin d'être rassurée, désespérément besoin d'être apaisée, j'avais besoin de contact, de présence.

Je n'étais pas dupe, je reconnaissais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Garret, il n'était pas totalement désintéressé, pas totalement indifférent. Mais après tout, nous étions deux adultes seuls au milieu de la jungle, deux adultes qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis ni de réelles possibilités d'assouvir leurs besoins.

Nous passâmes un agréable moment, le repas était un vrai réconfort après cette longue journée.

_**"-Je te raccompagne."**_

La maison de Garrett étai située sur l'autre rive du lac mais j'appréciais qu'il vienne avec moi. Sa présence était douce et chaude. Mon cœur ne s'affolait pas près de lui, mes sens n'étaient pas exacerbés par sa présence, je me sentais très calme en réalité, comme l'eau dormante du lac, sereine...

Nous glissâmes jusqu'au ponton de ma maison. Mon regard ne put faire autrement que de se perdre du côté de celle où avait logé Edward. Mon Edward, celui dont un seul de ses regards pouvait me faire défaillir. Mais il n'était plus là, et nous allions probablement jamais nous revoir.

_**"-Tu viens prendre un dernier verre?" **_

_**"-avec plaisir." **_Ces mots raisonnaient comme une promesse, une promesse qui avait plus de sens pour Garrett que pour moi.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et rassurantes, son baiser doux et paisible. Il n'y avait pas de fougue, pas de passion, juste ses lèvres qui bougeaient tendrement contre les miennes, pas de précipitation non plus, simplement une grande sérénité.

Mon cœur ne battait pas follement, les papillons ne volaient pas au creux de mon ventre mais je me sentais bien au creux de ses bras. C'était comme faire une longue promenade en forêt, Garrett était relaxant, chaud et doux.

Doucement je laissai ses mains courir sur mon corps, je laissai ses lèvres baiser ma peau. Il n'était ni fougueux, ni vraiment bon amant mais c'était un instant doux et réconfortant dans lequel je me laissais glisser avec plaisir.

Pas de volupté ni de fulgurant plaisir, juste une façon de compenser le vide, une façon agréable de meubler l'absence...

Pov E

Les rues de Seattle étaient ensoleillées, chose rare pour la saison. En quittant mon appartement je m'arrêtai au Starbuck prendre de quoi subsister pour la journée. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dose de caféine pour sortir du sommeil.

Les rayons doux du soleil étincelaient sur les immenses gratte-ciels, rendant la ville moins triste qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

En faisant la queue parmi les vapeurs acidulées du café je pensais à Bella... Ma douce et belle perle d'Asie, ma douce princesse exotique.

A l'heure qu'il était elle se préparait pour sa nuit là bas au cœur de sa jungle. Je l'imaginais vêtue de sa chemise de lin blanc, ou peut-être de ma chemise qu'elle avait gardée. J'espérais qu'elle la porte pour dormir, comme un rappel de moi près d'elle.

Je passais des heures devant son portrait, criant de beauté et de sensualité. Elle me manquait tant...

_**"-que désirez-vous monsieur?"**_

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu la file avancée, c'était mon tour et la jeune fille brune et jolie derrière le comptoir commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Bella avec ses grands yeux sombres et ses cheveux bruns... En bien moins belle cependant. Rien ni personne ne pouvait surpasser Bella!

_**"-Un grand latté s'il vous plait"**_

Je quittai le Starbuck en buvant une grande gorgée de café brûlant. J'avais besoin de ça pour me sortir des brumes de ma nuit. Une fois de plus j'avais rêvé de Bella... une fois de plus son corps gémissant de plaisir sous le mien était venu troubler ma nuit.

Le hall de mon entreprise, la grande réussite de ma vie était glaçant... Les grands vitres laissaient passer la lumière solaire, sur les dalles de marbre mon pas raisonnait.

Les secrétaires rivalisaient de sourires qui se voulaient charmeurs à mon passage, elles me semblaient toutes si insipides dans leurs vêtements de prix et leurs maquillages surfaits.

_**"-Monsieur Cullen, quelques appels sont arrivés pour vous, voici le dernier bilan du conseil d'administration..."**_

_**"-merci Angela" **_Mon assistante me tendait une grosse liasse de papiers. J'appréciais l'efficacité de cette petite brune un peu timide et réservée.

C'était une des seules femmes de cette entreprise qui n'ambitionnait pas de passer dans mon lit, c'était peut être pour ça que je l'appréciais tant. Aucun sourire charmeur ne venait entacher son efficacité et j'appréciais vraiment ça.

Enfermé dans mon immense bureau aussi froid et impersonnel que le reste du bâtiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas impersonnel et froid dans ma vie? La solitude l'envahissait de toute part, je n'avais que peu d'amis, la lassitude me gagnait chaque jour un peu plus.

Dans mon costume griffé devenu **subitement** trop grand pour mes épaules de PDG fatigué, l'excitation de faire de l'argent et de mener cette entreprise que j'avais créée de mes mains avait disparue, il ne subsistait plus qu'un immense vide...

La seule touche de couleur dans ce bureau qui voyait défiler mes longues journées était la photo de Bella, si belle dans le soleil, souriante et douce. C'était le jour où nous étions allés à la cascade, ses yeux pétillaient de malice, les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient le long de sa peau.

La seule note personnelle dans ce bureau était un rappel de ma perle d'Asie que j'avais peut-être quittée pour toujours. Indéfiniment je brossais du bout de mes doigts ses traits figés sur le papier. Je fermais les yeux pour me perdre dans son souvenir, j'imaginais son rire, ses yeux, ce son si doux qui ne manquait de faire naître des sensations délicieuses au fond de mon ventre.

Presque fébrilement je vérifiais ma boite mail, évidement je n'avais aucun message de Bella, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, ses nouvelles n'arrivaient que tous les quinze jours à peu près mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer... Je pense qu'un charme puissant m'avait été jeté là-bas, je ne pouvais me la sortir de la tête, elle hantait toutes mes pensées et tous mes rêves.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, c'était quelque chose qui hélas m'arrivait fréquemment depuis mon retours d'Asie.

Je regardais encore cette photo sur mon bureau et abandonnant les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur mon bureau en attendant d'être traités je pris mon carnet à croquis.

Il était neuf et pourtant sur de nombreuses pages on pouvait voir l'esquisse de ce doux visage qui emplissait toutes mes pensées.

Les traits étaient flous, rien ne pouvait restituer sa perfection, mais pourtant j'essayais inlassablement de figer sur le papier mon souvenir d'elle.

Une fois encore, j'eus beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces le résultats fût médiocre et fade, en rien comparable à ma perle d'Asie.

Elle me manquait... elle me manquait tellement, et ma main malhabile ne pouvait restituer la perfection de son souvenir. Le flou me gagnait et une fois de plus j'abandonnais, dépité et plus déprimé que jamais.

Bella me manquait et il m'était impossible d'apaiser mon tournant en la dessinant...

Mes rêveries furent interrompues par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone.

_**"-Allô?"**_

_**"-Edward, salut mec, heureux de voir que tu es toujours vivant! Tes nouvelles se font rares ces temps si!"**_

_**"-Jasper! Comment vas-tu? Désolé j'ai été plutôt occupé depuis mon retour!"**_

_**"-je sais, j'ai sous les yeux le dernier bilan, il n'est pas si mal finalement..." **_Jasper était une de seule personne que je pouvais considérer comme un ami dans ce monde. C'était aussi mon associé, il détenait quelques parts de ma société. Son aide et ses conseils avisés avaient permis de faire décoller notre chiffre, Jasper était bon pour les affaires, presque autant que je l'étais. Et il n'y avait pas la moindre vanité dans mes propos, seulement la vérité.

_**"-Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu serais ok pour déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui?"**_

_**"-ok sans problème"**_

_**"-super mec, l'Eclipse c'est bon pour toi?"**_

_**"-nickel à tout à l'heure"**_

La matinée s'écoula dans le calme de mon bureau baigné de soleil. Le beau temps me donnait envie d'aller me promener, mais rapidement je réalisai, avec qui se promène-t-on lorsqu'on est seul?

Finalement je restai à travailler, c'était encore ce que je savais le mieux faire!

Les affaires étaient fructueuses, le bilan plus que satisfaisant. Au départ modeste cabinet d'architecture qui se battait pour survivre, mon entreprise était vite devenue un petit empire financier. Nous avions diversifié notre activité, effectué les bons placements, investi dans les domaines d'avenir et finalement nous faisions beaucoup plus de choses que de l'architecture.

Le frisson et l'adrénaline que je ressentais au début avait pourtant laissé place à une grande lassitude, un portable greffé à l'oreille et une vie de famille inexistante m'avait vite fait prendre conscience que mes rêves de grandeur ne suffiraient pas à mon bonheur!

J'étais riche, il était inutile de le nier, mon entreprise était un petit empire que je gouvernais d'une main de maître, ça aussi il était inutile de le nier, et pourtant je me sentais si seul, et si malheureux...

Avec qui partager les plaisirs de la vie que me permettaient mes revenus plus que confortables étant donné que j'avais fait le vide autour de moi? C'est cette situation que je supportais de plus en plus difficilement chaque jour!

_**"-Singapour. Les investisseurs ont l'air sérieux, le marché juteux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je crois qu'on devrait se poser la question, et au pire si ça foire il ne s'agit que de quelques milliards, vu le dernier bilan on peut très honnêtement se le permettre!" **_

Dans un restaurant huppé de la ville je déjeunais avec le seul qui n'avait pas encore fui ma compagnie taciturne. Jasper toujours exalté et efficace me faisait part de ses derniers plans pour l'entreprise. C'était un collaborateur très habile et précieux mais j'étais heureux d'avoir la tête, certaines de ses lubies pouvaient parfois nous coûter très cher, voila pourquoi je tenais à discuter avec lui longuement avant de lui donner mon feu vert.

_**"-Singapour, ça me parait une bonne idée! Le risque est minime mais le gain pourrait être conséquent! Ok Jasper je marche!"**_

_**"-cool! On doit rencontrer les investisseurs rapidement. Tu veux que je m'en charge ou tu le fais?"**_

_**"-je vais le faire." **_Pas que je doutais des ses capacités, mais Singapour était si proche du Laos... Dans ma tête tous les rouages se mettaient en place pour organiser une nouvelle rencontre. Finalement il fallait se demander si la promesse de retrouver Bella, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, ne m'avait pas fait accepter ce contrat à la hâte... qu'importe, elle me manquait tellement!

_**"-Dans trois semaines ce serait l'idéal. Je prends contact là bas pour savoir si c'est bon pour eux."**_

Pov B

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur le lac que le sommeil m'avait fui.

Une présence à mes côtés m'avait réveillée, ou plutôt la chaleur infernale que dégageait cette présence dont le bras encerclait ma taille.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux je me pris à rêver que c'était le bras d'Edward qui me serrait ainsi contre lui, mais c'était une douce utopie et j'en étais pleinement consciente!

Après cette nuit passée avec Garrett je me sentais vaguement mal à l'aise. Faire ça dans mon lit me donnait la sensation d'entacher mes souvenirs d'Edward.

Si j'avais aimé la nuit dernière pour son calme apaisant, elle n'avait rien de comparable avec celles passées dans les bras d'Edward. Garrett n'avait pas cette faculté d'enflammer tous mes sens par sa simple présence, de faire voleter dans mon ventre ses papillons de volupté, de me rendre heureuse en étant juste couchée à ses côtés. Garrett n'était pas Edward tout simplement...

Nous déjeunâmes très rapidement avant d'entamer cette journée qui encore une fois promettait d'être longue. Si Garrett se sentait parfaitement à l'aise au réveil ce n'était pas tout à fait mon cas. Un vague malaise me tordait le ventre et me rendait nauséeuse.

Dans ma penderie, la robe qu'Edward m'avait offerte était pendue entre mes chemises, la voir me planta comme un poignard dans le cœur. Ça me faisait tellement mal de songer que cette nuit ce n'était pas lui qui me tenait au creux de ses bras, probablement que je ne le reverrai jamais! Je devais cesser de vivre dans le souvenir et me lancer de nouveau dans ma vie.

Un homme séduisant et sécurisant avait passé la nuit à mes côtés, je devrais en profiter plutôt que de songer à mon amant perdu! Mais pourquoi avais-je la sensation de le tromper alors que nous ne nous étions rien promis et qu'entre nous il n'y avait plus rien?

Je partis en direction de l'agence avec cette sensation de malaise persistante au creux de mon ventre. Garrett près de moi était silencieux mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné.

Nous arrivâmes tôt, mon empressement à quitter la maison nous donnait quelques minutes de répit avant que la journée ne commence vraiment.

Je décidai de consulter mes mails, toujours avec ce fébrile espoir un peu vain d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Un mot de lui permettrait sûrement de faire disparaître le malaise.

Lorsque la petite enveloppe rouge clignota sur mon écran j'avais la sensation de suffoquer. Une seule personne pouvait m'envoyer ce mail, tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul de qui j'en avais reçu en quatre ans.

_De: Edward Cullen_

_A: Bella Swan_

_**Ma Bella, dis moi est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler à ton agence? J'ai un voyage d'affaires à Singapour dans trois semaines, j'aimerais que tu passes ces quatre jours avec moi... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop te demander. Tu me manques tellement!**_

_**Dis-moi quand je pourrais t'appeler et si tu es d'accord je t'envoie le billet d'avion rapidement.**_

_**J'ai l'air ridicule à te supplier ainsi mais, je t'en prie, accepte!**_

_**Il me tarde d'avoir de tes nouvelles...**_

_**Edward **_

_Alors à votre avis? Bella va courir rejoindre Edward à Singapour ou elle va resté en Asie avec Garrett pour tenter d'oublier ses souvenirs?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! J'attends votre avis._

_Merci de me lire et je vous dis à très bientôt!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Celles qui ont suivi mes pérégrinations sur facebook savent que je l'ai intégralement réécris, ce qui explique le petit retard (si peu) de publication._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous n'on pas vu d'un très bon oeil l'arrivée de Garrett..._

_Merci à:** LyraParleOr, Dan **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! A toi penche pour un retours de l'action apèrs tout cette mélancolie... peut-être. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira),**SoSweetySoCrazy, Nana10 **(merci pour ta review! Tu as raison ce n'est pas bien d'essayer d'oublier les souvenirs d'Edward... Bella sera t'elle de ton avis pour Singapour? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Merci de me lire), **Rosabella01, Celine68990, Tiftouff19, Aelita48, PatiewSnows, Jackye, Soraya2107, Laccro **(merci pour ta review au dernier chapitre! J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre en MP mais tant pis je le fais ici. Je comprends ton point de vue et d'ailleurs je le partage, j te rassure je ne compte pas tomber dans ce genre de scénario, je racconte juste l'histoire de deux adultes qui se sont rencontré et on partagé quelque chose, sans penser qu'il y aurait un lendemain, d'ailleurs y a t'il vraiment un lendemain? J'apprécie que tu me donnes tes impressions, c'est constructif et agréable de pouvoir discuter. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci de lire et à très ), **MokaHontas, Fanoudusud, Bellardtwilight, Soraya **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire autant que les autres, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **KristenStewartFans, Elphina, Midsum, Ronnie32, Bina1996 **pour vos superbes reviews!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favori._

_Les personnages appartiennent à SM je ne fais que jouer avec..._

_**Merci à LyraParleOr qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement!**_

Pov B

L'avion amorça sa descente sur Singapour. Depuis quatre ans je n'avais pas quitté le Laos, et me voilà aujourd'hui à bord de cet avion simplement parce qu'Edward me l'avait demandé.

Cet homme aurait été capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi il me semble.

Je n'avais pas pris de vacances depuis si longtemps, j'avais réussi à me convaincre en me disant que voir du pays ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Mais en vérité je me mentais, je n'avais que faire du pays, je venais pour Edward et uniquement pour Edward.

L'hôtesse passa dans les rangs pour vérifier nos ceintures de sécurité.

Je m'enfonçai un peu dans mon confortable siège en me préparant à la descente.

Edward ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, vol en première classe sur une des meilleures compagnies d'Asie. C'était une attention futile et coûteuse mais je suppose que j'aurais dû en être touchée.

Je vivais dans une cahute au fond de la jungle mais il avait dû penser que ce confort ostentatoire me ferait plaisir. Peut-être que c'était vrai finalement, ces sièges étaient vraiment très confortables!

L'attente des bagages était interminable! Différence subtile par rapport à mes autres vols, j'étais cette fois-ci dans un salon coquet pour attendre que ma valise me soit restituée.

Les gens avaient vraiment besoin de ce genre d'attentions?

L'attente me semblait interminable d'autant que je sentais poindre l'excitation.

Je ne pouvais me leurrer, j'étais heureuse de revoir Edward. Cette pensée faisait crépiter en moi des étincelles de joie et d'anticipation. Je me sentais à la fois galvanisée et anxieuse en me remémorant les traits de son visage parfait. J'allais le revoir... alors que je pensais ne jamais plus avoir ce plaisir, il lui avait fallu trois mois pour tenir sa promesse. Trois petits mois et il m'était revenu!

J'avais annoncé mon départ pour ces vacances improvisées sur un ton détaché à Garrett, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait été dupe. Mon ton faussement blasé et mes yeux fuyants lui avait indiqué que je ne rejoignais pas un simple ami...

La moiteur de mes mains et le frémissement de ma peau lorsqu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras pour me souhaiter un bon voyage avaient suffi pour qu'il sache qu'il m'avait perdue. Peut-être pour un temps seulement, peut-être allais-je lui revenir... Qui sait? Je me sentais flotter au-dessus de mon propre corps, partie à la dérive sans contrôle sur ma vie.

J'avais lâché prise et je flottais...

Je récupérai ma valise et me dirigeai vers la sortie du terminal avec au fond du ventre ce petit serrement familier.

Mon cœur accélérait à mesure que je parcourais les dalles de marbre froid du grand aéroport de Singapour.

J'allais le revoir... Mon corps tout entier se préparait au choc de sa rencontre. Mais mon esprit lui semblait parti au loin, il flottait là bas du côté de ma rivière, avec Edward et nos souvenirs.

Dans le hall des arrivées il y avait un grand tumulte. Les gens se serraient dans leurs bras, heureux de se retrouver ou tristes de se quitter. D'autre pressés et seuls courraient dans la crainte de manquer leur avion.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je crois, j'étais dans un aéroport pour retrouver quelqu'un et non pour le quitter.

C'était un changement agréable qui peut-être me ferait regarder les aéroports d'un moins mauvais œil désormais!

Mais au fond de mon esprit subsistait la crainte du départ. Ma conscience me soufflait que ce répit ne durerait que quatre jours... quatre jours c'était si peu pour se retrouver.

J'appréhendais déjà de devoir le quitter alors je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées, ne voulant surtout pas gâcher nos retrouvailles avec mes craintes!

Je parcourais du regard le grand hall, à la recherche de ces cheveux cuivrés qui animaient tous mes rêves sensuels.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors que mon regard frénétique fouillait la foule, mais rien! Il n'était pas là...

Peut-être avait-il était retardé sur la route? Ou il y avait eu une erreur avec mon heure d'arrivée? Pourtant il avait pris les billets alors il devait savoir à quelle heure mon avion atterrissait non?

Ma conscience agaçante et impertinente me soufflait que sa secrétaire avait dû prendre les billets.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer et que ma joie n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un homme s'approcha de moi.

Son costume était impeccable et tranchait magnifiquement avec le teint mat de sa peau.

_**"-Mademoiselle Swan?"**_

Son anglais était entaché d'un fort accent malais.

_**"-Oui" **_

_**"-j**__**J**__**ai quelque chose pour vous de la part de Monsieur Cullen, et je dois vous ramener à l'hôtel ensuite." **_Il me tendit une enveloppe d'un blanc immaculé. Je la décachetai et sortis un papier à lettre coûteux et épais.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir te chercher comme prévu, je suis coincé avec les investisseurs._

_Je t'ai envoyé une voiture pour te conduire à l'hôtel, la réception est prévenue de ton arrivée._

_Je t'en prie installe toi et je te retrouve dès que je peux m'échapper._

_Crois bien que je suis désolé d'avoir manqué quelques minutes de ta compagnie._

_J'ai hâte de te voir._

_Edward_

Son écriture était parfaite, une large calligraphie pleine de caractère. Il écrivait à son image!

Je suivis le chauffeur qui prit ma valise jusqu'à la voiture, une belle et coûteuse voiture allemande noire qui n'avait rien d'asiatique.

J'ignorais dans quel hôtel j'allais séjourner mais le service voiturier me donnait déjà de bonnes indications!

_**"-Bienvenue Mademoiselle **__**Swan**__**,**__** nous attendions votre arrivée! Je vous en pri**__**e**__** nous allons vous conduire à votre suite." **_Là encore l'hôtesse avait un fort accent malais mais son anglais était parfait.

Avec ses longs cheveux serrés dans un chignon strict et son tailleur noir ajusté elle ressemblait plus à une femme d'affaires qu'à une hôtesse d'accueil.

L'hôtel était magnifique! Le hall splendide laissait présager des merveilles pour le reste.

Des étrangers dans des vêtement luxueux faisaient claquer leurs talons sur les dalles de marbre, je ne me sentais pas à ma place au milieu de tant de luxe et de splendeur.

Mon tee-shirt et mon jean détonnaient parmi les robes Chanel et les costumes Armani.

On me conduisit à la suite d'Edward. Un suite pour quatre jours de séjour...

Je me préparai à rencontrer un homme différent de celui que j'avais connu au cœur de la jungle, au milieu de son univers luxueux comment serait-il?

J'appréhendais de le revoir!

J'étais un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pu se libérer pour mon arrivée mais cela me permettrait au moins de prendre une douche avant de le voir!

La chaleur de Singapour était encore plus suffocante que celle du Laos. Pas un souffle d'air ici, à peine quelques embruns marins pour venir apaiser la touffeur de la ville.

La sueur coulait désagréablement et abondamment entre mes seins, je me sentais poisseuse et collante, une douche serrait plus que bienvenue!

La suite était comme on pouvait s'y attendre magnifique et ridiculement luxueuse...

Qui avait besoin d'un salon pour passer quelques jours à l'étranger?

Les tons boisés étaient apaisants, tout ici offrait une vision épurée de l'Asie. Oh combien différente de la réalité... mais c'était ce qu'on voulait et ce qu'on s'attendait à voir en venant ici. Quelque chose d'exotique et de beau, propre à la détente et au repos. Tellement différent du tumulte des rues d'Asie où flottaient mille senteurs capiteuses.

Le lit était immense! J'imaginai nos corps enlacés dans ces draps soyeux. Je me mentais en me disant que je venais ici en tant qu'amie. Il n'y avait rien de platonique entre nous, je savais pertinemment qu'à la seconde où il arriverait mes lèvres goûteraient les siennes. Je sentirai de nouveau les délices de son corps massif pressé contre le mien.

_**"-Si vous désirez quelque chose n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Vous avez des rafraîchissements dans le mini bar. Nous vous souhaitons un très agréable séjour Mademoiselle Swan." **_

Sa voix enjouée carillonna dans l'air. Elle ferma la porte doucement derrière elle comme pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de la suite.

Edward devait être un client important pour que je sois traitée avec tant d'égards.

La salle de bain était d'une taille déraisonnable, une douche et une baignoire, le tout en marbre précieux. Du bois exotique et chaud partout. Une salle de bain de palais comme je n'en avais encore jamais utilisée je crois.

Je me sentais si étrangère à tout cela. Comme si en quatre ans j'avais appris à rayer tout le futile de ma vie, et c'était probablement vrai.

Je laissai ma valise dans la chambre et en sortis une petite robe blanche courte et légère que j'avais achetée en prévision de ce voyage.

J'ôtai mon jean qui me collait désagréablement à la peau ainsi que mon tee-shirt.

Abandonnant le tout sur le sol je déambulai nue dans le salon pour me servir un verre d'une quelconque boisson citronnée.

L'eau de la douche était limpide. Cela faisait quatre ans que je n'en avais pas vu de si claire! Au fond de la jungle l'eau est un peu brune comme la terre rousse. J'imagine que les riches clients de l'hôtel auraient crié au scandale si de leur douche coulait une eau ambrée.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien, en même temps qu'elle me débarrassait de la sueur qui collait ma peau elle me débarrassait de mes craintes et de mes appréhensions.

J'ignorais dans combien de temps Edward serait libéré alors je pris mon temps pour me préparer.

J'avais perdu toute notion de coquetterie depuis bien longtemps et pourtant je voulais faire des efforts pour Edward. Je voulais le séduire comme lui me séduisait.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Je sentis sa présence avant même d'entendre son pas raisonner.

Dos à lui je faisais mine d'être occupée à plier quelques vêtements. Chaque fibre de mon être était concentrée sur lui, tendue dans l'attente de le sentir.

En quelques enjambées il fut près de moi, son parfum chaud et musqué m'envahit toute entière. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras alors que ses lèvres se posaient dans mon cou.

Tout mon corps vibra de le sentir si proche, ma peau me brûlait au point de jonction de ses lèvres.

Je ne m'étais pas encore tournée vers lui que je croyais avoir trouvé mon port d'attache. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, comme à la maison après des années d'errance...

Il respirait dans mes cheveux alors que je m'enivrais de son parfum. Aucun de nous n'avait encore parlé mais nous n'en avions nul besoin. Nos corps étaient occupés à se retrouver et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, comme un colibri affolé.

_**"-Tu m'as manquée" **_Sa voix était chaude, comme de la soie liquide qui glissait en moi.

_**"-Tu m'as manqué aussi!"**_Je me tournai enfin vers lui. Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice! Je me perdais dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, frappée par sa beauté que j'avais presque oubliée!

Ma mémoire ne pouvait rendre tant de perfection.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent avec urgence. Et c'était comme si les jours d'absence s'effaçaient dans ce baiser.

Je le goûtai timidement du bout des lèvres avant de livrer plus franchement à sa langue le passage vers ma bouche. Nous nous dévorions littéralement, nous fondant dans ce baiser qui effaçait le temps et la distance. Je retrouvais mon foyer...

Lorsque notre souffle vint à manquer nous dûmes nous séparer, à regret... Il posa son front tout contre le mien, dans un geste si tendre qu'il me souleva le cœur.

Je me perdais dans le vert intense de ses yeux où brillait la joie, l'urgence et aussi un je ne sais quoi d'indéfinissable.

_**"-Je suis heureux que tu **__**ai**__**s accepté de me rejoindre ici!" **_Sa main douce et virile caressait l'ovale de mon visage. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de tendresse, j'avais presque oublié la douceur d'avoir ses mains sur mon corps.

_**"-Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait! Tu sais je n'ai pas quitté le Laos depuis que j'y suis arrivée!"**_

_**"-Alors je suis flatté que tu l'ais fait pour moi!" **_

Oui c'était bien pour lui que j'avais quitté la stabilité de ma vie... Pour le retrouver! Au risque de me perdre en chemin.

Nous n'étions qu'en fin d'après midi et pourtant je n'avais pas la moindre envie de sortir. Edward me le demanda, plus par politesse que par réelle envie il me semblait, il eut l'air soulagé que je décline cette proposition.

Nous n'avions que quatre jours pour nous retrouver avant de nous quitter de nouveau, quatre jours c'était bien trop peu pour faire du tourisme!

Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche que je voulais séductrice et murmurai à son oreille.

_**"-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui mais... Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer ce lit! Il a l'air tellement confortable!"**_

_**"-Tu veux déjà dormir?" **_Son sourire en coin légèrement moqueur me faisait littéralement craquer.

_**"-Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais..." **_J'effleurai son torse musculeux du bout de mes doigts tendus. Le tissu de la chemise était si doux, et je sentais sa chaleur m'irradier doucement.

_**"-J'aime cette idée!" **_

Il me poussa avec empressement contre le lit immense. Le voir me dominer de toute sa hauteur humidifia instantanément mon intimité désireuse de le retrouver.

J'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes pour le rapprocher de moi. En le plaquant contre mon centre brûlant je ne manquai pas de remarquer la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon.

_**"-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les costumes..."**_

_**"-Ah oui? C'est bon à savoir ça... Armani tu aimes?" **_

Je riais intérieurement en pensant à la réflexion que je m'étais faite dans le hall. Armani... comme c'était étonnant!

Je déboutonnai doucement sa chemise soyeuse, pressée de caresser sa poitrine chaude de mes doigts impatients.

Sa bouche perdue quelque part dans mon cou me faisait goûter des sensations des plus délicieuses. Sa langue traçait un chemin de feu de long de ma carotide. Seul Edward était capable de me faire entrevoir le paradis seulement en embrassant ma peau.

Ma respiration était erratique, tout comme la sienne alors que j'effleurais son ventre et traçais la ligne de poils bruns qui menait tout droit vers le paradis.

En caressant son ventre chaud je me noyais dans la sensation familière de sa peau sous mes doigts. C'était comme si mes mains avaient mémorisé le moindre détail de son corps magnifique.

J'embrassais doucement cette ligne paradisiaque en respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Edward avait un parfum d'ambre et de cèdre avec peut-être un petit soupçon de vanille. C'était une odeur à la fois douce et virile, rassurante et chaude.

Nos vêtements bientôt ne furent qu'un amas disparate sur le sol de bois précieux.

Je sentais dans mon dos la caresse des draps froids et soyeux. Mes jambes crochetèrent les hanches de mon amant et je le tirai contre moi, le rapprochant toujours un peu plus de mon ventre affamé de lui. Mes seins nus effleuraient son torse marmoréen, mes pointes étaient tendues de désir pour lui.

Il les happa dans la chaleur de sa bouche, les mordilla brutalement, me faisant presque jouir sous la sensation douloureuse de ses lèvres contre moi.

Je caressai sa virilité tendue et il gémit à mon contact. Toucher son membre tendu me donnait une étrange sensation de pouvoir, je me sentais puissante en voyant mes mains capables de le faire se tordre de plaisir.

J'aimais la sensation de sa peau chaude et douce sous mes doigts, le chemin de ses veines parcourant sa bite glorieuse tendue de désir pour moi.

Ses baisers m'enflammaient, j'avais besoin de plus, tellement plus! J'avais besoin de lui!

_**"-Edward viens, j'ai besoin de..." **_je n'étais plus que gémissements lascifs, son souffle caressait ma poitrine pointée vers lui. Je le voulais, plus que je n'avais jamais désiré un homme de toute ma vie!

Il s'enfonça en moi d'abord avec douceur, me pénétrant comme si j'étais une chose fragile et précieuse, me vénérant.

Puis bientôt, alors que dans la chambre ne s'élevait que le concert de nos gémissements de plaisir, il me pénétra avec plus de force.

Je sentais sa virilité buter au fond de mon ventre et j'avais enfin la sensation d'être complète, d'être à ma place dans les bras de cet homme qui me faisait me sentir plus qu'une déesse.

Lorsque la jouissance me terrassa, un courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps, mes orteils se recourbèrent dans le plaisir alors qu'il déversait sa semence en moi, me faisant sienne en poussant un gémissement guttural.

Nous étions à bout de souffle tous les deux quand il bascula sur le côté et m'entraîna dans l'écrin de ses bras.

Notre respiration était précipitée et erratique. Mon corps moite de sueur se fondait contre le sien qui n'était guère dans un meilleur état.

Il nous fallut du temps avant de reprendre notre souffle tout à fait. Terrassée par la jouissance il me semblait avoir perdu une partie de ma substance dans cet orgasme, subtil mélange de plaisir et de violence.

Edward embrassa ma tête tendrement. Nous étions silencieux depuis si longtemps que je pensais presque qu'il s'était endormi.

**"-**_**J'ai rencontré un homme il a quelques temps. Un nouveau médecin de l'agence." **_Je ne sais pourquoi j'éprouvais le besoin de me confier maintenant, presque de me justifier alors qu'il n'y avait rien à justifier. Je n'aurais normalement jamais dû revoir Edward et les choses entre nous étaient très claires!

Mais après ce que nous venions de vivre j'éprouvais le vif besoin de lui dire.

Son silence m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas dupe sur le terme "rencontrer"...

_**"-Es-tu en train de le tromper?"**_

_**"-Non ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous."**_

_**"-Tu voudrais que ce soit différent?"**_

_**"-Non, je n'attends rien de lui."**_

_**"-Alors ça me suffit!" **_En disant cela il m'embrassa avec force, comme pour faire disparaître le fantôme de Garrett, comme pour me prouver qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, alors qu'il n'aurait eu de toute façon aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

Encore une fois nos corps se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je le tenais contre moi, de nouveau...

Je dus m'assoupir un moment, épuisée par tant de jouissance.

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent il faisait nuit et la main d'Edward caressait doucement mon dos.

_**"-Bonjour Belle endormie!"**_

_**"-mmfff j'ai dormi longtemps?"**_

_**"-Non à peine une heure. Tu as faim?"**_

_**"-J'ai pas envie de bouger... Je suis bien là!" **_En disant cela j'embrassais le creux de sa gorge. Je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier du goût de sa peau, de son parfum enivrant et de ses mains sur moi.

_**"-Qui a parlé de bouger? Je vais commander quelque chose." **_

Il se leva, exposant à mes yeux gourmands sa glorieuse nudité. Je dévorais du regard ses fesses parfaitement musclées et ce dos où j'aimais tant laisser courir mes mains...

_**"-La vue te plaît miss Swan?"**_

_**"-**__**E**__**lle est à croquer!" **_Il me lança son si sexy sourire en coin qui me donnait envie de le ramener de force dans ce lit pour profiter de lui encore!

Je l'entendis parler quelques secondes au téléphone puis le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain troubla le silence de la rue.

Dehors montait la clameur de la ville qui s'éveillait à la nuit tombée. Il devait faire moins chaud maintenant, la moiteur du jour avait laissé sa place à la fraîcheur humide de la nuit. Dans cette suite climatisée je ne sentais pas ces embruns un peu moites si propres à l'Asie.

J'étais redevenue occidentale dans ce luxe qui n'avait rien de l'Asie que je connaissais, rien de ce pays qui m'avait accueillie...

J'étirai mon corps rendu douloureux par l'effort. Il me semblait que chaque muscle était encore endolori, c'était une sensation agréable qui me rappelait les délices que nous venions de partager. Mon corps portait encore les marques d'Edward, sa présence était partout sur moi, en moi. J'avais son odeur sur la peau et le souvenir de la brûlure de ses caresses.

J'étais complètement nue, au fond de mon ventre la créature voluptueuse ronronnait d'apaisement, elle irradiait une douce chaleur.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant, la passion vibrait en moi, je me sentais fébrile et heureuse!

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, Edward finit par revenir en portant un simple boxer qui cachait à ma vue sa si délicieuse anatomie. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de sa douche, quelques gouttes s'égaraient sur son torse, il était beau... et terriblement viril!

Il portait un plateau chargé de fruits et dans l'autre main une bouteille ambrée. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas conquérant. J'étais encore nue alanguie au milieu de son lit et pourtant je n'avais pas honte de ma nudité, dans les yeux de cet homme je me sentais belle...

_**"-**__**I**__**l n'y a pas grand chose dans ce bar mais j'ai trouvé ça" **_Il me montra la bouteille de rhum en m'offrant un sourire joyeux. En me plongeant dans son regard je savais qu'il se rappelait de cette première nuit où tous les deux nous avions partagé cette boisson avant de partager notre âme, et notre corps...

Il s'assit près de moi et je vins me blottir aux creux de ses bras.

La plateau était posé en équilibre près de nous sur le lit. Je respirais le parfum de mon amant dans le creux de son cou. Il était propre alors que je portais encore sur moi les traces de nos retrouvailles. J'aimais me sentir marquée par lui et par notre plaisir.

_**"-Tu as faim?"**_

_**"-Oui" **_De ses longs doigts il préleva un petit carré de mangue juteuse et le porta à ma bouche. Son regard était incandescent. Il me regardait avec cette intensité vibrante qui me faisait toujours me sentir si spéciale quand j'étais près de lui.

_**"-Ouvre**__** la bouche" **_Du bout des lèvres je prélevai le fruit à la chair si généreuse, je ne manquai pas de lécher son doigt couvert de jus, dans ses prunelles éclatait une lueur de luxure.

Il continua à me nourrir ainsi et il me semblait que jamais un repas ne fut si voluptueux.

Son doigt brossait ma lèvre rendue collante par le jus des fruits.

_**"-Tu es si belle!" **_

Il approcha ses lèvres qui emprisonnaient un morceau d'ananas. Je vins chercher le fruit en lui donnant un baiser. Tout mon corps se languissait de le sentir contre moi, ce dîner érotique me rendait vibrante de désir. Le goût du fruit se mêlait à celui d'Edward, nos langues jouaient ensembles, nos lèvres se livraient une bataille sans merci. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre dans son baiser.

Il s'écarta quelques secondes de moi pour prendre une gorgée de rhum et approcha de moi sa bouche. Je l'embrassai et le liquide ambré coula en moi. L'alcool me brûla la gorge mais je me fondis dans ce baiser qui remuait aux tréfonds de mon ventre des sensations oubliées.

_**"-Encore..." **_Je voulais encore qu'il m'abreuve ainsi... qu'il me fasse goûter le rhum dans sa bouche, qu'il se rapproche de moi et caresse mes lèvres des siennes.

Un peu de liquide coula le long de sa gorge, brûlante de désir je m'en allais le chercher du bout de la langue.

Nos visages étaient rendus collants par le sucre et les fruits mais rien ne pouvait apaiser le désir qui irradiait dans tout mon corps. Les pupilles d'Edward étaient dilatées d'envie, sûrement comme l'étaient les miennes... J'avais tellement envie de lui que la sensation en était douloureuse...

Pov E

Jamais je ne pourrais être rassasié de cette femme. Elle faisait naître en moi des sensations que je n'aurais jamais crues possibles. C'était comme si tout mon corps ne vivait que pour le bonheur d'être près d'elle. Je me sentais apaisé dans ses bras, électrisé par son contact.

Depuis que je l'avais retrouvée je ne pouvais garder mes mains loin d'elle. En permanence le désir me terrassait, je devais être près d'elle, me fondre en elle pour retrouver ma maison, l'endroit où je me sentais enfin moi même!

Une fois encore nos corps se fondirent ensembles, je plongeais dans sa petite chatte brûlante et me délectais de ses gémissements de plaisir qui répondaient aux miens en créant une douce symphonie.

Les fruits se renversèrent mais nous n'en avions cure, trop occupés à nous retrouver...

Tard dans la nuit nous allâmes prendre une douche ensembles pour nous débarrasser de tout le sucre qui collait à notre peau.

C'est un peu honteux que j'appelai la réception pour qu'ils viennent changer nos draps, il était plus de minuit et la raison pour laquelle nous avions besoin de refaire notre lit ne faisait aucun doute!

_**"-Je suis s**__**û**__**r qu'elle est en train d'imaginer ce que nous avons fait!" **_Nous étions retranchés dans la salle de bain et assis sur le bord de la baignoire, je regardais Bella brosser sa longue chevelure.

Ses joues étaient encore roses et ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. Nos corps portaient les stigmates de notre plaisir, nos yeux étaient enfiévrés et heureux!

**"**_**-C'est certain! Elle doit être jalouse!" **_

_**"-Jalouse? De qui?"**_

_**"-de moi... pour t'avoir eu dans mon lit..." **_elle se rapprocha de moi dans une démarche séductrice et s'assit sur mes genoux.

J'avais encore envie d'elle... je devenais insatiable en sa compagnie!

_**"-Techniquement c'est toi qui était dans mon lit!" **_

_**"-Ne joue**__** pas sur les mots!" **_Nos lèvres se fondirent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser passionné. Dieu j'aimais tellement l'embrasser...

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux et venait illuminer le corps de Bella nu dans la blancheur des draps.

Une de ses jambes était élégamment repliée, ce qui dévoilait son intimité. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, encadrant son visage parfait et apaisé dans le sommeil.

Ma main se délectait de ses courbes, j'avais retrouvé mon modèle, ma muse... après tant de frustration je parvenais de nouveau à la dessiner.

Son corps prenait vie sur le papier, mon cahier retrouvait sa déesse!

J'avais presque fini de brosser ses courbes délicieuses quand elle se réveilla et s'étira paresseusement comme un chat alangui.

**"-Que fais-tu?"**

**"-Je dessine" **Elle s'approcha du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis et qui faisait face au lit. Mon regard gourmand dévorait son corps nu.

**"**_**-Tu dessines quoi?"**_

_**"-Toi..." **_Elle se pencha sur moi, sa petite main mutine égarée dans mon cou et elle embrassa mes cheveux dans un geste tendre.

_**"-Tu dessines incroyablement bien Edward!"**_

_**"-C'est parce que le modèle est parfait!" **_

_**"-Flatteur!"**_

_**"-**__**R**__**éaliste! **_Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et dévorais ses lèvres en songeant que l'embrasser était le plus parfait des réveils, je pourrais m'habituer à ça...

V_oilà, c'est tout pour aujoud'hui. Alors ces retrouvailles? Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris de lemon ça commençait à me manquer!_

_On se retrouve très vite pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit!_

_Merci de me lire et à très vite_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous! Je suis au milieu d'une epsèce de tempête digne de Forks alors je vous propose d'aller faire un tours en Asie... Il y fait meilleur!_

_Merci à:** Tiftouff19, ****Aelita49, ****LyraParleOr, ****Bellardtwilight, ****Midsum, Dan **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et bien la de leurs retrouvailles est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!), **Nana10 **(merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, les retrouvailles ne sont pas terminées... Merci de me lire), **Jackye****, ****PatiewSnows, ****Lili-salvatore, ****SoS****wwetySoCrazy, ****Lac****cro **(merci pour ta revie! Je suis contente que ta frayeur n'ai pas durée, j'espère que cette histoire ne tombera pas dans les shémas habituels, ce n'est pas mon but! Pour ce qui est de leur avenir... pour le moment l'heure est plutôt aux retrouvailles. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Tes vacances se sont bien passées? Si tu n'arrives pas a te créer un compte, FF est vraiment casse pieds, j'ai un compte facebook si tu veux papoter! Merci de me lire et à très vite!), **Bella Swan Cullen02, ****Ronnie32, ****Lamue12, ****Bina1996, ****Soraya** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très vite)**Philae89, ****KristenStewartFans, ****Soraya210****7, ****Elodie pixie B, ****MokaHontas, Nini33** (merci beaucoup pour ta très touchante review! Je suis contente que tu me disesque cette histoire te plait et que j'arrive malgrè tout à te faire un peu voyager, c'est mon but! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire et à très vite!), **Elphi****na** pour vos adorables et très motivantes review!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mise en alertes et favoris._

_Petite pub: les votes pour le concours Hot sports du forum Lovelemon sont ouvert, j'en ai écris un petit: Venus Erotica, si le coeur vous en dit aller faire un tours..._

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour sa correction!**_

Pov E

Depuis quelques minutes déjà on écoutait le bruit de la ville qui s'infiltrait entre nos fenêtres closes. C'était un bruit sourd, étouffé, mais qui avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant, comme un ronronnement tranquille.

Je sentais le corps nu et chaud de Bella pressé contre moi. A califourchon sur mes genoux elle avait posé son visage dans mon cou, le doux frémissement de son souffle me chatouillait.

Je laissais courir mes mains sur son dos, j'effleurais la cambrure de ses reins avant de venir caresser ses fesses fermes et douces.

Sa chaleur m'irradiait. Elle se tortillait sous les assauts répétés de ma main pour approfondir la caresse. Ses mouvements lascifs envoyaient directement des ondes de chaleur à ma bite qui commençait déjà à se réveiller.

Le tissu fin de mon boxer ne pouvait rien faire pour masquer mes ardeurs matinales.

Bella sembla s'en être aperçu si on en jugeait parle balancement plus appuyé de ses hanches contre moi.

Elle cherchait clairement à m'allumer! Et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle réussissait à merveille!

_**"-Je vois que quelqu'un en dessous est réveillé..."**_

_**"-Hum" **_je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pousser un grognement tant le contact de son intimité chaude et humide contre ma dureté envoyait en moi des salves de bien être.

Du bout de ses lèvres mutines elle picorait le lobe de mon oreille et ce petit endroit, là, juste derrière qui faisait cambrer mon corps de désir tant c'était agréable.

Audacieuse, elle bougeait contre moi dans le but avoué de m'exciter. Alors que j'allais plaquer son bassin contre le mien pour apaiser la tension dans le frottement de nos corps, elle glissa de mes genoux et tomba à genoux devant moi sur le parquet en bois exotique.

Sa bouche s'illuminait d'un sourire charmeur et coquin. Ses mains aventureuses caressaient mes cuisses en remontant. Je me perdais dans son regard assombri par le désir où brillait une petite lueur de malice.

Elle approcha son doux visage de moi, et de ma dureté qui n'en finissait plus de se tendre pour réclamer ses attentions.

Si d'abord elle caressa de sa petite main légère le tissu de mon boxer, bientôt elle vint poser ses lèvres pulpeuses tout contre ma bite encore prisonnière de son carcan.

En admirant sa petite langue rose lécher le vêtement je me mordillais les lèvres d'envie. La tension en moi était proche de l'insoutenable, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si elle persistait à m'allumer de la sorte!

Enfin Dieu merci elle décida d'abréger mon supplice, pas qu'il fut désagréable cela dit, mais ma verge commençait à être douloureuse à force d'être comprimée de la sorte.

Elle baissa le morceau de tissu qui s'échoua sur le sol et regarda avec ses yeux écarquillés de fausse vierge effarouchée ma queue qui jaillit devant elle.

Son regard coquin toujours plongé dans le mien, elle posa la main sur ma dureté et entreprit de la caresser doucement.

Mes hanches ruèrent vers elle de leur propre chef.

_**"-Impatient Monsieur Cullen?"**_

_**"-Tu n'as pas idée..." **_elle posa ses lèvres humides et chaudes contre mon gland turgescent qu'elle lécha quelques instants avant de m'engloutir dans la profondeur de sa bouche brûlante.

Le gémissement qu'elle poussa la fit bourdonner autour de moi, m'envoyant quelque part à deux pas du paradis.

_**"-Humm Bella" **_Elle pompa plus durement, détendant sa gorge pour me prendre en profondeur. Parfois elle me sortait de sa bouche et dardait contre ma queue sa petite langue pointue qui caressait avec délice la couronne de mon gland.

Cette femme vibrante de sensualité était la meilleure suceuse que j'avais rencontrée de ma vie! Dieu était-il possible d'offrir tant de plaisir avec sa bouche?

_**"-Sais-tu que ce que je suis en train de faire est formellement interdit ici?"**_

_**"-Hein?"**_

_**"-C'est contre la loi**__** de sucer la queue d'un homme à Singapour..."**_Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle me disait, bien trop occupé à me délecter de la caresse de sa bouche sur moi, je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes facultés, et elle le savait!

_**"-Je vois... Monsieur n'est pas en état pour une petit**__**e**__** introduction au droit Malais... Tant pis, peut-être sera**__**-**__**t**__**-**__**il plus réceptif à une autre introduction!" **_En disant cela elle m'engloutit profondément. Je me demandais comment elle était capable d'en prendre autant, parce que fuck je n'étais pas petit ou un truc du genre!

Mes mains perdues dans ses longs cheveux bruns accompagnaient ses mouvements qui se faisaient chaque seconde plus rapides. J'étais proche... si proche de la délivrance! Je ne pouvais empêcher mes hanches d'aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres chaudes et humides qui m'englobaient tout entier!

La caresse de ses petites mains délicates sur mes boules me fit pousser un long râle de jouissance et je me déversaispuissamment dans sa bouche.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la prévenir mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle avalait mon foutre avec un regard gourmand et amusé sans jamais cesser de caresser ma verge enfin apaisée.

Je la pris une nouvelle fois sur mes genoux et l'embrassai avec ferveur. La remerciant comme il se devait pour la merveilleuse pipe qu'elle venait de m'offrir.

Longtemps après, bien longtemps après même, nos corps affamés l'un de l'autre ne pouvaient se rassasier du plaisir et un nouveau détour vers le lit avait été nécessaire, nous étions allés nous promener.

Bella avait revêtu un jean sombre et une de mes chemises blanches au bas de laquelle elle avait fait un nœud pour la faire paraître plus ajustée.

J'étais moi-même habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un polo clair et décontracté. Nous aurions pu passer pour un parfait couple de touristes avec nos lunettes de soleil et notre allure occidentale.

Le voiturier proposa de nous appeler un taxi mais nous déclinâmes l'offre, marcher dans les rues animées et chaudes serait tellement plus agréable que subir l'affreuse circulation de la ville.

Singapour était un lieu étrange, entre orientalisme et modernité, comme une enclave à mi-chemin entre le présent et le passé.

Dans le port l'agitation était à son comble. Sur les rives du canal, mince bras de mer s'aventurant entre les digues de béton grisâtre, les contenairs dessinaient un patchwork de petits rectangles colorés, paysage étrange et effrayant s'adossant aux tours de verre immenses de la ville moderne.

Les grues de métal orangé scintillaient dans le soleil matinal et s'agitaient comme des pattes d'araignées bizarres au dessus de l'immensité grise et acier de l'océan.

Sur les quais ce n'était qu'un fatras indiscernable d'ordres criés en malais ou en anglais, témoignage de cette mondialisation qui n'en finissait pas de courir et de se perdre.

Les paquebots s'éloignaient au large en laissant dans cette mer pas tout à fait bleutée un sillon d'écume blanche et mousseuse.

Nous avions pris un petit taxi local roulant bien trop vite pour nous rendre à la plage, face à l'île Sentosa près du quartier colonial de la ville.

Les embruns marins débarrassés des relents poissonneux nous accueillirent sur le chemin menant à la plage.

Bella respirait à pleins poumons, semblant se délecter de cette senteur marine un peu âpre et râpeuse.

Sur le sable blanc et fin nous ôtâmes nos chaussures. La plage était presque déserte, il faut dire aussi qu'il était encore tôt. Cet après-midi lorsque le soleil serait plus doré et roux la plage se couvrirait de touristes.

Nous marchions main dans la main le long des flots, les vagues fraîches venaient nous lécher les pieds. Bella semblait heureuse et apaisée, voir le sourire illuminer son doux visage me serrait le cœur de joie.

Nous quittâmes nos vêtements pour nous baigner dans cette eau limpide et turquoise.

Je me délectais de la vue de Bella dans son maillot de bain vert tendre. Sa peau ambrée scintillait sous le soleil.

_**"-**__**Ça**__** fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'océan! Je passais des heures à me baigner quand je vivais encore en Californie." **_J'étais surpris de sa confidence, elle ne m'avait encore jamais dit où elle avait vécue avant de quitter les États-Unis.

_**"-Tu reviendrais un jour en Amérique?"**_

_**"-Non, je ne pense pas... Rien ne m'attends là**__**-**__**bas." **_Un voile de nostalgie et peut-être même de tristesse assombri son regard, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

_**"-Moi je t'y attends..." **_Elle ne répondit rien mais je n'étais pas certain qu'elle m'ait entendu, elle courait déjà vers les flots en riant comme une enfant heureuse de voir la mer.

Je la rejoignis rapidement, vaguement triste et pourtant pas réellement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à ma question silencieuse, et puis elle n'avait sûrement pas dû l'entendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire une telle déclaration! Je savais pertinemment qu'à l'instant où je me montrerai insistant avec elle, je la perdrais, et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais!

J'habitais pourtant à côté du Pacifique, certes glacial, mais je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à nager dans l'océan que j'en prenais ce jour-là avec Bella.

Nous jouâmes un long moment dans les vagues tièdes qui caressaient nos corps. Sa poitrine ronde semblait me narguer ainsi exposée à ma vue... et je jure que si nous avions étaient seuls sur cette plage, je l'aurais fait mienne dans l'instant!

Après avoir nagé un long moment nous déjeunâmes au cœur de Little India de beignets de crevettes épicés et de samoussas aux aubergines.

Nous étions assis à même le sol poussiéreux dans un petit jardin empli par les cris assourdissants des enfants et le piaillement des femmes en saris colorés.

Manger avec les doigts, voilà bien un truc que je n'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais gamin! Avec Bella j'avais la sensation d'être enfin moi-même, sans faux semblants, sans hypocrisie... C'était aussi rafraîchissant que vivifiant! Je la regardais croquer dans les petits morceaux de pâte brune avec gourmandise, cette femme vivait... Intensément! Elle n'avait pas eu peur de quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour courir après cette vie et cette vitalité qui commençait à s'éteindre là-bas, en Amérique...

Serais-je un jour capable de faire de même? Je ne pensais pas, je n'avais pas ce courage et cette détermination farouche, je n'avais pas cette force non plus!

Il vivait en elle une lueur de révolte et d'indépendance si forte que rien ne pourrait jamais l'éteindre, ni la dompter!

_**"-Que dirais-tu de visiter un temple?" **_Sa voix douce et profonde interrompit ma médiation toute tournée vers elle.

**"**_**-C'est une bonne idée!" **_

Voilà comment nous nous étions retrouvés dans ce temple indien à allumer des bâtons d'encens pour une divinité à laquelle aucun de nous deux ne croyait.

Le sari qui lui avait était prêté à notre arrivée pour cacher sa peau nue dissimulait ses formes mais n'amenuisait pas monenvie de la serrer dans mes bras, de la toucher, toujours!

Ma ténacité à être près d'elle et à laisser courir mes doigts le long de son ventre plat et chaud nous valut quelques regards courroucés.

_**"-On va finir par être arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur!"**_

_**"-Singapour est une ville pas drôle!" **_Je fis une moue boudeuse pour bien appuyer mes dires.

_**"-Gros bébé!"**_

_**"-Peut pas m'en empêcher, mes mains sont attirées par toi..." **_

Son rire cristallin se répercutant entre les voûtes de bois nous valut de nous faire sortir du temple pour notre comportement irrespectueux, chose que je comprenais, après tout nous avions un peu exagéré, enfin surtout moi...

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi au parc botanique. L'air était lourd et chaud, le taux d'humidité trempait nos corps de sueur, être à l'abri des arbres faisait le plus grand bien.

Après une sommaire visite du parc nous prîmes du thé au gingembre dans des tasses de porcelaine chinoise décorées de motifs bleutés, bien plus agréable que les vulgaires gobelets en plastique qu'on nous aurait donnés dans un quelconque parc américain!

Bella armée d'une moue boudeuse et enfantine, comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de me convaincre, insista pour prendre des petits beignets de fleurs de lotus si gras qu'ils tachaient le papier qui les recouvrait.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche près de la cascade dans le jardin des gingembres. Les fleurs colorées exhaltaient dans l'air un parfum subtil et enivrant.

Il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du parc, le vent tiède se prenait dans la cascade et rafraîchissait l'atmosphère de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau.

Bella ôta ses chaussures et je suivis son exemple.

Le thé était noir et parfumé, les beignets délicieux... Je regardais Bella boire de longues gorgées du liquide fumant si chaud que je ne pouvais l'approcher de mes lèvres.

Avec ses lèvres pleines et roses, ses longs cheveux retenus dans un chignon lâche et ses yeux de biche un peu sauvages, elle était indéniablement la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée!

Brièvement je pensais à cet homme, comment l'avait-elle appelé déjà? Garrett je crois... Qui était-il? Leur histoire resterait-elle un embryon précocement avorté? Était-elle, comme Bella l'avait prétendu, vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé parce qu'elle n'en attendait rien? Et celle que nous partagions tous les deux? En attendait-elle quelque chose? Je me plaisais à le croire, après tout elle était venue ici me rejoindre... mais avec Bella je n'étais sûr de rien, elle était si farouchement indépendante! Cette femme ne se laisserait jamais dompter, elle ne se laisserait même jamais apprivoiser, elle était bien trop sauvage et forte pour cela!

Et lui, cet homme mystérieux qui menait la même vie qu'elle, serait-il celui qui pourrait fendiller sa carapace? L'approcher et l'apprivoiser? Je me refusais à le penser.

Je secouais la tête, la jalousie ne devait me prendre sous aucun prétexte, cela la ferait fuir c'était évident. Cette femme voguait sans attache, elle tolérait ma présence près d'elle, semblait l'apprécier même, mais je n'étais pas certain qu'un nous soit possible un jour... Et puis après tout le voulais-je? Je ne croyais pas, cette partie de ma vie me convenait tout à fait comme cela, tant que je pouvais continuer à la voir au gré de nos envies, je refusais de l'emprisonner, de l'enchaîner à moi ou même d'essayer!

Nous étions deux amants de passage qui prenaient plaisir à nous retrouver, tant que cela resterait ainsi, elle serait la lueur d'espoir dans ma vie, mon étincelle de bonheur, mon amante exotique!

Bella s'était couchée dans l'herbe tendre, ma chemise serait très certainement tachée mais la voir étendue lascivement, ses petits pieds caressant les touffes d'herbe était un spectacle magnifique.

Le murmure de la cascade de mêlait au bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres immenses, c'était apaisant...

Je sortis mon carnet à dessins pour croquer le corps de ma douce amante. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration, je n'en finissais pas de la contempler alors que mon crayon caressait ses douces courbes sur le papier.

_**"-Il y a quelque chose de superbement décalé à voir un talentueux chef d'entreprise dessiner..."**_

_**"-Talentueux hein?" **_

_**"-Je le suppose, tu as l'esprit de quelqu'un de talentueux!"**_

_**"-je ne sais pas si je le suis en réalité mais en tout cas, essayer de faire croire que je le suis commence sérieusement à m'épuiser! Cette vie me fatigue!"**_

_**"-Je comprends ça..." **_

Elle se coucha à demi, ses bras pliés faisaient saillir sa poitrine qui tendait le tissu de la chemise. Je pouvais distinguer l'ombre de la dentelle claire de son soutient gorge. Cette femme était foutrement parfaite! La chemise un peu relevée laissait à mon regard tout le loisir de se perdre sur son ventre musclé.

De son petit sac elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à ses lèvres dans un geste purement sensuel.

_**"-Tu en veux une?"**_

_**"-Avec plaisir" **_au lieu de me lancer le paquet comme je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle rampa vers moi et s'assit sur mes genoux. Plaquant ses seins ronds et chauds contre mon torse.

Je délaissai mon carnet où sa silhouette s'esquissait à peine et passai un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi.

Elle porta la cigarette à mes lèvres et je pris une longue bouffée.

Ses jambes encerclèrent mes hanches et une de ses mains vient s'échouer sur ma nuque où elle caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

En posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et exhala une longue bouffée de tabac dans ma bouche en m'embrassant sensuellement. Je gémis d'envie en sentant sa langue audacieuse danser avec la mienne. Je pouvais goûter sa saveur subtile.

Je dévorais ses lèvres avec passion alors que notre cigarette se consumait lentement à côté de nous.

Lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent je dus respirer profondément pour me calmer et faire redescendre ma virilité qui s'était réveillée dans mon jean. Bella avait un sombre pouvoir sur moi, sentir son corps contre le mien me rendait dur instantanément!

Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou et je caressai son dos du plat de la main. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, à se câliner dans l'air brûlant et presque orageux. Des bouffées de vent chaud chargées de senteurs végétales trempaient nos vêtements de sueur.

_**"-Quelle est la chose qui te manque le plus de ton ancienne vie?"**_

_**"-Le piano" **_elle répondit instantanément, comme si elle avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Sa réponse me surprit, était moi même pianiste et complètement dépendant de cet instrument.

_**"-Tu joues?"**_

_**"-Oui, ou plutôt je jouais... j'ai commencé très jeune."**_

_**"-C'est drôle, moi aussi... Je comprends que tu dois avoir du mal à t'en passer, je ne sais pas si je pourrais."**_

_**"-**__**I**__**l faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout... mais c'est la seule chose que je regrette je crois!" **_elle sembla si lasse maintenant.

_**"-Tu es si catégorique lorsque tu penses qu'il n'y aura pour toi aucun retour possible"**_

_**"-Parce qu'il n'y en aura pas, j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir échoué, et je ne pourrais pas me réadapter à la vie là-bas!"**_

_**"-Ah mais je comprends! En fait tu es une exilée politique!" **_j'espérais ainsi détendre l'atmosphère et surtout alléger son humeur qui semblait maintenant emprunte de nostalgie et maussade. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir plongée de force dans ce passé qu'elle avait tant cherché à oublier.

Ma petite distraction sembla fonctionner, son rire cristallin et joyeux s'éleva sous la voûte végétale.

_**"-J'aurais préféré l'être je crois! Au moins j'aurais une raison valable pour ne pas vouloir y retourner!"**_

_**"-Toutes les raisons sont bonnes..." **_

Le silence retomba entre nous, j'allumais une deuxième cigarette que nous fumâmes ensembles, comme la première. L'air était toujours plus chargé de moiteur, le temps virait clairement orageux.

Sentir son corps tiède pressé contre le mien me rendait fou, littéralement.

Mes mains se faisaient plus aventureuses, je me glissais sous le tissu de la chemise et caressait son ventre ferme et chaud.

Elle poussait de petites plaintes étouffées comme pour me montrer qu'elle appréciait mes attouchements.

Ses jambes encerclaient toujours ma taille mais je la fis basculer devant moi jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'herbe.

J'avais devant les yeux ses seins parfaits exposés à toutes mes perverses attentions.

J'embrassais sa bouche, puis son cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. Du bout des doigts je détachais le premier bouton de nacre, plus le deuxième laissant exposé à mon regard avide la dentelle rose très clair de son sous-vêtement.

Je fondis sur ses globes laiteux alors qu'elle cambrait les reins et haletait en se rapprochant de mes lèvres.

_**"-Putain Bella tes seins sont les plus foutrement parfaits du monde!"**_

_**"-On est dehors Edward et... Oh et puis je m'en fous c'est trop bon!"**_

Je sortis son petit téton rose du carcan de dentelle et le pris entre mes lèvres, le pinçant, le mordillant, me délectant se son goût et de l'odeur enivrante de ma Bella qui lascivement se tortillait sous moi.

Si la pluie qui se mit à tomber avec force ne m'avait pas arrêté, je crois bien que je l'aurais baisée là dans ce parc, à la vue de tous!

L'orage fit rage quelques secondes, de grosses gouttes de pluie trempèrent instantanément la chemise de Bella, rendue ainsi transparente elle ne cachait rien de ses seins qui avaient failli me faire perdre la raison quelques secondes plus tôt, qui d'ailleurs m'avaient fait perdre la raison!

Je bandais encore, ce qui rendait mon pantalon très inconfortable mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour le moment! J'aidais Bella à se rhabiller et nous filâmes en vitesse.

Les bourrasques humides emportaient avec elles la senteur fraîche des végétaux lacérés par la pluie et de la terre rendue subitement mouillée montait un parfum un peu âcre et vivifiant.

J'avais toujours aimé les orages et ce jour-là en compagnie de Bella plus belle que jamais sous la pluie battante, je les aimais encore plus!

Notre hôtel n'était qu'à deux rues de là alors nous décidâmes de rentrer à pieds. Sur l'asphalte les grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient et trempaient le bas de nos jeans, les gens se pressaient dans les rues pour se mettre à l'abri.

Le ciel assombri fut déchiré par un éclair et la pluie ne se fit que plus forte encore.

Je tenais Bella aux creux de mes bras et son parfum rendu plus intense par l'humidité m'entourait d'une brume de sensualité.

Nous rions tous les deux comme deux enfants heureux de se mouiller. Les gens devaient nous prendre pour des fous à se faire tremper de la sorte avec joie mais je me sentais heureux, léger! C'était comme si tout le poids qui reposait sur mes épaules était lavé par la pluie battante!

Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel les employés se précipitèrent sur nous avec des serviettes mais nous déclinâmes poliment leurs attentions, j'étais bien trop pressé de m'enfermer dans la suite avec Bella et de faire tomber cette chemise qui ne cachait rien de sa peau si douce et de ses seins parfaits!

Arrivé dans la suite je claquais la porte sèchement et pris Bella dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée.

_**"-Edward! Repose-moi!"**_

_**"-Non non non, ça fait trop longtemps que tu me nargues avec cette chemise transparente!"**_

Arrivés à la chambre je la jetai dans ménagement sur le lit moelleux!

**"**_**-Tu es toute**__** à moi..." **_

_**"-**__**Ho**__**ul**__**à**__** je suis terrifiée!" **_Elle se moquait de moi mais elle allait bientôt regretter cet affront!

Je me pressais contre son corps brûlant et arrachait sa chemise, les boutons volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

_**"-Hey ma chemise"!"**_

_**"-Techniquement c'est la mienne!" **_Je terminais de la déshabiller alors qu'elle faisait mine d'opposer une résistance, plutôt molle il faut bien le dire!

Je me dirigeai vers son intimité que je devinais déjà humide et palpitante et traçai un chemin de baisers le long de son ventre.

Lorsque je donnais un long coup de langue sur sa petite chatte déjà trempée elle rua des hanches.

_**"-Tu arrêtes de bouger ou je t'attache!" **_Pour me provoquer elle répéta son geste, de façon tout à fait consciente cette fois-ci.

Pov B

J'avais délibérément provoqué ce qui allait se produire et j'en étais très fière.

Edward se leva, sentir sa bouche quitter mon intimité me fit pousser une complainte de frustration. Je le voulais, encore, indéfiniment!

Il saisit sur la table de chevet mon fouloir de soie et s'assit près de ma tête alors que je le regardais d'une façon provocante!

_**"-Tes mains" **_sa voix autoritaire fit abondamment couler ma minette qui n'en finissait plus de le vouloir. Je lui tendis mes mains comme il me l'avait demandé avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Il lia mes mains solidement entres elles et les attacha à la tête de lit. J'étais immobilisée et soumise à ses envies, et cette idée me faisait fondre de désir!

Il redescendit le long de mon corps, les poils bruns et doux de sa poitrine chatouillèrent mon ventre.

Il souffla sur mon intimité humide et ouverte pour lui. Ses mains larges et viriles maintenaient mes cuisses écartées. J'étais offerte, sans aucune possibilité de me soustraire à ses assauts. Sa langue vient en renfort de son souffle et il lécha toute la longueur de ma fente, récoltant les perles de désir qui me mouillaient. J'étais prête pour lui, tellement prête!

Des vagues languissantes montaient des tréfonds de mon ventre mais il se contentait d'attouchements légers, ne laissant guerre plus de quelques secondes sa langue sur moi.

_**"-Tu es si humide..."**_

Alors que sa voix envoya en moi une salve d'excitation si puissance qu'elle fit se recourber mes orteils, sa bouche fondit sur ma chatte et il se mit à la dévorer avec envie. Lapant comme un petit chaton gourmand.

Sa langue s'aventurait dans mes replis humides et chauds. Lorsqu'il prit entre ses dents le petit anneau de mon piercing, je perdis la raison et poussai une profonde complainte en ruant contre les liens qui me retenaient prisonnière.

Cela lui fit cesser toute attention. Il s'éloigna de mon centre chaud, oh si peu, je sentais encore son souffle chaud sur mon sexe endolori par le désir, mais plus loin que je l'aurais voulu!

Il attendit patiemment que je redescende de mon nuage de volupté pour reposer sa bouche son moi.

_**"-Tu aimes ma belle? Je te sens si chaude... si palpitante autours de ma langue!" **_Je ne pus répondre autrement que par un grognement de plaisir.

J'étais proche, si proche!

_**"-Jouis pour moi princesse, viens dans ma bouche!" **_Ses mots m'envoyèrent au paradis et je criai ma jouissance acceptant avec joie la libération de toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée dans mon corps.

Ses coups de langue ralentirent jusqu'à cesser tout à fait une fois que mon orgasme redescendit.

Je reprenais péniblement mon souffle lorsqu'il détacha mes poignets et les massa quelques instants.

Mon corps était encore tout tremblant et alangui par le plaisir lorsqu'il me rallongea sous lui en enfonça sa verge en moi. Je le sentais venir profondément butter dans mon centre.

Nos yeux étaient soudés, nos lèvres si proches que je sentais son souffle caresser ma bouche.

Je me sentais connectée à lui par toutes les fibres de mon être, il était en moi de la façon la plus complète qui soit et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était ici ma place, entre les bras de cet homme, le seul capable de me faire voir les étoiles, le seul capable de me rendre heureuse par un simple sourire.

Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux, ses mouvements étaient lents, profonds, il vint quelques secondes avant moi, se libérant au fond de ma matrice et la sensation de sa semence chaude au fond de mon ventre déclencha ma propre jouissance.

Nos lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser passionné qui atténua notre cri de plaisir.

Je sentais dans mon corps comme une langueur, une pesanteur. J'étais toute endolorie par le plaisir, vaguement déconnectée aussi.

_**"-Tu as l'air toute molle et détendue!"**_

_**"-Je suis très détendue! Surtout quand tes mains me caressent comme ça..." **_Nous étions sous la douche, cette douche incroyable avec ses jets multiples et il savonnait mon corps avec un produit coûteux, délicatement parfumé à la fleur de lotus.

Notre douche fut câline et langoureuse!

Lorsque nous sortîmes il m'aida à me sécher et je fis de même pour lui, j'aimais tous ces petits gestes tendres entre nous, ça paraissait si normal de faire ça, de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Je mis un petit shorty de coton confortable et revêtis encore une de ses chemises blanches et soyeuses, j'adorais les porter!

_**"-As-tu une soudaine passion pour mes chemises Miss Swan?"**_

_**"-Oui, mais elle n'a rien de soudaine en fait! C'est le premier truc que j'ai remarqué chez toi! Tu le ne savais pas?"**_

_**"-Hum non... je suis pas tout à fait sûr d'en être flatté!"**_

_**"-Non en fait, le premier truc que j'ai remarqué c'est que tu étais foutrement hot, mais que tu avais aussi l'air vachement arrogant!" **_Il était maintenant si proche de moi que nos lèvres s'effleuraient.

_**"-Et maintenant?"**_

_**"-Tu as toujours l'air si hot..." **_je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nos bouches parcouraient le reste de la distance entre elles.

Après notre baiser qui me laissa haletante j'allais au salon nous servir un verre. Je déambulais sans honte ni pudeur en très petite tenue devant son regard appréciateur, il penchait la tête comme pour apprécier la vue.

La ville étaient encore couverte de nuages gris perles, la pluie avait cessée maintenant mais l'orage ne sembla pas totalement derrière nous. Je contemplais les tours de verre de la nouvelle ville que parfois un rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait entre les nuages venait illuminer.

Edward arriva en portant un paquet.

_**"-J'ai quelque chose pour toi."**_

_**"-Hein?"**_

_**"-En fait j'ai une soirée importante avec les investisseurs demain et tout le **__**g**__**ratin de Singapour et j'espère que tu m'accompagneras" **_Les soirées mondaines n'étaient définitivement pas mon truc mais s'il souhaitait que je l'accompagne je le ferais, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier pour les merveilleux moments que nous vivions ensembles.

_**"-Je me suis di**__**t**__** que peut-être cette robe te plairait..." **_Il déballa une magnifique robe de soie verte jade, d'un très grand créateur au vu du nom de la boite. Elle était longue mais semblait profondément échancrée dans le dos, fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, elle était très classieuse sans être guindée.

_**"-Mon Dieu Edward cette robe est magnifique! Mais je ne peux pas accepter, je ne pense même pas en avoir déjà porté une avec autant de valeur!"**_

_**"-Bien s**__**û**__**r que si tu peux accepter! Je suis s**__**û**__**r qu'elle sera superbe sur toi!" **_Il était dans mon dos et embrassait ma nuque comme pour me faire changer d'avis.

_**"-Merci Edward! Je la porterai demain avec plaisir." **_J'allais me retourner pour l'embrasser lorsque quelque chose de très léger effleura mon cou.

**"**_**-C'est pour aller avec la robe... "**_Il n'en finissait pas de poser ses lèvres sur moi alors qu'il attachait un collier, plus magnifique encore que tous ceux que j'avais jamais vu autour de mon cou.

Je nous regardais dans le miroir qui nous faisait face, Edward toujours très occupé à dévorer ma peau de baisers, et moi un collier somptueux autour du cou. Il était très élégant, délicat en or blanc et se terminait par un pendentif d'une taille parfaite, une goutte en diamant qui scintillait de mille feux.

_**"-Edward là non c'est vraiment trop!"**_

_**"-Rien n'est trop pour toi! Diamant et platine, c'est la seule chose suffisamment belle pour ne pas dépareiller avec ta beauté!"**_

_**"-La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part Cullen! Non sérieusement je ne peux pas accepter!"**_

_**"-Chut ne me contrarie pas, la journée a été**__** si parfaite et ça me fait plaisir" **_Et il m'embrassa pour me réduire au silence. Les choses étaient tellement intenses entre nous que parfois j'avais peine à reprendre pieds!

Une soirée mondaine et un collier de diamant, cet homme aurait été capable de me faire faire n'importe quoi...

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et pourquoi pas de vos prognotiques pour la suite!_

_Merci de me lire et à très bientôt! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Enfin si il reste quelqu'un par ici! Je suis désolée pour ce long délais mais entre les révisions et les partiels, impossible de m'achapper! Mais je suis de retours, jevais donc pouvoir reprendre des postes bien plus réguliers!_

_J'espère que vous aimeez ce chapitre, il va y avoir quelques révélations._

_Merci à: **LyraParleOr, Aelita48, Rosabella01, Lili-****salvatore, Bellardtwilight, ****Cricri2388, KristenStewartFans, Jackye, SoSweetySoCrazy, Bella Swan Cu****llen02, Celine68990, Soraya****2107, Nana10** (merci beaucoup pour ta review: C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours cette hsitoire! Avant la séparaion voilà la soirée... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci de me lire!), **Dan** (Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contene d'avoir augmenter la température un peu chez toi^^ Le mois de mai à été plutôt froid.. Quelque chose de pas sympa? Déjà? J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Misslaccro, Midsum, Soraya **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira elle aussi!), **Iris1002, Ronnie32, Elodie Pixie B, Elphina, Sarinette****60, PatiewSnows, Roussette.13, Psychogirl25 ** pour vos adorables reviews!_

_Merci aussi pour vos mises en alerte et favori!_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr qui a corrigé ce chapitre (en tellement peu de temps) pour le rendre lisisble!**_

Pov E

Depuis la veille l'orage n'en finissait pas de ravager Singapour. Nous étions sortis dans l'après midi nous promener dans les rues baignées d'une atmosphère lourde et orageuse.

Jamais encore au cours de mes précédentes visites ici, la ville n'avait eu une telle saveur. Avec Bella au creux de mes bras le paysage me paraissait plus magnifique que jamais.

Des papillons d'allégresse virevoltaient en permanence dans mon ventre, je me sentais plein de légèreté et de joie, enflammé et plus vivant que je ne l'avais été au cours des dix dernières années. C'était le pouvoir que Bella avait sur moi... me rendre exalté et fringuant comme au temps où je croquais la vie avide de toujours plus.

J'avais depuis bien longtemps perdu cette flamme et cette fougue, cette envie et ce désir mais Bella m'avait rendu tout ça, elle m'avait rendu à la vie...

J'avais peur d'être éloigné d'elle à nouveau. L'éphémère faisait le sel de notre relation mais il me terrifiait, je ne voulais pas la quitter.

Après notre promenade nous avions encore passé un long moment à faire l'amour. Me fondre en elle, me nourrir de sa chaleur et de sa fougue me faisait oublier que notre temps était compté. Et pourtant il l'était... Demain je m'envolais pour l'Amérique et elle pour le Laos. Quand nous reverrions-nous? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et pourtant une certitude vibrait au fond de mon cœur: j'allais la revoir. Penser le contraire m'était insoutenable!

Je sortais de la salle de bain en terminant de boutonner la chemise de mon costume. Ce soir était le grand soir, celui de la réception à laquelle j'allais avoir le plaisir d'être accompagné de Bella. J'avais un peu la sensation de la présenter à mon monde, de l'inclure dans ma réalité, celle que j'avais tant cherchée à fuir, mais j'étais certain qu'avec une femme telle que Bella à mes côtés mon monde me paraîtrait bien moins fade et terne.

La chambre était déserte. En arrivant au salon de la suite je sentis une bouffée d'air chaud et humide, la porte fenêtre était ouverte et la femme qui occupait tous mes rêves et mes pensées était accoudée à la rambarde du balcon et fumait dans une tranquille indifférence.

Nous venions de partager un moment coquin sous la douche et elle était encore vibrante de sensualité là, avec l'air brûlant du soir qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Ma chemise qu'elle portait une fois encore pour seul vêtement collait légèrement à sa peau humide où courraient encore quelques gouttes limpides. Il aurait été déraisonnable de dire que j'avais encore envie d'elle et pourtant c'était le cas... Pourrais-je un jour me rassasier de cette femme? Il était probable que non et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie.

Mon appareil photo traînait sur la table du salon alors j'en profitais pour capturer dans un flash son profil sensuel que j'aurais mille plaisirs à dessiner plus tard. J'avais la sensation d'avoir trouvé ma muse dans cette perle d'Asie à la fois douce et sauvage.

Je sortis la rejoindre et me collai dans son dos en inspirant son parfum enivrant mêlé à la senteur capiteuse des embruns orageux.

La ville flamboyait dans les dernières lueurs du jour, la nuit commençait à gagner le ciel et ses ombres jouaient entre les grattes ciel.

Je glissai mes bras sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi et embrassai son cou parfumé alors qu'elle portait sa cigarette à sa bouche et exhalait une longue bouffée de fumée.

Dans le creux de ses seins à peine couverts de tissu se nichait la goutte de diamant que je lui avais offerte. Sa peau offrait au bijoux le plus parfait des écrins.

_**"-Il va être temps de te préparer."**_

_**"-Hum je sais... Mais je suis si bien là." **_Elle dit cela de sa voix douce et chaude et se colla un peu plus contre mon corps en soupirant d'aise.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle, nous étions si bien là tous les deux, seuls au monde dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Alors que sa cigarette finissait de se consumer lentement et nous entourait d'une nuage brumeux Bella se retourna et de ses petites mains fines arrangea le col de ma chemise.

Ce geste si simple m'emplissait d'une joie déraisonnable. Cela semblait si normal de la voir faire ça, comme une épouse soucieuse l'aurait fait avant que son mari ne parte pour un dîner d'affaires. Un instant je me pris à rêver de ce que ça serait d'avoir Bella pour femme, ce que ça serait de partager sa vie et de me réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de son corps alangui. Mais bien vite je secouais la tête pour chasser ces rêveries. Bella n'était pas femme que l'on emprisonne...

_**"-Même si j'attends avec impatience de te voir porter ta robe, je dois dire que mes chemises n'ont jamais été aussi bien portées que sur toi... Elles paraissent si sexy!"**_

_**"-Je pourrais peut-être aller à la réception habillée comme ça..." **_Sa moue boudeuse de petite fille contrariée tordait mon ventre du désir de la posséder encore une fois sur l'immense lit de la chambre. Ou peut-être ici, à la vue de tous aux sommets de la ville!

_**"-Je ne crois pas que ça serait une très bonne idée! Je deviendrais fou à voir tous les hommes te reluquer! Je ferais un carnage!"**_

_**"-Possessif Cullen?"**_

_**"-Avec toi il faut croire que je le deviens!" **_J'embrassai ses lèvres en songeant à combien j'avais changé depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie! J'étais devenu possessif oui...

La robe Dior couleur jade que j'avais choisie était scandaleusement et magnifiquement indécente sur Bella!

La soie coulait sur son corps comme une seconde peau et mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes divines. Le dos profondément échancré me rendait fou de désir pour elle. Si je m'étais écouté nous n'aurions jamais quitté la chambre. A peine habillée je ne pensais qu'à lui ôter cette robe...

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce petit bout de cuisse que la profonde échancrure de la robe révélait.

Le collier se nichait au creux de sa poitrine, juste là où j'aurais voulu enfouir ma bouche pour la dévorer à n'en plus finir. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, ce qui dégageait sa nuque et ses épaules parfaites de finesse.

_**"-Tu es magnifique!"**_

_**"-Tu as bien choisi! Cette robe est parfaite."**_

_**"-Tu es parfaite..." **_Je l'attirai dans mes bras, ne supportant pas de perdre son contact.

_**"-Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus!" **_

_**"-Promets**__**-**__**moi une chose! Quand on rentre n'enlève**__** pas ces talons avant que j'ai eu le temps de te faire l'amour!" **_Pas le moins du monde choquée elle me sourit d'une façon coquine et enflammée. Dieu que la soirée allait être longue...

Pov B

La soirée promettait d'être terriblement ennuyeuse! Sans la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, plus somptueux que jamais dans son costume Armani qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, je n'aurais pas tenu une heure!

En arrivant à l'hôtel où se tenait la réception j'eus la très désagréable impression d'être projetée dans le monde qui autrefois avait été le mien... Ce monde que j'avais fui sans me retourner dès que l'occasion m'en avait été offerte. Ce monde que j'exécrais plus que tout!

Les hommes, pour la plupart bedonnants et chauves, tenaient accrochées à leurs bras des femmes insipides emprisonnées dans leurs robes de créateurs et leurs chignons guindés, un pale sourire hypocrite plaqué sur leurs lèvres trop maquillées. Dieu que je détestais ce monde de faux semblants!

Edward se déplaçait avec aisance, serrant quelques mains, me présentant comme sa compagne avec un naturel réservé qui imposait distance et respect.

Sous le regard lubrique de quelques uns de ces hommes puissants et ceux glacials de leurs femmes je suivais Edward comme si j'étais dans mon élément. Je donnais le change pour ne pas qu'il ait à rougir de mon attitude et pourtant j'aurais aimé être à des lieues d'ici, dans notre chambre d'hôtel par exemple... son corps couvert de sueur se mouvant au-dessus du mien alors que nos cris de plaisir troubleraient l'air de la nuit!

Qu'est ce que je faisais là au juste? Dans cet univers étouffant d'hypocrisie? A quoi bon vouloir fuir à tout prix l'Amérique si c'était pour retrouver ici, au bout du monde, ce à quoi j'avais tant cherché à échapper! Là-bas le manque de sincérité me tuait à petit feu... C'est ce qui arrivait à Edward aussi, enfoncé dans ces mondanités et ses obligations, accompagné de gens insipides et fades il perdait l'essence même de son bonheur.

Alors ravalant ma rage et mon inconfort d'être ici, je faisais bonne figure pour le soutenir lui!

_**"-**__**Ça**__** va?" **_Je répondis à son regard inquiet par un petit sourire rassurant.

_**"-Oui très bien!" **_

_**"-Ce n'est pas très amusant je sais! Ces soirées ne le sont jamais!" **_C'était peu de le dire!

Edward parla quelques temps avec des investisseurs alors que je restais là à sourire bêtement en m'ennuyant fermement.

C'était donc à ça que serait condamnée sa future femme? A l'accompagner dans des événements mondains en souriant sans se plaindre, parfaite et parfaitement lisse dans son rôle de parure! Un certitude brûlait au fond de mon cœur, jamais je ne pourrais être cette femme là! Jamais je ne pourrais me laisser enfermer à nouveau dans ce rôle là!

Ma soif de liberté était bien trop immense, alors même pour Edward, cet homme incroyable qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite, je ne pourrais jamais être ça...

A un moment de la soirée nous nous accordâmes une petite pause dans les mondanités pour nous rendre au buffet où s'entassaient petits fours et mignardises dégoulinantes de sucre. Rien de bien asiatique dans cette réception huppée si éloignée du monde et de ses réalités...

Le champagne français était trop sucré et de maigre qualité. Je n'aurais même pas la consolation d'un alcool raffiné ce soir! Cela m'aurait pourtant bien aidé à supporter cette soirée qui remuait en moi bien plus que ce que je n'aurais désiré!

Edward traçait dans mon dos dénudé des cercles de sa main brûlante lorsqu'une femme que je n'avais pas encore remarquée se dirigea vers nous un immense sourire illuminant ses lèvres délicatement maquillées.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi à cet instant. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi je la perçus de suite comme une rivale, ou tout du moins une femme dangereuse.

Si cela me tuait de l'avouer mais elle était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans son dos et ses yeux profonds éclairaient son visage à la peau mate et aux traits d'une exquise finesse. Sa robe de soie rouge moulait son corps mince et frêle comme le sont ceux de toutes les chinoises. Elle venait de Chine, cela ne faisait aucun doute!

J'étais tellement occupée à la dévisager et à appréhender son arrivée près de nous que je ne remarquai pas d'abord l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Grand, brun, le regard bleu acier perçant, il n'inspirait lui non plus pas la moindre confiance!

_**"-Edward!"**_

_**"-Lie comment vas-tu?"**_

Edward ôta sa main de mon dos pour enlacer la femme et je détestais qu'il l'ait fait. Je ne savais pourquoi j'éprouvais une telle aversion pour elle mais c'était un sentiment viscéral.

Et voir Edward si chaleureux ne faisait qu'accroître mon malaise, et ma jalousie...

_**"-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu! Permets-moi de te dire que tu es superbe!"**_

_**"-Et je te retourne le compliment! Cette robe te va à ravir!" **_Son rire carillonna dans l'air comme un tintement de clochettes. J'avais la sensation d'être invisible et je détestais ça! Je voulais pousser cette femme loin de nous et reprendre Edward pour moi seule! Celui-ci semblait avoir oublié ma présence d'ailleurs... Je me sentais si déçue! Il n'était pas différent de tous les hommes que j'avais croisés finalement!

L'homme qui accompagnait ma rivale se présenta lui même sous le nom de Dimitri avec accent italien très prononcé.

Edward dut se souvenir de ma présence à ce moment là car il me présenta sous le nom de "Isabella une amie". J'étais écœurée, à la limite de la nausée!

Me sentant de trop et ne pouvant en supporter plus je décidais de m'éclipser.

_**"-Edward je sors un peu."**_

_**"-je te retrouve tout à l'heure" **_Son ton avait perdu toute chaleur, il ne restait rien de l'homme sensuel et doux que je connaissais. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme là... et je réalisais avec effroi que cet homme que j'avais entrevu ce soir était le vrai Edward... le businessman qu'il était à son arrivée au Laos... Je le pensais changé mais finalement il n'en était rien.

Écœurée et triste je m'assis sur les marches à l'entrée de l'hôtel, ne ne souciant pas d'abîmer cette robe qu'il avait achetée pour moi.

L'orage était passé mais il restait dans l'air de la nuit comme un relent de touffeur. La rue était baignée dans la douce lueur des réverbères et le tumulte des voitures se faisait entendre sur l'avenue. Je respirais l'air du soir et sortis avec fébrilité une cigarette de mon sac.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort après cette soirée désastreuse!

Mon passé m'était revenu en pleine figure avec une force terrible et l'homme que j'appréciais, et peut-être même aimais plus que nul autre m'avait déçue... J'accordais rarement ma confiance alors je me sentais terriblement bafouée.

Je fumais avec nervosité en tentant de dompter mes larmes, je ne savais pas bien pourquoi ma réaction était si violente mais j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me contrôler.

Voir qu'il avait suffi que cette femme arrive pour que je n'existe plus aux yeux d'Edward me blessait mortellement.

Dieu merci demain je rentrais au Laos et il ne me resterait plus qu'à reprendre le cours de ma vie et à l'oublier! C'était sûrement mieux ainsi finalement!

La nicotine se répandait dans mon corps en même temps que je retrouvais mon calme. Qui était Edward pour moi en définitive? Rien de plus qu'un amant de passage... Il ne me devait rien!

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier la caresse du vent chaud et humide sur ma peau.

_**"-Je te cherchais..."**_

Sa voix avait retrouvé sa chaleur... sa chinoise devait s'en être allée!

_**"-Que dirais-tu de rentrer? J'ai bien peur que cette soirée n'ait pas été très amusante!"**_

_**"-A qui le dis-tu!" **_Il me jeta un regard vaguement inquiet en entendant mon ton froid mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et héla un taxi qui passait dans la rue.

Le trajet jusqu'à notre hôtel se passa en silence.

Edward traçait du bout de ses doigts des cercles sur ma peau dénudée et je me forçais à ne rien ressentir sous ses caresses. Je n'avais pas la force de le faire cesser alors je tentais d'oublier la chaleur et la douceur de sa main.

Mes talons résonnèrent sur les dalles de marbre du hall de façon sinistre. Ces talons avec lesquels il avait promit de me faire l'amour... Il pouvait rêver maintenant, il ne fallait pas m'ignorer ainsi!

_**"-Je vais me changer..." **_Je le plantai à l'entrée de la suite alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain et de partir d'ici!

Je n'aurais pas dû être si mortifiée, je n'aurais pas dû ressentir tant de choses pour Edward. J'avais joué à un jeu dangereux et je m'étais brûlée les ailes. Je ressentais pour lui bien plus que ce que je n'avais voulu me l'avouer mais je n'étais pour lui qu'une simple distraction éphémère alors je devais oublier mes sentiments au plus vite!

Lorsqu'il prit ma place dans la salle de bain je ne lui accordai pas un regard et me glissai dans le lit où il vint me rejoindre quelques temps plus tard.

Je m'en voulais de réagir ainsi, j'avais couché avec Garrett avant de le rejoindre ici, mais au final j'étais venue! Et surtout je ne l'aurais jamais ignoré ainsi!

_**"-Qui est-elle?" **_Je devais savoir.

_**"-Je crois que je te dois quelques explications..." **_

_**"-Non tu ne me dois rien! Nous ne nous étions rien promis Edward! J'ai couché avec Garrett après t'avoir connu toi. Nous ne sommes pas mariés et ni même un couple, tu as le droit d'avoir toutes les femmes que tu veux, je n'ai nullement le droit de te le reprocher!" **_

_**"-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Lie, et cela n'arrivera jamais..."**_

_**"-Pourtant"**_

_**"-Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas essayé! Elle me pourchasse de façon assidue depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés! Une sorte de lubie pour elle si tu veux" **_Je n'étais pas certaine de le croire mais cette idée me faisait un bien fou!

_**"-Pourquoi n'as tu jamais cédé?" **_

_**"-Elle ne m'a jamais attiré." **_

_**"-Pourtant elle est belle... pourquoi m'as-tu ignorée lorsqu'elle est arrivée?"**_

_**"-C'est là que je te dois des explications!" **_ Il se passa la main sur le visage d'un air las et fatigué, même comme cela je le trouvais terriblement attirant... et je ne parvenais pas à lutter contre ça!

_**"-Lie est une femme dangereuse... Du genre que tu ne voudrais pas avoir contre toi! En un clin d'œil elle pourrait réduire à néant ma société et tout ce que j'ai construit. Elle contrôle tout le marché asiatique." **_

_**"-Pourquoi le ferait-elle?"**_

_**"-Elle est impulsive, si je refuse ses avances de façon trop catégorique elle n'hésitera pas à se venger. En lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle veut, même si cela n'arrivera jamais, j'achète ma tranquillité." **_

_**"-Alors tu m'as ignorée après avoir insisté pour que je t'accompagne pour protéger ton empire financier?"**_

_**"-Pas seulement... Dimitri, l'homme qui l'accompagnait est connu pour être proche de la mafia sicilienne. Je ne sais pas ce que Lie fabrique avec lui mais ça n'est pas rassurant." **_

_**"-Et je suis censée te croire? La mafia maintenant?" **_

_**"-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui gouverne les marchés financiers de ce monde..."**_

_**"-Oh détrompe-toi sur ce point! Ton attitude m'a blessée ce soir... Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas du mais..."**_

_**"-Arrête**__** de dire qu'elle n'aurait pas d**__**û**__** te blesser ou que je ne te dois rien, si Bella, je me sens plus proche de toi que de personne d'autre dans ce monde. Tu m'as rendu le go**__**û**__**t de vivre, tu as redonné à mon univers une dimension palpitante, tu occupes toutes mes pensées quand tu es près de moi et encore plus lorsque tu es loin alors si**__**,**__** je te dois quelque chose! Et je suis désolé que mon attitude t'ai**__**t**__** blessée, je ne voulais pas que Lie te remarque, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se sente menacée par toi... j'ignore jusqu'où va son influence mais je ne lui fais pas confiance! Elle est comme une gamine pourrie g**__**â**__**tée qui n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Si elle avait remarqué la force de **__**ce**____**que nous partag**__**e**__**ons j'avais pe**__**u**__**r**__** qu'elle se venge, sur moi, mais encore plus sur toi... Et je ne peux le permettre!" **_Pourquoi ses mots me réchauffaient-ils ainsi? Pourquoi je me sentais apaisée après ses explications étranges? Pourquoi mon cœur battait un peu plus vite en l'entendant me dire que j'étais plus importante que nulle autre?

_**"-Comment l'as-tu rencontrée?"**_

_**"-C'est une vielle histoire... A un moment ma société battait un peu de l'aile, j'avais du mal à décrocher de gros contrats et les finances n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. J'avais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, entendu parler du chantier immense pour le barrage des Trois Georges en Chine. Ce projet était colossal, un triomphe assuré pour le régime chinois, mais il était aussi très décrié, peut-être même une future catastrophe écologique. Les enjeux étaient énormes et la construction très certainement une erreur. Si c'était à refaire il est évident que je ne le referais pas! Mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et j'ai répondu à l'appel d'offre. Le rôle de ma société a été mineur dans la construction mais cela nous a permis de subsister. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Lie, favorite du gouvernement. Elle était responsable de cet immense projet. J'ai très vite senti qu'elle était dangereuse, depuis avec elle, je joue le jeu de l'hypocrisie en espérant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive jamais..." **_

L'hypocrisie... voilà bien le mal de ce monde que j'avais fui!

_**"-Oh Bella si tu savais comme j'en ai marre de tout ça! Comme je suis fatigué!" **_Je l'attirai dans mes bras, tous mes griefs oubliés. Il avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui maintenant.

_**"-Oui j'ai une bonne idée de comment tu peux te sentir."**_

_**"-Je suis tellement désolé que la soirée ait été un tel fiasco!"**_

_**"-Ces soirées**__**-**__**là le sont toujours..." **_Il nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon cou en respirant mon parfum alors que je caressais ses cheveux à l'incroyable douceur.

_**"-Tu était parfaite ce soir pourtant, comme si tu avais assisté à ce genre de soirées toute ta vie!"**_

_**"-C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas! Ou une partie de ma vie du moins..." **_ Il redressa la tête en me dévisageant avec un regard curieux et intéressé.

_**"-Je crois qu'il est temps que je te parle un peu de ma vie avant d'arriver en Asie..." **_

Cette fois c'était à moi de me blottir contre son torse en appréciant avec délice ses caresses apaisantes dans mon dos.

_**"-Je viens d'une des familles les plus en vue de Californie. J'ai grandi dans un univers surprotégé où tout n'était que luxe et mondanités. Très tôt on m'a enseigné les vertus de l'hypocrisie et de la bienséance. Mon père, avocat réputé et très certainement le plus huppé des avocats de l'État était le dernier fils d'un riche industriel. Bien qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la société, la coquette fortune et la très haute estime de sa personne qu'il eut en héritage suffit à nous assurer une bonne place dans la société. Son mariage avec ma mère, riche héritière n'ayant jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts, était la consécration de sa fortune."**_

_**"-Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée grandir dans un tel cadre... tu es si pleine de vie!"**_

Edward caressait mon dos et sa main chaude m'apaisait autant qu'elle envoyait dans tout mon corps des ondées de tendresse.

_**"-Et pourtant comme tu le vois, je descends d'une longue lignée de la plus haute bourgeoisie californienne! Comme ma mère avant moi, ma place dans ce monde était toute tracée. Moi aussi je devais épouser un homme riche et respectable qui me promènerait à son bras comme un trophée. Un peu comme les femmes qui peuplaient la réception ce soir.**_

_**Mon mariage, j'en entendais parler depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je soupçonnais même ma mère de tenir des listes des prétendants les plus convoités. Qui avaient-ils choisi finalement? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée..."**_

Étrangement raconter mon histoire à Edward me faisait du bien. Je me sentais apaisée dans ses bras, ainsi il était moins difficile de replonger dans ces souvenirs d'un autre temps.

_**"-Ma vie était aussi insipide et ennuyeuse que l'on peut l'imaginer. J'avais tout ce que je pouvais désirer à condition que je me tienne bien en société. Préparée depuis ma plus tendre enfance à tenir mon rang je n'avais pas d'autres consolations que les livres dans lesquels je me plongeais des heures durant. Cette passion solitaire ne dérangeait pas vraiment mes parents, bien que ma mère aurait préféré me voir traîner avec les enfants de leurs amis. Des gosses transpirant la suffisance et le mépris. Alors que mon frère se préparait à prendre la suite de mon père, je devais me contenter de sourire et de préparer mon futur mariage, j' étais une femme après tout!"**_

_**"-Tu as un frère?"**_

_**"-Oui un grand frère, Alec... Il doit être avocat maintenant, associé de mon père ou peut-être même qu'il a déjà pris sa succession, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis si longtemps!"**_

_**"-Tu étais proche de lui?"**_

_**"-Proche? Pas le moins du monde, je crois que nous ne nous entendions pas trop mal mais notre relation était distante." **_

Me savoir si éloignée de ma famille semblait lui paraître étrange. Je me demandais si lui avait des frères et sœurs... Nous n'avions jamais parler de nos "proches".

_**"-C'est au moment où il avait fallu me choisir une université que les choses se sont g**__**â**__**tées. Littérature semblait un bon choix pour mes parents, de quoi être instruite et briller en société. C'était bien là le plus important! Je devais être une épouse avant tout, une héritière aussi, nul besoin pour moi de travailler. D'ailleurs aucune des femmes de cette société ne le faisait! Les **__**œuvres**__** de charité étaient une occupation suffisam**__**m**__**ent prenante comme cela! **_"

_**"-Ça semble tellement vieux jeu! Tellement éloigné du monde d'aujourd'hui!"**_

_**"-Mes parents l'étaient! De même que tous leurs amis."**_

_**"-Je ne comprends pas, si tu devais étudier la littérature, comment t'es tu retrouvée à faire médecine?"**_

_**"-C'est là que les choses se sont compliquées! Je nourrissais ce rêve depuis longtemps déjà, dans le plus grand secret cela va sans dire! Être la femme d'un éminent médecin oui, l'être soit même, quelle idée ridicule n'est-ce pas! Je me suis inscrite à la faculté de médecine sans demander l'avis de mes parents. Dès qu'ils l'ont su ma mère a opposé son refus catégorique, mais j'eus plus de chance du côté de mon père. Il trouvait cette nouvelle lubie sympathique, cela me passerait bien vite de toute façon, c'est avec cela qu'il réussit à convaincre ma mère. Que perdrait-on à faire quelques semestres de médecine? Il serait bien temps de me marier après!"**_

_**"-Dit comme cela ça sonne vraiment horrible!"**_

_**"-Mais ça l'était... Je vivais très mal cette situation, déjà mon esprit de liberté commençait à s'éveiller. Je voulais vivre, vivre vraiment et non survivre dans cette pâle imitation de vie! Les années qui suivirent, j'étudiais sans relâche, j'avais pris soin de m'inscrire dans une université suffisamment éloignée de la maison pour ne pas y revenir trop souvent. Ma mère s'impatientait mais je pus terminer mes études. Le jour où je fus diplômée personne ne fit le déplacement. Mon père était trop occupé pour cela et ma mère préparait un gala de charité. De toute façon ces études étaient une mascarade non? Ou du moins une occupation divertissante!"**_

_**"-Oh Bella..." **_

La voix d'Edward était un peu étouffée, comme s'il ressentait toute la peine que j'avais pu éprouver à ce moment là. Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras en embrassant le sommet de ma tête. Je me fondis dans son étreinte, appréciant la chaleur de son contact, toutau long de ma vie je n'avais pas été habituée à tant de tendresse.

_**"-Ce métier, c'était mon rêve! Ma fierté! La seule chose que j'avais accompli dans ma vie... J'avais peur du rôle qu'on voulait me donner, ce rôle de parure insignifiante juste occupée à sourire et à cancaner. Je trouvais un job dans une clinique chic, espérant je crois quelque part que cela apaiserait mes parents et qu'ils me laisseraient vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. C'était bien mal les connaître! Je restais insensible à leurs ordres et à leurs supplications alors ils me coupèrent les vivres. Pas que je m'en souciais vraiment en fait... J'échappais chaque jour un peu plus à leur emprise mais je n'étais toujours pas heureuse. Mon travail se révélait décevant... La grande désillusion! J'avais la sensation d'être inutile, je ne reconnaissais pas mes rêves dans cette société où la santé est un bien de consommation comme un autre, alors je suis partie... et la suite tu la connais!"**_

_**"-Mais tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles de ta famille après ça?"**_

_**"-J'ai envoyé quelques cartes au début de mon arrivée au Laos, je crois que secrètement j'espérais que les choses s'arrangent... C'était ma famille tout de même et je n'avais qu'eux dans ce monde. Mais la plupart de mes cartes restèrent sans réponse. J'étais cette fille qui les avait déshonorés... "**_

_**"-C'est tellement triste!"**_

_**"-Pas tant que ça... Tu les connaîtrais tu ne serais pas triste. C'étaient des gens si froids et distants! Si différents de tout ce que j'étais. L'humain n'a pas vraiment de valeur pour eux, seul le prestige et l'orgueil comptent. Leur mode de vie m'étouffait, je mourrais à petit feu là-bas. C'est pour ça que je crains tant d'y retourner. Je ne veux pas ressentir à nouveau cette sensation oppressante, celle de sentir sa vie s'étioler jusqu'à disparaître."**_

Le silence retomba doucement dans la chambre. Je songeais à cette famille que j'avais laissée derrière moi sans le moindre regret. Se demandaient-ils seulement ce que j'étais devenue? Je n'en étais pas persuadée.

Le Laos m'avait offert une vie, une seconde vie et jamais je ne remercierai suffisamment ce pays pour ça. La solitude avait été difficile à dompter mais maintenant j'avais Edward, je n'étais plus une bouteille à la mer partie à la dérive sans aucune attache. J'avais un port, et c'était Edward...

_**"-C'est étrange, ta situation était l'exact opposé de la mienne et pourtant moi aussi je ressens cette lassitude aujourd'hui!"**_

_**"-Tu as tout bâti de tes mains, ta société, ton empire. Tu as fait quelque chose de ta vie Edward!"**_

_**"-Toi aussi Bella..."**_

Pov E

L'écouter me raconter son histoire m'avait bouleversé. Tant de souffrance et de déception pour cette femme exceptionnelle! J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'ait rien à subir de tout cela, elle était bien trop précieuse pour souffrir!

J'avais cru la perdre ce soir, ses yeux glacials et son ton coupant m'avaient fait craindre le pire. Je l'avais amplement mérité mais c'était sa seule chose que j'avais trouvé pour éloigner Lie d'elle... Je voulais la préserver de tout! Ma douce et forte Bella...

Je la serrais contre moi et la câlinais alors que les mots de son récit flottaient encore dans l'air. Comment des parents pouvaient êtres aussi cruels et égoïstes? Comment n'avaient-ils pas vu la merveilleuse femme qu'était leur fille?

Elle était totalement seule au monde et pourtant elle conservait une force et une fougue incroyable. Je voulais être là pour elle, toujours... de toute façon je n'avais pas la force de la quitter tout à fait!

J'avais le secret espoir de la faire venir en Amérique un jour, pas longtemps, juste quelques semaines mais ainsi j'aurais l'assurance de la voir bien plus souvent!

Un bruit guttural troubla ma rêverie. Le ventre de Bella grogna bruyamment pour protester contre le manque de nourriture. Avec tous les événements de la soirée nous n'avions pratiquement rien mangé.

_**"-Tu as faim?"**_

_**"-Hum oui je suis affamée!" **_Je commandais un dîner au room-service, il était trois heures du matin mais nous n'en avions que faire!

D'humeur un peu joueuse, je pris Bella dans mes bras et la portai au salon où nous partageâmes un repas nocturne.

Je la regardais manger fasciné, même en ces moments là elle était sensuelle et faisait naître en moi un incendie de désir.

Cette nuit-là je lui fis l'amour très tendrement. Nous ne dormîmes pas beaucoup, trop occupés à profiter l'un de l'autre avant que la distance nous sépare encore, pour un temps qui ne serait pas trop long j'espérais. J'étais devenu totalement dépendant de la présence de Bella à mes côtés...

_Alors verdict? J'attends vos avis, j'appréhende un peu les réactions pour ce chapitre! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Merci de me lire et on se retrouve très vite! Bonne semaine!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Avant de passer au chapitre qui s'est déjà fait suffisament attendre je voudrais conseiller à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu encore de lire **Cholmondeley **de la talentueuse** Space Boun****d Rocket ** www. /s /8213009 /1/ Cholmondeley (elle ne lit pas cette fic alors j'en profite pour faire de la pub, mais chut!) et elle vient aussi de publier un OS absolument géniale: **How I met my Bella **http :/ www. /s /8268018/1/ How_i_met_my_Bella, cet os est plein d'humour. Allez lire vous ne le regretterez pas!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favori!_

_Merci à: **Tiftouff19, LyraParleOr, Nana11 **(merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé que Bela face des révélations sur son passé! Mais tu es vraiment sur de vouloir connaître toutes les intrigues? A ce moment là l'histoire sera terminée... En tout cas merci de me lire et de me donner tes impressions! J'esère que la suite te plaira!), **Aelita48, Zayrra** (merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui le couple avance tout doucement, les obstacles sont nombreux en travers de leur chemin! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite! Merci de me lire!), **Jackye, Misslaccro, Bellardtwilight, Cricri2388, Bella Swan Cullen02, SoSweetySoCrazy, , Delphine94, Roussette.13, Soraya2107, Dan **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! Quelques nouveaux personnages ont fait leur apparition, quand à savoir eur futur rôle, il est un peu tôt pour le dire! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de me lire!), **Psychogirl25, Lamue12, Midsum, Soraya** (Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Touts tes compliments que je ne suis pas certaine de mériter m'ont beaucoup touchés! Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours cette histoire! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite! Merci de me lire et à très bientôt!), **Ronnie32, Frimousse30, SweetyMarie, Alinette74, Maeva **(merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira au moins autant! A très bientôt!), **KristenStewartFans, Bina1996, Erika Shoval, PatiewSnows, Dex-DaZzling, Annso601**(merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, pour ton soutient et pour tes impressions qui sont très importantes pour moi!)_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections et son soutien!**_

Pov E

C'était le dernier jour... Alors que le soleil se levait sur Singapour je contemplais la femme endormie près de moi en songeant que la nuit prochaine je serais déjà bien loin d'elle.

Le drap s'entortillait autour de son corps nu. Les premières lueurs du jour jouaient sur la peau soyeuse de sa jambe découverte, sur la cambrure de ses reins et de son dos si sensuel où je passais un doigt léger juste pour le plaisir de la sentir frissonner.

Elle était tellement belle dans le halo des lumières de l'aube.

Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule et quittai la chaleur du lit. Il n'était que six heures du matin et je n'avais dormi guère plus de deux petites heures mais je voulais profiter de tout le temps qu'il me restait pour la regarder, pour la contempler et graver dans ma mémoire les images d'elle jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons. Il serait toujours tant de dormir dans l'avion qui m'emporterait loin d'elle.

Je commandai un café au room service et sortis sur la pointe des pieds pour le réceptionner ne voulant pas réveiller Bella qui dormait à poings fermés la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers.

Assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit je me délectais de ce café fort qui réveillait mes neurones encore un peu engourdis par le manque de sommeil et je pris mon carnet à dessin qui s'était bien rempli depuis le début du séjour. Je faisais le plein de Bella, l'inspiration me revenait lorsque j'étais près d'elle, j'avais trouvé ma muse, celle que je ne pouvais me lasser de dessiner.

Une fois encore je voulais saisir la grâce et la sensualité de ses courbes alanguies. Mon crayon traçait les contours de son corps avec une douceur proche de la dévotion. J'avais l'impression de lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois en passant mon doigt pour estomper un angle un peu anguleux, pour adoucir une courbe ou même pour accentuer l'ombre des fossettes qui creusaient le bas de son dos.

La lumière était idéale, elle baignait son corps d'un halo vaporeux.

Je pressentis son réveil quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Mon dessin était achevé, il était plutôt réussi, j'étais satisfait étant donné que ça serait très certainement le dernier que je ferais d'elle avant un moment.

Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée et elle commença à remuer. Je contemplais les muscles nerveux de son corps qui s'agitait alors qu'elle quittait son sommeil.

Bella au réveil était très différente de la jeune femme forte et indépendante que j'avais appris à connaître. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses petits yeux encore tout noyés de sommeil elle avait une allure presque candide, enfantine.

_**"-Tu es déjà réveillé?" **_Sa voix était rauque et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure ce qui lui donnait un petit air boudeur.

_**"-Depuis quelques temps déjà..." **_

_**"-Je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi!" **_Alors délaissant le carnet sur la petite table je quittai mon fauteuil pour venir la rejoindre dans le lit. Je me glissai sous les draps et accueillai son corps chaud et nerveux contre le mien.

Nos corps étaient enlacés en cuillère et il n'y avait guerre plus de quelques millimètres entre nous.

Je déposais mes lèvres dans son cou, sur son épaule, tout en caressant la courbe de son corps, m'amusant du frémissement de sa peau à mon contact. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon visage et je plongeais le nez dedans pour savourer ce parfum que j'aimais tant, le parfum de ma Bella!

_**"-Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir?"**_

_**"-Je voulais profiter de toi encore un peu pendant le temps qu'il nous reste."**_

_**"-Tu pouvais rester couché avec moi pour ça!" **_Son ton était un brin réprobateur mais surtout amusé.

_**"-Je voulais te dessiner."**_

_**"-Encore? Ma parole avec tout les dessins que tu as fait de moi pendant quatre jours tu vas avoir de quoi faire une expo!"**_

_**"-Pas de ma faute si tu m'inspires!" **_En disant cela je déposais un baiser juste dans le creux sous son oreille que je savais si sensible. Voyant à quel point elle était réceptive à mes caresses je mordillais gentiment le lobe de sa mignonne petite oreille.

Bella semblait d'humeur coquine ce matin, elle frottait ses délicieuses petites fesses contre moi, ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller ma virilité pourtant déjà bien sollicitée la nuit dernière.

Mais il était impossible que je cesse d'avoir faim d'elle!

Elle se frottait à moi effrontément et mes mains qui semblaient douées d'une vie propre caressaient son corps comme pour l'encourager à continuer à faire naître en moi toutes ces délicieuses sensations.

_**"-Hum je sens quelqu'un qui se réveille..."**_

_**"-Ah bon? où ça?"**_

_**"-Juste là..." **_Elle s'était tournée vers moi et sa petite main câline s'aventurait le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon boxer déformé par ma virilité maintenant plus que réveillée!

Je sentais sa chaleur à travers le mince tissu et cette sensation enflammait tous mes sens.

Alors que ses hanches se mouvaient contre les miennes son souffle caressait mon oreille. Mon cerveau était désormais aux abonnés absents, je ne rêvais que d'elle, mes hormones avaient pris le pas sur ma raison. Je mordillais ses lèvres et embrassais la peau de son cou. Je n'étais plus que sensations! Mes mains accompagnaient avec complaisance le mouvement lascif de ses hanches.

Sa main mutine caressait mon sexe avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et elle étouffa dans sa bouche les gémissements rauques de plaisir que je laissai échapper.

_**"-Tu te souviens, la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble?"**_

Son souffle laissa sur ma peau comme un voile incandescent qui me consumait.

_**"-Évidement! Comment pourrais-je oublier!" **_

_**"-J'ai envie de recommencer!"**_

_**"-Recommencer quoi? Faire l'amour? Il me semble que nous l'avons fait toute la nuit!"**_

_**"-Hum ça et surtout j'ai encore envie de t'attacher au lit..." **_Elle mordillait gentiment le lobe de mon oreille, mon bas ventre me tiraillait tant j'étais plein de désir pour elle. De délicieux frissons courraient sur ma peau lorsque son corps brûlant frôlait le mien.

Perdu dans un rêve voluptueux exclusivement peuplé d'elle je ne la vis pas se lever d'abord. La perte de sa chaleur me fit ouvrir les yeux. En me redressant sur mes oreillers je pus me délecter du spectacle de son corps nu se mouvant dans les lueurs de l'aurore. Avec grâce elle voleta jusqu'à mon sac de voyage dans lequel elle fouilla quelques temps jusqu'à en sortir la cravate que je portais la veille au soir.

_**"-Je crois que ça f**__**e**__**ra l'affaire!" **_Elle passa la cravate autour de son cou et escalada le lit pour se déplacer sensuellement jusqu'à moi!

Sa position à quatre pattes mettait superbement en valeur son petit cul parfait qu'elle remuait pour m'agacer. Je la dévorai du regard et lui tendis mes poignets avec complaisance lorsqu'elle entreprit de me ligoter à notre lit.

J'étais totalement à sa merci, là étendu prêt à recevoir mon supplice!

Ses mains plus légères que des papillons coururent à la surface de mon corps. Lorsqu'elle effleura ma queue plus dure que de la pierre, mes hanches poussèrent vers elle à la recherche de plus de contact mais elle semblait décidée à faire durer le plaisir.

Bientôt sa bouche prit le relais de ses mains. Ses lèvres humides et brûlantes se posèrent dans mon cou dont elle suçota la peau un petit moment avant de descendre sur mon torse. Ses long cheveux balayaient sur moi en faisant naître sur leur passage mille sensations délicieuses.

De la pointe de la langue elle taquina un de mes tétons avant de le prendre entre ses dents et de le mordiller gentiment. Mon corps brûlait d'une fièvre de désir et mon ventre se serrait dans une délicieuse anticipation.

Elle fit glisser sa bouche le long de mon ventre en suivant la ligne de poils sombres qui menait tout au sud de mon anatomie engorgée.

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de ma bite celle-ci tressautait comme pour se rapprocher de sa chaleur.

Lorsque ses lèvres virent embrasser mon gland turgescent où perlait déjà la première goutte de mon désir, je crus toucher le paradis. Alors qu'elle me prenait au plus profond de sa bouche après avoir léché la longueur de ma queue, mes hanches ruaient vers elle, et mes poignets tiraient sur mes liens dans un réflexe dérisoire pour obtenir plus de contact.

Mais la cravate était solide et les liens parfaitement noués, je ne pus me détacher et fus contraint, pour mon plus grand plaisir cependant je l'avoue, de subir sa torture humide et chaude.

Sa bouche m'engloutissait et je me perdais dans sa chaleur, voir ma queue disparaître dans l'écrin de sa bouche humide faillit m'envoyer au paradis dans la seconde. Mais avant que j'aie pu profiter pleinement de sa caresse tout cessa et je perdis une nouvelle fois sa chaleur. Elle s'écarta de moi, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres parfaites, j'eus beau tirer sur mes liens de toutes mes forces, rien n'y faisait! J'étais totalement en son pouvoir!

_**"-Chut chut chut! Je commandes aujourd'hui! Et je pense que tu as pris assez de plaisir comme ça! Par contre..." **_En disant cela elle s'était rapprochée, son corps chevauchant le mien. Elle me colla sa poitrine parfaite sous le nez et je ne fus plus capable de penser à rien d'autre que ses seins si généreusement offerts! Je tentais d'en happer une pointe rose tendre mais chaque fois que ma bouche allait y parvenir elle se retirait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres! C'était une torture tellement je la voulais!

Elle se redressa jusqu'à ce que son ventre et son intimité que je devinais suintante de désir soient offerts devant mes yeux.

Son parfum m'ensorcelait totalement, le petit anneau d'argent brillait entre ses replis rose nacré. Comme une fleur exotique son sexe s'ouvrait pour me tenter.

A nouveau je tirai sur mes liens mais cette fois elle accéda à ma requête, me laissant poser les lèvres sur son mont de Vénus parfaitement lisse.

Je ne tardai pas à descendre jusqu'à trouver son clitoris surmonté du petit anneau que je saisis entre mes lèvres. Je jouais quelques instants avec ce délicieux ajout. Elle gémissait et se tortillait sous mes caresses, son clitoris rendu plus sensible par le piercing qui le surmontait décuplait ses sensations et les sons rauques qu'elle poussait venaient directement se loger dans ma queue plus dure que jamais.

Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, les tirant parfois alors que je plongeais ma langue au plus profond d'elle. Je me délectais du gout délicieux de son essence de plaisir. Bientôt je la sentis trembler sous mes lèvres, son corps fut parcouru d'un frissonnement et elle jouit alors que je lapais sa petite chatte juteuse.

Juste avant de s'écrouler sous la puissance de son orgasme, elle me libéra de mes liens et je pus donc venir enrouler mon corps autour du sien.

Jamais je ne me lasserai de tenir cette femme contre moi...

Lorsque son nuage de volupté se fut dissipé je plongeai en elle, plus allumé que jamais. Je bougeais d'une façon lascive et ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des miennes. Tout le temps que cela dura nos yeux ne se lâchèrent jamais une seule seconde. Je me perdais en elle comme elle se perdait en moi. Lorsque l'orgasme vient nous prendre je vis ses yeux se brouiller de larmes, ils étaient tellement beaux noyés dans ce trouble... L'humidité perlait aussi au coin de mes yeux tant j'étais ému et triste à la fois que cela soit la dernière fois avant longtemps que nos corps se retrouvaient.

Le silence retomba vite entre nous, Bella enfouit sa tête contre mon torse et je la soupçonnai de vouloir cacher l'humidité de ses yeux.

_**"-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter..."**_

_**"-Moi non plus ma Bella! Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai pas envie de te quitter!"**_

_**"-J'aime quand tu m'appelles ta Bella!"**_

Nous restâmes un très long moment dans le lit à nous câliner. Les draps luxueux et frais entortillés autour de nos corps enlacés.

Le jour était totalement levé maintenant. La lumière de l'astre solaire baignait les toits de la ville qu'on voyait à travers la baie vitrée.

Pov B

J'étais totalement bouleversée, je savais pertinemment que cette fois-ci serait la dernière avant que nous nous revoyons dans un futur dont j'ignorais tout!

Edward s'envolait pour l'Amérique dans la soirée et moi au Laos en fin d'après midi.

La vie était parfois tellement mal faite! Il avait fallu que nous, deux américains, nous rencontrions au bout du monde... Que se serait-il passé si j'avais rencontré Edward avant mon exil? Je ne serais très certainement jamais partie, mais aurais-je été heureuse dans ce pays qui n'avait jamais était réellement ma patrie? J'avais de sérieux doutes...

J'avais trouvé mon équilibre au Laos, un équilibre fragile qu'il m'avait fallu construire à la force de mes mains après des années d'errance. Pourrais-je risquer de briser ce frêle équilibre pour un homme? Fusse-t-il Edward? Je ne pensais pas en avoir la force, avoir la force de risquer de tout voir s'effondrer un jour, sans promesse de retour en arrière.

Ce que j'avais construit était l'unique chose qui me raccrochait à la vie, l'unique chose qui faisait que ma vie n'était pas vaine.

Lorsque l'on était aussi seule au monde que je l'étais, la moindre petite victoire sur cette vie chaotique était précieuse.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir expliquer tout cela à Edward, lui apprendre mes peurs et mes angoisses. J'étais presque certaine qu'il avait compris, ou tout du moins une partie de ce qui faisait la complexité de mon existence.

Des sentiments contradictoires m'animaient, j'étais tellement ambivalente et en moi je sentais mes envies me tirailler.

Et si j'abandonnais tout ce que j'avais bâti au Laos pour venir le rejoindre en Amérique? Ma mission là-bas était arrivée à terme depuis bien longtemps et je pouvais facilement y mettre fin, me trouver un remplaçant qui saurait reprendre le flambeau dans ces contrées lointaines. Ça serait tellement simple s'il n'y avait pas cette peur viscérale qui me tenaillait les entrailles. Là-bas j'étais utile, rien de ce que je ne faisais n'était vain et même si on pouvait facilement se passer de moi, après tout ces gens ne m'avaient pas attendue pour vivre, je m'y sentais utile...

Utile et désirée. Lorsque j'avais débarqué au cœur de la jungle mes bagages à la main et mes rêves qui s'accrochaient contre vents et marées, c'était la toute première fois que je me sentais ainsi. J'avais été galvanisée par ce sentiment de pouvoir faire des choses, qu'il reste une trace de mon passage, au moins dans les esprits.

J'avais toujours été une privilégiée, une femme qui avait eu une enfance qui à défaut d'être rêvée était très confortable, des opportunités qui manquaient si cruellement à tant d'autres, une vie qui aurait pu être si facile si je n'avais pas lutté contre ma famille et ce rôle dans lequel on voulait m'enfermer.

Ma vie était au Laos désormais... C'est là qu'était ma place...

Nous quittâmes finalement le lit, écrin de notre passion pour prendre une douche.

Adossée contre Edward qui me savonnait les cheveux avec des gestes si doux que j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux, je pensais à tout cela.

Le silence n'était pas pesant mais je savais qu'il sentait mon tourment. Tous ses gestes d'une infinie douceur semblaient avoir pour but de m'apaiser.

Mes sentiments pour Edward ne faisaient que croitre de jour en jour mais j'avais peur... J'étais même terrifiée que la flamme de liberté qui embrasait tout mon être ne vienne à s'éteindre à force de trop m'attacher.

_**"-A quoi penses-tu?"**_

Ses longs doigts agiles massaient mon cuir chevelu avec des gestes circulaires très doux et juste suffisamment appuyés pour être efficaces.

_**"-A nous..."**_

_**"- Et à quelque chose de nous en particulier?" **_Je sentais le sourire dans sa voix mais je n'étais plus d'humeur badine... J'étais submergée par mes sentiments ambivalents et par l'angoisse de bientôt devoir le quitter.

_**"-J'ai peur Edward..."**_

_**"-Je le sais, je le sens!" **_Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et je me blottis contre lui, savourant sa chaleur réconfortante et son parfum d'ambre apaisant.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence, perdus dans nos pensées mais j'avais l'impression qu'on se retrouvaient, là-bas quelque part au milieu de la nébuleuse de nos rêves.

_**"-On peut lutter contre ses angoisses tu sais... La vie est simple, c'est les choix qui sont difficiles." **_Sa voix était profonde et comme voilée de tristesse.

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule et je me fondis contre lui, pour éviter de penser, éviter de ressentir.

Progressivement j'étais tombée amoureuse de cet homme... Et ces sentiments me déchiraient le cœur. Ma place n'était pas à ses côtés. Je n'étais pas faite pour être sa femme, une femme frêle et perdue au cœur de cette immense métropole que j'avais fuie à grand renforts de volonté.

Je ne pouvais détruire tout cela, ce serait comme me renier!

_**"-La femme qui partagera ta vie serait la plus chanceuse des femmes Edward." **_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser mon cou une nouvelle fois.

Je pris la bouteille de gel et entrepris mois aussi de le savonner.

La mousse légère et onctueuse glissait sur son corps parfait, je déposais ça et là un baiser humide.

Mes yeux étaient noyés d'eau et le regard vibrant de tendresse qu'il posait sur moi ne faisait que me serrer le cœur davantage.

Cette douche prenait des allures d'adieux alors que pourtant je voulais le revoir. Mais je tentais de me préserver de la déferlante de sentiments qui menaçait de m'engloutir. Qui menaçait de briser tout ce pour quoi j'avais tant lutté!

_**"-Parfois j'aimerais que cette femme soit un peu moins indépendante, un peu moins sauvage et pourtant c'est cette force qui m'a d'abord séduit chez elle, en plus de son extraordinaire beauté."**_

_**"-Je ne suis pas forte Edward, je menace de m'écrouler à chaque pas que je fais sur cette Terre."**_

_**"-Comme nous tous ma belle, comme nous tous. Mais je comprends d'où vient cette farouche indépendance, c'est elle qui fait ta force et qui façonne ton extraordinaire personnalité."**_

_**"-Je ne veux pas te quitter..."**_

_**"-Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais tu le dois! Je n'accepterais jamais de t'enfermer dans un rôle qui n'est pas le tien. Tu es la femme la plus libre d'esprit que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, tu n'es pas faîte pour les cages, aussi dorées fussent-elle." **_Je blottis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et ne cessais jamais d'embrasser sa peau, comme pour noyer mes larmes dans la tendresse. Mais il n'était pas dupe... Ses mains pétrissaient mes hanches pour me rassurer. Il me serrait dans ses bras et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'il me serre plus fort, qu'il me serre jusqu'à en étouffer. Je voulais m'ancrer à cette attache qui m'empêchait de sombrer.

_**"-Nous ferons un pas à la fois mon Isabella, un pas à la fois..." **_

J'avais l'impression de redevenir une petite fille, un petit être fragile perdu dans le vaste monde, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sentais protégée par un autre que moi-même...

Pov E

Après notre longue et intense douche je pris quelques moments dans la chambre pour rassembler mes affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées de leur plein gré.

Bella était sortie sur le balcon du salon. Je la sentais perdue, troublée. Je devais avancer très précautionneusement pour l'apprivoiser, c'était une créature aussi forte que farouche mais avec au fond d'elle un océan de fragilité.

Alors que j'allais la rejoindre je repensais aux premières impressions que j'avais eues d'elle... forte et frêle à la fois, un subtil mélange de fougue et de fragilité.

C'était encore plus vrai aujourd'hui...

Une fois encore elle portait une de mes chemises, je projetais de lui laisser toutes celles que j'avais emportées, l'idée qu'elle porte mes vêtements me semblait si intime que ça me remplissait de joie.

Elle fumait en prenant de longues bouffées, ses gestes étaient un peu nerveux, comme emprunts de son trouble.

Je m'approchai d'elle et entourai sa taille de mon bras.

La chemise juste boutonnée sur sa poitrine laissait sa peau miroiter dans le soleil du jour déjà brûlant. Juste à l'entrée de la vallée de ses seins le diamant étincellait dans les lumières mordorées de l'astre solaire.

L'idée d'avoir imposé ma marque sur elle par ce bijoux m'emplissait d'une joie primaire. J'étais un homme possessif même si je le cachais pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et approcha sa main de ma bouche pour que je puisse prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette. La lumière nous noyait dans un nuage vaporeux.

_**"-Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner? Je suis affamée!" **_Notre moment solitaire touchait bel et bien à sa fin!

_**"-C'est une bonne idée! Nous devrions préparer nos affaires, je pense qu'il va bientôt falloir libérer la chambre."**_

_**"-Oui tu as raison" **_Son ton était pesant de lassitude et de tristesse.

Nous bouclâmes nos bagages en silence et fîmes nos adieux à cette suite qui avait été l'écrin de notre passion.

Nous laissâmes nos sacs à la réception et quittâmes l'hôtel.

La rue était animée, il n'était pas midi encore mais touristes et autochtones se mêlaient dans les rues baignées de soleil et du parfum sucré des arbres en fleurs.

_**"-On pourrait déjeuner ici**__**,**__** qu'en penses-tu?" **_C'était un petit restaurant de rue modeste d'où s'échappaient des parfums succulents de plats épicés.

La table se couvrit rapidement d'une quantité de petits plats. Il y en avait tant qu'on ne savait où ils trouvèrent la place d'en poser plus encore.

Je regardais Bella saisir du bout de ses doigts un beignet et le croquer à pleines dents.

_**"-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"**_

_**"-Tu es belle!" **_Elle piqua un fard et ses joues se couvrirent d'une délicieuse teinte rouge.

**"**_**-J'ai faim!"**_

_**"-Oui je vois ça! Go**__**û**__**te ça c'est super bon!" **_Les petits morceaux de viande de poulet bouillis et épicés étaient un véritable délice!

Chaque plat exhalait un parfum alléchant, le riz blanc atténuait le feu du piment. La nourriture dans cette contrée. ne pouvait se comparer à aucune autre!

Bella dévorait à peu près tout ce qui passait près d'elle, elle ne mentait pas en disant être affamée!

_**"-Tu avoueras que c'est quand même meilleur que les petits fours fades d'hier soir! Et bien moins prétentieux!"**_

_**"-Et leur champagne était infect!"**_

_**"-Ah je suis contente que tu l'ais remarqué! Ces gens-là n'ont jamais dû aller en France!"**_

_**"-Tu y es allée?"**_

_**"-Il y a longtemps..." **_Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu et je la sentis se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

L'atmosphère était bien plus légère que ce matin pourtant, nous tentions de profiter des quelques heures qui nous restaient encore!

Après le déjeuner nous nous promenâmes dans un petit parc à deux pas de là.

Les amandiers et les frangipaniers distillaient dans l'air leur parfum sucré. Les fleurs gigantesques ajoutaient çà et là des notes de couleurs vives. La brise se prenait dans les immenses bambous du parc et jouait une mélodie qui me rappelait le Laos.

Allongés sur la pelouse dans un petit coin abrité des regards, je caressais tendrement les cheveux de Bella étendue contre moi.

Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient et la forêt nous offrait un peu de sa fraîcheur.

Bella avait ôté ses chaussures et je fis de même.

_**"-Regarde le soleil dans les bambous, ce vert me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux!" **_

C'était très certainement le dernier moment de tendresse paisible que je passais avec elle avant longtemps alors j'en profitais pour mémoriser chaque courbes de son corps ensorceleur pour m'en souvenir et la dessiner au gré de mes pensées lorsque je serais seul à Seattle.

_**"-Dis-moi quand tu seras de retour au Laos, tu vas retrouvecomment s'appelle-t-il déjà?"**_

Je fis tout pour que mon ton soit le plus léger possible mais mon angoisse se devinait. Je savais que j'allais me faire du mal à poser cette question et je risquais d'assombrir son humeur mais c'était plus fort que moi, je devais savoir!

_**"-Qui? Garrett?"**_

_**"-Oui"**_

_**"-Je vais le retrouver oui, mais simplement comme collègue!" **_dire que j'étais soulagé serait un euphémisme, c'était bien plus que cela!

**"**_**-Pourquoi?"**_

_**"-Il n'est pas toi Edward... et toi il y a quelqu'un là-bas?"**_

_**"-Non"**_

_**"-Pourquoi?"**_

_**"-Elles ne sont pas toi Bella..." **_Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi, je la serrai dans mes bras comme pour éviter qu'elle ne m'échappe.

Nos lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans un baiser qui mêlait tendresse et passion. Alors que ses lèvres sucrées caressaient les miennes je me sentais comme au paradis, invulnérable avec la plus parfaite des femmes dans mes bras.

Nous passâmes l'après midi à nous câliner sur l'herbe tendre et humide du parc. Nous devions avoir l'air de deux adolescents en mal de tendresse et à la vérité c'était ainsi que je me sentais. Je voulais faire le plein de tendresse avant de traverser les prochains mois seul loin d'elle.

Trop rapidement il fallut retourner à l'hôtel puis à l'aéroport. Je m'étais mis à détester ces lieux froids et impersonnels qui signifiaient la séparation...

Je ne voulais pas la quitter, d'autant que je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir la retrouver!

Ma main ne quittait jamais sa hanche et son corps restait pressé contre le mien, oubliant que dans quelques heures nous serions loin l'un de l'autre.

Son vol fût annoncé et bien trop rapidement elle dut embarquer...

_**"-Bella, tiens, je veux pouvoir garder contact avec toi plus facilement, je veux pouvoir entendre ta voix aussi parfois! Il lis les emails." **_Je lui glissai le smartphone que j'avais pris soin d'acheter pour elle.

_**"-Il a un forfait international, on m'a assuré qu'il y avait du réseau au fin fond de la jungle laotienne:"**_

_**"-Ça je n'en suis vraiment pas persuadée, mais en ville ça devrait être possible! Merci Edward! Ça me touche beaucoup! Enfin pas le téléphone mais le fait que tu veuilles toujours entendre parler de moi!"**_

_**"-**__**É**__**videment! Et si un jour l'envie te prends de faire un tour**__** aux **__**É**__**tats-Unis, sache que ma porte est ouverte!" **_Je disais cela d'un ton badin pour alléger cette invitation qui je le savais serait très dure à accepter pour elle, pour ne pas dire impossible...

_**"-Tu n'as pas peur des cambrioleurs?" **_Le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure.

_**"-Je peux même te promettre qu'on ne quittera pas la maison. Si tu veux, je peux planter des bambous tout autour et mettre des moustiquaires, tu auras l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le Laos!"**_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que sa bouche se fondait doucement avec la mienne je sentis tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait me dire... Sa tristesse de me quitter, ma proposition qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, du moins pour le moment. Je sentis la note d'espoir qu'elle tentait de m'insuffler en même temps que sa langue essayait de dominer la mienne et que nos lèvres bougeaient doucement ensembles.

Le dernier appel pour son vol retentit, brisant notre moment et à regret nous dûmes nous séparer, à bout de souffle et haletants .

_**"-Au revoir Edward, et ce n'est pas un adieu!"**_

_**"-Je l'espère bien! Au revoir Bella! Merci d'être venue me rejoindre!"**_

Elle déposa une nouvelle fois et très brièvement sa bouche sur la mienne et saisit son sac pour s'engager dans le terminal.

Elle se retourna pour me souffler un baiser du bout de ses doigts et je restai là jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançant au gré de ses pas furent la dernière chose que je vis d'elle avant que je ne sois privé du plaisir de la regarder.

Mon vol était un peu plus tard dans la soirée. J'allais acheter un café insipide et m'assis sur un de ces fauteuils de plastique trop coloré et vaguement déprimant.

Je regardais un avion que je pensais être celui de Bella décoller. Je me brûlais la langue avec le breuvage trop chaud. Deux enfants se laissèrent tomber bruyamment sur les sièges près de moi sous le babillement incessant de leur mère.

J'enfonçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et noyais leurs cris dans la musique.

Je voulais me couper du monde, cesser de ressentir et de voir exister ces familles et ces couples autour de moi.

Je sortis mon carnet à dessin et caressais du bout des doigts le corps alangui de ma Bella figé sur le papier.

La vie continuait à vibrer dans le terminal de verre mais je n'étais déjà plus là, j'étais loin, perdu au fond de la jungle laotienne avec cette femme si extraordinaire.

Les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux...

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Une nouvelle séparation arrive..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions! Pour les anonymes signer votre reviews, avec le nouveau truc de facebookvous ne pouvez plus entrer votre nom que je puisse vous répondre!_

_Sinon j'ai posté un Os la semaine dernière: Serendipity, sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse._

_Merci de me lire et je vous dis à très bientôt!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde! Me revoila! Non j'avais pas totalement disparue! Désolée d'avoir été si longue! J'espère qu'il reste quelqu'un par ici..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre! Beaucoup de « guest » encore une fois, signer vos reviews que je puisse vous répondre!_

_Merci à **Soraya** pour ta review! La suite arrive, j'espère que tu aimeras!_

_Merci à **Vanessa** pour ta review! Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'embarquer avec moi dans cette histoire! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre!_

_Merci **Nana10!** Elles sont intéressantes tes suggestions... quelque chose d grave qui arriverait a Edward pour la pousser à rentrer aux Etats-Unis? Pourquoi pas... en tout cas c'est vrai elle va avoir du mal à y retourner comme ça! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Merci à** Vanina63** pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!_

_Merci à **Morgane**, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite! Merci de me lire!_

_**Merci à Annso61 pour tes impressions et pour etre là tout simplement!**_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira!_

_**Merci beaucoup à LyraParleOr pour ses corrections, pour sa faculté à si bien repérer les incohérances et pour me motiver quand ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écris!**_

_**Merci à Space Bound Rocket pour son avis, ses précieux conseils et pour tout le reste aussi! **_

_Pour ce chapitre un petit conseil musique: Calling You (on la présente plus celle là mais je l'ai beaucoup écoutée en écrivant) et Slow Day... _

Pov E

_Mesquite Nevada_

Deux mois avaient passés depuis mon retour de Singapour, deux mois c'est un temps très long loin de la personne que l'on aime. Deux mois c'est très interminable du fond de la solitude...

La vie avait repris son cours doucement, comme chaque fois que je quittais l'Asie et la douce quiétude qu'elle me procurait. Chaque jour qui passait apportait son lot de grisaille et de désillusion, chaque jour posait sur moi un peu plus de sa pesanteur, mes épaules se courbaient sous le poids de la lassitude. Chaque jour j'étais plus amer que le précédent, étouffé par cette vie qui filait sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse m'y fondre. Noyé par cette réalité qui ne me correspondait plus.

Un projet hôtelier pharaonique m'avait entrainé loin de Seattle. Mesquite... aux limites du Nevada, cité hôtelière qui baignait ses pieds dans le fleuve Colorado, entre montagnes et désert, ville de jeux et d'argent, aux luxueux casinos comme il y en avait des centaines sur la route de Las Vegas. Un monde futile, un paradis artificiel pour les désillusionnés qui ne croyaient plus en la vie. Ma place ici aujourd'hui avait quelque chose d'un peu ironique, comme un clin d'œil sarcastique lancé par le ciel rieur.

Les investisseurs avaient bien sûr réservé pour moi une suite dans un des plus luxueux hôtels de la ville, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'y prélasser ce soir... Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur le désert jaune du Nevada.

Plein de nostalgie je m'assis au volant de la puissante voiture de location qui m'était fournie pour mon séjour ici. C'était fou de voir combien les gens étaient capables de dépenser pour acheter mes faveurs...

Autrefois j'aurais pris plaisir à jouir de ces cadeaux inappropriés qui égaillaient mon quotidien, mais aujourd'hui alors que mon empire atteignait des sommets, je n'avais plus envie de rien... Le futile ne me faisait plus vibrer.

Le ronronnement du moteur apaisa quelques secondes ma monotonie et je m'élançais sur la route déserte, sans but autre que de fuir et de m'évader pour quelques heures...

Le bandeau d'asphalte gris déchirait le jaune ambré du désert.

Rouler, vite, sans but ni destination, avoir simplement la sensation que les kilomètres avalés m'éloignaient un peu plus de ma vie, et de ma lassitude. Même si cette impression n'était que menteuse et éphémère, je voulais la ressentir, pour oublier le vide, pour oublier la douleur aussi. Depuis deux mois j'avais la sensation que mon esprit s'éteignait. A bien y réfléchir cela faisait bien plus de deux mois que ces sensations m'étreignaient, mais mon dernier voyage en Asie avait laissé sur moi une marque au fer rouge, indélébile, un souvenir à la fois doux et douloureux. Bella me manquait tellement... ce jour-là à l'aéroport alors que je me retournais une dernière fois pour la regarder j'avais compris que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Jamais je ne retrouverais la quiétude de mes jeunes années.

Bella viendra-t-elle en Amérique me retrouver? Je n'avais que peu d'espoir que ce vœu se réalise un jour. J'avais voulu me montrer désinvolte et ne pas la presser, mais je crevais littéralement de son refus silencieux. Je voulais pouvoir l'étreindre chaque soir, je voulais pouvoir la contempler dans mon univers!

La voix rauque et apaisante de Duffy emplissait l'habitacle, Lovestruck coulait des enceintes. Le désert était épais maintenant... il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immensité de sable jaunâtre et de cailloux gris à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le soleil se couchait sur les montagnes qui égratignaient le ciel dans le lointain.

Où étais-je? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... le désert se faisait plus étouffant à chaque kilomètre, les panneaux rares et la route déserte. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, toutes les routes de cet État semblaient n'avoir qu'un but... Las Vegas, l'eldorado du Nevada... Bien que jamais je n'atteindrais la ville avant la nuit et même avant quelques jours, de toutes façon ce n'était pas mon but, je savais que je n'étais pas totalement perdu dans l'immensité rousse et sablonneuse.

La musique m'emportait dans un tourbillon de souvenirs. Il y avait des soirs comme celui-ci où la solitude se faisait plus pesante, ou le vide créait un gouffre en moi... Je ne ressentais rien d'autre que le néant, et la douleur... J'avalais les kilomètres pour tenter d'apprivoiser ce vide au milieu de ce paysage aride et désolé, la nature montrait ici toute sa grandeur, et sa terrifiante puissance, les roches massives se pliaient à son bon vouloir, les vents violents soulevaient des nuées de poussière et personne au milieu de cet opaque désert n'avait su ni la domestiquer ni l'apprivoiser, elle régnait en maitre ici. La sécheresse mangeait tout sur son passage et il ne restait plus que le vide...

Oui il y avait des soirs comme celui-ci où la solitude se faisait dévorante. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'étais loin de chez moi? Mais surtout parce que j'étais loin d'elle et finalement c'était bien elle mon seul foyer. Je me sentais abandonné, perdu dans l'immensité de cette vie qui ne m'apportait plus ni piquant, ni motivation... le vide encore et toujours, il semblait être la seule destination.

Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pleuré? Les larmes avaient quelque chose de honteux, cette faiblesse devait être réservée aux enfants, on devait les retenir et les brimer, surtout ne jamais les laisser couler. Et pourtant ce soir leurs flots ne pouvaient être contenus. La lassitude était trop grande pour ne pas la laisser s'écouler lentement le long de mes joues.

Ne pouvant conduire plus longtemps les yeux embués de larmes je me garais sur le bas-côté de cette route déserte.

Le vent brulant du soir charriait avec lui un tumulte de poussière rougeâtre qui s'enroulait autour de mon corps. Je sentais sa caresse brûlante et râpeuse effleurer ma peau.

Assis sur le sol aride et craquelé par la sécheresse je regardais l'immensité rousse se couvrir des couleurs du soir. Il ne faisait pas nuit encore, le soleil se couchait paresseusement derrière la cime des montagnes qui étendaient sur le sable leurs ombres noires et gigantesques.

Dans le lointain, la file interminable des wagons d'un train déchirait la monotonie du paysage.

Le vide et l'absence me déchiraient le cœur et je haletais sous la brulure intense de leur passage. Deux mois c'est un temps très long loin de la personne que l'on aime... Mais le pire était de savoir que ces deux mois deviendraient peut-être une éternité. Bella ne reviendrait pas en Amérique, et je ne pouvais la rejoindre en Asie, je n'avais ni la force, ni le courage de tout abandonner derrière moi. Ma lâcheté me condamnait à souffrir les maux de son absence mais elle me retenait prisonnier, je ne pouvais faire le pas que Bella avait su faire il y a tant d'années. J'étais faible là où elle avait su être si forte.

Je regardais l'immensité devant moi où seuls quelques cactus semblaient encore s'accrocher à la vie et je songeais à Bella... Elle me rappelait ces végétaux tenaces, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler, elle s'enracinait avec la même détermination, elle cueillait les moindres parcelles d'espoir qui subsistaient ici ou là. Cette femme avait une force et une volonté farouche que rien ne pourrait dompter... pas même moi...

Au centre de la route la ligne jaune n'était plus qu'une emprunte écaillée et pâlie par les vents brûlants et sablonneux comme ceux qui se prenaient dans mes cheveux. La présence humaine n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

Cela pouvait faire quelques minutes que j'étais assis ici comme quelques heures lorsque le silence opaque du désert fût troublé par le bruit d'un énorme camion qui s'arrêta près de ma voiture.

_**"-Un problème m**__**'**__**sieur?" **_Le chauffeur sauta d'un pas agile de son poids lourd. Il semblait n'avoir guère plus de mon âge. Son teint brun, ses traits durs et son regard noir perçant trahissaient quelques origines indiennes.

_**"-Non non ça va."**_

_**"-Vous êtes en panne?"**_

_**"-Non plus non..."**_

_**"-Y a un motel pas loin d'ici sinon, si vous avez besoin de téléphoner ou..."**_

_**"-Non merci ça ira, je vais pas tarder à repartir."**_

_**"-Bien, bonne soirée alors, mais si j'peux m'permettre un conseil, à v'ote place je trainerai pas trop par là à la nuit tombée."**_

Il remonta dans la cabine aussi vite qu'il en était descendu et fila sur la route déserte, le ronronnement du moteur était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre.

Je ne tardais pas moi non plus à reprendre la route. M'être laissé aller ne m'avait pas vraiment apporté de soulagement bien que c'était très certainement la plus grosse crise de larmes de toute ma vie adulte.

La solitude, cette perfide insidieuse avait pris racine et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

Le chauffeur n'avait pas menti, quelques kilomètres plus loin, caché derrière un virage se dressait un petit motel. C'était un ensemble de baraquements en bois passé qui semblait par sa simple présence narguer le désert hostile. Sur un vieux panneau défraichi perché plus haut qu'il ne devrait l'être on pouvait lire _Motel _mais la peinture qui autrefois devait être rouge s'écaillait et le T manquait.

Je quittais l'asphalte pour me garer devant le baraquement à l'allure peu invitante. En s'arrêtant la voiture souleva un nuage de poussière rousse. Un vieux pick-up était garé devant l'entrée.

Je poussais la porte et le tintement sinistre d'une clochette annonça mon arrivée. Il flottait dans le motel insalubre un mélange tenace d'alcool, de café et de tabac. Ce n'était pas en soi une odeur désagréable, elle avait même un je ne sais quoi de rassurant, de réconfortant.

Je m'assis au bar. La peinture était écaillée là aussi, le vernis noir s'effritait sous les doigts, les sièges étaient dépareillés. Dans le fond de la petite salle sombre deux hommes gras et bedonnants, avachis dans des fauteuils en cuir d'un autre âge jouaient aux cartes.

Je commandai un whisky, par chance ils en servaient, mais dans le Nevada qui ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui plaisait?

L'homme, mais est-ce vraiment un homme? derrière le comptoir posa devant moi un verre à la propreté plus que douteuse et me servit une mesure généreuse du liquide citrin, presque ambré.

Je détaillais un peu plus cet homme qui finalement n'en était peut-être pas un... il avait les bras minces comme ceux d'une femme, il était vieux et sa peau tombait en formant des plis comme celles d'un bouledogue. Son visage était assombri par une casquette d'un noir sale profondément enfoncée sur son crâne d'où dépassaient quelques cheveux gras. Sa pomme d'Adam me faisait plus pencher en faveur d'un homme... mais ça pouvait aussi bien être un pli sur sa gorge distendue...

Son vieux tee-shirt camouflait ses formes. Ça devait être un homme… Ou une femme…

Du bout des doigts je fis tourner paresseusement le liquide dans mon verre et j'allumai une cigarette.

Sur une étagère derrière le bar s'entassait une multitude de trophées poussiéreux. Plus bas une collection de verres un peu sales trônaient à côté d'une vielle machine à café, les enceintes grinçantes diffusaient un vieux morceau de country. L'ambiance glauque de ce motel s'accordait à la perfection à mon humeur maussade.

Je pris une longue bouffée et laissai les effets de la nicotine se distiller.

J'avalai mon verre d'une traite et la brûlure de l'alcool dans ma gorge m'apporta un bref soulagement. Elle me distrayait de la douleur plus sourde et lancinante qui me broyait le cœur... la douleur de l'absence.

Mon verre à peine vide j'en commandais un autre, puis un suivant, le bourdonnement apaisant et familier de l'alcool commençait à engourdir mon cerveau.

Je ne voulais plus penser, je ne voulais plus ressentir cette sensation oppressante, je voulais faire disparaitre le vide. Anesthésié... je voulais être anesthésié! Je ne voulais pas sentir les effets du manque, je ne voulais plus penser à Bella, ma Bella qui par son absence me faisait souffrir mille maux. Ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir et me fondre dans ce bourdonnement qui engourdissait tous mes sens.

Les larmes menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler. Je me transformais en fillette... Alors pour éviter que le désespoir ne me submerge à nouveau je commandais un autre verre, au point que ma vue se brouillait et que ma perception de la réalité fuyait, mais au moins je ne ressentais plus... ni le vide, ni l'absence, ni la fuite de sens qui comme une hémorragie quittaient ma vie pour ne laisser que des ruines fumantes.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je assis à ce bar crasseux? Dans ce motel perdu au fin fond du désert? Je n'aurais su le dire mais la nuit était noire maintenant et les quelques ampoules blafardes de la salle parvenaient avec peine à dissiper les ténèbres.

Je sortis mon carnet à dessins et l'ouvris à une page que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. On y voyait ma Bella étendue sur le lit, sa pose lascive exposait les charmes voluptueux de son corps. Son visage endormi était doux, et apaisé... c'était le matin de notre dernier jour à Singapour. Nous étions ensemble et je croyais sottement que jamais rien ne pouvait m'atteindre tant que cette femme serait dans ma vie. Mais voilà maintenant elle était loin... et je n'étais pas certain qu'une solution existe pour nous rassembler définitivement, chaque mois qui passait faisait fuir un peu plus de mes illusions.

_**"-C'est joli..." **_Voix grave... c'était un homme! Ou une femme à la voix particulièrement rocailleuse?

Je répondis par un grognement sourd, ce n'était pas « joli » non, c'était Bella, et Bella n'était pas jolie... elle était tellement plus que ça!

D'un geste brusque et rageur je refermai le carnet, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre pose les yeux sur elle! C'était mon trésor, et mes souvenirs!

Je n'étais clairement pas en état de reprendre la route, je n'étais même pas certain d'arriver à me lever du haut tabouret sans tomber.

_**"-Vous avez une chambre libre ce soir?"**_

_**"-Ouais j'ai une chambre" **_assurément il y avait une chambre de libre! Cet endroit était aussi désert qu'insalubre!

_**"-Est-ce qu'il serait possible de la louer pour cette nuit?"**_

_**"-Pour sûr, j'vais vous y emmener."**_

Je suivis l'homme, ou la femme? dans un petit couloir sombre derrière le comptoir. Nous montâmes un escalier aux marches irrégulières qui craquaient sous nos pas, le bois de la rampe était lisse et poli par les années. Il flottait ici une odeur un peu rance et poussiéreuse qui prenait à la gorge et irritait le nez.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte à la peinture brune écaillée ornée d'une petite plaque de céramique qui indiquait 226... à qui voulait-on vraiment faire croire qu'il y avait 226 chambres dans cet hôtel miteux! Je ne comptais sur le palier que trois autres portes identiques à l'allure encore plus défraîchie.

La chambre ne dépareillait pas avec le reste de l'établissement. Le mobilier spartiate semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, la décoration devait déjà être démodée à l'ouverture de l'hôtel.

En titubant un peu sur mes jambes incertaines je me rendis à salle de bain ou plutôt dans le petit cagibi qui en faisait office. L'eau était plus froide que tiède et d'un aspect un peu brunâtre, le sable du désert semblait tout manger sur son passage.

Je pris une courte douche qui ne me débarrassa en rien de ma lassitude mais dans l'eau froide, mon ébriété semblait se dissoudre. Et avec elle la brève quiétude que j'avais enfin pu trouver... La douleur et le vide revenaient m'enlacer, avec plus de force encore.

Les draps du lit étaient humides et râpeux. De ma place, adossé au mur je voyais contre les plinthes courir des punaises répugnantes. Je me sentais si loin de chez moi... si perdu et désemparé!

Dans cette chambre tous les liens qui me rapprochaient de Bella semblaient se disloquer. Elle était au bout du monde mais elle me semblait plus loin encore.

Peut-être que finalement j'allais rester quelques jours dans ce motel perdu dans le désert, comme en dehors du temps...

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, je voulais entendre sa voix, je voulais me rapprocher d'elle et faire disparaitre la distance. A la seconde où notre conversation serait terminée j'éprouverai une douleur plus vive encore et un manque bien plus violent que celui sourd qui me tenaillait les entrailles, mais je devais entendre sa voix... c'était un besoin viscéral et irrépressible!

_**"-Allo Bella? C'est Edward..."**_

_**"-Edward! Je suis contente que tu m'appe**__**l**__**les, je pensais à toi justement!"**_ Sa voix, chaude et douce qui coulait en moi comme un miel onctueux. A peine avait-elle chuchoté ces mots à des milliers de kilomètres que je me sentais déjà chez moi. Je buvais ses paroles avec délectation, me rapprochais d'elle. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine semblait se refermer, j'avais la sensation qu'elle était là, près de moi. J'avais retrouvé mon refuge...

_**"-Ah oui?"**_

_**"-Oui je porte ta chemise..."**_

_**"-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui? Il est quelle heure chez toi?"**_

_**"-Je fais une pause, la journée est épuisante, trop chaude, trop humide! Il est midi."**_

_**"-Tu es sur la terrasse?"**_

_**"-Oui, je bois un thé, et je fume aussi, l'un ne vas pas sans l'autre..."**_

_**"-Je t'imagine si facilement, j'ai passé des heures à te regarder sur cette terrasse! Il suffit que je ferme les yeu**__**x pour t'imaginer..." **_Et c'était vrai, en fermant les yeux je voyais danser son épaisse chevelure, je l'imaginais bercée par l'écrin de verdure luxuriant de la jungle.

_**"-Tu me manques Edward..." **_Ces mots étaient soufflés comme avec peine, il semblait lui faire autant mal à elle qu'à moi. Viens me rejoindre Bella... viens! Je voulais lui crier de tout quitter mais je savais qu'à la seconde où ces mots franchiraient mes lèvres, ses barrières se dresseraient, plus hautes que jamais. Alors je ne dis rien et priai de toutes les forces de mon âme pour que ses angoisses s'apaisent.

_**"-Tu me manques aussi Bella. Tellement!" **_Les mots me brûlèrent, une boule douloureuse obturait ma poitrine, je reconnaissais là les prémices du manque qui bientôt reviendrait avec violence.

Pov B

_Laos_

Entendre sa voix me faisait tant de bien... il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne pensais pas à lui, il semblait flotter en permanence quelque part dans un coin de ma conscience. Souvent je plongeais le visage dans ses chemises pour tenter de retrouver son parfum, j'arrivais même parfois à me persuader que je le sentais et cela me faisait me sentir encore plus proche de lui. Pourtant pas une once de sa divine fragrance n'imprégnait encore le tissu, seul l'odeur tenace et végétale de la jungle y demeurait mais mon imagination faisait son travail.

Deux mois... deux mois avait passé depuis nos trop brèves retrouvailles à Singapour et je désespérais d'avoir un nouvel appel qui m'annonçait sa venue.

Il m'appelait chaque semaine, toujours le dimanche avant que la semaine ne recommence pour lui. Ici c'était déjà le lundi et de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment de week-end, en Orient la perception du temps est modifiée, les heures ne sont pas si codifiées qu'en occident.

Alors ce jour-là en voyant son nom s'inscrire sur le cadran alors que la semaine s'esquissait à peine j'avais cru qu'il m'annonçait la nouvelle de son retour en Asie! Mais non... Il semblait au plus mal, triste et plein d'amertume. Je me sentais bien souvent comme cela moi aussi mais je tentais de faire face et m'interdisais de céder au découragement. Chaque jour le manque se faisait plus acide et rognait le fragile équilibre que j'avais réussi à instaurer dans ma vie mais je ne voulais surtout pas y penser, surtout ne pas lui donner de place au risque de le voir s'étendre à l'infini...

Nous parlâmes de longues minutes, pas une seule fois il ne me demanda de me rendre en Amérique. Son manque d'insistance était surprenant, d'autant qu'il ne cessait de répéter que je lui manquais! Mais j'appréciais sa douceur, j'appréciais qu'il ne me brusque pas et qu'il me laisse apprivoiser mes peurs...

Dieu qu'il me manquait!

Après son appel, le reste de la journée me parut interminable. Je devais visiter un village peu éloigné mais la chaleur harassante suffisait à me couper toute motivation.

Il avait plu la veille et l'humidité montait encore de la terre, la jungle la retenait prisonnière. Il faisait chaud et humide, une touffeur moite et désagréable qui collait à la peau et m'épuisait rapidement. Chaque mouvement semblait être une corvée, entourée d'une brume de chaleur moite je respirais presque avec peine.

Les jours comme ceux-là où le travail était pénible, il m'arrivait de me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix en choisissant cette vie. Parler avec Edward avait ravivé le vide que son absence laissait en moi, je pensais à tout ce que j'avais perdu en quittant mon pays, enfin ce qui un jour avait été mon pays, je pensais à tout ce que j'avais choisi de perdre. La douceur des bras d'un homme... quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, l'engagement et la certitude que quelqu'un sera là pour nous le soir.

Je fis mes visites avec bien peu d'entrain, comme sur pilotage automatique, j'avais hâte d'en finir, je voulais fuir cette chaleur étouffante.

Le soir je rejoignis Garrett au village, sa présence était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour moi, j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler quelque fois, c'était un sentiment agréable et rassurant.

Dans les rues où le soleil commençait à décliner la vie semblait renaitre à la fraicheur du soir.

Nous fîmes le tour du marché aux épices, je respirais par longues bouffées les senteurs capiteuses et poivrées du curry, du gingembre, de la coriandre, du thé ou du lotus. Je m'imprégnais de ce cette fragrance subtile et douce qui faisait naitre en moi tant de souvenirs, des souvenirs d'Edward pour la plupart... C'était étrange, j'avais passé plusieurs années ici, plusieurs années à respirer ces parfums chaque jour et étonnement c'était les fragments de temps passés avec Edward qui me revenaient en mémoire.

_**"-Où veux-tu diner?"**_

_**"-Où? Je ne sais pas... dans un petit restaurant près du lac?"**_

_**"-Bonne idée allons-y!"**_

L'odeur appétissante des légumes frits et de la viande bouillie embaumait la petite ruelle sinueuse. J'aimais venir ici à la nuit tombée, sur les eaux troubles du lac on voyait danser les reflets tremblotants des lumières du village.

Nous nous assîmes à une terrasse où les sièges garnis d'épais coussins semblaient très invitants. Des cuisines, en même temps qu'une fragrance chaude et épicée, montaient les rires des femmes qui préparaient les plats. C'était un son joyeux et doux qu'il me faisait plaisir d'entendre après une journée passée aux côtés des peurs et des angoisses de ces patients qui pourtant ne se plaignaient jamais.

Ici il était de rigueur de rester pudique, on exprimait ni sa douleur ni ses peurs. Tellement différent de cet Occident où j'avais appris mon métier...

La compagnie de Garrett était agréable. C'était un homme calme et serein qui ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Moi qui ne supportais pas les babillages incessants j'appréciais de partager mon diner avec lui.

Son regard était vague et flottait dans le lointain... là-bas vers les montagnes Birmanes.

_**"-Tu as déjà pensé à traverser parfois?"**_

Sa voix était rêveuse, comme étouffée.

_**"-A traverser?"**_

_**"-Le Triangle d'Or" **_du menton il montrait les montagnes de l'autre côté de la frontière, là où la rivière qui alimentait le lac prenait sa source.

_**"-Qui n'y a pas déjà pensé... l'interdit attire, inévitablement."**_

_**"-J'ai des contacts là-bas. Si je suis venu au Laos c'est avant tout pour pouvoir traverser. Le besoin humanitaire dans le Triangle d'Or est criant, la situation dans les montagnes est catastrophique."**_

_**"-Je sais ça... c'est difficile de ne pas le savoir! Les gens parlent et nous sommes tout proche de la frontière."**_

_**"-Mais la junte n'aime pas les étrangers... et ils ne veulent pas de regards extérieurs sur leur pays."**_

_**"-Et malgré ça tu vas passer?"**_

_**"-Surtout à cause de ça en fait... mais seul je ne serais pas d'une grande aide! L'ONG me fournit les moyens, mais il y a peu de volontaires pour aller là-bas."**_

_**"-Et ça t'étonne?"**_

_**"-Viens avec moi Bella!"**_

_**"-Quoi, moi?"**_

_**"-Tu n'as rien qui te rattache ici... tu as déjà fui une fois, rien ne t'empêche de venir. Tu es venue au Laos pour une mission et tu n'en es jamais repartie. Pense à la Birmanie et à l'aide que tu pourrais apporter là-bas."**_

_**"-Je n'ai pas choisi de faire de l'humanitaire par altruisme Garrett... et je ne suis ni inconsciente, ni casse-cou."**_

_**"-Alors quoi? Tu es venue ici pas lassitude? Par envie d'aventure?"**_

_**"-Besoin de frissons..."**_

_**"-Penses-y, je ne pars que dans quelques semaines, mais seul, j'ai peur que ma mission soit vaine."**_

Nous terminâmes de dîner sans plus parler de cette folle aventure. Je m'efforçais de la repousser dans un coin très éloigné de ma tête. Par peur de la tentation... par peur d'avoir de nouveau cette envie de frissons et cette envie de fuir. Ma vie n'avait été qu'une perpétuelle fuite, je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'affronter la situation, j'avais toujours préféré m'éloigner, fuir...

Edward me manquait tellement, tout ici me le rappelait maintenant...

Fuir encore une fois? Ou affronter une bonne fois pour toutes mes angoisses?

Prendre ce nouveau sentier qui se dessinait devant moi et qui me permettait de m'esquiver une nouvelle fois? Ou affronter les démons de mon passé?

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Je fuyais Garrett et sa proposition qui commençait insidieusement à prendre vie dans mon esprit.

Toute l'ambivalence de ma vie semblait se retrouver là, j'étais à la croisée des chemins et je savais déjà que rester immobile n'était pas une option pour moi. Je pouvais me leurrer encore mais l'heure de faire un choix était venue... La Birmanie, ou l'Amérique?

La Birmanie signifiait un retour possible au Laos, dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois, je retrouverais cette vie que j'avais eu tant de mal à construire, cette vie qui m'apportait douceur et apaisement. L'Amérique signifiait Edward... Edward qui avait illuminé mon existence, Edward qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite et qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Mais l'Amérique signifiait aussi les démons de mon passé, la peur, l'angoisse...

La Birmanie ou l'Amérique?

Une semaine avait passée depuis cette soirée fatidique dans le petit restaurant au bord du lac, dans cette même ruelle où j'avais dans un temps qui me paraissait si lointain partagé une merveilleuse soirée avec Edward. L'heure du choix était venue, il nous rattrape toujours un jour...

Birmanie ou Amérique? Edward ou le frisson ?

Je pris le bac à moteur en direction du village, je devais passer un appel maintenant, j'aurais pu utiliser mon portable mais dans la jungle s'il me permettait parfois de recevoir des appels il ne me permettait jamais d'en passer.

En traversant le hall de dalles blanches je sentais une angoisse naître dans mon ventre, la peur me tenaillait les entrailles, la sueur glissait le long de mon dos. Birmanie ou Amérique? C'était l'heure de faire un choix... j'attrapais le combiné du vieux téléphone, la peur au ventre...

_Alors vous impressions?_

_A bientôt! Merci de me lire!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour! Je devais poster hier mais finalement un petit contre temps m'a empêché de le faire! Désolée à toutes celles à qui j'ai dis que je postais dans la journée!_

_Merci pour vos adorables reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres!_

_A Zahyrra: merci pour ta review! Tu vas bientôt savoir si ton intuition était la bonne! Nini33: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que mes description te font un peu voyager et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça!; Jackye: c'est dommage que je ne puisse plus te répondre par MP! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui a très bien résumé la situation! Alors la décision de Bella? Il est vrai qu'il serait bien qu'Edward se bouge si il veut avoir une chance de la faire revenir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!; Vanina63: merci pour ta review et la réponse arrive tout de suite! ;) Dan: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Quoi moi Cruella? Nan je te rassure les manteaux en peau de chiots très peu pour moi! Par contre rassure toi (enfin je sais pas si c'est très rassurant) cette histoire est loin d'être terminée... J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, en tout cas j'attends ton avis! ;Flopy69: merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies cette histoire, j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira!_

_**Un merci particulier à Space Bound Rocket! Et à ma super Beta LyraParleOr!**_

_Alors le choix de Bella?_

Pov E

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fins rideaux de voile jaunâtre miteux qui avaient dû être blancs jadis, ou tout du moins quelque chose s'en approchant vaguement.

Je gémis bruyamment avant d'enfoncer ma tête douloureuse dans l'oreiller râpeux. A tâtons je cherchais sur la table de nuit mon portable n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, il me semblait que je dormais seulement depuis quelques minutes et pourtant la journée paraissait bien avancée.

Vingt-deux appels en absence... Dans les brumes nébuleuses de ma nuit je n'avais même pas entendu le vrombissement du vibreur sur le bois. Quatorze heures. Je jetais au loin le téléphone sans consulter la liste des appelants. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qui cherchait à me joindre avec tant d'acharnement! Angela mon assistance devait être en train de se débattre dans le bazar que ma brusque disparition avait dû provoquer.

J'avais décidé de rester quelques jours dans ce motel perdu au fin fond du désert. J'étais totalement perdu moi-même alors quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour s'arrêter et s'apitoyer un peu plus sur son sort? Car c'était véritablement ce que je faisais... et quelque part cela avait quelque chose de profondément réconfortant de se laisser aller à la tristesse, de couler dans le désespoir et de s'abandonner. J'étais pitoyable et je ne cherchais même pas à me convaincre du contraire, lâcher prise me procurait un plaisir presque malsain.

Fuir les responsabilités, fuir toutes les décisions, juste se laisser glisser...

Il flottait dans la chambre le parfum tenace de l'alcool et du tabac dans lesquels je noyais ma peine depuis quelques jours déjà. Je ne quittais la chambre que pour marcher le long de la route morne et monotone qui traversait le désert.

Au motel personne ne me posait de question, on se contentait de m'apporter ce que je réclamais, la note allait bientôt être équivalente à une année de chiffre d'affaires pour ce miteux établissement.

J'avais la sensation qu'un bourdonnement incessant embrouillait mon esprit, c'était apaisant d'éviter de réfléchir!

Juste après la fin de ma conversation avec Bella j'avais appelé mon assistante pour lui faire part de ma décision de prendre quelques jours. Ces vacances, si toutefois on pouvait les appeler ainsi, avaient entrainé une quantité de problèmes insurmontables mais finalement le plus difficile avait été de pouvoir garder la voiture! Angela avait remué ciel et terre et j'avais pu rester ici, perdu au milieu du désert, loin de toute civilisation pour quelques jours, le temps de lâcher prise, le temps d'aller moins mal et d'être prêt à reprendre le cours de ma vie. Et puis les jours s'étaient étirés et chaque jour j'étais un peu plus pathétique que la veille. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais ici maintenant...

Le soleil ne semblait pas décidé à m'accorder de répit aujourd'hui, il traversait douloureusement mes paupières pour raviver mon terrible mal au crâne. La gueule de bois semblait être devenue un état second pour moi, misérable, au plus profond de la déchéance et je n'éprouvais pas la moindre envie de me secouer.

Je m'assis sur le lit, dégageant les draps humides et rêches de mon ventre. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à comprendre comment un motel au fond du désert aride pouvait être si humide! La moisissure suintait à travers le bois, son odeur rance flottait dans la chambre. Une blatte courait sur le sol, cela changeait des punaises qui volaient en permanence dans la petite pièce.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris de douche? C'était difficile à dire... Deux jours peut-être, ou trois? La barbe mangeait mes joues et me grattait furieusement.

Je glissais doucement vers un état proche de la catatonie et pourtant j'étais incapable de prendre la moindre décision. La lâcheté était un choix tellement plus facile.

J'avais les yeux dans le vague, regardant distraitement les insectes vivre leur vie à quelques centimètres de moi lorsque mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois. La vingt-troisième? La vingt-quatrième peut-être? Je ne savais plus, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir aujourd'hui, pas plus que la veille ni le jour d'avant d'ailleurs...

Ma tête bourdonnait douloureusement et j'avais vaguement conscience qu'il fallait répondre, c'était peut-être important. Mais mon bras semblait doué d'une vie propre ou tout du moins je n'avais pas l'énergie suffisante pour le tendre.

Le vibreur cessa et le silence emplit de nouveau la chambre. C'était un silence épais et sinistre seulement troublé de temps en temps par le battement des ailes d'une punaise. Il ne dura pas bien longtemps cependant avant que mon portable ne recommence à s'agiter sur la petite table de nuit en formica.

Et cette fois ci, comme animé d'un pré-sentiment je fis un effort qui me semblait surhumain pour atteindre le téléphone.

Voilà comment moins d'une semaine plus tard je me retrouvais à l'aéroport de Seattle les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage qui indiquait l'atterrissage prochain d'un avion en provenance de Vientiane, la capitale du Laos.

Cet après-midi là, dans la chambre miteuse d'un sinistre motel du Nevada, le numéro qui s'était affiché sur l'écran du téléphone portait l'indicatif du Laos. Une bouffée d'adrénaline m'avait traversé de toute part et avant même que je prenne conscience du mouvement de mes doigts j'avais déjà décroché.

La voix chaude et douce de Bella m'avait plongé comme dans un bain bouillant et réconfortant, et pourtant elle semblait un peu rauque, comme si elle avait pleuré ou était sur le point de le faire.

_"J'arrive" _Ce mot m'avait frappé mais je ne parvenais pas à en saisir la pleine signification, mon cerveau flottait dans une brume épaisse d'incompréhension. _"Dans quatre jours ou cinq tout au plus, il faut que je trouve un vol". _Seul le silence lui répondit, j'étais abasourdi, ma voix s'était bloquée dans ma gorge à mesure que les mots pénétraient mon esprit.

_"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas..." _J'avais conscience qu'il fallait répondre, elle semblait inquiète maintenant. _"Bien s__û__r que non!" _Ma voix était étouffée, presque graveleuse, je n'avais pas parlé depuis si longtemps.

_"C'est un séjour, ce n'est pas un retour__..." _Ces quelques mots jetés à la volée avaient suffi à anéantir tous les espoirs qu'elle venait de m'insuffler.

Et pourtant elle arrivait... elle revenait en Amérique, pour moi... Je savais tout ce que cela impliquait pour elle, la somme de peurs, d'incertitudes et d'angoisses. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait déclenché cette brusque envie de me retrouver mais je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir! Même si son retour n'avait rien de définitif et qu'il allait une nouvelle fois devoir la laisser partir...

L'arrivée massive de voyageurs s'engouffrant dans le terminal troubla le fil de mes pensées. C'était le vol de Vientiane. Près de moi une femme se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui l'attendait, des familles se retrouvaient, des voyageurs pressés trainaient derrière eux leurs lourdes valises en consultant leur montre d'une façon presque compulsive, d'autres semblaient totalement hagards.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je sentais le sang frapper mes tempes à la vitesse rapide de mon pouls. Ma gorge était sèche et une excitation mêlée d'angoisse s'agitait dans le fond de mon ventre. J'étais fébrile, et impatient.

Je scrutais la foule à la recherche de la silhouette de ma Bella mais elle se faisait attendre!

Et si elle avait changé d'avis finalement? Et si le stress avait été trop lourd à porter? Et si la peur d'affronter ses démons l'avait fait reculer?

Je n'étais pas certain de survivre à cette déception. J'étais comme un drogué en attente de sa dose, les mains moites et le corps tremblant, je voulais la voir et la serrer dans mes bras, c'était un besoin presque vital.

C'est sa longue chevelure de boucles brunes que je reconnus d'abord dans la foule encore dense qui encombrait le terminal. L'air un peu hagarde elle portait sur ses frêles épaules un sac de voyage qui semblait bien trop lourd. Ses yeux scrutaient le hall à ma recherche, elle semblait un peu intimidée de se retrouver ici tant d'années après avoir quitté ce pays.

J'avançais vers elle d'un pas précipité, trop impatient de sentir son parfum et de la serrer contre moi.

Sa peau mate, sa silhouette élancée et ses grands yeux sombres la faisaient paraitre plus orientale que l'américaine de naissance qu'elle était.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans son regard brun et elle se jeta dans mes bras avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle qui était d'habitude si mesurée. L'épreuve semblait pour elle bien plus dure que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle était rentrée, pour moi... uniquement pour moi! Elle avait affronté ses peurs et ses démons en foulant le sol de ce pays qu'elle ne considérait maintenant plus comme le sien.

Notre étreinte fut longue et silencieuse. Je respirais dans ses cheveux soyeux son envoutant parfum. A son poignet la paire de bracelets d'argent tintait joyeusement au rythme de nos caresses. Je goutais avec délectation le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée. Ce bonheur serait éphémère comme à chacune de nos retrouvailles mais cela ne le rendait que plus vif et plus intense encore.

Dans mes bras elle semblait plus frêle et plus fragile que jamais encore, elle qui m'avait montré sa force et sa détermination à toute épreuve semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. J'embrassais ses lèvres pleines avec une infinie douceur, tentant de lui transmettre tout ce que mes mots ne parvenaient pas à exprimer, je voulais la rassurer, lui dire que tout se passerait bien. Le tremblement de ses lèvres brûlantes sous les miennes me montrait combien elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, d'être apaisée. Ses yeux d'habitude si brillants de passion étaient assombris par un voile de larmes.

Ce retour semblait si éprouvant pour elle que j'en venais à me demander si elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais bien vite je fis taire ces désagréables pensées et la serrais plus étroitement contre moi.

_**"-Viens, rentrons à la maison."**_ Elle se contenta hocher la tête, j'avais à peine entendu le son de sa voix depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés mais la boule qui devait obturer sa gorge rendait ses paroles douloureuses. Elle avait besoin de temps et j'étais prêt à lui en donner. Belle était une femme sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser avec douceur, sans jamais la brusquer... Elle avait fait le pas énorme de venir à Seattle, à moi d'être patient!

Pov B

_A la maison... _Pourrais-je un jour considérer de nouveau ce pays comme ma maison? J'avais de très sérieux doutes.

Prendre la décision de revenir avait peut-être été la chose la plus difficile à faire de ma vie. La fuite était facile, faire face était bien plus compliqué!

J'avais voulu me ménager une issue de secours en disant à Edward que ce n'était qu'un séjour, et pas un retour! Mais pour dire la vérité, je n'en savais rien... J'avais mis à peu près tout ce que je possédais dans ce sac. Si je fuyais une nouvelle fois l'Amérique j'étais certaine que ça serait la dernière fois, je faisais une sorte d'essai en prenant cet avion. Si je ne rentrais pas pour Edward il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre qui me ferait prendre le chemin du retour!

Alors j'avais affronté mes démons, j'avais embarqué dans cet avion pour des heures interminables de vol. Des heures d'angoisse et de stress, j'aurais tué pour une cigarette, je devais affronter le manque violent de nicotine au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Mes mains n'avaient cessé de trembler. J'avais eu beau essayer de dormir, de lire, d'écouter de la musique, rien n'y avait fait! J'avais la sensation de partir en guerre ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Je me raccrochais de toutes mes forces à la pensée que j'allais voir Edward, que j'allais pouvoir me fondre dans ses bras. Après tout je ne rentrais pas vraiment en Amérique, j'allais chez Edward. Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir de mon arrivée plus tôt, qu'il ait le temps de planter les bambous tout autour de sa maison...

Alors que l'avion voguait entre les nuages et me rapprochait chaque seconde de cette destination qui me faisait si peur, je tentais de recréer dans ma tête la voix d'Edward, je pensais à son parfum, je redessinais son image sous mes paupières closes, et parfois, j'arrivais presque à me persuader qu'il était près de moi.

J'avais appelé Garrett quelques heures avant mon départ, je lui avais dit qu'il me fallait du temps, plus de temps, je rentrais en Amérique et je ne savais pas quand je serais de retour, ni si même je serais de retour un jour. Je n'avais pas refusé en bloc son projet de partir en Birmanie, lorsqu'on est habitué à la fuite on prend soin de ne réfuter aucune possibilité, on ne ferme aucun échappatoire. Mais j'étais totalement perdue, bien plus désemparée que je l'avais été quatre ans plus tôt en prenant l'avion dans l'autre sens. Je savais pertinemment ce que je voulais à cette époque: fuir et mettre le plus de distance possible avec ma vie... Et aujourd'hui? Aujourd'hui je ne savais plus rien, aujourd'hui il y avait Edward et ce besoin de frisson, aujourd'hui il y avait tous ces sentiments intenses et violents qui me faisaient douter!

Lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente sur Seattle il dut traverser une épaisse couche de nuages, il faisait gris, l'hiver était presque là. Dans le terminal plein de ses occidentaux pressés auxquels je n'étais plus habituée je tremblais de froid, et de peur... Je me faisais l'effet d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, chétive et fébrile, sauvage et fragile. Je sentais s'effriter la carapace solide que j'avais mis quatre ans à ériger. Mon ancien monde me revenait de plein fouet, son vacarme assourdissant, son stress, ses odeurs artificielles. Ma décision hâtive ne m'avait pas préparée au choc violent du retour, je m'étais efforcée de tout oublier de ce monde là-bas au cœur de la jungle sauvage.

De mes yeux affolés je scrutais la foule à la recherche d'un repère, à la recherche de mon point d'ancrage... Edward...

Lorsque sa silhouette se dessina devant mes yeux troublés par les larmes je me jetais dans ses bras, je m'abandonnais totalement dans sa chaleur et son parfum qui m'offrait le réconfort dont j'avais si désespérément besoin. Pressée contre lui je me sentais chez moi, comme de retour au foyer. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde qui me faisait me sentir si apaisée qu'au creux des bras d'Edward, il était mon repère et ma maison. Alors oui peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais considérer l'endroit où il vivait comme mon foyer...

Le silence entre nous n'avait rien de pesant, Edward me guida jusqu'à sa voiture en portant mon sac, sa main dans le creux de mes reins me rassurait. Le lien charnel qu'il établissait entre nous me donnait la sensation d'être plus forte. Je pouvais le faire, ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout je n'affronterai pas ma famille, juste ce pays qui portait en lui tant de mauvais souvenirs.

Le ronronnement apaisant de la grosse berline glissant souplement sur le bitume me changeait des routes laotiennes, cabossées et pleines d'ornières. Le petit pull que je portais, un des derniers survivants des vêtements chauds que j'avais emmenés au Laos quatre ans plus tôt, ne suffisait pas à vaincre le froid, je frissonnais.

_**"-Tu as froid?"**_

_**"-Je suis gelée! Je crois que je ne vais pas sortir de la maison, voir même du lit pendant tout mon séjour!"**_

_**"-Le lit me semble une bonne idée... Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de recréer une jungle autour de la maison mais j'espère qu'elle va te plaire quand même et que tu t'y sentiras bien!'**_

_**"-Je n'en doute pas une seconde!"**_

Le sourire en coin qui illuminait ses lèvres parfaites suffisait à me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Le désir serrait déjà mon ventre d'anticipation.

Son pouce traçait des cercles sur ma main, j'appréciais qu'il ne cherche pas plus à parler, j'avais besoin de temps, je devais me ré-acclimater.

Bientôt nous quittâmes la ville et je commençais à respirer avec plus de facilité. Les immenses tours de verres qui chatouillaient le ciel m'angoissaient au plus haut point.

La route longeait maintenant la côte sauvage, les vagues tumultueuses s'écrasaient sur les falaises en créant des gerbes d'écume, c'était un beau spectacle dans lequel mes yeux ne se lassaient pas de se perdre.

_**"-Et voil**__**à**__**, on est arrivé**__**!" **_La maison était telle qu'il me l'avait décrite, immense et face à l'océan. Elle était belle et pourtant si impersonnelle, presque glaciale avec sa décoration luxueuse mais sommaire, vide, aucun objet personnel ne trainait. Des couleurs claires et des meubles aux lignes épurés. Aux murs les photos d'art froides et figées sur le papier glacé ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression de froid que l'on avait en pénétrant dans la maison, elle n'avait rien d'un foyer... Trop grande, trop impersonnelle, trop maussade, elle manquait cruellement de vie.

Par l'immense baie vitrée qui illuminait le séjour on avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan. C'était beau... mais si froid.

_**"-Installe**__**-**__**toi." **_Je m'assis dans un des canapés couleur crème désigné par Edward. J'avais la sensation que personne ne vivait dans cette maison, c'était trop propre, trop rangé.

_**"-Un café? Ou j'ai acheté du thé si tu veux... du vrai thé je veux dire! Des feuilles dans une boite." **_Sa remarque me fit sourire et j'étais touchée qu'il ait pensé à cela, quatre ans que je prenais chacun de mes repas avec du thé noir j'aurais eu bien du mal à me contenter de vulgaires sachets.

**"**_**-Merci mais un café ça serait super!"**_ Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin qui enflammait tous mes sens et s'éclipsa dans la pièce voisine que je devinais être la cuisine.

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il passa là-bas je scrutais la pièce, et je frissonnais à la fois de froid et de la sensation de malaise qui planait au-dessus de mon estomac. Il n'était pas heureux ici c'était une évidence, la demeure portait en elle les traces d'une trop lourde tristesse, l'ambiance était terne et pesante.

_**"-Tiens, j'espère que ça va te réchauffer tu as toujours l'air frigorifiée!"**_ Il me tendit une tasse du liquide noir et mousseux que je m'empressais de saisir, la chaleur de la porcelaine se diffusait dans mes mains et me faisait un bien fou!

_**"-Je vais avoir du mal à me faire au froid je crois..." **_

Edward s'assit à mes côtés et m'attira dans ses bras, là se trouvait la vraie chaleur, celle qui me faisait me sentir bien et qui faisait vibrer tout mon corps de délice. Je m'enivrais de son parfum qui m'avait tant manqué, ce mélange si particulier de tabac, de cuir et d'ambre que je respirais à grandes bouffées pour mieux m'en imprégner. Je glissais mes lèvres et mon nez dans le creux de son cou, là où son parfum était le plus intime et entêtant. Ma main trop froide était venue se nicher sur son ventre sous le tissu soyeux de sa chemise. Je retraçais délicatement le chemin de la ligne de poils bruns qui je le savais courrait sous son nombril. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et enfin le malaise disparaissait! Il était là, me tenant serrée contre lui, me noyant dans sa chaleur et je savais que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver, j'étais à la maison alors je me laissais aller et je profitais des délicieux frissons qui s'agitaient dans mon ventre. Mon nid, mon repère... je l'avais retrouvé!

Pov E

Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre? Je n'aurais su le dire, mais nous avions besoin l'un comme l'autre de cette tendresse, de cette douceur et de cette chaleur.

Le café était en train de refroidir mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, j'étais si bien et j'espérais que Bella se sentait ainsi elle aussi.

Le menton posé sur le sommet de sa tête j'avais tout le loisir de respirer le parfum capiteux de ses cheveux, ils caressaient mon visage et c'était juste tellement bon. De ma main libre, celle qui n'était pas occupée à la plaquer contre moi, je caressais la courbe délicieuse de ses hanches.

Je sentais la respiration de ma belle commencer à ralentir et à se faire plus régulière.

_**"-Tu dors?"**_

_**"-Hum... presque... le voyage m'a crevée je crois!"**_

_**"-Et si je te faisais faire le tour de la maison? Que tu puisses aller te reposer ensuite!" **_

_**"-Ouais bonne idée!" **_Elle se leva et immédiatement sa chaleur me manqua! Je la regardais s'étirer gracieusement à la manière d'un chat. A voir la façon dont son corps souple et nerveux se mouvait j'avais irrésistiblement envie d'elle! Quelque chose me disait que lui sauter dessus maintenant comme un chien en rut n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée mais j'allais avoir toutes les peines du monde à me contenir!

Tout le temps que dura la visite de la maison Bella resta calme, silencieuse et presque résignée. Elle approuvait d'un hochement de tête à chacun de mes commentaires mais elle se gardait bien de parler ou même d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais après tout à quoi m'étais-je attendu? A ce qu'elle saute de joie en découvrant la maison et qu'elle proclame qu'elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de repartir? Non bien sûr... Mon orientale Bella ne se sentait pas chez elle ici, ou du moins pas encore, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, même moi je ne considérais pas cette demeure comme mon foyer. Trop grande, trop froide, et trop vide.

_**"-Et voil**__**à**__** la chambre..." **_Je poussais le panneau de bois blanc qui donnait sur l'immense pièce meublée dans des tons crème et taupe, toute la décoration avait été réalisée par ma mère et cette chambre était la seule pièce que je considérais vraiment comme chez moi.

Toujours silencieuse Bella s'avança sur l'épaisse moquette qui étouffait le bruit de nos pas. Face à nous, à travers la baie vitrée le Pacifique déchainait ses flots contre les falaises rocailleuses, le ciel gris perle était menaçant, il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

_**"-Je vais aller chercher ton sac, tu as la salle de bain juste à côté si tu veux."**_

_**"-Merci" **_sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle regardait comme fascinée le piano à queue noir qui trônait dans une petite alcôve faisant face à l'océan. Mon piano, la chose qui avec le dessin m'avait maintenu à peu près à flot au cours de toutes ces années où je sentais ma vie partir à la dérive.

A pas précautionneux, presque comme si elle était intimidée, Belle s'avança vers l'instrument et effleura le clavier du bout de ses doigts délicats.

_**"-Tu joues?" **_Le son de ma voix la fit tressaillir, elle semblait à mille lieues d'ici, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

_**"-Je jouais oui, beaucoup... avant." **_sa voix n'était qu'un filet ténu et doux, un murmure à peine audible venu d'un passé très lointain. Je devinais sans peine combien sa gorge devait être serrée et je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle tourne vers moi son visage pour deviner les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire, si je devais la réconforter en la prenant dans mes bras ou si je devais battre en retraite et lui laissait quelques instants pour se perdre dans ses pensées. La douceur... toujours faire preuve de douceur avec Bella... je choisis donc d'aller chercher son sac comme j'en avais eu l'intention tout à l'heure.

A mon retour dans la chambre une douce musique flottait dans l'air, Bella assise sur le banc du piano, les yeux perdus dans le vague jouait une sonate mélancolique de Brahms. A la façon un peu hésitante dont parfois elle posait ses doigts sur les touches on devinait les années passées loin de cet instrument, et pourtant toute l'émotion qui sortait de ses doigts me nouait la gorge.

Doucement je m'avançais vers elle, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas la troubler et je m'assis à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, son beau regard sombre embrumé de larmes se fondit dans le mien et ce fut comme si un lien tacite et indicible s'établit entre nous. Je posais mes doigts près des siens sur le clavier et me mis moi aussi à jouer ce morceau que je connaissais bien.

A quatre mains, ce fut comme si l'émotion était décuplée encore. Les notes vibraient dans l'air alors que nos doigts se frôlaient doucement sur l'ivoire lisse et doux. J'avais la sensation de la rejoindre dans le flot tumultueux de ses souvenirs. Il me semblait que nous communions ensembles, presque plus encore que lorsque nous faisions l'amour et que nos corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Là c'était nos esprits qui se nouaient ensembles sans qu'il ne fut échangé une seule parole. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, nous étions plus liés et plus proches que jamais.

Le silence résonna longtemps après que la dernière note se fut éteinte dans l'air vibrant d'émotion. Bella avait niché sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule après que j'eus pris en coupe son délicat visage et effacé de mes pouces les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Nous restâmes un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. La pluie commençait à tomber dehors, il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la chambre et pourtant l'après-midi n'était pas encore très avancé.

_**"-Et si tu allais te reposer? J'ai l'impression que tu tombes de fatigue!"**_

_**"-C'est vrai. Mais à condition que tu viennes dormir avec moi!"**_

_**"-Bien sûr, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te laisser faire la sieste seule!"**_

J'admirais son corps svelte et mat danser dans la lumière terne du jour lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les draps simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements noirs délicats.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien-être absolument craquant en se blottissant en cuillère contre moi. Je laissais errer mes mains sur son ventre chaud, doux et parfaitement plat. J'appréciais la finesse du grain de sa peau sous mes doigts, je respirais avec délice son parfum juste dans le petit creux sous son oreille.

Belle mit très peu de temps à s'endormir, quelques minutes seulement après que sa tête se fut posée sur l'oreiller je la sentis se nicher un peu plus contre mon torse, comme désireuse de trouver plus de chaleur et sa respiration se fit plus régulière, elle dormait profondément, épuisée par son voyage et par les émotions du retour.

J'écoutais sa respiration profonde et calme, me laissant bercer par sa mélodie régulière. Je crois même m'être assoupi à un moment, pas bien longtemps cependant, j'avais bien trop envie de profiter de la présence de Bella blottie au creux de mes bras pour me laisser aller au sommeil.

J'admirais son visage d'ange posé sur l'oreiller. Sur ses paupières closes et fines on voyait comme une ombre bleutée et délicate. Du bout du doigt je caressais l'ovale parfait de son visage, sa petite bouche aux lèvres pleines et roses était entrouverte, j'avais une folle envie de poser la mienne sur ses lèvres pour cueillir son souffle tranquille, elle avait l'air si apaisée et pourtant tellement fragile. Sa peau mate contrastait avec la blancheur de l'oreiller et autour de son visage ses épaisses boucles noires créaient comme une rivière soyeuse. J'enfouis mon nez dans sa magnifique chevelure pour respirer son parfum. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa et je me collais un peu plus dans son dos.

Il faisait bien plus sombre dehors, la pluie qui martelait les vitres créait une berceuse monotone qui m'entrainait doucement dans le sommeil. Je flottais dans une douce torpeur, à la limite de la conscience, quelque part entre les rêves et l'éveil. Mes mains ne cessaient de caresser la peau douce de Bella, elle poussait de petits soupirs dans son sommeil qui venaient aiguillonner mon envie d'elle. La flamme brûlante du désir semblait lécher mes entrailles, mon ventre se serrait d'une façon presque douloureuse, comme si un serpent m'avait pris dans ses anneaux jusqu'à me faire étouffer.

Je sentais ma virilité plus dure que jamais appuyer contre la cuisse nue de Bella et je devais faire appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas me frotter contre. Je crois même que j'échouais et incapable de me comporter d'une façon civilisée j'appuyais plus fort contre elle à la recherche d'un bref soulagement.

Elle dut me sentir bouger contre elle car sa respiration s'accéléra un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle avait un air presque candide, comme si elle était surprise de se réveiller ici, et qu'elle était même un peu perdue.

_**"-Bonjour toi! Bien dormi?"**_

_**"-Mmmh mieux que bien" **_Elle s'étira paresseusement, d'un mouvement ample et voluptueux qui attira mon regard sur son ventre musclé et son petit nombril mignon que j'avais une furieuse envie d'embrasser.

Je ne m'en privais pas d'ailleurs et glissais mes lèvres contre la soie de sa peau. Elle se mit à rire et à se contorsionner sous moi alors que je prenais un malin plaisir à la chatouiller du bout de la langue.

Ses petits ongles griffaient mon cuir chevelu de la plus agréable des façons et son rire devenait presque hystérique maintenant.

**"**_**-Arrête**__**! J'en peux plus, stop laisse**__**-**__**moi respirer!" **_

_**"-Hum non j'ai pas envie! Je crois que je vais te dévorer!" **_

_**"-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?" **_Avant même que j'eus le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste elle avait utilisé la force de ses jambes pour me faire basculer sur le dos, sous elle, à sa merci! Elle me lança un long regard appuyé où brillait une lueur vengeresse et un brin sadique. Oh ça sentait mauvais, très, très mauvais même!

**"**_**-A moi maintenant... Voyons voir si monsieur Cullen est chatouilleux..." **_Et je l'étais... beaucoup trop! Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'avais toujours détesté ça! J'essayais de me libérer de l'emprise de Bella mais elle était bien plus forte que son petit corps nerveux ne le laissait penser! Nous riions tous les deux, elle de sa vengeance et moi d'un rire presque douloureux. Lorsqu'elle interrompit enfin sa torture j'avais le souffle court et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir retrouver une respiration normale rapidement.

Bella s'effondra contre moi, en riant toujours, de ce rire mélodieux et un peu rauque qui m'emplissait de joie. Bella avait le rire de quelqu'un qui n'était pas très habitué à la joie.

Je caressais son dos alors qu'elle picorait mon torse de petits baisers mouillés. Et j'avais envie d'elle, encore...

Mes caresses se firent bientôt plus appuyées, plus taquines aussi, je glissais mes doigts le long de ses cuisses galbées, les laissant chercher la chaleur dont ils étaient si désespérément avides.

Les petites dents de Bella mordillaient la peau de mon torse, ce n'était pas suffisamment fort pour être douloureux mais bien assez pour faire se tendre ma bite de désir. J'étais au bord de la combustion, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas profité de sa chaleur, de sa douceur...

Lorsque nous nous embrassâmes je lus dans son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait plus et qu'elle désirait maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses!

Rien ne pouvait plus me satisfaire que ça! Je la couchais sur le dos, je voulais prendre le contrôle cette fois-ci, lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle, tout le bonheur que j'éprouvais à l'avoir ici, chez moi, avec moi. Alors même si je mourrais d'envie d'être brutal et de la prendre avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle réclame grâce, je serais doux et tendre, parce que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, ses grands yeux bruns me le disaient de la plus claire des façons.

Délicatement, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser sa peau parfumée je lui enlevais son soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. La vue des seins fermes et généreux rendirent mon érection plus douloureuse encore. Je sentais le sang pulser dans ma queue, elle réclamait Bella, sa chaleur et son humidité que je sentais contre ma jambe à travers le tissu fin de son shorty.

Je pris entre mes lèvres un de ses petits tétons roses insolemment dressé, je le léchais, le tétais, le mordillais gentiment en grognant de plaisir.

Bella gémissait en se tortillant sous moi, ses hanches semblaient douées de vie propre et se soulevaient pour amener sa petite chatte humide et chaude au contact de mon membre tendu qui était encore couvert de tissu. Elle se frottait à moi sans la moindre pudeur, et le plaisir nous fit grogner tous les deux.

Il n'y aurait pas de longs préliminaires cette fois-ci, nous étions l'un comme l'autre incapables d'attendre.

Je plaquais ses hanches sur le lit d'un geste ferme le temps que je lui ôte son sous-vêtement. Je posais un unique baiser sur son mont de vénus parfaitement épilé et même si j'avais une folle envie de laisser courir ma langue sur ses replis humides nous n'en avions pas le temps, j'étais sur le point d'exploser, je voulais m'enfouir au plus profond d'elle et à voir comme elle ruait contre moi c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi!

Avec toute la douceur dont j'étais encore capable je caressais son entrée comme pour vérifier qu'elle était suffisamment mouillée et prête et je la pénétrais enfin, exultant de bonheur en sentant ses parois humides et brûlantes enserrer ma bite.

Nos yeux se soudèrent pour ne plus jamais se lâcher tout le temps que je bougeais en elle, d'abord avec lenteur, elle était tellement serrée! Puis ensuite avec plus de frénésie. Je m'adaptais au rythme que les mouvements de son bassin me réclamaient.

Dans la chambre ne résonnaient que nos souffles précipités et nos gémissements de plaisir. Les pointes tendues de ses seins frottaient contre mon torse, ses petits doigts agrippaient mes cheveux alors que sa bouche mordillait doucement le creux de mon cou.

Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mes hanches lorsque je bougeai plus rapidement, la sentant très proche de sa libération. Plus encore que le mien c'est son plaisir à elle qui m'importait. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses iris noisette n'étaient réduites qu'à un cercle lumineux. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et cette sensation m'envoya au paradis, nos lèvres se soudèrent, je caressais sa langue de la mienne et je buvais son souffle erratique. Une dernière poussée et nous atteignîmes ensemble l'orgasme. J'étouffais entre mes lèvres sa complainte de plaisir, il me semblait que tout son corps se crispait sous le mien et je me déversais en elle en perdant presque la conscience du monde autour tant les sensations étaient violentes, à la limite d'êtres douloureuses. Je me laissais glisser dans ce raz de marée avec bonheur, je lâchais prise et me noyais dans les vagues que l'orgasme faisait courir en moi, en nous...

Je sentais le petit corps de Bella s'effondrer contre le mien, une unique larme dévalait le long de sa joue, je posais mes lèvres sur ce torrent scintillant pour l'effacer et je pris ma belle dans le creux de mes bras.

D'une main je caressais son dos alors que de l'autre je pétrissais doucement sa cuisse brûlante.

_**"-Je t'aime..." **_Ma voix parut très rauque à mes oreilles, je posais un baiser sur ses cheveux mais seul un profond soupir me répondit. Elle était déjà endormie, une fois encore ma déclaration resterait sans réponse.

Pov B

Deux jours avaient passés depuis mon arrivée à Seattle et étrangement ils avaient étés moins éprouvants que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Je ne dis pas que tout avait été facile, l'angoisse ne m'avait pas totalement désertée mais tant que je restais près d'Edward je n'avais pas l'impression d'être de retour en Amérique, je ne me confrontais pas vraiment à mes souvenirs. Ce n'était pas un retour dans ce pays que j'avais déserté, enfin pas vraiment.

A vrai dire je sortais peu de la maison, à part pour marcher sur la plage comme cet après-midi. Cette immense villa aussi glaciale que magnifique m'offrait une sorte de cocon protecteur, même si elle n'avait rien de chaleureux en fin de compte, mais c'était là que vivait Edward, et plus que tout c'est sa présence qui me rassurait et apaisait mes angoisses.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée comme l'automne sait en offrir, l'hiver était presque là et je frissonnais toujours de froid mais je savourais l'air vif et vivifiant que nous envoyait l'océan.

Le sable mouillé s'accrochait à mes chaussures à travers lesquelles l'humidité commençait à s'infiltrer mais je me sentais bien, ma main blottie au chaud dans celle d'Edward. Son bras passée dans mon dos me communiquait sa chaleur et je soupirais de bien être, respirant avec frénésie ce parfum d'iode, de sel et d'algues marines.

Nos regards se perdaient dans les flots tumultueux et sombres de l'océan, c'était un spectacle qui m'avait manqué pendant mes années d'exil mais pas autant que la vue des arbres roussis par l'automne.

Je regardais la maison juchée quelque part sur la falaise au-dessus de nous, les grands arbres qui l'entouraient s'étaient parés de leurs couleurs les plus chaudes et lorsque le vent soufflait dans leurs branches c'était comme une pluie d'ocres et de bruns qui descendait sur le sol.

_**"-Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué depuis que je suis au Laos, ça et le piano..."**_

_**"-Quoi donc?"**_

_**"-L'automne... ça a toujours était ma saison préférée! J'aime ces couleurs chaudes et le parfum de la terre humide." **_Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, nous nous étions arrêtés pour profiter du spectacle. Ses longs doigts effilés traçaient sur ma main des cercles bizarrement réconfortants. Ça frisait la folie de voir à quel point le plus bref contact me faisait me sentir aussi bien.

_**"-Tu crois que tu pourrais considérer cette ville comme la tienne un jour? Et cette maison comme ta maison?"**_ Sa question me prit par surprise, je la reçus avec une telle violence qu'elle me coupa le souffle.

_**"-Je, je ne sais pas Edward" **_Et c'était la vérité, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Les deux derniers jours m'avaient paru bien moins terribles que l'idée que je m'en étais faite mais de là à prolonger l'expérience définitivement... Je ne savais pas, j'étais totalement égarée, bien plus encore qu'à mon arrivée deux jours plus tôt.

_**"-Mais pour ce qui est de la maison je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour la considérer comme la mienne... Mais après tout tu n'y as jamais vraiment posé tes bagages toi non plus, non? Je ne crois pas que tu la considère vraiment comme ton foyer."**_

_**"-Non tu as raison" **_Le silence retomba entre nous. Je levais la tête vers Edward, et à voir la façon dont son regard s'était durci je savais qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir posé cette question. Il avait peur de me brusquer et il s'efforçait de m'offrir tout le temps dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin mais parfois son impatience le faisait renâcler.

Je posais un baiser dans son cou pour le rassurer, il faisait tellement pour moi que je me sentais stupide de le faire souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir lui apporter de réponse.

_**"-Mais j'essaye Edward, j'essaye de me sentir chez moi ici... Et quand je suis dans tes bras j'y arrive!" **_

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Alors que nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble et que nos langues se livraient une bataille acharnée je sus à quel point mes paroles étaient vraies! Dans ses bras je me sentais chez moi, et c'était bien le seul endroit sur cette Terre ou j'éprouvais cette sensation de réconfort.

Et pourtant la Birmanie continuait de planer sur ma tête comme un fantôme, comme une ombre inquiétante qui ne tombe jamais vraiment dans l'oubli.

J'avais peur en vérité, peur de mes propres réactions, peur de cette flamme avide de liberté qui brillait en moi depuis toujours. Et j'avais peur de l'angoisse aussi, celle qui naissait dans le creux de mon ventre lorsque je m'imaginais revenir pour toujours en Amérique...

Je serrais plus fort la main d'Edward dans la mienne et tentait de faire refluer l'angoisse et d'effacer l'ombre... cette ombre inquiétante qui me parlait de vie sans attache, de frisson et de liberté...

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu! En tout cas j'attends votre avis!_

_Merci de me lire et à bientôt!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP : **Flopy69 **: merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que tu ais aimé, la Birmanie flotte toujours dans la tête de Bella mais en Amérique il y a Edward... j'espère que la suite te plaira !_** Lydvynn **_: merci pour ta review ! Tu te demandes ce qui est arrivé à Edward ? C'est vrai qu'il était un peu passif dans le dernier chapitre, mais il ne veut pas brusquer Bella ! **Soraya : **Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! C'est vrai qu'on a connu des retrouvailles plus fougueuses entre eux ! Mais les doutes de Bella planent toujours quelque part ! J'epsère que la suite te plaira ! **Vanina63 : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu as bien senti les doutes qui planent dans la tête de Bella, mais au moins elle a déjà fait le premier pas... A bientôt ! **Nini33 : **Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras autant le suivant ! **Nodame : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu résumes très bien les doutes de Bella, toutes ses craintes qui rendent son séjour en Amérique si difficile ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **Guest : **merci et à bientôt ! **Virgini : **merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser des reviews ! C'est très agréable d'avoir ton avis ! J'espère alors pouvoir continuer à te faire rêver un peu avec cette histoire ! J'attends tes impressions sur la suite avec impatience ! Merci de me lire et à bientôt !_

_**Merci aussi à Space Bound Rocket et à ma beta LyraParleOr ! Sans elles vous n'auriez pas eu le chapitre si « vite » ! **_

Pov E

C'était une belle matinée d'automne, fraîche et ensoleillée. Les vagues violentes s'écrasaient sur le récif en laissant derrière elles une traîne d'écume. Les embruns marins chargés de senteurs d'iode me brûlaient les bronches, je me concentrais sur ma respiration alors que j'achevais ma course le long de la plage déserte. A peine un kilomètre à parcourir encore... de là où je me trouvais je pouvais déjà percevoir la maison perchée sur la falaise. Pour la première fois peut-être depuis que j'y habitais je me surpris à la regarder presque avec tendresse, j'avais hâte d'emprunter le petit chemin escarpé qui y menait.

Le vent était frais et pourtant je sentais dans tout mon corps une vive chaleur, mes genoux protestaient douloureusement contre cet effort auquel ils n'étaient plus très habitués, il fallait bien avouer que j'avais eu tendance à me négliger aux cours des dernières semaines.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus et aucun doute que demain ils seraient douloureux mais pour le moment je me sentais incroyablement bien, vivant... je savourais la sensation grisante que les endorphines diffusaient dans tout mon être. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je me sentais léger, mon cœur était gonflé de bonheur.

Elle était là... couchée dans ce grand lit où je lui avais fait l'amour la veille encore.

Bella m'avait rejoint en Amérique, elle avait fait ce sacrifice pour moi et cela me remplissait d'une joie immense. J'étais heureux! Plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis de trop nombreuses années, l'avenir ne ressemblait plus à un essaim de nuages, le lendemain m'apparaissait clair et doux, elle était là... Pour combien de temps, je l'ignorais, mais elle avait pu faire ce chemin une fois, rien ne l'empêcherait désormais de le refaire encore.

Je nourrissais le secret espoir qu'elle ne reparte jamais, qu'elle reste à mes côtés et qu'elle continue à emplir de chaleur cette immense maison glaciale comme elle réchauffait mon cœur. Mais c'était un souhait bien optimiste auquel j'évitais de trop m'accrocher, comme un rêve qui s'évanouit le jour où on le formule à voix haute, pour ne pas briser le charme je n'osais même pas l'effleurer en pensée.

Quelques mètres encore... j'allongeais les foulées, pressé de rentrer et de la retrouver. Elle était si belle lorsque je l'avais quittée ce matin. Longtemps j'étais resté à la regarder dormir. Ses traits semblaient si apaisés. Elle paraissait si frêle et douce ainsi, son épaisse chevelure brune répandue sur l'oreiller, les paupières closes sur ses rêves, ses lèvres délicates, roses et pleines entrouvertes pour laisser passer un mince souffle d'air. J'avais tellement eu envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, de l'embrasser doucement et de presser au creux de mes bras son corps chaud tout alangui de sommeil.

C'est l'odeur acidulée et réconfortante du café qui m'accueillit dans la maison. A la hâte je quittai mes baskets qui volèrent à travers l'entrée et j'attrapai la serviette que j'avais posée sur un meuble avant de partir pour éponger la sueur qui coulait de mon front. Je ne rêvais maintenant qu'une bonne douche chaude et un petit déjeuner aussi, j'étais parti à jeun, préférant attendre le réveil de Bella pour déjeuner en sa compagnie.

D'ailleurs celle-ci devait être réveillée d'après les bruits qui me parvenaient de la cuisine.

En allant la rejoindre je me figeai dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'admirer. De dos devant le plan de travail elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Ses cheveux négligemment remontés dégageaient sa nuque, elle avait enfilé mon vieux sweat qui traînait dans la chambre. Je la détaillais des pieds à la tête d'un regard gourmand et appréciateur, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ses longues et fines jambes nues. Le sweat descendait à peine en bas de ses fesses.

Sur la table derrière elle trônait une pile de pancakes encore fumants. Bella s'activait sur le nettoyage de la cuisine. La voir évoluer avec tant d'aise dans ma maison fît naître dans mon ventre une délicieuse sensation de chaleur et de réconfort, cela semblait si normal de la voir là... Qui aurait pu croire que cette femme était une américaine exilée qui avait tout oublié de son pays natal? Qui aurait pu imaginer que dans quelques temps elle reprendrait un avion qui l'emporterait au loin, là-bas, au cœur de l'Asie où elle se sentait à sa place comme nulle part ailleurs? J'avais beau me nourrir de rêves et d'espoirs, je savais que son séjour ici ne serait pas éternel, en dépit de tout ce que notre relation pouvait lui apporter, en dépit du bonheur que nous éprouvions ensemble, elle repartirait, indubitablement, ma sauvage Bella ne se laisserait pas ainsi apprivoiser.

Je secouai la tête pour faire taire ces pensées qui gâchaient la vision délicieuse qu'elle m'offrait en déambulant uniquement habillée de mes vêtements.

Je m'approchai finalement d'elle et enlaçai sa taille tout en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

_**"-Bonjour toi!"**_

_**"-Hey! Je me demandais où tu étais passé!" **_Elle se retourna et je pus enfin l'embrasser comme j'en mourais d'envie depuis mon réveil. C'est le besoin d'oxygène qui mit fin au baiser, je crois que j'aurais pu dévorer ses lèvres de longues minutes encore.

_**"-J'étais parti courir."**_

_**"-Oui je vois ça... tu es tout collant!"**_Elle fronça son petit nez dans une grimace absolument craquante. Finalement le fait que je sois "tout collant" ne sembla pas la dégoutter tant que ça puisqu'elle se blottit dans mes bras.

_**"-Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller!"**_

_**"-Oh tu aurais pu! De toute façon il aurait été hors de question que je viennes courir avec toi!"**_

_**"-Ah oui? Paresseuse Bella?"**_

_**"-Non mais je n'ai aucune tendance masochiste... La course à pieds dès le matin... Très peu pour moi! J'espère que tu n'as pas déjeuné!"**_

_**"-Non je t'attendais!" **_

Elle s'échappa de mes bras pour prendre deux tasses dans un placard. Elle agissait avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si elle connaissait la maison depuis toujours. Et pourtant je savais qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas bien... Je pouvais aisément comprendre ça, cette maison n'avait rien d'un foyer pour moi non plus.

_**"-Tu as abandonné les chemises pour le sweat?"**_

_**"-Avec ce froid polaire j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix!"**_

Elle me tendit une tasse de café d'une main et l'assiette de pancakes de l'autre et elle s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour boire son café brûlant comme s'il n'était pas plus chaud qu'un jus de fruit glacé.

_**"-Tu manges pas?"**_

_**"-Tu sais ces trucs-là je préfère les préparer que les manger! Beaucoup trop gras j'ai plus l'habitude!"**_

_**"-Pourquoi en as tu fais autant si tu n'en manges pas?"**_

_**"-Je suis sûr que tu dois être affamé! Et j'ai besoin de toi en forme!"**_

_**"-Ah oui? tu as prévu des activités particulières?"**_

_**"-Hum peut-être bien..." **_Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue faussement timide mais son regard pétillait de malice.

J'avalai au moins cinq de ses délicieux pancakes, même ma mère n'en faisait pas de si bons, jusqu'à être bien certain de ne rien pouvoir avaler avant le soir.

Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Un rayon de soleil jouait dans ses cheveux, le sweat trois fois trop grand pour elle cachait ses courbes délicieuses et pourtant elle était tellement belle... sa simplicité décuplait sa troublante sensualité. Ce matin, assise sur l'îlot central de ma cuisine c'était la Bella fragile... celle qu'on voyait rarement, celle qui ne m'était jamais apparue au Laos et que je découvrais un peu plus chaque jour depuis son retour en Amérique. Parfois lorsqu'elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées elle ressemblait à la Bella adolescente qu'elle avait dû être, un peu timide, fragile et effacée.

Incapable de rester loin d'elle trop longtemps je me glissai entre ses jambes et enlaçai sa taille.

_**"-Merci pour ce délicieux petit déjeuner!" **_Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, un autre encore en traçant un chemin jusqu'à son cou où je restai longtemps à m'enivrer de son parfum.

_**"-Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de faire des activités ou quelque chose comme ça?"**_

_**"-Hum si je crois... Mais avant va prendre une douche!" **_Alors que j'allais encore une fois embrasser sa bouche bien trop tentante elle descendit du comptoir et s'échappa de mon étreinte.

Finalement nous prîmes une douche ensemble avant de nous glisser de nouveau dans le lit où nous passions définitivement beaucoup de temps depuis l'arrivée de Bella! C'était comme si nous ne pouvions nous rassasier de faire l'amour, comme si nos corps voulaient emmagasiner le maximum de sensations avant de peut-être être de nouveau séparés.

Depuis combien de temps m'étais-je assoupi? Je n'aurais su le dire mais c'est la caresse douce et légère d'une main sur ma joue qui me tira du sommeil.

Le soleil du matin n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il faisait si sombre qu'on se serait cru au crépuscule et pourtant il devait être quatorze heures ou à peine plus, la pluie qui martelait les vitres nous berçait de sa monotone mélodie.

Bella était nichée contre moi, sa main caressait doucement mon visage, elle me regardait en souriant tendrement. Il y avait quelque chose de très doux mais aussi d'un peu triste dans son sourire. J'attrapai sa main et la portai à ma bouche pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Mes gestes étaient dégoulinants de romantisme, ce qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas, mais j'avais toujours envie de la combler de douceur et de tendresse.

Je m'étirai paresseusement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir autant mais sentir le contact doux et frais des draps sur ma peau et le corps nu et brûlant de Bella contre moi me donnait envie de rester dans ce lit pour toujours.

L'atmosphère semblait lourde et étouffée, comme si elle aussi était endormie. Je laissai glisser mes doigts le long de l'épine dorsale de Bella qui était maintenant à moitié allongée sur moi. Je posai un baiser dans son cou, respirai son parfum dans ses cheveux. Dans la pénombre sa peau d'ivoire semblait tellement douce que je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de la toucher, de l'effleurer et d'apprécier son contact soyeux sous mes doigts.

Quelques courbatures se faisaient sentir dans mes muscles, je ne savais si elles étaient dues à ma course du matin ou à mes ébats avec Bella mais j'aimais la sensation de tiraillement qu'elles me procuraient, une sensation qui me faisait me sentir tellement vivant.

Le calme régnait dans la chambre, à peine troublé par nos respirations et le délicat froissement des draps sur nos corps étendus. Le ploc régulier et monotone de la pluie ne s'était pas tu, parfois un souffle de vent s'engouffrait dans la charpente, c'était comme si la maison respirait elle aussi. Je me concentrais sur tous ces petits bruits familiers qu'on ne pouvait vraiment entendre que dans ces moments de latence entre veille et sommeil. Le bruit d'un tuyau, le grincement d'un plancher, et dehors le murmure lointain du vent dans les arbres.

_**"-Si j'avais su qu'on passerait autant de temps au lit je serais venue bien plus tôt!" **_

_**"-Si tu veux on peut même**____**ne**__** jamais le quitter..." **_En disant cela je nous fis basculer jusqu'à ce que mon corps surplombe le sien. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon coquine et instantanément j'eus envie d'elle de nouveau. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella j'étais insatiable. Si nous continuions ainsi il était clair que nous ne quitterons jamais ce lit!

_**"-Hum on pourrait..."**_

Ses mains crochetèrent ma nuque et elle m'attira à elle pour un baiser brûlant et passionné.

Après ses lèvres j'embrassai ses joues, son cou, la vallée de ses seins jusqu'à son ventre... De ma bouche je traçai un chemin jusqu'à son intimité qui était déjà humide et prête pour moi.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque je l'embrassai là où elle brûlait de désir. Doucement je déposai mes lèvres sur son clitoris gonflé et léchai doucement son intimité chaude et mouillée.

Ses mains se perdaient sur ma nuque, elle caressait mes cheveux, les tiraient parfois pour me rapprocher d'elle alors que son corps commençait à se convulser de plaisir. Alors que je sentais son orgasme approcher je m'éloignai de son centre brûlant et fis le chemin inverse en parsemant sa peau de baisers.

Elle se tortillait sous moi, frustrée que je l'aie privée de son orgasme alors sans la faire languir davantage je la pénétrai en poussant une longue complainte de plaisir qui répondait à la sienne.

Nos corps se mouvaient ensemble, d'abord doucement, je profitais pleinement de la sensation d'être en elle, de sa chaleur, se sa moiteur. Les pointes de ses seins frottaient contre mon torse, ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des miennes, mais à chaque seconde mes mouvements se faisaient plus frénétiques, plus incontrôlables, plus violents aussi. Je venais cueillir sur ses lèvres son souffle précipité alors que je sentais son intimité se resserrer autour de moi. Son orgasme irradia chaque cellule de son être, raidissant ses muscles, bloquant son souffle et je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre dans le plaisir.

C'est à bout de souffle que je m'effondrai sur l'oreiller en attirant Bella contre mon torse.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous câliner dans la chaleur du lit. La pluie continuait de tomber dehors, sa mélodie apportait une étonnante sensation de réconfort alors que nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre, calmes, apaisés, heureux... du moins moi je l'étais, et j'espérais que Bella aussi ressentait cet apaisement et ce bonheur au creux de mes bras.

_**"-Tu as envie de sortir cet aprèm? On pourrait aller faire un tour en ville, on n'y est pas encore allés!"**_

_**"-Heu si tu veux... oui pourquoi pas." **_Je ne la sentais pas particulièrement emballée par cette perspective mais elle ne l'avait pas refusée. Et si je voulais qu'elle se réaclimate à l'Amérique et que peut-être un jour elle envisage un retour définitif. Ça me semblait plutôt une bonne idée de la sortir un peu de la maison où je faisais tout pour la surprotéger et pour qu'elle oublie où elle se trouvait en réalité.

Nous nous décidâmes finalement pour une sortie au centre commercial où Bella voulait en profiter pour acheter quelques vêtements un peu plus chauds que ceux qu'elle avait emportés, elle semblait grelotter en permanence depuis son arrivée.

Young a heart de Joss Stone résonnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Bella fredonnait doucement mais à mesure que les tours de la ville se rapprochaient elle semblait se raidir sur son siège, son humeur s'assombrissait à chaque kilomètre avalé. Elle était crispée et sa voix qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure finit par se taire complètement. Un peu anxieux je la regardais se mordiller les lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans le paysage urbain qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme trop rapide, un instant je me demandai si elle n'était en train de faire une crise de panique.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et m'appliquai à caresser ses doigts crispés comme si je voulais en dénouer les nœuds. Elle tourna vers moi son visage et m'adressa un petit sourire, ses yeux brillaient d'une façon anormale. Elle était terriblement anxieuse.

_**"-Ça va?"**_

_**"-Hum hum... je crois que j'avais un peu oublié où j'étais en fait... enfermée dans la maison c'est plus facile de croire que je suis loin d'ici!"**_

J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle était revenue en Amérique si cela lui coûtait à ce point. J'avais du mal à imaginer dans quel état de stress et de panique elle avait dû faire le voyage, et je me sentais incroyablement privilégié qu'elle l'ait fait pour moi. Mais ça me semblait être un sacrifice tellement énorme pour elle que je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi sa décision avait été si soudaine, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris le temps de m'en parler avant... J'étais très heureux qu'elle soit là avec moi, mais je n'étais pas certain de mériter tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour me retrouver. Peut-être aussi qu'elle avait voulu se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son départ avait été si soudain, j'avais un peu la sensation qu'elle était partie sur un coup de tête, sans mesurer vraiment les efforts que cela lui demanderait. Une fois encore elle avait voulu mettre à l'épreuve sa force, cette force qui semblait s'être totalement évanouie alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur son siège. Il ne restait plus que la fragile et frêle Bella, celle que j'avais envie de prendre dans mes bras, de réchauffer et de protéger, parce que cette Bella-là paraissait plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

Je gardai pour moi mes questionnements et accentuai mes caresses sur sa main, comme pour lui dire que j'étais là et que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

On était samedi et comme tous les samedis les allées du centre commercial étaient pleines de monde. Des enfants qui criaient accompagnés de leurs mères qui criaient encore plus fort pour éviter qu'ils ne se dispersent de tous les côtés. Des groupes d'adolescentes surexcitées, des couples qui marchaient main dans la main. Je tenais Bella par la taille, elle tentait de faire bonne figure mais le sourire qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses lèvres ne trompait pas, il n'avait rien de naturel ni de joyeux. Elle semblait un peu effrayée, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, comme si elle ne connaissait pas toute cette agitation et que cela lui faisait peur. Elle jetait des regards frénétiques partout autour d'elle. A la voir évoluer dans ce monde bruyant qui avait été le sien il n'y avait pas si longtemps je mesurais le fossé qui séparait maintenant Bella de l'Occident!

Malgré l'agitation que je sentais en elle, elle se prêta au jeu et nous passâmes un après-midi plutôt agréable. Je lui achetai quelques vêtements, je refusai catégoriquement qu'elle paye ses achats malgré ses protestations, après tout si elle était ici dans le froid c'était de ma faute, c'était bien le moins que je puisse faire.

Avant de rentrer nous allâmes prendre un café en ville.

_**"-Mon dieu que ça fait du bien un peu de chaleur!" **_Elle collait ses mains sur sa tasse fumante. J'aimais voir le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, il était naturel et joyeux celui-ci! Elle semblait plus calme loin du bruit.

_**"-Il ne fait pas si froid quand même! Si?"**_

_**"-Tu rigoles? Je vais mourir congelée avant la fin de la journée! Je te rappelle que je suis plus habituée à la chaleur moite de la jungle et je débarque ici en plein hiver! A Seattle en plus!"**_

_**"-Alors ne tardons pas trop à rentrer!"**_

Pov B

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte de la maison d'Edward j'eus instantanément la sensation de mieux respirer. La tension qui m'habitait depuis notre départ commençait à refluer par vagues. Mais à mesure qu'elle quittait mon corps je sentais l'épuisement me gagner. Cette sortie avait été pour moi très éprouvante, bien plus que ce que j'aurais cru. J'avais essayé de sourire pour faire plaisir à Edward qui semblait heureux de se promener avec moi mais l'angoisse ne m'avait pas quittée une seule seconde. C'était comme si j'avais été plongée dans un monde hostile, et finalement c'était bien le cas. Non seulement plus rien ne me ressemblait ici mais tout me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, le bruit, l'agitation, tout cela mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Dans chaque vitrine j'avais eu la sensation de voir mon reflet déformé, de voir le reflet de celle que j'étais quatre ans auparavant. Cette fille fragile et malheureuse dont les yeux brillaient de désillusion. En voyant mon reflet dans les vitrines colorées des magasins tout le poids que je portais autrefois sur mes épaules me retombait instantanément dessus, je me sentais lasse à nouveau, et prisonnière... Mon cœur s'agitait et l'angoisse me gagnait, c'était comme sentir un piège se refermer lentement et inexorablement sur moi. Et sans la présence d'Edward à mes côtés je n'aurais pas eu la force d'affronter ce reflet qui me ramenait dans le passé, j'aurais fui à toutes jambes sans me retourner.

Le passé est quelque chose de redoutable qui ne lâche jamais vraiment prise, quel que soit le nombre de kilomètres qu'on peut faire pour s'en séparer il suffit d'un détail pour le raviver, une infime sensation pour faire renaître les souvenirs désagréables qu'on croyait oubliés, et l'angoisse devient plus forte encore.

Le mécanisme de la fuite si souvent utilisé au cours des dernières années s'était déclenché cet après-midi et j'avais dû faire appel à des trésors de volonté inconnus pour ne pas répondre à son appel, alors lorsque nous rentrâmes dans cette maison glaciale j'eus presque la sensation de retrouver un foyer.

La soirée n'était pas encore très avancée mais nous décidâmes de dîner tôt. Je cuisinais en compagnie d'Edward et mon humeur maussade s'évanouit très vite. L'atmosphère redevint légère et agréable.

Il ne m'avait pas menti sur ses piètres talents de cuisinier, le désastre était encore plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé mais néanmoins nous réussîmes à préparer un repas mangeable.

_**"-Tu veux regarder un film après?"**_

_**"-Oui c'est une bonne idée! Ça fait des années que ça m'est pas arrivé!" **_Il répondit à mon exaltation par un sourire en coin terriblement sexy qui me fit presque regretter d'avoir accepté sa proposition, nous aurions pu occuper cette soirée d'une autre façon... un simple sourire faisait naître mon envie de lui!

_**"-Une idée de film?" **_

_**"-Aucune! Choisis! Tant que ce n'est pas une comédie romantique ou un autre truc dégoulinant tu peux mettre ce que tu veux!" **_

Nous étions de retour dans la chambre qui baignait dans la lumière douce et réconfortante des lampes de chevet.

Sur la baie vitrée se miraient nos reflets, une version de nous évanescente et légère, comme des ombres chinoises un peu floues.

Je me glissai entre les draps frais où Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Il se colla dans mon dos et me serra dans ses bras.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à penser à autre chose qu'à sa main brûlante glissée sous mon pull qui courrait sur mon ventre.

Edward s'était mis à l'aise, torse nu et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'enlever mon pull moi aussi pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Son parfum viril et suave, mélange de tabac, d'ambre avec une petite note fraîche et poivrée flottait tout autour de moi, je nichai mon visage contre son cou pour m'en imprégner un peu plus.

J'étais entièrement concentrée sur le corps d'Edward derrière moi. Hyper consciente du moindre petit frémissement d'air quand il bougeait, je me focalisais sur son souffle qui balayait mon cou, sur son ventre chaud qui se contractait sous la caresse de mes doigts aventureux. Je m'amusais à tracer du bout des doigts la ligne de poils qui courait sous son nombril, je me délectais du dessin parfait de ses muscles. Son pouce effleurait mon ventre, traçant des cercles qui faisaient naître dans mon ventre comme une envolée de papillons, une sensation de légèreté et d'excitation. Je me sentais presque fébrile sous ses caresses, une tension nerveuse délicieuse courrait dans chacun de mes muscles. D'infimes décharges et picotements électriques innervaient chacune de mes cellules.

Je soupirais d'aise, j'étais tellement bien et heureuse au creux de ses bras. Je me sentais protégée, en sécurité, comme si près de lui jamais rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver.

Le film dura près de deux heures mais je ne captais rien d'autre qu'une succession d'images et de dialogues insipides, j'étais perdue, ailleurs, dans un endroit chaud et douillet où rien d'autre ne comptait que le corps d'Edward pressé contre moi.

_**"-Tu as aimé?" **_Le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran.

_**"-**__**Hum hum**__**" **_Qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre?

Tout mon corps était mou et presque endormi, si je restais ainsi sans bouger il ne me faudrait que quelques secondes pour tomber dans le sommeil. Je dormais décidément beaucoup trop depuis que j'étais chez Edward!

Je me redressai et étirai mes muscles endoloris d'être restés si longtemps sans bouger.

Edward était toujours étendu sur le lit, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir lui aussi. Je dévorais du regard son torse parfait, je suivais des yeux le dessin de ses muscles tout en ayant une furieuse envie de les redessiner du bout de mes doigts. Alors pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus encore une fois je quittai le lit en attrapant au passage un de ses sweats qui traînait par terre. J'avais envie d'une cigarette.

Lorsque je poussais la porte vitrée qui menait au balcon une bouffée d'air glacé me fit frissonner. Edward devait s'être vraiment endormi finalement.

Je m'accoudai à la balustrade malgré le froid piquant. Les étoiles scintillaient et la lune pleine se miraient dans les flots sombres et tumultueux de l'océan. Un nuage vaporeux troublait ses contours , sa lueur un peu floue n'en était que plus mystérieuse.

A mesure que mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité je distinguais des détails qui étaient jusqu'à lors perdus dans les ténèbres. J'exhalais la fumée par longues bouffées, savourant la sensation de calme qui m'envahissait en regardant la voûte étoilée.

Le coulissement de la porte vitrée se fit entendre derrière moi et les bras chauds et virils d'Edward encerclèrent ma taille.

_**"-Hey!"**_

_**"-Hey!" **_Il posa un baiser brûlant dans mon cou et s'absorba lui aussi dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes sans parler, savourant simplement la sensation d'être ensemble.

La nuit les contours flous rendent le monde étrange, presque évanescent, mal défini et mystérieux. J'étais toujours envahie d'une bizarre sensation de mélancolie en contemplant la lueur froide des étoiles. La lune baignant dans son halo trouble semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte fantastique et sa lumière teintait de mordoré les flots de l'océan.

**"-**_**A quoi tu penses?" **_La voix chaude d'Edward faillit me faire sursauter tant j'étais absorbée dans ma contemplation.

_**"-A rien de particulier. Je me suis toujours sentie un peu triste en regardant les étoiles. Nostalgique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... le ciel nocturne représente une sorte d'ailleurs inaccessible, d'immensité..." **_

La lumière rouge et discontinue d'un avion troubla le calme immobile du ciel et instantanément ma mélancolie devint plus grande encore. J'avais envie de partir, d'être ailleurs, sans savoir vraiment où... Une sorte de vide, un creux prenait naissance dans mon ventre, je me sentais insignifiante sous l'immensité de la voûte étoilée, pas à ma place sans savoir où elle pouvait réellement être. Alors je me blottis un peu plus contre d'Edward pour faire disparaître ce vide. Dans ses bras je me sentais bien. Un deuxième avion traversa le ciel, j'avais envie d'être avec Edward à son bord, de partir pour un ailleurs dont le nom n'était pas défini, peu importait le lieu, tant que ce n'était pas ici...

Une bourrasque de vent nous fit frissonner tous les deux. Edward frotta mes bras pour me réchauffer mais cela ne suffit pas à dissiper le froid.

_**"-On devrait rentrer!" **_

_**"-Ouais t'as raison." **_Je lançai un dernier regard en direction des étoiles scintillantes et pris la main d'Edward en tentant de chasser ma mélancolie.

Dimanche matin Jasper, un ami d'Edward passa et nous sortit du lit par la même occasion. Il n'était pas vraiment tôt mais aucun de nous deux n'avait vraiment envie de se lever. _**"-Bella**__**,**__** Jasper**__**!**__** Jasper, Bella!" **_

_**"-Enchanté Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi!" **_Plus formel comme présentation c'était impossible. Jasper était un grand blond aux cheveux trop longs et bouclés, trop maigre aussi, mais en dehors de ça on pouvait le trouver séduisant.

Je le laissai parler avec Edward et pendant ce temps je m'occupais à préparer le café.

Edward semblait très sincèrement l'apprécier, la seule fois que je l'avais vu interagir avec d'autres de ses connaissances c'était lors de cette soirée désastreuse à Singapour mais il n'avait rien de sa froideur et de sa réserve avec Jasper. Il semblait être un ami proche et sincère.

Je servis le café et bien que je mourais d'envie de quitter la pièce je me forçai à m'asseoir en leur compagnie.

Les grands yeux bleus de Jasper me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise, il parlait peu mais observait tout. Je ne décelai rien d'hostile chez lui mais sa façon de me scruter du regard comme s'il tentait de me jauger, de percer mes secrets, me rendait nerveuse. Je n'aimais pas me trouver en compagnie de gens qui analysaient mes moindres faits et gestes et Jasper semblait avoir cette nature très observatrice. J'ignorais ce qu'Edward lui avait dit à mon sujet mais j'avais la certitude qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup.

Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, chose qui aurait pu être appréciable mais qui là, me rendait nerveuse.

_**"-Tu es à Seattle pour combien de temps Bella?"**_

_**"-Hum je ne sais pas encore, c'est euh, pas vraiment déterminé."**_

_**"-Ah d'accord! C'est pas la meilleure période pour visiter la ville, l'automne est tellement humide ici!"**_

_**"-Oui c'est vrai. Mais de toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment venue faire du tourisme..."**_ J'avalai rapidement les dernières gouttes de mon café, pressée d'échapper à cette sensation de malaise.

_**"-Bon je vous laisse discuter. Jasper, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance!"**_

_**"-Moi de même Bella!" **_Je lui fis la bise, embrassai rapidement Edward qui me regardait un peu inquiet et me dépêchai de filer en direction des escaliers.

Je pense que j'aurais pu apprécier Jasper, il semblait être quelqu'un de bien mais son regard scrutateur me m'agaçait.

J'allai dans la salle de bain me faire couler un bain. Une des choses que j'appréciais particulièrement dans cette maison c'était cette immense baignoire où je pouvais passer des heures à me prélasser. C'était une chose qui me manquait au Laos, prendre des bains! De toute façon la chaleur était tellement moite et étouffante qu'on n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans l'eau brûlante!

Je versai une dose généreuse de gel douche au jasmin, ça me fit sourire de voir les efforts qu'avait fait Edward pour m'accueillir. Il était décidément très attentif parce qu'il ne me semblait pas lui avoir dit que mon gel douche préféré était au jasmin mais il l'avait quand même acheté pour moi, puisque ça ne devait pas être son produit habituel!

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse j'allai dans la chambre et m'installai au piano. Comme toujours une délicieuse excitation courut dans mes doigts alors que je les posais sur le clavier. Je renouais avec toutes ces sensations presque oubliées, la caresse veloutée des touches sous mes doigts, leurs souplesses et les sons mélodieux qui s'égrainaient dans l'air.

Le thème de Butterflyz, que je jouais en permanence avant mon départ naquit sous mes doigts. Je sentais toute la tension me quitter à mesure que la musique prenait possession de mes doigts, j'avais l'impression de respirer enfin profondément, le poids qui pesait sur mon diaphragme n'existait plus, c'était comme si mes poumons récupéraient leur amplitude et que l'oxygène pénétrait vraiment chacune de mes cellules. Je me sentais légère et apaisée alors que mes doigts courraient sur les touches avec frénésie.

Je jouais un long moment, oubliant même que l'eau coulait toujours dans la baignoire, chaque note était un poids qui quittait ma poitrine alors je profitais de la sensation sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Lorsque le dernier son résonna dans la chambre j'étais parfaitement sereine, heureuse et légère. Ma bonne humeur était revenue.

Je quittai enfin le piano avant que mon bain finisse par déborder. Je me laissai glisser avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude et parfumée en espérant qu'Edward viendrait vite me rejoindre, il me manquait déjà. Je ne me sentais complète et parfaitement heureuse que près de lui.

Mon souhait ne tarda pas à être exaucé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le pas d'Edward résonna dans la salle de bain embrumée de vapeur parfumée.

_**"-Hello!" **_Il embrassa doucement mon front humide et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière moi.

Rien que de ressentir sa présence à mes côtés alors que j'étais nue et plongée dans l'eau chaude fit naître mon désir et une étourdissante sensation de volupté.

Ses longs doigts méticuleux dénouèrent mes cheveux remontés sur ma tête pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent l'eau, il les laissa glisser sur ses genoux et me massa le cuir chevelu, avec tendresse et douceur. J'aurais presque pu ronronner tant la sensation me faisait du bien. Je m'abandonnai complètement à la caresse qui achevait de délier les dernières tensions nerveuses qui s'attardaient en moi.

Ma tête était posée sur ses genoux et ses doigts me massaient les tempes, je me sentais tellement bien, réconfortée, heureuse et sereine. Un apaisement immense me gagnait, je flottais sur un nuage de volupté. Lorsque j'étais seule avec Edward tout était si simple, si évident... J'aurais voulu rester là pour toujours et que le monde ne nous rattrape jamais, rester enfermée dans cette bulle douillette sans aucune préoccupation.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une vaste utopie... et de toute façon l'eau commençait à refroidir, il fallait se décider à sortir. Les préoccupations extérieures finissaient toujours par nous rattraper à un moment ou à un autre...

Pov E

Il faisait nuit déjà, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore dix-huit heures, l'automne était véritablement déprimant parfois!

Assis dans un fauteuil du salon je regardais Bella se vernir les pieds. Elle avait acheté un petit pot de vernis rouge la veille et était maintenant occupée à se contorsionner sur le canapé avec une joie évidente. Selon ses dires elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis son départ pour le Laos. J'aimais la voir sourire ainsi, elle était tellement plus détendue que le matin lors de la visite de Jasper. Chacun fois que le monde extérieur pénétrait notre bulle, je la voyais se refermer comme un coquillage timide, son regard se faisait fuyant, presque effrayé, la tension qui émanait d'elle était palpable. Jasper avait ressenti son malaise bien sûr et moi j'avais été vraiment peiné de la voir si mal, elle semblait souffrir lorsqu'un élément lui rappelait qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au fin fond de l'Asie. Il n'y avait que lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les deux que je la voyais apaisée et réjouie.

Je craignais tous les jours un peu plus qu'elle n'arrive jamais à se réaclimater ici, elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment enfermée et je ne pourrais pas toujours la protéger de ce monde occidental qui lui faisait maintenant si peur. A chaque heure qui passait je craignais qu'elle ne m'annonce son retour au Laos, j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte pour retrouver ce monde qu'elle avait choisi comme le sien. Depuis son arrivée c'était comme si nous avancions sur un fil de funambule, dans un équilibre précaire comme si nous pouvions basculer dans le vide à chaque instant.

Et pourtant ce soir elle semblait si bien et si heureuse, ses lèvres se tordaient dans une délicieuse moue enfantine, elle était détendue et souriante.

J'avais pris mon carnet à dessin et je croquais sa silhouette. Une de ses jambes était repliée sous elle et l'autre étendue pour exhiber ses ongles de pieds qui se couvraient peu à peu de rouge cerise. Sa pose était terriblement sensuelle et féminine, il émanait d'elle une grâce fragile et délicate. Elle s'étirait avec souplesse à la manière d'un chat, les muscles fins de ses jambes nerveuses étaient bandés dans une attitude terriblement féline.

Chaque fois que mon regard se promenait sur ses courbes gracieuses je prenais un peu plus conscience de l'immensité de mes sentiments pour elle. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je traçais les contours de son corps sur le papier. Mon fusain se faisait cajoleur et caressant, comme si c'était son corps nu que je comblais d'attention et non son portait figé sur le papier.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés pour former un chignon flou qui dégageait la courbure délicate de son cou et de ses épaules mais une boucle sombre tombait sur le côté de son visage, créant des ombres légères sur sa peau d'ivoire.

Elle portait une de mes chemises dont la large échancrure offrait au regard la vallée de ses seins qui se soulevaient au rythme paresseux de sa respiration. Ses petites dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure pulpeuse et rose ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux et concentré. Je passai un long moment à tracer la courbure de son pied pour en rendre la délicate fragilité.

Le silence entre nous n'était ni pesant ni désagréable, nous étions enfermés dans une bulle de réconfort et de douceur. J'aimais qu'elle ne se sente jamais obligée de parler pour meubler les silences. Près d'elle je me sentais profondément apaisé.

Malheureusement demain nous étions lundi et je devrai aller travailler, j'avais une réunion importante qu'il m'était impossible de repousser. J'espérais ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, je craignais de la laisser seule ici en proie aux doutes qui ne tarderaient pas à l'assaillir dès que j'aurais franchi la porte de la maison.

_**"-Et voil**__**à**__**! Fini**__**!" **_Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées pour le moins sombres. Elle souriait en agitant ses doigts de pieds, manifestement fière de son travail.

Je tendis les bras vers elle et elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux et se blottir dans le creux de mes bras.

Je posai mes lèvres dans son cou et respirai à pleins poumons son parfum ensorcelant. Dieu que je pouvais aimer cette femme...

Pov B

_**"-Je te laisse les clés de la voiture si jamais tu as envie de faire un tour."**_

_**"-Mais tu y vas comment alors?"**_

_**"-J'ai deux voitures... J'espère ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps!"**_

_**"-D'accord. **_Edward m'attira dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa d'abord timidement, avec douceur, prenant le temps d'effleurer ma bouche avant que sa langue ne vienne rejoindre la mienne pour un baiser plus passionné. Comme chaque fois que je sentais ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes j'avais envie de plus. J'agrippai les petits cheveux sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Mon envie de lui faisait se contracter mon ventre, le désir courait dans chaque fibre de mon être et je regrettais qu'il doive aller travailler ce matin, j'avais en tête un million d'activités bien plus divertissantes.

A bout de souffle nous dûmes finalement nous séparer.

**"-**_**A tout à l'heure!" **_Une fois encore il posa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres et quitta la maison...

Je passai plus d'une heure à tourner en rond, incapable de me concentrer sur rien, même le piano n'arrivait pas à me distraire. Je tournais comme un lion en cage alors que le malaise commençait à m'envahir de nouveau, comme chaque fois qu'Edward était loin de moi depuis mon arrivée ici.

Pendant un long moment je considérai les clés de voiture posées sur la table de la cuisine et je finis par les saisir. Elles pesaient tellement lourd dans le creux de ma main. Je refermai les doigts sur le métal glacé alors qu'une décision s'imposait dans mon esprit.

Je devais retourner en ville... sans Edward. Je devrais affronter cette peur et cette angoisse, faire face à mon passé définitivement. Enfermée dans la maison je passais la journée à oublier que j'étais de retour en Amérique, ce n'était pas un vrai retour, je fuyais tout ce qui me rappelait où j'étais.

Maintenant je devais me prouver que j'en étais capable, sinon à quoi bon avoir fait ce chemin? De toute façon je ne pourrais envisager un retour définitif et une vie avec Edward que le jour où j'aurai véritablement affronté mes peurs, et mon malaise...

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Alors vos impressions ?_

_Je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et vous dis à très bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello tout le monde ! Voila la suite ! Alors que va faire Bella ?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review !_

_**Sissouille : **Je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te donnera aussi envie de continuer ! **Soraya :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les peurs de Bella sont simples, elle a peut de retomber dans sa vie d'avant... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **Jackye :** merci beaucoup pour ta revie w ! Tu as très bien décrit l'état de leur relation, ils ne communiquent pas... J'aime énormément cette image de bagages en transit ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Bisous, à très bientôt ! **Flopy69 : **Merci pour ta review ! Tu as raison, Bella fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'adapter, mais est-ce que cela suffira? A bientôt !_

_**Merci LyraParleOr et SBRocket **__(tu vas devoir te surpasser pour la review là ! T'as déjà laissé la meilleur pour le manoir...)_

Pov B

Je serrais dans le creux de ma main les clés de la voiture à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Tout le temps qu'il me fallut pour descendre au garage je le passais à caresser le métal froid, à évaluer le poids de ce trousseau qui semblait peser bien plus lourd dans ma main, lourd de toutes les implications que représentait cette sortie en ville... seule... dans ce qui était pour moi un monde hostile.

Les clés étaient celles d'un petit coupé Audi noir et élégant, raffiné, tout comme son propriétaire. Je n'avais pas conduit depuis si longtemps qu'il me fallut quelques minutes pour me ré-acclimater, retrouver mes réflexes et je me lançai sur la route de Seattle, une boule au ventre et l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment difficile.

La matinée était ensoleillée, une brise légère jouait dans les feuilles rousses des arbres et dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pris plaisir à conduire cette voiture souple sur la route qui longeait l'océan.

Les silhouettes élancées des immenses buildings de verre se détachaient sur le ciel clair, impressionnantes, menaçantes.

La boule dans mon ventre enflait, grossissait, sans autre raison que la peur de voir arriver une nouvelle crise de panique.

J'arrivais en ville sans savoir vraiment où aller, je m'étais rendue jusqu'ici sans autre but que de me prouver que j'en étais capable, qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment terrifiant à l'idée de me retrouver plongée au cœur de cette vie citadine qui avait si longtemps été la mienne. C'était certes dans une autre partie du pays, dans une autre ville, mais après tout elles se ressemblaient toutes pour moi.

Arrêtée à un feu je réfléchissais vaguement à l'endroit où je pourrais aller. Un jeune couple traversa la route, la femme poussait la poussette d'un enfant coiffé d'un petit bonnet bleu. L'homme avait passé son bras dans le creux du dos de sa compagne, il souriait. Je me pris à rêver, à rêver d'Edward qui regarderait la poussette de notre enfant avec ce même regard un peu hébété, un peu émerveillé. Je chassais bien vite ces pensées, cet avenir-là n'était pas pour moi, n'était pas pour nous, mais c'était une jolie image, un joli soupçon de rêve qui me donna le courage de poursuivre ma route. Peut-être un jour, dans longtemps, dans très longtemps et loin d'ici qui sait... et même si j'étais tout à fait consciente de me bercer d'illusions j'avais aimé ce furtif moment d'espoir.

Je m'arrêtais au premier Starbucks sur mon chemin puisque je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Les odeurs familières qui m'assaillirent me replongèrent dans les souvenirs de ma vie étudiante, lorsque chaque matin je faisais une halte pour acheter un café en me rendant à la fac. J'avais vingt ans à nouveau, toute pétrie d'espoirs et de naïves illusions.

C'est tout naturellement qu'une fois revenue dans la voiture, après m'être brûlées les lèvres avec le café insipide et trop chaud, je suivis les panneaux en direction de l'hôpital.

Je me garais à bonne distance des urgences mais suffisamment près de l'entrée principale pour observer. Observer quoi au juste? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Observer ce qu'aurait dû être ma vie sûrement. Mes tendances masochistes n'étaient plus à prouver.

Des patients ou des visiteurs remontaient la petite allée de dalles blanches que bordait une pelouse à l'allure maladive jonchée de feuilles mortes.

Je suivis des yeux une jeune femme en blouse au pas dynamique et pressée qui s'arrêta à peine quelques secondes pour saluer d'autres blouses blanches. Ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient au rythme rapide de ses pas. Un pincement douloureux se fît sentir alors que je regardais ce ballet cruellement habituel, celui de ma vie quatre ans auparavant lorsque moi aussi j'arpentais ces dalles blanches, c'étaient celles d'un autre hôpital mais qu'importe, pour affronter une désespérément longue journée qui ne correspondait pas à mes rêves de jeunesse. L'étudiante naïve et candide que j'étais des années plus tôt était morte dans une allée semblable à celle-ci, morte de dépit et d'étouffement, mais peut-être étaient-ce seulement ses rêves qui s'en étaient allés... L'amertume les avait remplacés.

Abandonnant le café dont le goût désagréablement familier me donnait la nausée, j'allumais une cigarette, et bientôt une deuxième sans que la nicotine ne m'apporte le moindre apaisement. Je me sentais de plus en plus nerveuse, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de plus en plus prisonnière. Mes mains tremblaient. Immergée dans le passé je ressentais de nouveau, aussi intensément que quatre ans plus tôt, l'impression que ma vie s'émiettait entre mes doigts, qu'elle se vidait de sa substance pour devenir cette désespérante routine qui me faisait mourir à petit feu. Je sentais de nouveau l'amertume qu'avaient laissée sur mes lèvres mes rêves évanouis. Le défilé des blouses blanches n'en finissait pas, il devait être presque l'heure de la visite médicale dans chaque service. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer, de nouveau je me sentais enfermée, captive, comme un oiseau avide de s'envoler à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. La révolte grondait sous ma peau, c'était la même sensation que celle qui m'avait poussée à répondre à cette annonce pour le Laos, la seule vraie décision louable que j'avais prise dans ma vie. La seule qui m'avait permis d'échapper à cet enfermement qui délitait tout espoir. Je bouillais, ma tête tournait et mes instincts de fuite reprenaient le dessus, ce vieux mécanisme qui était devenu pour moi un refuge. La révolte était là, dans le creux de mes entrailles et elle se débattait contre l'étouffement.

Je revoyais la jeune femme sage et trop rangée que j'avais été, celle qui était toujours à l'endroit où on l'attendait, celle qui faisait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait et cette vision me rendit haletante, je luttais pour retrouver mon souffle, en proie à la panique. Jamais plus je ne voulais redevenir ainsi. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de la vie.

Une fois que je pus retrouver un peu mes esprits et mon calme, je pris la direction de la maison d'Edward. Fuir, encore! A mesure que les kilomètres défilaient je sentais la pression sur ma gorge se relâcher et la main invisible qui entravait mes poignets finit par disparaître. Venir en ville avait été une mauvaise idée, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça. Je pensais à Edward et cela m'emplit de peine et de tristesse, j'étais si bien dans le creux de ses bras, si apaisée, si à ma place et pourtant je ne pouvais envisager de m'installer avec lui. A moins de rester enfermée pour le restant de ma vie je ne voyais pas bien comment je pourrais reprendre ma vie ici alors qu'une simple visite en ville me mettait dans un état de panique proche de la folie. J'avais essayé, j'avais échoué... Deux choses puissantes se battaient en moi, les sentiments que j'avais pour Edward et mon instinct de fuite et ce dernier semblait toujours être le plus fort!

En rentrant dans la maison j'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de confusion, j'étais hébétée, perdue.

Edward n'était pas rentré et quelque part cela me rassura qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état, même si j'aurais aimé me fondre dans ses bras où j'étais certaine de pouvoir retrouver mon calme.

J'allumais son ordinateur et me connectais sur ma boite mail pour relire la proposition de Garrett, la Birmanie... la fuite encore, comme une échappatoire rassurante... Il parlait de quelques semaines, ce n'était pas très long, et ça me permettrait certainement de faire le point. Ma relation avec Edward semblait dangereusement s'engager dans une impasse et je tenais beaucoup trop à lui pour le perde, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais loin d'ici! Je voulais partir.

Je pris quelques minutes pour prendre ma décision, mais pour la forme seulement, je savais très bien que j'allais accepter cette mission, malgré tous les risques qu'elle comportait. Et d'ailleurs si je devais être totalement honnête avec moi-même je devais avouer que j'avais toujours su que je finirais par accepter... Le spectre de cette idée n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de me hanter.

Je fis quelques recherches rapides sur la Birmanie, quelque part je voulais presque qu'Edward rentre et qu'il me dissuade de me lancer là-dedans, mais il ne rentra pas alors j'envoyais un mail à Garrett et je pris mon billet de retour pour le Laos, sans plus réfléchir, l'instinct et la peur étaient toujours les plus forts!

Il était bien plus de midi mais je ne songeais même pas à déjeuner. Je laissais mon regard dériver vers le Pacifique, les vagues s'écrasaient sur les roches en faisant jaillir des gerbes d'écume. Bientôt je serais de l'autre côté de cet océan, loin d'Edward...

Les larmes commencèrent à me brûler les yeux et ma gorge était douloureusement serrée. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision, je ne pouvais pas rester ici indéfiniment, confinée dans la maison, dans cette bulle protectrice qu'Edward créait autour de moi, ce n'était pas la vraie vie... le monde extérieur finissait toujours par entrer un jour! Mais c'était tellement difficile...

J'avais besoin d'une douche, bouillante, pour dissiper le froid qui s'infiltrait dans chaque fibre de mon être, mais ce froid était intérieur, c'était celui du désespoir.

Je me glissais sous le jet brûlant en même temps que les larmes dévalaient mes joues et je finis par me laisser tomber sur le sol, contre le mur de carrelage froid tant la douleur me coupait le souffle. J'étais aussi perdue que désemparée et j'avais la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler. A cet instant je m'aperçus que j'avais beaucoup plus attendu de ce voyage que ce que je n'avais voulu me l'avouer. Ça aurait pu être un retour définitif... si j'avais la force pour cela! Mais sur ce continent je redevenais cette femme faible et fragile, celle qui ne pensait qu'à fuir pour éviter de ressentir.

Ma peur allait me séparer d'Edward, à nouveau alors qu'il était la personne la plus proche de moi sur cette Terre. J'aurais voulu lui demander de venir avec moi, mais jamais je n'exigerai qu'il abandonne toute sa vie pour me suivre. Mes choix ne devaient engager que moi, ce n'était pas les seins, je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander ça, même si j'en mourrais d'envie et même si cela me semblait être la seule solution pour ne pas le perdre parce que je n'étais pas capable de rester ici.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer si égoïste! Alors je fis taire cette envie avant qu'elle ne devienne trop encombrante et je continuais à pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement et qu'il ne reste certainement plus d'eau chaude vu le temps que j'avais passé sous la douche.

Pov E

Je réussi à me libérer un peu avant 17 heures et je n'avais qu'une hâte: rentrer à la maison! Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi pressé de rentrer chez moi. Bella me manquait, je l'avais quittée seulement depuis le matin pourtant, j'appréhendais son retour au Laos si déjà j'avais du mal à me séparer d'elle une journée!

J'aurais aimé qu'on sorte un peu ce soir, nous pourrions aller quelque part et même pourquoi pas nous faire un ciné! Mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle allait accepter cette idée, notre dernière sortie ne l'avait pas vraiment enchantée. Finalement il valait peut-être mieux rester tranquillement à la maison et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ma mère m'avait appelé dans la journée, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, ma famille n'était pas très présente dans ma vie, mais ma mère voulait connaître mes projets pour Thanksgiving qui se rapprochait à grands pas. C'était une des rares occasions de rassembler toute la famille et je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir manqué une seule fois mais cette année je n'avais pas pu lui répondre oui directement, cela ne dépendait pas que de moi! J'espérais que Bella serait encore là dans dix jours et qu'elle accepterait de m'accompagner. Je me rendis compte seulement à cet instant à quel point j'avais envie, et même hâte de la présenter à ma famille.

Bella était invisible dans les pièces du bas alors je montais à notre chambre. Elle devait être devant le piano, à peine les dernières marches gravies j'entendis une envolée de notes à la fois douces et déchirantes. Je restai quelques secondes dans son dos à l'écouter, à la regarder, à l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux humides cascadaient dans son dos, elle devait sortir de la douche, des gouttes d'eau imbibaient le tissu de la chemise blanche qu'elle portait, la rendant un peu transparente. Elle était belle, même de dos, il émanait d'elle encore plus que jamais cette aura de force et de fragilité, insaisissable, fragile, et sauvage Bella. C'était ce qui m'avait tant troublé et attiré vers elle sur cette terrasse au Laos où elle passait chacune de ses soirées.

Je me glissai dans son dos et caressai la courbure délicate de son dos. Sans cesser de jouer elle pressa contre ma main sa peau chaude et humide, comme un chat. Mes mains descendirent sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, je la serrai contre moi, moulant mon corps au sien.

_**"-Salut" **_Je murmurai contre son oreille, la chatouillant de mon souffle.

_**"-Salut" **_Son chuchotement était un peu étouffé mais rien que le son de sa voix me donna envie de resserrer mon étreinte. Une journée loin d'elle c'était bien de trop! Je regrettais tellement d'avoir dû partir alors que j'étais plein d'incertitudes sur le temps qu'il nous restait à passer ensemble ici.

Ses mains abandonnèrent le clavier et elle se retourna contre moi pour nicher son visage dans le creux de mes pectoraux.

Je la portai sur le lit. Couché dans son dos je caressais la peau douce de son ventre, je voulais qu'elle me raconte toute sa journée, je voulais lui parler de l'invitation de mes parents mais surtout je voulais profiter d'elle, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur.

Le silence était apaisant, j'étais bien, tellement heureux que j'avais l'impression que mon bonheur finirait par m'étouffer.

_**"-Bella"**_

_**"-Hum?" **_

_**"-Je voulais te demander, ma mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour nous inviter pour le week-end de Thanksgiving..." **_Sous mes doigts je la sentis se tendre, c'était presque imperceptible mais c'était pourtant bien là.

_**"-Edward, je..." **_

_**"-Si tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ça ou si tu ne veux pas rencontrer ma famille tout de suite c**__**e n**__**'est pas grave tu sais! On peut aussi rester ici, tou**__**s**__** les deux!" **_La rassurer, ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas la brusquer. Avec Bella je devais être prudent, le moindre détail, même le plus anodin pouvait déclencher sa fuite.

**"**_**-Je rentre au Laos dans deux jours." **_Ses paroles étaient tombées, froides, distantes en même temps qu'elle s'échappait de mes bras pour s'asseoir en tailleur de l'autre côté du lit. Je restai quelques secondes sonné, abasourdi avec l'espoir encore tenace d'avoir mal entendu.

_**"-Quoi, mais, pourquoi? Bella?" **_Elle fuyait mon regard, ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement.

_**"-Une mission en Birmanie, quelques semaines mais je dois rentrer au Laos un peu avant pour la préparer." **_

_**"-En Birmanie? Mais depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?"**_

_**"-C'était encore un très vague projet jusqu'à ce matin. Garrett avait besoin de ma réponse."**_

_**"-**__**Garrett**__**? Tu pars avec lui? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à partir?" **_La tristesse et la colère serraient ma gorge, je ne comprenais pas et j'étais effrayé. Jamais je n'aurais dû la laisser seule aujourd'hui!

_**"-Tu savais que c'était un séjour et pas un retour Edward, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je n'étais pas encore sure de moi."**_

_**"-Et pourquoi l'es-tu maintenant? Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, deux jours c'est tellement court pour accepter l'idée..."**_

_**"-A peine deux jours en fait, je pars après demain en début de matiné**__**e**__**. Je suis désolée Edward, mais je... je **__**ne **__**peux pas..." **_Prestement elle sauta du lit et quitta la chambre en courant, cependant pas suffisamment vite, j'avais eu le temps de voir ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Ma tête retomba lourdement contre l'oreiller, je frottais mon visage en proie à une soudaine et grande lassitude. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, voilà comment j'avais l'impression d'avancer avec Bella. Et pourtant je l'avais toujours su qu'elle allait repartir! Qu'est-ce que je croyais sérieusement? Qu'elle allait abandonner le Laos, rester ici avec moi, cloîtrée dans la maison parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de sortir, qu'elle fuirait tous ceux qui viendraient nous rendre visite? Bien sûr que non, elle allait repartir, ça avait toujours été clair. Bella devait être apprivoisée, avec douceur, ne jamais lui donner la sensation d'être prisonnière. Mais aujourd'hui cela me semblait insurmontable, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être celui qui ferait taire ses insécurités. Elle partait dans deux jours et elle n'avait pas cru bon de m'informer de cette mission dans un des pays les plus dangereux et mystérieux du monde. Elle partait et elle m'annonçait ça comme ça sans me donner une chance d'en discuter. Qui étais-je pour elle à part un amant qu'elle retrouvait quand l'envie lui en prenait? J'étais injuste et je le savais mais je sentais ma colère gronder, ses vagues m'emportaient et je n'arrivais pas à lutter. J'étais las, triste, et désemparé.

J'allais la perdre, une nouvelle fois, et pour combien de temps? Aurais-je la force de l'attendre? Je n'en savais foutrement rien et ça me faisait peur!

De l'après-midi je ne revis pas Bella. C'était stupide, j'aurais dû profiter de chaque seconde avec elle mais d'abord je devais ravaler ma colère.

La maison était silencieuse, Bella avait dû sortir. Je restais couché sur le lit jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité envahisse la chambre. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui avait fait prendre une décision si rapide. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, le moindre détail semblait être capable d'enflammer son désir de fuite et d'en faire un brasier dévorant contre lequel rien ne pouvait lutter. J'aurais dû être là aujourd'hui! La Birmanie n'était qu'un prétexte, ce qu'elle voulait c'était une porte de sortie. Mais pourquoi? Oh Bella si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais comprendre!

Je finis par quitter la chambre, c'était trop bête de gâcher les dernières heures de sa présence. Du bruit se faisait entendre dans la cuisine et quand j'entrais je vis Bella occupée à préparer le dîner. Ses gestes étaient secs, nerveux. Elle virevoltait dans tous les sens comme si s'occuper les mains pouvait l'empêcher de réfléchir, j'aurais aimé être capable d'oublier moi aussi.

_**"-Bella je suis désolé d'avoir réagi**__** comme ça!" **_Je ne savais pas bien ce qui me poussait à m'excuser, j'avais de vraies et solides raisons d'être en colère, mais je voulais la ramener à moi.

_**"-C'est moi qui suis désolée Edward, j'aurais d**__**û**__** t'en parler avant." **_Sa voix était dure et tranchante, elle avait séché ses larmes et je savais que rien ne la ferait revenir sur sa décision.

_**"-On mange dans le salon?**_

_**"-Oui tu veux bien mettre la table?" **_Machinalement je sortis deux assiettes et les couverts, m'occuper les mains pour m'empêcher de penser... Ce n'était pas franchement efficace tout compte fait.

Le riz sentait bon, son parfum me replongea dans les souvenirs de notre premier repas, de notre première rencontre, là-bas, au Laos...

Du riz à la mangue, c'était ce qu'elle avait préparé ce soir, comme cet autre soir qui me semblait si lointain. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle était en train de boucler la boucle, ou peut-être qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là et qu'elle cherchait à retrouver ses habitudes pour se rassurer.

Je sortis deux bières du frigo.

_**"-Euh Edward je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'un truc un peu plus fort..." **_Elle posa devant moi une bouteille de rhum. Ça aussi me rappelait notre première rencontre... L'angoisse était de plus en plus forte, je la sentais monter insidieusement dans mon ventre, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, et presque en silence. L'espace entre nos deux corps était infime et seule sa proximité me rassurait.

Bella versa une mesure généreuse de rhum dans nos verres et avala le sien presque d'une traite en faisant une grimace qui aurait pu être comique si l'instant ne m'avait pas semblé si dramatique.

Pour une fois le silence entre nous n'avait rien d'agréable, il était lourd, opaque et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me levais pour mettre un peu de musique, comme ce premier soir... Et en me rasseyant j'attirais Bella dans mes bras qui remplissait de nouveau nos verres.

_**"-On va rester là toute la soirée à boire sans se parler?" **_l'agacement se devinait dans le ton rude de ma voix.

**"**_**-Honnêtement Edward? Je préfère qu'on continue à boire... ça anesthésie et ça évite de réfléchir!" **_Elle choqua son verre contre le mien et je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'avaler, l'alcool me brûla de nouveau la gorge mais j'aimais cette sensation qui m'évitait de penser à cette autre brûlure de dépit solidement enracinée dans mon ventre.

_**"-Plus que d'éviter de réfléchir j'aurais surtout besoin d'éviter de ressentir."**_

_**"-umh moi aussi..." **_elle poussa un profond soupir, mi blessé, mi désespéré.

Et le silence, encore. Doucement je sentais l'ambiance changer, l'alcool aidant, nos corps se détendaient, la musique m'empêchait d'entendre le bourdonnement incessant de mes pensées.

Je caressais la hanche de Bella, sa cuisse, son genou, je m'enivrais de sa douceur, de sa chaleur avant d'en être de nouveau privé.

Elle se laissa aller contre moi alors je posais mes lèvres dans son cou, je respirais le parfum exaltant de ses cheveux et j'avais envie de la faire mienne encore une fois avant qu'elle ne s'envole en Asie.

**"**_**-Bella, viens" **_Ma voix était un murmure sourd, étouffé. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la conduisis jusqu'à la chambre. Mes intentions étaient claires et je savais qu'elle les avait devinées.

Brusquement je pris ses lèvres en grognant, je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine, nos langues dansaient ensembles de façon violente, précipitée, décidée.

Je poussai Bella sur le lit et tombai presque sur elle. A demie allongée contre les oreillers elle m'attira à elle pour m'embrasser de nouveau, avec la même force, avec la même frénésie. Nos lèvres ne se caressaient plus vraiment, elles s'attaquaient, luttaient, se mordaient. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent alors que Bella avec des gestes nerveux et saccadés tentait d'enlever ma chemise. Quelques boutons s'envolèrent ne résistant pas à la passion de notre étreinte.

Une fois que je l'eus moi aussi déshabillée je plongeai mon visage dans la vallée de ses seins, j'embrassai sa peau, la suçotais, la mordillai, je laissais sur elle mon emprunte. Lorsque les marques s'effaceraient Bella serait loin mais j'espérais qu'en les voyant elle penserait à moi. Et un peu perversement je devais l'avouer j'espérais même qu'elle regretterait son départ, qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir quitté.

Mes mains continuaient à pétrir sa peau chaude en même temps que ma bouche courait partout sur elle et je sentais la colère refaire surface. La colère mêlée au désir, mélange enivrant qui exaltait tous mes sens, me rendant plus dur, plus violent aussi.

La petite main de Bella tirait les cheveux de ma nuque, elle me rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille, que je la quitte, mais c'était elle qui me quittait et non l'inverse... Et cette pensée fit se tordre mes entrailles d'un mélange de peurs, d'angoisses, de colère.

Je cueillais son souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres alors que mes doigts glissaient sur la moiteur de son centre chaud. Son petit bouton de rose pointait son mes doigts, lui aussi avide de caresses. Bella gémissait et chacune de ses complaintes était comme une lame trempée de vitriol qui s'enfonçait dans mon cœur. Bella ne me quitte pas... J'avais envie de lui crier, j'avais envie de mordre ses lèvres pour qu'elle ressente elle aussi la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait.

**"**_**-Edward, viens!" **_Elle était haletante, languissante alors je m'enfouis au plus profond de sa moiteur en essayant de faire taire cette colère qui coulait dans mes veines. Bella je t'aime... je te déteste! Ne pars pas... Mais les mots ne franchissaient pas mes lèvres qui butinaient la peau brûlante de Bella.

Était-il possible d'aimer comme j'aimais cette femme? Bella je t'aime et je te hais en même temps... Je m'enfonçais en elle avec force, son corps écrasé sous le mien bougeait lascivement. Elle agrippait mon cou en même temps que je sentais son antre humide palpiter autour de moi. Je voulais la retenir, la garder prisonnière dans l'étau de mes bras, je voulais l'empêcher de fuir.

Je l'obligeais à détacher ses mains de ma nuque alors que mes coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus violents et je plaquais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, serrées entre les miennes, les réduisant à l'immobilité et faisant de Bella ma captive. Je voulais me perdre dans cette illusion qu'elle m'appartenait, je voulais faire vivre encore un peu cette chimère pour oublier que jamais aucune pensée ne fût plus fausse que celle-ci, Bella ne m'appartenait pas, elle était bien trop insaisissable, évanescente et sauvage pour appartenir à qui que ce soit, pas même à moi en dépit des flots d'amour, de tendresse et de sécurité dans lesquels je pouvais la bercer.

Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des miennes et chacun de ses mouvements m'enfonçait un peu plus dans son étourdissante chaleur. Je voulais hurler pour répondre aux gémissements de plaisir de Bella. Mes gestes étaient violents, la pression de mes mains sur les siennes se resserrait à mesure que j'approchais de la délivrance. J'avais l'impression de déverser sur elle, en elle toute ma colère. J'étais presque certain de lui faire mal mais ses soupirs ne témoignaient que de son plaisir.

Bella ne m'abandonne pas... Mais incapable de lui parler de cette souffrance que de nouveau elle me faisait vivre j'embrassais ses lèvres, je mordais son cou et je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ce plaisir viscéral si proche de la douleur...

_**"-Bella, viens, viens avec moi, je vais pas tenir longtemps." **_Je taquinais son petit bouton de plaisir avec des gestes un peu trop vifs, un peu trop brusques, attendant désespérément de la sentir se resserrer autour de moi pour pouvoir lâcher prise.

**"**_**-Bella, viens!" **_Je criais presque, en proie au plaisir, en proie à la douleur. Les vagues de la jouissance montaient en moi, insidieuses, aussi brûlantes et tranchantes que délicieuses et enfin Bella trembla dans mes bras. Je posais ma bouche sur la sienne et ensemble nous nous laissâmes tomber dans la jouissance, dans l'oubli...

Du pouce, j'effaçais une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Bella. Mon visage aussi était humide. Nous étions deux écorchés vifs par la vie, incapables de communiquer, incapables de faire les choses simplement. Deux écorchés qui s'étaient liés et qui s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre contre vents, et marées... contre la vie et ses aléas, contre les doutes et les peurs de Bella.

Mais l'aimerais-je autant si elle n'était pas cette femme à la fois fragile et sauvage? Envoûtante et impossible à déchiffrer? Je ne le croyais pas...

Je basculai sur les dos et l'attirai contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et ma main caressa son dos. Aucun de nous ne parlait mais nous étions enfin apaisés.

Je ne devais pas chercher à la retenir, ça je l'avais toujours su et même si à certains moments c'était plus dur, je devais rester là et attendre sans la brusquer, peut-être un jour finirait-elle par me laisse l'apprivoiser?

Mon insaisissable Bella...

Nous dûmes nous endormir peu de temps après ça, nichés l'un contre l'autre. Pour moi ce fût un sommeil calme et sans rêve, je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais simplement résigné...

Pov B

Dernier jour en Amérique...

Nous faisons une promenade le long de la plage, j'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis longtemps et en même temps ce séjour me semblait tellement court.

Une part de moi, celle guidée par ses instincts, se réjouissait de quitter ce pays demain, l'autre, était pleine d'appréhension à l'idée de quitter Edward.

Pour l'instant il tenait ma main et je profitais simplement de la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Sa présence était douce, réconfortante.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil réchauffait la plage il faisait presque bon. Les embruns soufflaient doucement et ils n'étaient pas chargés de cette humidité froide qui m'avait fait frissonner tout le temps de mon séjour ici.

Je marchais, perdue dans mes songes. Je pensais à ma relation avec Edward, à la Birmanie, à ma vie qui ressemblait moins que jamais à un long fleuve tranquille. Est-ce que je reviendrais ici un jour? Peut-être... Pas d'une façon définitive c'était certain, mais pour quelques semaines, tant que j'étais avec Edward tout allait bien, il fallait juste tenir le monde extérieur à l'écart de notre bulle. Je repensais à cette réflexion qu'il m'avait faite un jour, sur les bambous qu'il devait planter autour de sa maison pour recréer "ma jungle" et cela me fit rire.

**"_-Tu partages?"_**

_**"-Oh c'est vraiment rien, je pensais juste à cette jungle que tu devais planter... Il va falloir que tu te dépêches si tu veux qu'elle pousse avant ma prochaine visite."**_

_**"-Parce que tu reviendras?" **_sa voix était grave, notre petite bulle de sérénité éclata au moment où elle résonna dans l'air vif et marin. Je savais qu'il était en colère, ou du moins qu'il l'avait été, jamais encore il n'avait été si brusque que la veille, mais j'avais aimé ça, j'avais aimé que quelque part, par ses gestes il ait cherché à me retenir... J'emporterai un joli souvenir de cette étreinte, mon corps était encore marqué de son passage et j'aimais voir ces traces qui me donnaient l'illusion qu'une part de moi lui appartenait.

_**"-Je ne sais pas Edward, mais oui j'imagine que je reviendrai**__**, surtout si tu tardes trop à me rendre visite au Laos." **_Je t'en supplie Edward, comprends que je ne peux revenir m'installer ici définitivement, comprends que cette vie n'est pas pour moi, qu'elle ne me ressemble pas, c'était ce que j'avais envie de lui crier. Je voulais le supplier de ne pas chercher à m'enfermer dans ce rôle mais finalement je devais admettre qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le faire... Jamais avec qui que ce soit je ne m'étais sentie aussi libre qu'avec Edward.

Nous continuâmes à marcher sur le sable humide que le soleil devait rendre tiède. J'avais envie que cette promenade ne prenne jamais fin, j'étais bien là, juste en tenant la main d'Edward alors que le vent léger caressait mon visage.

_**"-Et lui... **__**Garrett**__**, que va**__**-**__**t-il se passer avec lui Bella?" **_C'était donc ça la question qu'il semblait retenir depuis la veille. Et je savais que ça lui coûtait de me la poser, comme si il craignait la réponse.

_**"-Quoi Garrett? C'est juste un collègue Edward, il n'y a rien à en dire de plus."**_

_**"-Et pourtant il y a déjà eu plus..."**_

_**"-Une erreur, une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas Edward, je ne le pourrais pas, pas tant que tu es dans ma vie!" **_Il n'ajouta rien, je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir calmé ses angoisses et finalement j'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait posé cette question, elle m'autorisait à croire que dans sa vie non plus il n'y aurait personne d'autre. Je portais nos mains liées à mes lèvres et déposais un baiser juste dans le creux de son poignet.

_**"-J'ai envie de marcher dans l'eau!" **_

**"_-Tu vas mourir de froid Bella! Tu n'es pas encore en Asie!" _**

_**"-Je m'en fiche! Juste un orteil!" **_J'envoyais déjà valser mes chaussures sous le regard à la fois dépité et amusé d'Edward.

Comme je l'avais prédit le sable était tiède et comme Edward l'avait prédit l'eau était glacée! Mais j'aimais sentir les vaguelettes chatouiller mes pieds!

**"_-Allez viens Edward!"_**

_**"-Oh non merci! J'ai aucune tendance masochiste moi!" **_

_**"-Poule mouillée!"**_

_**"-Techniquement c'est toi qui a les pieds dans l'eau, je pense que ce qualificatif te va bien mieux qu'à moi." **_Puérilement je lui tirais la langue et essayais de l'arroser en donnant un coup de pied dans l'eau, ce qui eut pour seul résultat de tremper le bas de ma robe et de me faire frissonner. Se baigner en novembre était une idée stupide!

Je courus sur la plage en riant, le sable collait à mes pieds, j'avais froid mai j'étais heureuse et quand Edward vient me prendre dans ses bras je fus plus heureuse encore. A ce moment là je regrettais d'avoir pris mon billet de retour avec une telle précipitation. Mais c'était inévitable, alors...

Pov E

L'aéroport encore, la même attente, la même tristesse qui pesait sur mes épaules. L'envie que l'embarquement ne soit jamais annoncé, l'envie de la supplier de rester alors que je savais que cette idée était stupide. L'envie de suspendre le temps ou de simplement arrêter de ressentir.

Je portais le sac de Bella alors qu'elle était nichée dans le creux de mes bras, les yeux rivés sur le petit écran à fond bleu qui m'écorchait le regard. Il faisait gris aujourd'hui, comme si le ciel avait décidé de s'accorder à mon humeur maussade. Par les grandes vitres de l'aéroport on pouvait voir les nuages denses et d'un gris menaçant. Peut-être qu'il y aurait de l'orage? Et je me pris à l'espérer, le vol serait retardé, ce serait quelques secondes de répit supplémentaire. Je me faisais pitié à moi même à m'accrocher ainsi à chaque soupçon d'espoir.

Bella me paraissait plus frêle que jamais, elle avait froid et elle aussi semblait malheureuse. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait pris la décision de partir...

Je posais mon pull sur ses épaules, cet aéroport en plus d'être déprimant était glacial.

Elle m'offrit un timide sourire pour me remercier et je posais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, rassurant, alors que j'étais celui qui avait besoin d'être consolé.

La dernière nuit en sa compagnie je l'avais passée à la regarder dormir, et à la dessiner, pour saisir et garder un peu d'elle puisque je ne pouvais rien avoir de plus. Puisque que Bella était cette femme ténébreuse, impénétrable et fuyante qu'on ne pouvait espérer saisir que sur le papier. J'avais passé de longues heures à caresser son corps chaud du bout de mes doigts et son corps dessiné de la pointe de mon crayon. Profiter d'elle, de chaque seconde puisque ce pouvait être la dernière. Et finalement c'était ce qui rendait notre relation si exaltante, si forte et si puissante, chaque infime parcelle de temps était précieuse puisque tellement rare.

Une voix nasillarde résonna pour annoncer le début de l'embarquement du vol de Bella alors que sur l'écran le mot « boarding » teinté de rouge clignotait comme pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon désespoir.

Bella ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais elle dut bientôt se résoudre à passer le dernier poste de sécurité.

Je commençais à sentir la panique monter en moi par vagues, ses flots enflaient à chaque seconde écoulée. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte, je voulais la retenir encore.

Doucement elle embrassa mes lèvres, ses yeux étaient humides et j'étais certain que les miens devaient l'être aussi ou alors cela ne tarderait pas.

Des mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, insistaient pour franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, ces mots qui peut-être seraient les seuls capables de la retenir.

**"_-Bon et bien Edward je..."_**

_**"-Bella, je... Ne pars pas!"**_

_**"-Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, on se reverra, bientôt!"**_

_**"-Bella, reste s'il te plaît, reste." **_Elle me regardait paniquée, ses yeux semblaient me supplier de ne pas lui faire ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi, cette fois je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir.

**"**_**-Bella je t'aime... ne pars pas." **_C'était la première fois que je lui avouais l'aimer et je vis ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc mais la peur était plus forte encore.

_"**-Edward je dois y aller, viens me rejoindre bientôt, dès que tu pourras, viens passez du temps au Laos avec moi!" **_

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois et longtemps encore nos mains restèrent accrochées ensembles.

Bella récupéra son sac, les bouts de ses doigts glissèrent contre les miens et elle s'engouffra dans la file.

J'avais essayé de la retenir alors que je me m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, et j'avais échoué... Elle partait, une nouvelle fois. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas pour trop longtemps et qu'elle me reviendrait bientôt.

Une dernière fois elle se retourna vers moi, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Je lui fis un pâle sourire auquel elle répondit timidement et je murmurais ces mots que pourtant elle ne pouvait entendre dans le bruit ambiant de l'aéroport.

_Reviens-moi Bella..._

Pov B

Je me dirigeais vers la place que m'indiquait l'hôtesse d'une démarche automatique, la mort dans l'âme et les yeux humides de larmes.

Je prenais la fuite... une nouvelle fois! C'était devenu si habituel que je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans cet état mais quitter Edward faisait tellement mal!

Je m'assis et regardai par le hublot la ville dont on devinait les buildings.

Il m'aimait... Il me l'avait dit alors que moi je n'avais encore jamais été capable de lui dire ces mots que pourtant j'étais certaine de ressentir. Il m'aimait et m'envolais à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Dieu que ce vol allait être long... assise seule, face à mes pensées, en tête à tête avec mes regrets!

Une hôtesse donna les consignes de sécurité et sa voix m'agaça, je n'aspirais qu'à m'enfoncer dans le calme et le silence.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le pull d'Edward qu'il avait posé sur mes épaules à l'aéroport et je respirai son parfum à plein poumons, recréant autour de moi cette bulle si douce, sans chercher à retenir mes larmes.

L'avion décolla...

_Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir !_

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


End file.
